


Одержимость

by mari5787



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Virmire Survivor Appreciation Week, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari5787/pseuds/mari5787
Summary: Кайден и Эшли оба выживают на Вермайре. После уничтожения Жнецов они продолжают жить своей жизнью. Когда кто-то угрожает жизни Шепард, у них остается мало времени, чтобы разгадать тайну. Джеймс не позволит двум Спектрам веселиться одним. Одержимость кумиром − опасная игра.Работа является переводом Adoration by Dandy in the Aspichttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/9115491/1/Adoration
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Написано для "Virmire Survivor Appreciation Week".  
> Эш и Кайден оба выживают в Вермайре. Проходит примерно год после войны со Жнецами, окончание "Уничтожение".  
> Будут представлены установленные отношения жШепард/Kaйден и развивающиеся Эшли/Джеймс.

Шепард все еще чувствовала себя слабой. Она ощущала это, просыпаясь каждое утро, когда не могла поднять руку без того, чтобы ее мышцы не сводило спазмами, от которых на глаза наворачивались слезы. Она ощущала себя слабой, когда Кайдену приходилось вставать на колени возле кровати и массировать ее мышцы, пока, наконец, боль не отступала.

− Спорим, ты сейчас жалеешь, что женился на мне? Кто подсунул мне старую брюзгу вместо молодой жены? − попыталась пошутить Шепард, но прозвучало горько. Многое в эти дни звучало горько.

Горн отобрал у нее то, что невозможно было вернуть. Ее движения стали медленнее, чем раньше. Громкие звуки все еще заставляли ее сердце биться чаще, даже почти год спустя. Она сильно потеряла в весе, и в ее мышцах не было былой силы. Кайден все время повторял, что нужно дать себе время. Восстановление не происходит в одночасье. Но все же... ей очень хотелось, чтобы это произошло. Этот больничный отпуск сводил ее с ума.

Кайден нахмурился, пока его пальцы крепко и уверенно разминали ее тугую икроножную мышцу. 

− Едва ли, Шеп. С каждым днем тебе становится лучше, и даже если бы это было не так, тебе не избавиться от меня так легко.

Шепард резко выдохнула от очередного спазма, и из уголка ее глаза скатилась слеза. 

− Я знаю, знаю. Просто... ох, просто я боюсь, что останусь такой. Старым побитым солдатом на бесконечном больничном.

− Во-первых, ты не старая, − мягко проговорил он, опуская ее ногу. Шепард на пробу шевельнула стопой и, почувствовав, что боли больше нет, с облегчением вздохнула. 

Поднявшись с колен и присев рядом, Кайден обнял ее и нежно поцеловал в волосы. 

− Во-вторых: это не навсегда. Врачи говорят, что ты молодец. Что восстанавливаешься лучше, чем кто-либо ожидал. Ты же знаешь, никто из них даже не думал, что ты будешь снова ходить, не говоря уже о том, что ты сделала.

Шепард потянулась к его руке и положила голову ему на плечо. 

− Я ... я волнуюсь.

− О чем?

− Ты знаешь, о чем. Что, если мы не сможем... − Она замолкла на секунду, словно слова застряли у нее в горле. − Что, если я не смогу этого сделать? Физически. Доктор сказал, что существует риск...

− Тогда мы посмотрим правде в глаза. Вместе. Я застрял с тобой всерьез и надолго. Что бы ни случилось. Тебе просто стоит немного поверить, милая. Попытайся думать позитивно, − произнес Кайден, убирая локон ей за ухо. И Шепард слабо улыбнулась ему в ответ.

− _Ладно_. Думать позитивно. Я могу это сделать. Наверное... − Она посмотрела на часы и толкнула его в бок. − А тебе лучше двигать своей задницей, Спектр Аленко. Иначе Эш будет пинать ее с одного конца Цитадели до другого, если ты опоздаешь, и ей придется снова слушать Бау.

Глаза Кайдена расширились. 

− Проклятье. Надо бежать. Встретимся на обед в Аполло?

Кайден кинулся по спальне, собирая свои доспехи. Шепард почти рассмеялась, понимая, что ему все равно не удастся избежать взбучки от Эш.

Они − отличная команда; даже Шепард была впечатлена тем, как ее бывшие подчиненные работают вместе. Однако вне работы... Ну, Кайден боится бесить Эш.

У Спектров есть власть и свобода работать так, как им удобно: одним, в группах или вдвоем с напарником. До того, как Шепард была тяжело ранена, напарником Кайдена была она, и они вместе работали во время войны. Эш часто сотрудничала с ними, а после того, как Шепард оставила активную военную службу, стала новым напарником Кайдена.

План состоял в том, что они трое снова будут работать вместе, когда Шепард станет лучше.

Но коммандер все-таки считала, что эта мечта еще очень далека от нее, несмотря на решительный оптимистичный прогноз Кайдена. Они оба старательно избегали разговора о том, что сказал им врач на последнем приеме. Иногда надежда бывает слишком тяжкой.

Шепард неловко встала, опираясь на руку Кайдена. 

− Хорошо. Но мы поедим в Аполло, только если ты закажешь что-нибудь помимо стейка. Если мне придется съесть его еще раз, я тебя брошу.

На лице Кайдена появилось наигранная боль. 

− Вы грязная лгунья, госпожа Аленко. Ты любишь стейк.

Шепард рассмеялась. 

− Нет. Больше нет. Я устала от мяса. Ты съешь немного зелени, и тебе это понравится.

Ухмыльнувшись, он насмешливо ей отсалютовал, и пошел к выходу. 

− Хорошо, хорошо. Все для тебя. Встретимся в 13:00.

Она услышала, как он побежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, чтобы успеть на такси из Силверсан до посольства, и прокричала ему вслед:

− Люблю тебя! 

Послышался приглушенный ответ: 

− Я тоже! − и следом хлопнула входная дверь.

Шепард вздохнула и приступила к выполнению трудной задачи, встрече с ее старым заклятым врагом: лестницей. Они установили специальные перила, но ей все равно приходилось контролировать каждое движение, чтобы избежать неприятного падения. Она категорически отказывалась от одного из тех ВИ роботов помощников.

Она может сделать это сама.

***

Джеймс напевал себе под нос, пока покупал пончики у маленькой стойки рядом с казино. Малиновые − одни из любимых Лолы, поэтому он всегда брал больше, чем мог бы съесть сам, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

Это в конечном итоге привело к покупке более чем пятидесяти пончиков. Джеймс пожал плечами − в конце концов, здоровый аппетит хорош для души, и бог знает, что Лола может сделать после бодрящего кофе. 

Прошлым вечером они с Кайденом выпили по пиву, и даже ему было понятно, что майор беспокоился о Шепард. Кайден был нехарактерно нервным и пил свое пиво гораздо быстрее обычного. И еще более удивительным было то, что, опьянев, он не болтал без умолку, как обычно. В голове у Джеймса сразу зажёгся сигнал тревоги. Потому он и решил проведать Лолу этим утром.

Он понимал, что стоит поторопиться, поскольку его увольнительная скоро закончится, и "Нормандия" отправится в очередной миротворческий тур по доставке груза турианцам в одну из отдаленных колоний. 

_Без Лолы это совсем не то_ , подумалось Джеймсу при подходе к квартире. Он с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда она вновь поднимется на капитанский мостик корабля. Нет "Нормандии" без Шепард, как любит повторять Гаррус. 

Вега немного поправил рубашку на своей широкой груди и позвонил в домофон, пряча пончики за спиной. 

− Эй, Чика. Это твой любовник пришел в гости, − проговорил он.

Это заняло некоторое время, но Шепард, в конце концов, ответила, тяжело дыша. 

− Это ты, Джимми Вега? Разве в прошлый раз ты не оказался полным разочарованием в постели и я не сказала, что не хочу больше видеть твою уродливую рожу?

Джеймс усмехнулся, слыша веселье в ее голосе. 

− Ты не можешь устоять передо мной. Признай же это, сладкоежка! Кроме того, я принес тебе пончики. Открывай, Лола.

− Пончики? Черт, что ж ты сразу не сказал?

Дверь загудела, и Джеймс вошел в лифт, поднявший его в квартиру. Она уже ждала его у двери, одетая в толстовку с капюшоном и мужскую рубашку. Ее спортивные брюки выглядели все ещё большими, но Джеймс отметил, что она постепенно возвращалась к былой форме. Он наклонился и целомудренно клюнул ее в щеку.

− Хорошо выглядишь. Смотрю − румянец на щеках, − добродушно проговорил он, возвращаясь к их обычным поддразниваниям. − Хорошо покувыркалась со своим парнем? 

Она усмехнулась. 

− Все-то ты знаешь, Джимми. И спасибо. Снова судороги, но сегодня я чувствую себя лучше. Не отходи от темы, ты обещал мне пончики, верно?

− Верно, верно. Не напрягайся так, − проговорил Джеймс, проходя на кухню. − Ого, цветы? Кайден и вправду романтик, - воскликнул он, заметив большую вазу с цветами, стоящую на столешнице. 

Шепард нахмурилась. 

− Я в курсе, причем он знает, что я люблю дикие цветы, а не эти цветочные композиции. Я спросила его об этом, но он говорит, что не посылал их. Наверное, какой-то фанат, или еще кто. − Она пожала плечами, криво усмехнувшись. − Я собиралась их выбросить, но они довольно красивые, и в этом месте должно же быть хоть что-то хорошо пахнущее.

Джеймс кивнул. Он не помнил, чтобы Кайден делал подобные жесты, да и сама Шепард не сильно ценила такие проявления любви. 

Вишнево-красные столешницы кухни создавали теплоту домашнего уюта. Небрежно брошенная на стул синяя куртка Кайдена, пара грязных тарелок и стаканов, а также разложенные биотические усилители. Шепард никогда не бездействовала, если могла помочь.

Он повернулся к ней, положив пончики на столешницу. 

− Кстати, говоря о напряжении...

Шепард рассмеялась, хромая на кухню. 

− Да, да, Вега. Все говорят, что мне не надо перенапрягаться и волноваться. Но в последнее время до меня дошли несколько интересных слухов.

− Да? − Джеймс приподнял брови. Когда Шепард брала след, как гончая, она была опасна. 

− О, да. На прошлой неделе я ужинала со своей лучшей подругой...

Сердце Джеймса заколотилось. _Пожалуйста, я ничего не хочу знать._

Он быстро запихнул пончик себе в рот и принялся активно жевать, страстно желая избежать этого разговора.

Шепард выгнула темную бровь.

− Она сказала мне, что в последнее время все ее свидания проходят как-то скучно. В основном, потому, что она никак не может выкинуть из головы старую интрижку. Довольно расплывчатая формулировка, не так ли Джимми? − Вега запихнул в рот ещё пончик, а Шепард продолжила. − Ты меня знаешь, Джеймс, я очень любопытная. А ещё я беспокоюсь о своих друзьях.

− Черт, − пробормотал он, от чего крошки полетели на мраморную столешницу.

Она рассмеялась. 

− Да. Я немного покопалась. − Она подошла к нему вплотную и ударила по руке, весьма ощутимо. − Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что мутил с Эш на моей "Нормандии", ты, маленькое дерьмо?! Я думала, что я единственная, кто нарушает правила братания!

Джеймс усмехнулся, понимая, что карты раскрыты.

− Обалдеть, Лола. Между прочим, шла война! Мы думали, что умрем. Все немного... накалилось. Пару раз.

− Пару! − Шепард чрезмерно драматично взмахнула руками и плюхнулась на свою любимую табуретку. − Два моих лучших друга встречались, а я не знала об этом... − Она вдруг поперхнулась воздухом, нахмурилась и подозрительно на него взглянула. − Подожди. А Кайден знал? Я убью этого крысиного ублюдка, если он скрывал это от меня, − она сурово зарычала, но Джеймс видел, что ее глаза полны веселья. 

− Нет, это не так, Лола, − проговорил он, усаживаясь напротив нее. На самом деле ему, наконец-то, стало легче от того, что все раскрылось. − Эш великолепна. Она... Но это была просто... интрижка. Это ничего не значило.

Шепард с сомнением посмотрела на Вегу, неуловимо напомнив ему этим взглядом Кайдена.

− Если это ничего не значило, почему же ты каждый раз придумываешь какой-нибудь глупый предлог, чтобы избежать встречи с ней, когда мы собираемся вместе? От чего тебе вдруг становятся так интересны повествования Кайдена о делах Спектров? Мы оба знаем, что обычно ты зеваешь, если эти рассказы не включают в себя симпатичную лейтенант−коммандера Уильямс.

Джеймс вздохнул. 

− Я не знаю, Лола. Все сложно. Тогда сразу после победы все было в раздрае. Кайден оставался рядом с тобой в больнице, и насколько больно ему было, мне и представить страшно. Земля лежала в руинах, и все были заняты ее восстановлением. Слишком дерьмовое время, чтобы беспокоиться о том, кем мы друг другу приходимся, и мы просто разошлись. Все в порядке. Не то, чтобы я был влюблен в нее или типа того. Просто оставь это, хорошо?

Его голос звучал острее, чем ему хотелось, и Шепард немедленно отступила.

− Конечно, Джимми. Я только дразнила тебя. 

− Я знаю, − он улыбнулся, чтобы показать ей, что не обиделся, и она улыбнулась в ответ. − Все немного странно, понимаешь?

− Черт, да. Братание − та ещё стерва, чувак. Я рада, что, наконец-то, стала добропорядочной замужней леди, хотя мне хочется убивать людей, когда они называют меня миссис Аленко. Словно я его мать. По-твоему, я похожа на его мать? Нет!

Джеймс решил, что самым мудрым будет сейчас промолчать.

Они на время замолчали − Джеймс встал, чтобы сварить кофе, а Шепард тем временем уплетала пончики. Он никогда не думал, что кто-то может выглядеть настолько сварливым, поглощая выпечку, но Шепард как-то удавалось даже это.

− Мне не разрешают пить кофе, − пробормотала она. − Не вари на меня, или я убью кого-нибудь от чистого вожделения и тоски. Я так скучаю по кофе!

− Ой, слишком поздно. Я уже налил тебе чашку, − произнес Джеймс, поднося ей кружку пышущую паром.

Шепард глубоко вдохнула аромат. 

− Ах ты маленькая сучка, Джимми. Зачем ты меня так мучаешь?

Она подняла кружку и сделала глоток, на ее лице расцвело чистое удовольствие.

− Хорошо, только одну чашку. И если ты скажешь Кайдену, я своей биотикой оторву тебе яйца и прижму их к стене.

− Господи, Лола! Окей. Я клянусь, что сохраню эту тайну и ничего не скажу Кайдену. А что с ним такое? Почему тебе не разрешают кофе?

Шепард сделала паузу, возясь с ниткой, торчавшей из толстовки.

− Вредно из-за всего этого реабилитационного дерьма. Не беспокойся. Кайден ведет себя хуже курицы-наседки, и мне иногда кажется, что этому конца не будет. 

Они снова замолчали, и Джеймс расслабленно откинулся на стуле, наблюдая за огнями из окна и танцующими всплесками света в камине. Он никогда не уставал от дома Кайдена и Шепард и всегда чувствовал себя здесь желанным гостем.

Спустя пару минут Шепард тихим голосом нарушила тишину. 

− Как... как Джокер?

− С ним все в порядке, − Джеймс пожал плечами. − Он сейчас в порту, вернулся с "Нормандией". Если ты хочешь поздороваться, я могу пойти с тобой.

Она посмотрела в сторону, а потом вернула взгляд к своей кружке. 

− Нет, я в порядке. Мне просто интересно.

− Вы уже говорили?

− Да. Он позвонил несколько недель назад.

− Это хорошо.

− Он был пьян.

− Это плохо.

− Он сказал некоторые... некоторые не очень хорошие вещи, − проговорила Шепард, и он услышал в ее голосе боль. 

− Он все еще... он все еще винит меня. Он говорил о Сузи. Я думаю, он плакал. Я тоже начала плакать, и Кайден заметил, − она посмотрела на него и немного закатила глаза. − Ты знаешь, какой он. Кайден сказал Джокеру больше не звонить, если он хочет просто расстроить меня, а тот ответил что-то о том, что я убийца, и к тому моменту я вроде как... да, мне пришлось лечь. Не поднимай эту тему перед Кайденом, он все еще в ярости. Но я понимаю. Джокер зол. Если бы Джокер стал причиной смерти Кайдена, я бы тоже называла его всеми этими словами. 

−Эй! − проговорил Джеймс, почувствовав, что рассердился. Он встал и обхватил ее одной рукой за хрупкие плечи. − Послушай меня. Ты не виновата в смерти Сузи. Жнецы виноваты. Ты сделала все возможное и спасла галактику.

− Все равно я убила друга и всех гетов, − ее глаза наполнились слезами, и Джеймс подумал, что понимает, почему Кайдену не удается сохранять спокойствие, когда кто-то заставляет Шепард плакать. Такое чувство, что его собственное сердце разрывалось пополам.

− Но ты сделала это, чтобы спасти всех нас. Разве у тебя был выбор? Этот ребенок... эта штука была просто локо. Шепард, ты даже не думала, что выживешь, ведь так?

− Нет, − тихо проговорила она. − Иногда я жалею, что этого не произошло. Может быть, тогда я не чувствовала себя так хреново.

Он легонько встряхнул ее. 

− Никогда больше не говори мне этого, хорошо? Мы любим тебя. Твой муж любит тебя. Эшли любит тебя. Джокер любит тебя. Ему просто больно. Я каждый день благодарю Бога за то, что ты пережила тот взрыв, потому что не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя.

В его глазах тоже заблестели слезы. 

Шепард всхлипнула и смущенно рассмеялась, игриво пихнув его в бок. 

− Спасибо! И прости. Я что-то слишком эмоциональна в последнее время, − произнесла она, вытирая глаза. Глядя на нее Джеймсу показалось, что она выглядит измученной. 

− В последнее время? Лола, я видел, как ты снесла взвод Цербера силой своего разума только потому, что они тебя разозлили. Ты всего лишь фейерверк эмоций.

− Ой, да заткнись.

− Я тоже тебя люблю, Лола.

Джеймс двинулся, чтобы схватить еще один малиновый пончик, и в этот момент окно разбилось, осыпая осколками стекла всю квартиру.

Фигуры, одетые в черное, ворвались в кухню, обстреливая все вокруг, и Шепард упала с приглушенным вскриком. Кровь брызнула на вишнево − красные шкафы.

Джеймс упал на пол следом.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо моей бете Лана Лэйн за редактуру.

Джеймс по-пластунски подполз к лежащей на полу Шепард. Плитка под ним была холодной и уже покрылась кровью. В голову влетела дурацкая мысль о том, что домашний уют полностью разрушен, и он выругался себе под нос.

Шепард зажимала ладонью рану на руке, из которой хлестала кровь, явно ошеломленная происходящим. Вокруг нее по полу быстро расползалась темно-красная лужа.

Лицо Шепард было мертвенно бледным, искаженным болью, и Джеймс испугался, что она может впасть в геморрагический шок. Он обхватил ее поперек талии и оттащил за кухонную скамью, чтобы укрыть от стрельбы. На плитках остался красный след, отмечавший их передвижение. Сердце Джеймса колотилось, как ненормальное, но не потому что в него стреляли, он боялся за Шепард. Она выглядела плохо: зрачки ее глаз были расширены, и сейчас в них плескался страх. Она не сражалась с тех пор, как Жнецы захватили Землю, и тот роковой бег к лучу забрал все ее силы.

− Шепард! Цель − Шепард! - прокричал один из нападавших. − Разойтись! Найти ее!

− Она не одна! − крикнул другой. − Ты сказал, это будет легко! Спектр должен был уехать на работу!

− Спектр уехал! С Шепард один из ее лакеев, и она − калека. А теперь заткнись! Выстрели ей в ногу, если будет сопротивляться. Другого убей.

− Так, так, так, − пробормотал Джеймс. − Оружие, Лола? У тебя есть усилитель? 

Она покачала головой. 

− Оружие наверху в шкафчике. Усилитель есть, но не военного уровня. Без прибамбасов.

− Почему это, черт возьми? − требовательно спросил он, отрывая полоску ткани от своей рубашки, чтобы перевязать ей руку.

Шепард скривилась от боли, когда он туго перетянул рану.

− Слишком большая нагрузка на тело.

− Но ты способна надрать задницу?

Ее глаза загорелись. 

− Черт, да! Они разбили мои окна, Джимми, − яростно прошептала она. − _Мои_ окна. Это мой _дом_.

Джеймс закончил перевязку, и она тут же начала действовать - не дала ему даже минуты, чтобы придумать план. Один из нападавших, пробиравшийся мимо скамейки, не успел их заметить, прежде чем Шепард вскочила, с силой - Джеймс и не думал, что она на такое способна, - схватила его за шею, швырнула на землю, подняла кулак, загоревшийся синим биотическим пламенем, и пробила им череп мужчины.

Звук удара эхом прокатился по квартире, и через мгновение будто сам воздух взорвался, превращая все вокруг в настоящий ад.

− Вот она! Шепард!

− Так, Джимми, − рявкнула она, вскочив на ноги, − вот мой приказ! Внезапная атака, норматив N7, поехали.

Перед Джеймсом снова, впервые за последний год, предстала коммандер-блять-Шепард.

Она встала перед ним со смелостью и прямой спиной, совсем другой, не такой, когда открыла ему дверь. Шепард сжала ладони в кулаки, образуя две светящиеся сферы темной энергии, и кожу Джеймса омыл барьер, слегка пощекотав, словно через него внезапно прошел небольшой электрический ток.

− Держись рядом со мной, − проговорила она. − Ты − мускулы. Сверни каждую шею, а я не дам тебя подстрелить. Заид и Гаррус установили тревожную кнопку в кабинете, нам нужно туда попасть.

По ее телу пробежала дрожь, и Джеймс понял, что долго она не продержит барьер в таком состоянии. 

− Хорошо, Лола, − сказал он, вставая рядом с ней и наблюдая, как пуля попыталась пробить ее барьер прямо над его сердцем. − Пошли. 

Один из злоумышленников побежал за ними, понимая, что оружие бесполезно, пока Шепард держит биотический барьер. Джеймс понял, что тот парень собирался схватить ее, и она вряд ли будет в силах остановить его, и потому бросился наперерез. 

Он никогда не был особенно хорош. У него не было причудливых умственных способностей Лолы, инстинктов владения оружием, как у Эш, или технических выкрутасов Кайдана. Но его тело − оружие, столь же смертоносное, как и их лучшие трюки.

Джеймс схватил незваного гостя за руку и сломал ее в двух местах, вырвав у него пистолет. 

Мужчина упал на пол и взвыл. Джеймс с силой ударил его кулаком в нос, почувствовав, как под рукой хрустнуло. Лола, воспользовалась случаем, вытянула руку, и синий свет, окутав нарушителя, послал его в полет через разбитое окно.

− Ты пришел не в тот дом, ублюдок! − выкрикнула она. 

Джеймс с грубым воплем бросился вперед, сняв еще двух мужчин, одному мгновенно свернув шею, а другому послав пулю в голову. Как в танце, − подумал он, уклоняясь от очередных ударов подоспевшего подкрепления. − Нельзя облажаться.

Когда они добрались до соседней комнаты, Лола резко ослабела. Джеймс быстро захлопнул обе двери и, используя свой омни-инструмент, запер механизм замка. Ему нужно задержать их еще хоть чуть-чуть. Лола уже нажала кнопку на своем терминале.

− Ну вот, это должно предупредить СБЦ, − ее лицо побледнело еще сильнее, и Джеймс в страхе бросился к ней. − Я… Я просто немного… 

Прежде, чем он успел добраться до нее, она упала на пол, плюхнувшись на задницу, свечение вокруг нее замигало. Она резко глотнула воздух.

− Я не упаду в обморок, я не упаду в обморок, − повторяла она сама себе. Ее глаза закатились, и Шепард покачнулась.

− Полегче, полегче, − успокаивающе проговорил Джеймс, садясь рядом и подхватывая ее. Кровь снова потекла по ее руке, и он надавил на рану, несмотря на ее болезненный вздох. − Не падай в обморок, как большой ребенок.

− Не обморок. Потеря сознания. Мужественно, черт возьми.

Дверь сотрясло от грохота, и на стене вокруг нее появились трещины.

− Черт, − пробормотала Шепард, с трудом моргнув − Они принесли взрывчатку. Они хотят меня убить. Как думаешь, дверь надолго их удержит?

− Будем надеяться, что достаточно долго, − сказал Джеймс, приглаживая ее волосы. Он попытался улыбнуться ей, но улыбка вышла какой-то вымученной.

Еще один взрыв заставил осыпаться штукатурку.

***

Эш тихонько вздохнула, слушая как Йондум Бау рассказывает о своих последних приключениях по расследованию дела о наркотиках на Омеге.

− ...А потом, Уильямс, а потом я сказал ему: пусть с вами, сэр, двадцать разъяренных наемников, но я уже вытащил чеку из этой гранаты, и у вас есть две секунды, чтобы убежать, прежде чем я взорву нас всех к чертям! Надо было видеть выражение его лица, Уильямс. Он был весь мой. Ни на секунду не заподозрил меня. Вообще-то, Совет уже обсуждает вопрос о том, чтобы дать мне еще одну медаль. Возможно, вы слышали?

Эш вежливо улыбнулась ему, поскольку Кайден постоянно ей повторял. _Веди себя хорошо с другими Спектрами. Даже с Бау._

− Вообще-то нет. Аленко и я были заняты в последнее время. Арестами плохих парней. Вы знаете, как это бывает. 

Его лицо вытянулось, а потом саларианец быстро закивал: 

− О, конечно, конечно. Ваш процент арестов весьма впечатляет. Уильямс, я тут подумал, может, вы хотите немного посоревноваться на стрельбище, только мы вдвоем?

− Прости, что опоздал! − крикнул Кайден, пробегая через атриум. − У Шепард было тяжелое утро, − проговорил он, когда подошел.

− Да! − Эш схватила его за руку. − Ты очень, очень опоздал, Аленко. Бау рассказывал мне о своих последних подвигах. Ты знаешь, как мне это нравится, − она стиснула зубы, впиваясь ногтями в ткань его повседневной униформы.

Кайден самодовольно улыбнулся, и ей захотелось ударить его по носу. 

− Извините, шеф. Жена на первом месте. Я уверен, что Бау развлек тебя в мое отсутствие. Так мило с его стороны.

− Спасибо, Аленко, − хохотнул саларианец. − Я горжусь своим остроумием.

Эш толкнула Кайдена локтем в бок. 

− В любом случае, Бау, увидимся позже. Долг зовет, − проговорил Кайден, и Эш потащила его в сторону маленького офиса − человеческого отделения Спектров. По его трясущимся плечам она поняла, что Кайден смеется над ней. 

− У меня много важных дел. Перенесем наше соревнование на стрельбище? − крикнула Эш на ходу.

− Конечно, Спектр Уильямс, − откликнулся Бау, широко раскрыв глаза и улыбаясь. − Я с нетерпением буду ждать этого. Буду рад видеть и вас, Спектр Аленко.

Кайден весело махнул ему рукой, и Эш бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.

Запихнув его в их общий кабинет, она захлопнула дверь. 

− Ах ты, сволочь! Ты же знаешь, как Бау любит поболтать. Я проторчала с ним полчаса, как минимум!

Кайден усмехнулся и включил свой терминал. 

− Я знаю, прости. Я не собирался опаздывать.

Эш нахмурилась, взглянув на третий стол в кабинете − незанятый, постепенно покрывающийся пылью. 

− Шепард в порядке?

Кайден пожал плечами, но она заметила, что он волнуется.

− Да, да. Нормально. Я бы не пришел, если бы она чувствовала себя плохо. Просто... прошлой ночью она почти не спала. Ворочалась и ворочалась. Похоже, ее кошмары снова вернулись, но она молчит о них. Во сне все время говорила о мальчике. Проснулась вся разбитая.

− Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

− Нет. Ты же знаешь, ей просто нужно время.

− Может, принести вина, шоколада и плохих фильмов? Подниму ей настроение. Думаешь, ей понравится?

Кайден улыбнулся. 

− Звучит здорово. Я думаю, она устала от меня. Но вина не надо, хорошо?

− Но она любит вино. Если у тебя мигрень, это не значит, что мы не можем насладиться вином без тебя, − сказала Эш, подойдя к своему столу и перебирая какие-то файлы.

− Новые лекарства плохо сочетаются с выпивкой. 

− Хорошо, хорошо. Уйма шоколада и романтических фильмов.

− Шепард убьет тебя, если ты принесешь только слезливые фильмы о любви. 

Эш рассмеялась, пристегивая к бедру пистолет и доставая из шкафчика штурмовую винтовку. 

− Нет, не убьет. В прошлый раз она осталась в полном восторге от продолжения "Флота и флотилии", когда мы смотрели его.

− Этот фильм ужасен. Он получил ноль звезд от критиков.

− Не будь занудой или я скажу Тали, что ты это сказал.

− Нет, не надо. Пожалуйста. Я сделаю все, что захочешь.

Эш усмехнулась. 

− Она может даже спеть песню для тебя, − Кайден издал болезненный стон, когда Эш рассмеялась. − Шепард понравятся фильмы, которые я принесу. 

− Это будут твои похороны, шеф. Я спрячусь в баре или еще где−нибудь и подожду, пока эти фильмы не выбросят в окно, − ответил Кайден, натягивая доспехи. Он быстро пролистал свой омни-инструмент, подготавливая боевые алгоритмы. − Ладно, кажется в третьем блоке сидит преступник. Думаешь, он остыл за ночь?

− Пожалуй. Возможно, он захочет поговорить. В любом случае, это обычное дело. Ты хороший коп, я плохой коп, и мы заставим его визжать, как свинью, сдавая своих наркодельцов в мгновение ока.

− Почему это я всегда хороший коп? Почему я не могу сыграть плохого копа?

− Потому что ты хороший полицейский.

− Что? Нет! Я Майор и Спектр. Я не вижу меток полицейского на своей форме.

− Пфф. Да у тебя над головой только ореола и не хватает. Весь твой вид говорит: эй, я хороший парень, пожалуйста, поверьте мне. Позвольте мне поцеловать ваших детей и погладить щенков.

− Заткнись. Я не такой.

Они вышли из офиса, заперли за собой дверь и направились бок о бок к камерам, расположенным в другой части офиса Спектров.

Эш певуче произнесла, подражая песне из старого фильма: 

− Посмотрите на меня, я Кайден Аленко, честность плещет через край! Не пойду ни с кем в постель, пока не женюсь. Я Спектр Аленко.

− Ладно, теперь ты просто выдумываешь. Причем даже не рифму. И я так не говорю.

Она рассмеялась над оскорбленным выражением его лица. 

− О, я просто прикалываюсь над тобой, лейти. Не волнуйся, я в курсе, что вы со шкипером еще не поженились, когда нарушали правила братания три миллиарда раз. Я бы не смогла отнять у тебя это достижение.

Он удовлетворенно кивнул. 

− Чертовски верно. Но не три миллиарда. Зависит от того, считаешь ли ты нарушение правил в целом или отдельные инциденты. В таком случае, да, я не знаю точного числа. Наверное, много.

− Фу, я не хочу этого знать!

− Кроме того, сейчас мы женаты. Хаккет даже прислал открытку на свадьбу. Шепард клянется, что он подписал ее своим сердитым пером. Что бы это ни значило.

− Вы еще те засранцы. Я понимаю ещё на SR-2, всё-таки шла война. Никто из нас не невинен… − она замолчала на середине предложения, уже жалея о вырвавшейся фразе.

Кайден выгнул бровь. 

− Что?

− Что? − невинно переспросила Эш. − Все, что я хочу сказать, это то, что вы, ребята, очень хорошо скрывались на SR−1, но если бы я поймала вас, я бы так сильно надавала вам по задницам.

− Нет, подожди, давай вернёмся к братанию.

− Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Ты в этом эксперт.

− Возможно, но ты сказала, что никто из нас не невинен. Что ты имела в виду?

Они приблизились к зоне удержания. Кайден кивнул Дастену, дежурному по камерам, а Эш слегка улыбнулась ему.

− Привет, Дастен, − сказал Кайден, − как жена и дети?

Охранник поднял руку, передавая коды доступа в омни-инструмент Кайдана для свободного перемещения в камеру и наружу. С вводом неверного кода ВИ активирует протоколы безопасности и запустит блокировку. Дастен протянул Эш датапад для заполнения, но его взгляд был полностью сосредоточен на Кайдене. Эш вздохнула, заполняя стандартные графы авторизации Спектра. Глупая бюрократия. Она приняла должность Спектра, чтобы надирать задницы, а не подписывать формы целый проклятый день.

− Хорошо, сэр. Хорошо. Как коммандер Шепард? Поговаривают, ей стало лучше, − с надеждой улыбнувшись, произнес Дастан. − Может, уже скоро вернется на работу? Я скучаю по ней. Эта женщина умеет держать удар.

− Пока нет, Дастен. Ей еще нужен отдых. 

− О, − его лицо омрачилось, а потом просветлело. − Я видел на днях в экстранете интервью с ней. Она хорошо выглядела. Боже, но ее волосы определенно стали длиннее.

Кайден моргнул, а Эш подняла брови. 

− Ну, ещё бы. Волосы растут, − пробурчала она. Как же ей надоело, что все лезут в личную жизнь Шепард! Кайден слишком вежлив, чтобы приструнить засранцев.

Щеки охранника слегка порозовели. 

− Я... я знаю, извините. Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто я видел, что она их отрезала после того, как получила те ужасные ожоги. Приятно видеть, что она выздоравливает, и ее красивые волосы отросли. 

− Спасибо, Дастен. Я передам ей, что ты спрашивал о ней, − произнес Кайден, а Эш закатила глаза, направляясь к камере.

− О, только посмотри на время. Пора работать. Увидимся, Дастен. Сделай рабочую мину, Спектр Аленко.

Прежде чем они добрались до дверей камеры, он остановился.

− Постой, касаемо твоей песенки, − проговорил он, хмуро на нее глядя. − Честность из меня не плещет. 

− Еще как! Иногда мне хочется придушить тебя за это. Именно поэтому ты хороший полицейский, понял?

Он фыркнул. 

− В любом случае, ты не сможешь сыграть хорошего копа.

Они стерли улыбки со своих лиц, когда переступили порог камеры; профессионалы до кончиков ногтей. 

***

− Лучше скажи ей, Заззи, − сказал Кайден, добавляя в голос нотки страха. − Последнего парня, который разозлил ее до такой степени, она застрелила. А сейчас все еще хуже. У нее есть осколочные гранаты. И зажигательные боеприпасы. И моды на оружие, о которых я даже не слышал.

Ворча в кресле для допросов мрачно смотрел, как Эш расхаживает по комнате, нарочито широко шагая и поглядывая на него с агрессией. 

− Никаких разговоров! − прошипел Заззи. − Мы уходим! У тебя ничего нет. Не ври, Спектр!

− Говори, Заззи! Мой напарник − хороший парень. Он тебя жалеет. − Эш стукнула кулаком по столу, и ворча подпрыгнул от неожиданности. − Но я _не пожалею_ , если ты не начнешь говорить! Кто твой поставщик? Кто дает тебе товар для продажи? Откуда идет красный песок? Много детей погибло из-за этого в последнее время.

− Аргх, отвали! Где улики?!

Кайден потянул ее в сторону. 

− Это не работает, − пробормотал он. − А у нас мало времени.

− Есть идеи?

Он кивнул. 

− Попробуем кое-что другое. Просто подыграй мне. 

Эш заметила, что Кайден достал свой омни-инструмент и начал его листать. Спустя пару секунд он повернулся к Заззи.

− Геруа Порей, всего пятьдесят лет, − спокойно произнес он. − Ты ведь знаешь, что по меркам ворча она всего лишь ребенок? Умерла от передозировки. Ее мать убита горем. Гарук Хок'Шак, четырнадцать лет. Еще одна передозировка. Он был уличным мальчишкой. Никто даже не пришел забрать его тело. Его собирались распылить, но я позаботился, чтобы его похоронили должным образом. Мы с женой были единственными, кто пришел на его похороны. Можешь себе представить? Здесь сказано, что у тебя двенадцать детей, Заззи, и три бывшие жены. Держу пари, кто-нибудь из них придет на твои похороны.

Эш моргнула, ошеломленная ядом в голосе Кайдена. Он больше не церемонился с подозреваемым. Она и не знала, что именно он заплатил за похороны Хок'Шака.

− Нет смысла! Прекрати говорить со мной, человек!

− Салли Джонас, три года, ее сбил аэрокар, который вел турианец под красным песком. Мертва. Я обнимал ее мать, пока она рыдала у меня на руках. Посмотри, Заззи, она была просто ребенком. Настоящей крохой. Ее останки пришлось соскребать со стены здания. А ее матери − наблюдать за этим. Что, если бы это был кто-то из твоих детей? У тебя ведь есть пара детей от азари, верно? Твои девочки проживут очень, очень долго. Ты умрешь первым и не узнаешь, какую боль испытывают родители, наблюдающие похороны своих детей.

Ворча ничего не говорил, оглядывая комнату. Он облизал губы, когда Кайден пристально посмотрел на него.

− Ты убиваешь детей, торгуя этой дрянью. Моя жена выросла на улице. В окружении наркотиков и насилия. Я ненавижу таких, как ты, Заззи, − прорычал он. − Извлекающих выгоду из страданий других. Моя жена, могла быть одной из умерших в переулке пятнадцатилетних девчонок. − Он наклонился, прямо к лицу ворча, его голос был едва слышен. − Твой ребенок мог быть тем малышом, сбитым аэрокаром. Пора все исправить, Заззи. Скажи мне, кто твой поставщик.

После долгой паузы ворча быстро заговорил. 

− Сайлус Баксиус. Турианец. Большой человек! Он убьет меня! Никто не любит переходить ему дорогу.

Кайден встал, быстро вводя в свой омни-инструмент информацию для ордера на арест. Эш сделала то же самое. Если СБЦ не заберет Сайлуса в течение дня, то Кайден и Эш выследят его _лично_.

− Мы защитим тебя, Заззи, − сказал Кайден. − Ты дал нам информацию, которая может привести к аресту. Я поговорю с судьей. Но мне лучше больше не ловить тебя за продажей наркотиков, иначе в следующий раз я не буду таким добрым.

***

Кайден молчал всю дорогу, пока они возвращались в офис. Да и в самом офисе сразу принялся разбирать какие-то отчёты за своим столом. Спустя пять минут наблюдений Эш не выдержала.

− Кайден, ты в порядке?

− А? − он оглянулся, моргнув, словно погруженный в свои мысли. − Я? Я в порядке.

− Тебя там не хило занесло.

Он неловко пожал плечами. 

− Это случилось недалеко от моего дома. Я был одним из первых на месте аварии аэрокара. Мать… мать той девочки билась в истерике, а я ничего не мог сделать. А потом я увидел тело...

Он перевел взгляд на стену и замолчал. Эш встала и положила руку ему на плечо, слегка сжав.

− Эти воспоминания так и остаются с тобой, − прохрипел он.

− Я знаю. Это как война. Прости, что меня не было рядом, чтобы помочь тебе в тот день.

− Все нормально, − он повернулся к ней и криво улыбнулся. − Я почти уверен, что вернулся домой и плакал в объятиях Шепард около двух часов, а лишь потом взял себя в руки.

Она присела на край его стола и вздохнула.

− Это никогда не кончается, не так ли? Раньше я думала, что если я переживу войну, то все будет как-то по-другому. Можно сказать, идеально. Что все решится само собой. Я выполню свой долг офицера Альянса и Спектра. Все встанет на свои места. Не будет ни страданий, ни трудностей. У Бога был план для меня. Я пройду испытания и стану счастливой. Забавно, о чем мы мечтаем по ночам, лежа на койках и шепча в темноту. Когда мы думаем, что умрем. За забором трава всегда зеленее, да?

− И так, и не так, шеф. Ничего никогда не бывает идеальным, но порой к этому можно подобраться довольно-таки близко.

Он вновь отвел глаза, и Эш проследила за его взглядом. Фотография Шепард заметно выделялась на его столе. На фото она широко улыбалась, показывая неровные зубы, а темные волосы вились вокруг ее лица. За ухом у нее красовался цветок, без сомнения, продетый Кайденом. Вероятно, он уговорил ее сфотографироваться, используя свой щенячий взгляд, потому что Эш знала, что Шепард не стала бы добровольно позировать. В ее улыбке застыло веселье, адресованное человеку, стоящему за камерой.

Эш видела слабые шрамы от ожогов, ползущие по ее шее. Сейчас они уже сошли, но фото − яркое напоминание о том, какой большой путь прошла коммандер. Какой путь прошли все они. 

Она прочистила горло, сжавшееся от эмоций. Нет, на работе нельзя. Женщины Уильямс не плачут, как большие дети, из-за своих друзей.

− Послушай, старый болван! − Эш хлопнула по плечу Кайдена, улыбнулась, стряхивая с себя меланхолию. − Что-то ты совсем раскис, стареешь, я смотрю. Будь осторожен! Шепард бросит тебя ради кого-нибудь помоложе, если будешь слишком жалеть себя. Джеймс Вега постоянно что-то вынюхивает.

− Пфф, Джимми − котенок. Кроме того, у меня есть достоверные сведения, что он влюблен в кого-то другого. Хочешь расскажу?

− Нет. Не пытайтесь скрыть тот факт, что Шеп собирается бросить твою старую задницу ради мужчины, способного удовлетворить ее животные потребности.

Кайден застонал. 

− Почему я позволяю вам общаться? Каждый раз меня потом дразнят неделями.

− Тогда не вздумай брать с собой Джеймса Вегу, и я перестану порочить твою мужественность.

− Идет! − он махнул рукой и улыбнулся. − А теперь возвращайся к своему столу и поработай.

Эш хмыкнула. 

− Есть, сэр.

***

Через час тишину в офисе нарушил звонок. Кайден нажал кнопку на наушнике.

− Аленко, слушаю.

Эш подняла на него взгляд, не особо беспокоясь до тех пор, пока он не вскочил из-за стола, сбив половину своих бумаг на пол.

− Что?! Когда сработала сигнализация? Скажите мне! − он уже выходил за дверь, когда Эш побежала за ним, увидев, что он направился к транспорту. − Каково время отклика CБЦ? Я направляюсь туда.

− Кайден! Что случилось? − прокричала Эш, на бегу сбив азари и даже не удосужившись извиниться. 

− Это охранная фирма, которая управляет тревожной кнопкой квартиры, − проговорил он, задыхаясь и забираясь в аэрокар. − Кнопка сработала. Есть сообщения о стрельбе. Шепард в опасности.

Эш запрыгнула на пассажирское сиденье. 

− Я с тобой. Никто не тронет шкипера в мое дежурство.

Эш постаралась не обращать внимания на то, как дрожат руки Кайдена на пульте управления. Она ладонями сжала собственное оружие.

Трава всегда зеленее где-то там... Что толку в выигранной войне, если ты не в безопасности в собственном доме? К чему победа, если ты ранен и уязвим, а галактика бросается на тебя на каждом шагу? Разве Шепард не заслужила отдых? Мирный дом и немного комфорта?

Эш посмотрела в окно. Она позаботится, чтобы у Шепард все было спокойно. И в этом ей поможет оружие. Много оружия.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру

Когда аэрокар подъехал к башням апартаментов, Эш сразу стало ясно, что сотрудники СБЦ еще не прибыли. Обеспокоенные жители высыпали на улицы, справедливо опасаясь, что, оставаясь в своих квартирах, они могут попасть под перекрестный огонь.

− Дженни, − позвал Кайден, бросившись к стоящей неподалеку женщине средних лет в халате. Эш отметила, что она пыхтела, как волус, судорожно втягивая дым сигареты. Она узнала в ней ближайшую соседку Кайдена и Шепард, которая жила этажом ниже со своим сыном-подростком. Глядя на нее сейчас, Эш никогда бы не заподозрила, но Кайден говорил ей, что Дженни чертовски богата. На самом деле, к ужасу Шепард, оказалось, что все, кто жил в башнях Тиберия, были весьма состоятельны. Эш не знала, почему ее это так удивило. Невозможно жить в таких квартирах, не имея значительных денег. Она предполагала, что, поскольку Шепард унаследовала квартиру от Андерсона, а не купила ее сама, то могла упустить этот факт. С другой стороны, Эш знала, что Шепард была бедна большую часть своей жизни. Чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что теперь ты живешь в роскошной квартире, окруженной более состоятельными жителями Цитадели, необходимо немного приспособиться.

Однако Эш долго смеялась, когда Шепард поняла, что у семьи Аленко и у него самого водятся деньги и немалые. Шепард заметила это только после войны, когда Кайден привез ее в сад, и она увидела их дом. Она в панике позвонила Эш и бормотала, что не может этого сделать; она не знала, как вести себя.

Эш спокойно сказала ей, что Кайден не изменился, и то, что Шепард не знала разницы между белым 2150-го года и красным 2187-го, не означало, что их отношения изменились. В тот день Шепард стала значительно спокойнее и впоследствии помогла матери Кайдена пережить смерть Казимира, отца Кайдана, погибшего на войне.

− Кайден, дорогой, − воскликнула Дженни, отвлекая Эш от ее мыслей. Женщина выглядела явно расстроенной, нервно сжимая руки. − Слава богу, ты здесь. Шепард все еще там. Двое из нас пытались открыть ее дверь, но люди с пистолетами велели нам убираться, иначе они нас пристрелят. Мы сразу же позвонили в CБЦ, но это было всего десять минут назад. Никто еще не приехал. На что только идут наши налоги? − она грустно усмехнулась. − Извини, я бы сама отвела Шепард вниз, но мы не смогли добраться до нее.

− Нет, все в порядке, − сказал Кайден. − Тебя легко могли подстрелить. Шепард не хотела бы, чтобы ты подвергала себя опасности. Я иду наверх. Проследи, чтобы всех эвакуировали. Нам не нужно, чтобы кто-то подвергся опасности из−за случайного выстрела. 

Кайден не стал ждать ответа и бросился к зданию, одним движением выхватывая пистолет. Омни-инструмент ожил на его руке. Жители беспокойно переступали с ноги на ногу, о чем-то переговариваясь. Один из них пытался успокоить свою жену, которая, похоже, была в истерике из-за оставленного наверху кота.

− Ну-ну, Врона. Мистер Аленко здесь. Он Спектр. Он спасет Мистера Миттенса.

Эш закатила глаза. Чертовы эгоцентричные идиоты. Не в силах сопротивляться желанию, она, пробегая мимо, рыкнула на них: 

− О, я уверена, ваш чертов кот важнее его жены!

Перед тем, как Кайден распахнул входные двери, Дженни крикнула: 

− О, Кайден! Мистер Джимми тоже там! Я видела, как он вошел, примерно за двадцать минут до начала стрельбы.

Эш посмотрела на Кайдена. 

− Джеймс тоже там? Я не знала, что Нормандия вернулась.

По какой-то причине эта новость заставила ее сердце забиться сильнее. Джеймс вряд ли был вооружен будучи в увольнении.

Кожа Кайдена выглядела бледной и липкой под флуоресцентным освещением.

− Да. Слава богу! Возможно, он спас ей жизнь. Идем.

***

Эш и Кайден крадучись подошли к входной двери и встали по обе стороны от нее.

− По моей команде мы заходим, − шепнул Кайден и поднял кулак, ведя счет на пальцах. Три, два, один…

Он резко распахнул дверь и выстрелил человеку, стоящему внутри, прямо между глаз. Кровь брызнула на мраморный пол.

− Черт, у них подкрепление! Это Спектр! − прокричал незваный гость. Эш выстрелила в него, прежде чем он успел сказать еще хоть слово.

В этот момент Эш пожалела, что Заид и Гаррус не превратили квартиру в ловушку для незваных гостей, как давно обещали сделать.

Кайден, забыв об осторожности, кинулся дальше в квартиру. 

− Шепард! Шепард?!

В его голосе слышалось отчаяние, и хотя Эш понимала его, она не могла позволить, чтобы он полностью забыл протокол.

− Аленко! − яростно прошептала она. − Не надо! Ты можешь выдать ее местоположение.

Но Кайден уже поднял свой омни-инструмент и буквально поджарил оружие одного из злоумышленников, прежде чем тот успел выстрелить. Еще больше людей ворвалось в помещение из дальней части дома, которую они, по-видимому, обыскивали. Эш брызнула в их сторону огнем из штурмовой винтовки, вздрогнув, когда случайно задела декоративную стеклянную стену, и та рассыпалась на мелкие осколки.

Ой. Ладно ее простят.

Взмахом руки Кайден выбросил из разбитого окна человека с пробитой головой. Кажется, он ее так и не услышал.

− Сюда! − крикнул он, пробегая мимо двух мертвых тел, в которых Эш безошибочно узнала работу Джеймса. − В офис!

Впереди замаячил человек в черных доспехах, вооруженный взрывчаткой, предположительно собиравшийся взорвать запертую дверь. Кайден издал яростное рычание и бросил мужчину в стену своей биотикой так сильно, что вокруг его тела на металлической поверхности образовались вмятины от удара. Человек рухнул на пол − совершенно точно мертвый, поскольку каждая кость в его теле была сломана. У Эш отвисла челюсть. Кайден редко убивал, используя биотику, тем более с таким гневом. Если он это и делал, то спокойно и расчетливо. Но в ярости на его лице, в нервном дрожании плеч не было ничего разумного. Простая пуля сработала бы ничуть не хуже.

− Уильямс, проверь верхний этаж! Убедись, что там чисто, − рявкнул Кайден. − Я вытащу их отсюда. Стреляй на поражение, но если сможешь разоружить и допросить кого-нибудь из них, сделай это.

Эш кивнула, зная, что спорить с ним нельзя. Кайден отчаянно забарабанил пальцами по своему омни-инструменту, пытаясь отменить действия Джеймса и Шепард с дверью.

Эш тихо поднялась по лестнице, слегка глянув на перила безопасности, призванные обеспечить Шепард удобный спуск, и покачала головой. Она просто раненая женщина, а эти люди напали на нее в ее собственном доме. Больные ублюдки.

В главной спальне явно обыскали все шкафы. Рубашки Кайдена были разбросаны по комнате, шкаф с бронированной дверцей распахнут и разбит. Крошечная деревянная шкатулка с замысловатой резьбой, в которой Шепард хранила свои немногочисленные драгоценности, была пуста. Шепард однажды показала Эш содержимое и выглядела при этом до смешного гордой. Внутри хранилось кольцо, принадлежавшее матери Кайдена. Оно было слишком велико для Шепард, и та собиралась поменять его размер. Кайден носил точно такое же, как у его отца, Казимира. Кольцо было свадебным подарком Ами Аленко. Лицо Эш вытянулось. Шепард придет в отчаяние, если кто-нибудь из воров сбежит с ее кольцом. Это была фамильная реликвия Аленко, передававшаяся от матери к дочери. Эш искренне надеялась, что обручальное кольцо все это время оставалось на пальце Шепард. Пропали также серьги с бриллиантами, которые были подарком от Касуми. Воровка рассвирепеет, когда узнает об этом − она не для того честно покупала украшения, чтобы их украли.

Туалетные принадлежности были выкинуты из ванной и разбросаны по комнате. Цветочный шампунь Шепард растекался по полу, пропитывая сброшенный с кровати шерстяной плед. 

К ужасу Эш, еще один человек в черном рылся в ящике комода Шепард, засовывая в карманы ее кружевное белье.

− Эй! − крикнула Эш. − Сюрприз, сволочь!

Человек испуганно повернулся, и Эш с размаху ударила его прикладом винтовки в лицо. Он осел на пол, и Эш стянув с пояса омни-манжеты, приковала его к полу. 

− Ах ты, сукин сын! Тебе повезло, что я не отстрелила тебе яйца.

Но она все равно пнула вора ногой и довольно улыбнулась, когда он взвыл. Для дополнительной страховки Эш затащила его в ванную и прикрепила манжеты к полотенцедержателю. Возможно, это не удержит злоумышленника надолго, но не позволит подло сбежать, не производя при этом адского шума. Быстро оглядевшись, она еще раз резко, с силой пнула пойманного, а потом двинулась дальше.

Эш быстро зачистила остальную часть квартиры, находя подобную разруху в каждой комнате. И с каждой открытой дверью она становилась все злее. Это был дом ее друзей. А благодаря Кайдену и Шепард, он ощущался как их общий дом, дом для всей команды Нормандии. Все знали, что в доме Шепард и Кайдена всегда можно переночевать, и соседи привыкли даже к регулярным визитам двухтонных кроганов. Эш сама потеряла счет тому, сколько раз просыпалась в спальне, которую считала своей.

Быстро спустившись по лестнице, она заметила, что дом выглядит покинутым − большинство злоумышленников были мертвы или сбежали через окна тем же путем, каким пришли. Эш подумала, что, возможно, у них был припасен аэрокар для быстрого побега. Они должны были понимать, что Кайден, подобно разозленному медведю перекрывший вход в офис, не позволил бы им достичь цели − добраться до Шепард. Два Спектра более чем уравняли шансы оборонявшихся против нападавших.

Эш вернулась к Кайдену как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он открывает дверь. Она стояла на страже со своей штурмовой винтовкой на случай, если кто-нибудь решит вернуться, и точно зная, что никто не пройдет мимо нее.

Она заглянула внутрь, когда дверь скользнула в стену.

Шепард свернулась клубочком на полу, ее голова лежала на коленях у Джеймса. Джеймс же целился в них из пистолета, наполовину склонившись над Шепард, словно прикрывая ее своим телом. Как только Вега понял, что вошедшие − не враги, а друзья, он устало опустил пистолет, пробормотав по-испански какие-то ругательства.

Кайден подбежал к ним. 

− Шепард!

Она пошевелилась, и ее глаза распахнулись.

Эш увидела под ней большую лужу крови и чертыхнулась. 

− Я вызову скорую, − она застучала по своему омни-инструменту, используя разрешение Спектра для срочного вызова медицинской помощи.

Кайден стоял на коленях рядом с Шепард, и Эш едва услышала ее шепот: 

− Эй... Придется перенести наш обед. Но я не упала в обморок, я все еще крута.

Кайден слабо рассмеялся, убирая волосы с бледного лица жены. 

− Ничего страшного. Мы можем пообедать в другой раз.

Эш уже хотела отвернуться, нелогично смутившись, когда Шепард подняла дрожащую руку и благоговейно провела по его лицу. 

− У тебя над головой маленькое дождевое облачко. Скажи ему, чтобы оно ушло. Я в порядке.

Прикосновение Шепард оставило кровь на щеке Кайдена, и он с прерывистым нервным смешком схватил ее руку и поцеловал. 

− Если ты в порядке, то и я в порядке.− Он повернулся к Эш. − Эш, у тебя есть медигель?

Эш вздрогнула, а затем бросилась вперед, проклиная себя за то, что совсем об этом не подумала.

− Эй, Эш, − невнятно пробормотала Шепард. − Рада, что ты смогла прийти на вечеринку. Все стало выходить из под контроля.

− Привет, Шкипер, − сказала Эш, нанося медигель на глубокую рану возле бицепса Шепард. − Слышала, ты магнит для неприятностей. Вот я и пришла, чтобы спасти тебя.

− Это не моя вина. Они разбили мои окна. Нечестно.

Едва ее рука перестала кровоточить, Кайден встал и поднял ее на руки. 

− Эш, я отнесу ее вниз и подожду скорую. Здесь небезопасно. Эти парни могут вернуться. Джеймс, ты в порядке? − спросил он, прижимая Шепард к себе так, что ее голова уперлась ему в грудь. К беспокойству Эш, ее глаза снова закрылись. Шепард была такой бледной, а крови на кухне и в офисе − так много, что Эш боялась даже думать о том, сколько крови та потеряла.

Джеймс кивнул, тяжело дыша. 

− Да, приятель. Я... я пытался... − он замолчал, мучительно скривившись. 

Кайден кивнул ему, проходя мимо. 

− Спасибо тебе. Ты спас ей жизнь.

Но Джеймс не выглядел убежденным, поэтому, когда Кайден вышел из комнаты с Шепард на руках, Эш повернулась к нему.

− Эй, здоровяк. Впечатляющее шоу. Я видела тех мертвых парней. Хорошая работа. Ты ведь большинство из них уложил без оружия? 

Его дыхание немного выровнялось, но боль во взгляде лишь усилилась, когда он посмотрел на свою рубашку перепачканную кровью Шепард. 

− Да. Эй, Эш. Они просто ворвались. Мы ели пончики. Смеялись, понимаешь? Шепард улыбалась. Настоящей улыбкой.

Эш нахмурилась и потянулась вперед, крепко его обняв.

− Я знаю, − сказала она.

Его руки осторожно обнимали ее, и она глубоко вдохнула, чтобы ощутить уникальный запах Джеймса Веги − смеси пота, машинного масла и пряного лосьона после бритья. Она так соскучилась по нему.

Пару мгновений спустя он отстранился и прочистил горло. Эш покраснела и сделала шаг назад, чувствуя себя неловко.

− Давно не виделись, а? − пробормотал Джеймс. − Не встречал тебя со дня их свадьбы. Кажется, четыре месяца?

Эш растерянно провела рукой по волосам. 

− Да. Я не хотела бросать тебя. Знаешь... на следующее утро. Все было просто странно, и я хотела проводить шкипера и Кайдена в их медовый месяц и все такое. Я хотела позвонить.…

− Но ты этого не сделала.

Эш закинула винтовку за спину и вышла из офиса. В конце концов, она оставила в ванной преступника, которого нужно допросить. И дать в полной мере волю своему плохому полицейскому.

− Нет. Я этого не сделала, − проговорила она, когда поняла, что Джеймс последовал за ней. − Мне очень жаль. Я была занята работой…

− Ну конечно. Я понимаю, − мягко сказал он. − Я тоже был занят. Новый капитан Нормандии нуждался в экскурсии. Мы продолжаем менять их, как перчатки.

Эш улыбнулась, поднимаясь наверх. 

− Вы все еще не нашли подходящего? Этот что, уже пятый?

− Восьмой. Коммандер Джон Хэнкок. Хороший парень. Правда, немного придурок. Каждый раз, когда мы заходим в порт, он несется в бар с азари.

− О боже, − застонала Эш. − Еще один морской пехотинец! Я думала, Нормандии хватает тебя на борту.

− Эй! Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я самый чувствительный морпех новой эры. Так говорит Эстебан.

Эш фыркнула. 

− Едва ли. Уверена, Кайден даст тебе фору. 

Джеймс вспыхнул, почувствовав себя неловко, когда Эш принялась собирать трусики Шепард, разбросанные по спальне, и отвернулся. 

− Мы просто ждем возвращения Лолы. Лично я надеюсь уговорить Кайдена принять командование.

− Нет, − категорично ответила Эш, входя в ванную и разглядывая пленника. − Этого не случится. Он не покинет Шепард, а Шепард еще не может покинуть Цитадель. Тебе не получить одного без другого. Почему ты думаешь, Кайден целыми днями гоняется за преступниками на Цитадели, а не в отдаленных колониях? Совет не очень доволен, но они дают ему свободу действий. Цитадель нуждается в восстановлении и соблюдении закона и порядка. Но, в основном, это потому, что он не хочет покидать дом, и сразу же уйдет из Спектров, если члены Совета попытаются заставить его. А они не могут себе этого позволить.

Джеймс нахмурился, когда она втащила несчастного пленника в спальню. 

− Да, и после сегодняшнего дня, я вижу, у него есть веские причины не уходить. Если бы вы, ребята, добрались сюда чуть позже... нас бы поджарили. В смысле, я в порядке. Но я не настолько хорош.

Заключенный рассмеялся. Эш подняла брови. _Большая ошибка._

− Эй, _pendejo_ , − рявкнул Джеймс и со всей силы ударил его кулаком в живот. − Это за то, что подстрелил моего лучшего друга. − Он снова ударил его. − Это за то, что разбил ей окна. Она любит эти окна! − На этот раз он врезал пленнику по лицу. − А это за то, что рылся в ее вещах!

− Джеймс, не надо! − крикнула Эш, оттолкнув его от мужчины. Дерьмо. Она не должна была этого допустить. Спектров не спрашивают о состоянии их пленников, но это не оправдание.

Она пожалела, что у нее нет легендарного самообладания Кайдена, хотя, судя по всему, сегодня оно вряд ли сработало бы... возможно, было бы еще хуже.

− Уймись, хорошо? − сказала она Джеймсу и, положив руку ему на грудь, придержала. Его сердце бешено колотилось под ее ладонью. − Я дала ему пинка, но он не может появиться в камере с таким видом, будто мы выбили из него все дерьмо, как бы нам этого ни хотелось.

− Да, конечно. Ему повезло, что это я, а не Кайден, − пробормотал Джеймс. − Просто убери его с глаз моих. Я пойду вниз, проверю Лолу.

С этими словами он вышел из комнаты. Эш устало вздохнула, настроение окончательно испортилось.

***  
Джеймс распахнул входную дверь, внезапно приходя в ярость. Он не понимал, почему состояние спальни Шепард и Кайдена беспокоит его так сильно.

Крошечная часть его мозга шептала, что, может быть, дело не только в этом. Может быть, дело во встрече с одной конкретной женщиной и осознании того, что она намеренно отмахивается от него. Все было так неловко после свадьбы. Он не собирался напиваться и заниматься с ней сексом в одной из ванных комнат. Все просто... вышло из-под контроля, и они закончили тем, что провели ночь вместе в гостиничном номере.

Он хотел проснуться и приготовить ей завтрак, но к тому времени, как открыл глаза, ее уже не было.

Эш ему нравилась. Сильно. Но иногда он понятия не имел, как с ней разговаривать. Она была классной и сексуальной, и обычно, видя подобную девушку, он знал, как себя вести, но рядом с ней почему-то становился косноязычным и неуклюжим.

По правде говоря, он немного завидовал отношениям Кайдена с ней, тому, как легко тот всегда с ней разговаривал и заставлял ее смеяться. Джеймс хотел бы понять, как ему это удавалось.

Тот, о ком он думал, как раз помогал Шепард зайти в машину скорой помощи, которая только что подъехала. Вокруг толпились обеспокоенные жители и, к ужасу Джеймса, мигали огоньки видеокамер.

Чувствуя ярость, он бросился вперед. 

− Назад! Все назад! Женщина ранена. Это не корм для прессы. Следующему, кто решит сделать снимок, лучше пусть сфотографирует свое лицо, потому что это будет последний раз, когда он увидит его целым! Я ясно выразился?

Кайден бросил на него благодарный взгляд, пока саларианские медики суетились вокруг Шепард, прикрепляя к ее лицу кислородную маску и размахивая своими омни-инструментами.

− Хм. Давление низкое. Проблема. Уровень кислорода в крови низкий. Может понадобиться операция. Будем наблюдать, − пробормотал себе под нос один из саларианцев, пристегивая Шепард к каталке.

Ее глаза снова широко раскрылись, в них плескался ужас. 

− Кайден, − позвала она. − Пожалуйста! Я не хочу возвращаться в больницу. Я в порядке. Пожалуйста. Я немного посплю, выпью лекарства и буду чувствовать себя отлично. Я не хочу возвращаться. Пожалуйста, Кайден. Я не хочу.

Джеймс растерянно наблюдал, как она борется с медиком, но сильная потеря крови сделала ее медлительной. Она попробовала расстегнуть сдерживающее устройство биотической вспышкой. 

− Нет! Не трогай меня.

Кайден залез в машину. 

− Милая, − проговорил он со слезами в голосе, поймав ее руку. − Я здесь. Обещаю, все будет хорошо. Я буду с тобой все время. Тебе нужно в больницу. Ты потеряла много крови. Все будет хорошо. Это не навсегда.

Шепард заливалась слезами, лежа на медицинской каталке. Джеймс увидел темные круги под ее глазами. Она не выглядела на свой возраст, словно каким-то непостижимым образом набрала лишние двадцать лет с того момента, как он говорил с ней сегодня утром. Кайден наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб.

Саларианский медик выглядел встревоженным. 

− Хм. Возможна реакция ПТСР. Можно дать успокоительное, − быстро проговорил он, готовя лекарство. Кайден вскинул руку, останавливая его.

− Нет! Ей нельзя давать успокоительное. Ясно? Ей это не нравится. Она в порядке.

Кайден бросил на Джеймса взгляд, в котором читалось страдание. 

− Я должен пойти с ней. Разберись тут за меня. Скажи Эш, что я свяжусь с ней позже.

Джеймс хлопнул его по спине. 

− Без проблем, приятель. Присмотри за Лолой.

Двери скорой помощи захлопнулись, и машина рванулась в сторону больницы Гуэрта.

Джеймс покачал головой, чувствуя жалость к Шепард. Она только выписалась из больницы перед свадьбой, а вернуться туда обратно всего через несколько месяцев для нее все равно, что получить по зубам. Ему было жаль и Кайдена. Тяжко видеть, как тот, кого так любишь, страдает, и знать, что не можешь ничем помочь.

Шепард − солдат. Джеймс не знал никого храбрее, с такой жаждой жизни и энергией. Он никогда не встречал лучшего лидера. Но как много может вынести даже самый сильный человек? Последние четыре года своей жизни она провела на войне. Когда же это для нее закончится?

Он повернулся и, услышав отдаленные завывания сирен, закатил глаза. Они были бы уже мертвы, если бы не Кайден и Эш.

Джеймс был рад, что поддержал Лолу в этом бою. Он не смог бы видеть, как Кайден оплакивает свою жену, только-только обретя ее.

***

Спустя несколько часов все ещё измученный, но чувствующий себя значительно лучше после душа в казармах Альянса, Джеймс поехал в больницу Гуэрта, чтобы проведать Лолу.

Эш позвонила ему и сообщила, что их пленника доставили в штаб Спектров для допроса, но Кайден велел ей подождать, пока он не освободится для проведения личного допроса. Потом она сказала, что поедет в больницу, так как Лола уже не в операционной, и ее можно навещать.

Джеймс по пути зашел в сувенирный магазин и взял большого розового плюшевого мишку с сердечком и молочный шоколад.

Он держал подарки под мышками, шагая по слишком знакомым коридорам, чувствуя себя нелепо, но зная, что Лоле они понравятся. Она всегда любила глупости.

За дверью палаты Шепард Эш стояла на страже, свирепо хмурясь на любого, кто осмеливался пройти мимо нее. Она слабо улыбнулась, когда увидела Джеймса, и ухмыльнулась шире, взглянув на плюшевого мишку в его сильных руках.

− Что случилось, Вега? Тебе нужен плюшевый мишка, чтобы заснуть? − сказала она и подмигнула. 

− Нет. Когда мне нужна помощь со сном, ну, скажем так, плюшевый мишка не тот, кто делит со мной постель.

Смех Эш эхом разнесся по коридору. Медсестра бросила на нее хмурый взгляд.

Джеймс устало улыбнулся, но пусть уж Эш смеётся над ним, чем злится. Особенно если к ее спине пристегнута массивная снайперская винтовка, а тело украшает новая тяжелая боевая броня. У нее даже были гранаты − в чехле у ее гладкого мускулистого бедра.

− Что за тяжелая артиллерия? − спросил он.

Она нежно похлопала по своей Вдове. 

− Не стоит рисковать. Если кто-то хочет добраться до Шеп, им придется сначала пройти через меня. И старую Бесси.

− Бесси?

− Моя винтовка. Она мне как ребенок. Я люблю свою винтовку. Я смотрю за своей винтовкой. Я обожаю свою винтовку. И она отвечает мне тем же. Не сомневайся, сынок.

Джеймс усмехнулся. 

− О нет. Я знаю, что лучше не становиться между женщиной и ее винтовкой.

Возникла пауза, и Джеймсу показалось, что между ними проскочила искра. Свет в больнице был тусклым, чтобы пациенты могли отдыхать в конце дневного цикла, но темные глаза Эш, казалось, блестели ярче ламп.

Он прочистил горло. _Тебе не стоит идти по этой дороге, Вега. Плохая мысль_ , сказал он сам себе. _Здесь не война. И вы не просто выпускаете пар._

− Итак... где Кайден? − спросил Джеймс.

Эш пожала плечами. 

− Внутри. У них с Шепард минута отдыха, входить нельзя, но можешь взглянуть, − она кивком указала на полупрозрачные окна, которыми так славится Гуэрта. Недолго думая, Джеймс последовал совету Эш. 

Кайден, свернувшись калачиком, лежал на больничной койке рядом с Лолой и что-то тихо ей рассказывал. Ее лицо было спокойно, а глаза закрыты, несмотря на кислородную канюлю в носу. Их руки были переплетены и лежали поверх белых простыней. Кайден выглядел немного нелепо в палате, все еще одетый в свою униформу, едва умещающийся на краешке кровати Шепард, но при этом не выпускавший ее рук. Если бы губы Лолы не шевелились, когда она время от времени отвечала Кайдену, Джеймс подумал бы, что она мирно спит. Ее волосы были аккуратно причесаны, на ней красовалась ее любимая мягкая футболка с логотипом альянса, реквизированная у Кайдена. Должно быть, он возвращался в их разрушенную квартиру за чистой одеждой для Шепард. Из-под одеяла выглядывали ноги, обтянутые пушистыми голубыми носками с утками.

Джеймс замер − настолько был поражен увиденным. Никогда раньше он не задумывался, насколько сильную любовь испытывает Кайден по отношению к Шепард. Он мгновенно отвернулся, чувствуя себя виноватым. Сцена была слишком личной. Никто не должен был этого видеть.

Эш кивнула ему, когда он обернулся. 

− Их не стоит прерывать. Поэтому я выстрелю в любого, кто попытается сделать это, даже в тебя, парниша. 

Джеймс открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но его прервал разнесшийся по коридору крик.

− Что значит, я не могу войти? Она моя дочь! Я требую, чтобы вы отдали мне ее медицинские документы и проводили в палату!

− Мэм, − умоляюще произнесла медсестра. − Мэм, пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Документы коммандера Шепард засекречены. И вам нельзя входить, это приказ Спектра.

− Черт побери, − прошептала Эш. − Надо валить.

Джеймс с интересом наблюдал, как незнакомая ему женщина царственной походкой шла по коридору, а замученная медсестра делала бесплодные попытки остановить ее. У женщины были густые черные волосы, все еще блестящие и без признаков седины, хотя на вид ей было лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят. Джеймс решил, что она выглядит, как одна из тех стареющих изящных моделей, которые все еще по праву гордятся своей внешностью. Вполне возможно, что не последнюю роль тут сыграла и модификация генов, но Джеймс почему-то так не думал. Ее красота была вполне естественной и классической, как у кинозвезды. Ровные белые зубы и полные губы с сильной линией подбородка придавали незнакомке внушительный вид. Если бы он увидел кого-то вроде нее раньше, то явно был бы поражен, но сейчас эта женщина почему-то казалась ему неуловимо знакомой. 

Ее брови, столь же темные, как и ее волосы, были идеально ухожены и безукоризненно изогнуты; кожа отдавала загаром, а на переносице виднелись темные веснушки. Серая юбка и гладкая белая рубашка придавали ей строгий, почти учительский вид, хотя одежда и выглядела слегка помятой.

Она подошла ближе и нахмурилась, взглянув на Джеймса. Он отметил, что глаза у нее янтарные, как у ястреба, а нос прямой, навевающий мысли о римлянах. Эта женщина была поразительна.

Джеймс не мог не думать, что незнакомка − горячая штучка, и будь она лет на двадцать моложе, он бы однозначно предложил ей сходить на свидание. Или, по крайней мере, провести веселую ночку. 

− Мэм, вам сюда нельзя. Пожалуйста, уходите, − снова попыталась медсестра.

− Нет! Я прошла через этот Богом забытый луч, не для того, чтобы просто так подняться сюда, как только услышала, что случилось. И я хочу увидеть свою дочь прямо сейчас или, помоги мне Бог... − женщина прервалась на полуслове, глубоко вздохнула, и Джеймс вздрогнул. Она была крошечной, на две головы ниже Джеймса, но он не рискнул бы с ней связываться.

− Где Кайден Аленко? − требовательно произнесла она. − Приведите его сюда.

Она посмотрела мимо Джеймса прямо на Эш, которая кротко стояла позади него и выглядела при этом испуганной, что было крайне непривычно для всех, кто знал лейтенант-коммандера Спектра Эшли Уильямс.

− Эшли. Так приятно видеть тебя снова, дорогая. Где Кайден?

Кайден, услышав крики, открыл дверь и хмуро взглянул на них. 

− Ребята, что вы делаете? Шепард пытается уснуть.

− Кайден! Я услышала о нападении в новостях, − резко прервала его женщина. И к еще большему удивлению Джеймса подошла к Кайдену и шлепнула его по руке.

− Ой, мам! − взвизгнул тот.

Глаза Джеймса расширились. _Срань господня_.

Она ударила его снова. Это выглядело почти смешным − то, как Кайден, возвышающийся над женщиной, съежился под ее укоряющим взглядом.

− Объясни мне, почему я должна была услышать об этом из новостей? − прошипела она. − Там были ужасные фотографии моей бедной Шепард! Почему ты мне не позвонил? Я не так тебя воспитывала, мальчик мой! Я бы тут же прилетела. Но в итоге мне пришлось мчаться к лондонскому лучу с предельной скоростью, какую только мог развить старый потрепанный челнок твоего отца.

− Мама, ты прошла через луч? − шокированно спросил Кайден. − Ты не должна была этого делать! Я бы привез тебя сюда из сада на шаттле.

Она усмехнулась. 

− Не так уж это и страшно. В наши дни вполне законный способ передвижения. Всего мгновение − и я тут. Но мне не пришлось бы этого делать, если бы ты сразу же позвонил мне.

Кайден потер затылок. 

− Ты права. Прости. Просто столько забот.

Ее лицо смягчилось. 

− Конечно, дорогой. Поэтому я и пришла − чтобы помочь тебе. А теперь позволь мне увидеть мою прелестную невестку.

Медсестра заколебалась, взглянув на Кайдена. 

− Спектр Аленко, сэр? Этой женщине разрешены посещения?

Он кивнул ей. 

− Она может приходить в любое время. Она − семья. Это Эми Аленко, моя мать.

Джеймс внутренне хлопнул себя по лбу.

 _Эми Аленко, мамаша_.

Но он, конечно, никогда не стал бы произносить этого вслух. Если хотел жить...

Эми ворвалась в больничную палату, и Джеймс увидел, как улыбнулась Лола.

− Шепард, милая. Как приятно снова тебя увидеть, − певуче произнесла Эми. − Так-так-так, никто даже не принес тебе вазу с фруктами! 

Она быстро прошла по комнате, попутно взбила подушку Шепард.

− Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о тебе. Ну, по крайней мере, мой мальчик принес тебе приличную одежду. Иногда он бывает полезным. Хороший человек. Напоминает мне его отца, − пробормотала она, не переставая , оказывая невестке знаки внимания и заботы.

− Привет, Ма, − хрипло сказала Шепард. − Скучала по тебе.

Она протянула руки для объятий, и Эми, в глазах которой блеснули слезы, остановилась, тепло обняла Шепард и поцеловала ее в лоб.

Кайден улыбнулся, стоя рядом с Джеймсом и наблюдая за происходящим. Джеймс покачал головой и похлопал его по по спине.

− Ну еще бы, родная, −согласилась Эми. − Уверена, что, в первую очередь, ты скучала по моей стряпне. Кайден ни черта не умеет готовить, если речь идет не о стейке.

Кайден вздохнул, и его улыбка поблекла. 

− Вот и началось.

− Сочувствую, чувак, − сказал Джеймс и снова хлопнул его по спине. − Я принес шоколад. Но думаю, нам с тобой лучше оставить их и пойти выпить пива.

Кайден покачал головой. 

− Нет, я не уйду.

Лола нахмурилась и крикнула из палаты: 

− Ты был со мной весь день. Мама здесь. Эш здесь. Со мной все будет хорошо. Иди выпей пива, или я велю медсестрам выгнать тебя из моей палаты. Это приказ, майор.− Она перевела взгляд на Джеймса. − Джеймс, новая миссия N7. Уведи Кайдена отсюда.

Джеймс быстро вошел в палату и практически втолкнул ей в руки плюшевого мишку. 

− Миссия будет выполнена, Лола. Я позабочусь об этом.

− Отличная работа, Джимми, − она улыбнулась и спрятала игрушку под одеяло. − Я потребую повысить тебя в звании, если ты заставишь его немного остыть.

Джеймс приподнял бровь. 

− По правде ты ведь не можешь этого сделать? − спросил он с надеждой.

Она улыбнулась. 

− Нет.

− Черт.

− А это еще кто? − презрительно фыркнула Эми.

− О, прости! − произнесла Шепард. − Это лейтенант Джеймс Вега, член моей старой команды с Нормандии и один из моих лучших друзей. Он был занят, когда я была с тобой на Земле. Он активно помогал восстанавливать Землю и Цитадель, чтобы снова сделать ее пригодной для жизни. Думаю, вы не встречались раньше.

− Это точно, я бы вас запомнил, − выпалил Джеймс, прежде чем смог остановить себя. Шепард моргнула, и в комнате наступила мертвая тишина.

− О боже, − застонала Эш.

Кайден открыл рот.

− Хорошо! Приятно было познакомиться, миссис Аленко! Я ухожу пить пиво, − проговорил Джеймс, пятясь из комнаты. Он схватил Кайдена за рубашку и потащил из палаты. − Это был долгий день.

− Люблю тебя! − крикнул Кайден Шепард, борясь с хваткой Джеймса и цепляясь за косяки.

Она рассмеялась и ответила хриплым голосом: 

− Я тоже люблю тебя, болван.

Джеймс увидел, как Эш засунула пальцы в рот изображая тошноту, снова подняла винтовку и закрыла за ними дверь. Напоследок она подмигнула Джеймсу, и его сердце замерло от надежды.

***

Где-то на другом конце города мужчина в черном стоял перед столом, за которым сидел человек, который его нанял. Наемника трясло от страха.

− Ты потерпел неудачу, − проговорил наниматель. − У нас нет Шепард.

− Ее муж и эта Уильямс, Спектры неожиданно вернулись домой, − умоляюще произнес наемник. − Шепард была не одна.

− Я слышал, что она ранена.

Наемник нервно облизал пересохшие губы.

Он взялся за работу только потому, что считал это легким способом заработать. Он никак не ожидал, что эти Спектры убьют всю его команду. Сам наемник едва выжил, выпрыгнув из окна, когда появился Аленко, пылающий синим огнем, а Уильямс выстрелила в него. В переулке он смог вытащить пулю, которая, похоже, была начинена чем-то едким, но он не может пойти в больницу, иначе его поймают.

− Да...

− Она почти истекла кровью, − угрожающе произнес мужчина. − Ее кожа была испорчена.

− Да. Ее случайно задело, когда мы зашли.

− Я говорил, что она не должна пострадать.

− Вы ожидали, что мы возьмем ее живой, не выведя из строя? − огрызнулся наемник, внезапно раздражаясь. − Она же биотик. Она сама − живое оружие, 

− Мне все равно! − человек в бешенстве стукнул датападами по столу. Наемник вздрогнул. − Она ослабла! Я заплатил тебе целое состояние, а ты меня подвел. Теперь ты заплатишь своей жизнью.

Человек поднялся из-за за стола и прицелился.

Наемник вскрикнул и кинулся к выходу, но пуля попала ему в спину, разрывая спинной мозг.

Он был все еще жив, когда мужчина приблизился и всадил пулю ему в голову, тяжело вздохнув.

− Неприятное дело. Но ты причинил ей боль, ты причинил боль мне. Коммандер Шепард − богиня, и никто не может безнаказанно причинить вред богине.

Наниматель повернулся и подошел к стене позади письменного стола. Лицо Шепард сияло на ней, улыбаясь с множества фотографий. На каждой из них он скрупулезно заменил своим лицом лицо другого человека.

_Намного лучше._

Аленко недостоин. Мерзавец. Нытик. Несовершенный. Дефектный. Он бросил ее на Горизонте. _Он даже посмел устраивать ей допросы._

Он же никогда так не поступит. Он сделает все, что она попросит. Она герой, икона.

Мужчина с благоговением увеличил одну из фотографий.

Она − такая красивая в своем свадебном платье, и он − щеголеватый, в смокинге (а не в ужасной, совершенно не романтичной униформе Альянса, как тот, другой), держит ее на руках. Он так рад, что его ВИ смог бесследно уничтожить уродливую рожу Аленко. Сейчас фотография выглядит идеально, настоящим символом их любви. Их любовь тоже идеальна − просто она еще не знает этого.

Да, идеально. Она действительно богиня. Богиня−жнец, ангел−воин, созданная только для него. Прекрасный пример человечности и женственности. Спаситель. Его личный Иисус Христос.

− Теперь мне придется использовать другие методы, − тихо прошептал мужчина в темноту. − Скоро увидишь. Я твой фанат номер один. И ты должна быть моей. _Я обожаю тебя_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру.

Джеймс потащил Кайдена в бар на Сильверсан-Стрип, к маленькому уютному заведению, которым управлял сварливый пожилой турианец.

 _Сад бога дождя_ , так назывался бар, который, со слов Джеймса, был единственным “спокойным” местом, где можно было напиться. По его мнению, у каждого члена команды Нормандии было особое, подходящее именно ему место, и Джеймс всегда брал их с собой туда. У Джек этим местом являлось Чистилище. С Шепард отлично было выпивать в казино и играть в азартные игры (ей нравилось пытаться уговорить Джеймса поддаться соблазну и с помощью ее биотики подтасовать результаты игры в рулетку). Гаррус любил каждую захудалую дыру, где подавали декстро выпивку, но был особенно неравнодушен к Загробной жизни на Омеге. Лиара обожала шикарный маленький бар в Президиуме, где любой напиток стоил дороже большинства пушек, которыми владел Джеймс. Он всегда позволял ей оплатить счёт, когда они туда выбирались. 

Сад бога дождя, безусловно, был местом Кайдена, и Джеймсу почему-то казалось, что этот бар является самым посещаемым на Цитадели. Он не знал, почему турианец назвал его так странно, у турианцев были духи, а не боги, но Джеймсу думалось, что это может быть как-то связано с небольшим количеством живых зеленых растений, украшающих барную стойку и стены. Этот бар _процветал_ вопреки здравому смыслу (и, вероятно, потому, что все пиво выливалось в цветочные горшки).

Они заказали напитки (виски для Кайдена, пиво для Джеймса) и скользнули на свои обычные места. Сигаретный и сигарный дым густо висел в тускло освещенном воздухе, придавая бару мрачный, зеленый вид. Джеймсу нравилась иллюзия анонимности. Кайден украдкой закурил сигарету.

Джеймс бросил на него косой взгляд. 

− Я думал, ты бросил.

− Так и есть, − пробормотал он. − Это правда... Слушай, только не говори Шепард.

Потягивая пиво, Джеймс наблюдал за игрой в биотбол на большом экране. Кайден молчал, проверяя свой омни-инструмент каждые две минуты, и быстро выкурил три сигареты одну за другой.

− Может ты прекратишь? Она в порядке. Остынь, не то взорвешься, − предупредил его Джеймс.

Кайден совет не оценил. 

− Моя жена, с которой я прожил всего четыре месяца, сегодня чуть не была убита в собственном доме. Прости меня, если я немного нервничаю. Мне кажется, я еще слишком молод, чтобы стать вдовцом.

− Я знаю, майор. Я тоже там был.

Кайден вздохнул, моментально выпустив все раздражение, и устало провел рукой по глазам. 

− Я знаю. Мне очень жаль, ладно?

Он сделал большой глоток виски, допив шот одним махом и жестом попросил еще.

− Я знаю, Кайден. Все нормально. Просто... Шепард хочет, чтобы ты расслабился. Она о тебе беспокоится.

− Да, но я о ней беспокоюсь больше, − пробормотал он.

Джеймс подтолкнул к нему новую стопку виски, которая скользнула по стойке бара. Старый бармен-турианец фыркнул, не обращая внимания на солдат Альянса, устроившихся в его тихом маленьком баре. Джеймсу казалось, что этому турианцу стоило бы быть чертовски благодарным, что они всегда предпочитают тратить свои с трудом заработанные кредиты именно здесь. Его бар не был похож на место, полное платежеспособных клиентов. 

Но это же старик Нурексиус! Он никогда не выглядел счастливым и, хотя с войны первого контакта прошло немало лет, не стал ничуть лояльнее к людям. Зато он делал чертовски хорошую "маргариту" для Шепард, лучшую в округе. Джеймсу порой казалось, что этот расист турианец немного влюблен в героиню.

− Выпей, майор, − улыбнулся он. − Тост за Шепард, которую чертовски трудно убить. Пусть это никогда не изменится!

Кайден не улыбнулся, но все же коснулся своей стопкой бутылки с пивом Джеймса и одним махом опрокинул напиток в себя. 

− Жаль, что взаправду ее не так трудно убить... это спасло бы меня от двух лет ада, − мрачно пробормотал он, и Джеймс поморщился.

Они сидели молча, а пустые стопки вокруг Кайдена неуклонно росли. Если бы не его биотический метаболизм, Джеймс остановил бы Спектра еще после пятой рюмки, но не стал его трогать, понимая, что тот заслужил право хотя бы на одну ночь сбросить с себя груз ответственности и немного расслабиться. 

− Итак,− начал Кайден после примерно часа тишины, редкие комментарии по поводу игры в биотбол не считались. − Шеп сказала мне, что вы с Эш уже успели закрутить роман. Наверное, мне нужно вывести тебя на улицу и произнести речь в стиле "если ты причинишь ей боль, я убью тебя"? Но мне не сильно этого хочется, так что давай сделаем вид, что я уже все сделал.

− Лола на меня донесла! − возмутился Джеймс. − Когда ты об этом узнал?

Кайден, ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами. 

− Этим вечером. Она была как пьяная от седативных, а когда Шепард пьяна, она становится болтливой. К тому же, она мне все рассказывает, чувак. Не умеет долго хранить тайны. Плюс Эш обмолвилась об интрижке на Нормандии. Я сложил два и два. Не волнуйся, Шепард думает, что это мило. И я совсем не против, если вы двое будете вместе. Ну и что планируешь делать дальше? − Кайден растягивал слова, алкоголь явно развязал ему язык.

− Дальше? − повторил Джеймс. − Нет никакого дальше. Мы снимали пар во время войны. Все началось на той вечеринке, которую устроила Шепард, ну ты знаешь, после истории с клоном. А в последний раз мы были вместе перед этим…

− Перед Лучом, да.

− Да… Мы встречались месяц или два, а после войны... просто немного отдалились друг от друга. В военное время все по-другому. Все так... жарко. Неудивительно, что сейчас на Земле бум рождаемости. − Джеймс кашлянул. − Не то чтобы мы не заботились о... Мы же не идиоты. Ну, я − возможно. Ты понимаешь...

Кайден улыбнулся, а потом кивнул. 

− Понимаю. Еще как понимаю. Шепард и я... иногда мы были просто неадекватны. Я не могу сказать тебе ничего, что не сделало бы меня лицемером. Мы начали отношения в самое неподходящее время, еще до войны, и никогда не останавливались. Даже когда мы были врозь, я постоянно думал о ней. Полностью терял контроль. Я видел, как она падала на поле боя, и хотя снаружи был спокоен, но внутри просто терял рассудок. Хотя секс был чертовски хорош, − небрежно произнес он и отпил еще виски. − Чертовски хорош. Я скучаю по этому сексу. Это было так отчаянно и грубо. В мирное время такой интенсивности не бывает, вот что я тебе скажу.

Джеймс удивленно посмотрел на него. 

− О'кей, − медленно произнес он, ставя стакан на стойку. − Я думаю, что с тебя хватит.

− Нет, я в порядке, − сказал Кайден и хлопнул Джеймса по руке. − Не пойми меня неправильно, секс и сейчас просто замечательный. Даже после всего этого. Но все по-другому, мягче, медленнее. Я вроде как скучаю по этим халтуркам в раздевалке.

Джеймс повторил рвотное движение, изображенное Эш в больнице, сделав вид, что засовывает пальцы в горло.

− А в чем дело? − Кайден беззастенчиво рассмеялся. − Ты же не думал, что мы с Шеп сидели и играли в шахматы?

− Похоже, что нет, чувак, − проговорил Джеймс, делая глоток пива и закидывая немного арахиса в рот. − _Dios_.

− Я хочу есть, − неожиданно сказал Кайден. − Мне еще нужно расспросить тебя насчет Эш, но давай уйдем отсюда и купим какого-нибудь фастфуда. А потом мы выпьем еще виски. Еще больше виски. Может быть, немного кофе. Я люблю кофе. Может быть, немного виски _в кофе_.

Он встал и споткнулся. Джеймс схватил его за плечо.

− Я тебя прерву, Аленко. Но предложение перекусить звучит неплохо. Пошли, там есть шашлычная дальше по дороге. Мы сядем где-нибудь и поедим.

− А ты знаешь, кто любит поесть? − сказал Кайден с напускной печалью, когда они расплачивались по счету и уходили. − Моя жена. Она бы с удовольствием съела жирной еды. Мы обязаны пронести немного ей в больницу. Ш-ш-ш, только не говори маме!

Джеймс закатил глаза. 

− Мы так и сделаем. А потом тебя выгонят медсестры, когда поймают.

− Я очень хитрый Спектр. Меня не поймают. Я выше закона, мой друг! − Кайден широко жестикулировал, словно уже убеждал сотрудников больницы. 

Джеймс рассмеялся и покачал головой, глядя на состояние своего друга. Может быть, он и напился, но, по крайней мере, немного расслабился.

Они дошли (в случае Кайдена более уместным было сказать "доковылял, пьяно спотыкаясь") до одного из вездесущих киосков быстрого питания и купили гору вредной пищи. Кайден внезапно вполне целеустремленно направился куда-то в сторону, словно у него в голове возникла идея, и Джеймс последовал за ним.

− Куда это ты собрался? − крикнул он, когда Кайден повел его вниз по тускло освещенному переулку. − Может, нам лучше вернуться к тебе и поесть?

− Нет. Это место вызывает во мне желание кого-нибудь убить. Нижнее белье Шепард валялось повсюду в той чертовой комнате... ее обручальное кольцо украли. Я еще не допрашивал пленника, которого поймала Эш, потому что, если бы я это сделал, то убил бы его, − сказал Кайден, и Джеймс понял, что он абсолютно серьезен.

_Дерьмо._

− Она не носила свое кольцо?

− Нет. Ее пальцы распухли. Она хранила его вместе со своими старыми, сожженными жетонами в шкатулке для драгоценностей. Полагаю, она не думала, что их могут украсть, − резко сказал Кайден, его плечи напряглись. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь себя успокоить, и Джеймс понял, что им необходимо еще виски. Зная, что еще пожалеет об этом, он велел Кайдену оставаться на месте, а сам забежал обратно в бар, купил две бутылки в коричневых бумажных пакетах и вернулся обратно к другу.

В ответ на удивленно поднятые брови Кайдена Джеймс только пожал плечами. 

− Уверен, они нам понадобятся. Утром ты вряд ли будешь мне благодарен, но думаю, что ты заслуживаешь взять выходной. Эш сможет справиться и без тебя.

Кайден ничего не сказал и продолжил идти впереди. 

− Почти пришли. Я хочу показать тебе наше секретное место, мое и Шепард. Ты не должен будешь никому рассказывать, Джимми. Это совершенно секретно.

Они пришли к разрушенной части Цитадели, которую еще не успели восстановить после ее захвата Жнецами. Одно из зданий, большое и зловещее, было только наполовину отремонтировано. Огни в этой части тускло мерцали, но Кайден, даже не обратив на это внимания, начал взбираться по строительным лесам, закрепив пластиковый пакет с выпивкой и едой на груди. Хранитель продолжил трудиться, не обратив совершенно никакого внимания на их присутствие.

Джеймс охерел. 

− Что ты делаешь, парень? Это очень опасно.

− Нет, это не так, − Кайден ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. − Биотик, помнишь? Я поймаю тебя, если ты упадешь, и я могу поймать себя. Мы с Шепард тренировались. Обычно она страхует меня во время подъема, а потом я поднимаю ее, но все будет хорошо. Да ладно, вид потрясающий.

− Вы оба − сумасшедшие. Ты делаешь это ради удовольствия? − Джеймс разинул рот, начиная подниматься вместе с Кайденом. Он же не трус. Если Кайден может это сделать, то и он тоже.

− Ага, − откликнулся тот. − Знаешь, иногда приятно разогнать кровь. Шепард любит заняться чем-нибудь подобным, если долго валяется на диване. Ей нравится адреналин, хотя обычно она потом всю неделю не может прийти в себя. Мы вступили в Альянс не ради спокойствия и дерьмовой еды. Кроме того, что такое гравитация для таких, как она?

− Здоровая сила природы, которую нужно уважать и не искушать лазанием по еле закрепленным лесам? − шутливо парировал Джеймс.

Кайден усмехнулся, уже почти достигнув верха, его ладони быстро и размеренно хватались за выступы, а мускулы на руках играли под кожей. 

− Гравитация, возможно, и была важна до появления полей массового эффекта, но сейчас она ничтожна по сравнению с Шепард, − сказал он, криво усмехнувшись. Джеймс подумал, что это прозвучало ужасно гордо и самодовольно. − Она − хозяйка гравитации, и та будет делать все, что Шепард ей велит.

− Вы, ребята, просто ненормальные. Напомни мне никогда не спрашивать, чем вы занимаетесь по пятницам вечером. Наверное, чем-то вроде стрельбы по молотильщикам. 

− Не-а, − пропыхтел Кайден, перевалившись через последний выступ. − Это по четвергам. По пятницам у нас биотический стриптиз-покер. Даже не спрашивай о вторниках. Мы − существа привычки.

− _Loco_ , − пробормотал Джеймс.

Кайден схватил Джеймса за руку и дернул вверх, затаскивая на крышу. Затем он подошел к краю, сел и подвинулся, освобождая место для Джеймса. Кайден достал свой кебаб и начал радостно жевать, запивая еду большими глотками виски. В промежутках между укусами он закурил еще одну сигарету, и ее огонек слабо тлел в темноте.

Джеймс сел рядом с ним и, наконец, посмотрел на открывающийся вид.

Под ними расстилалась полоса жилого сектора с мерцающими огнями насколько хватало глаз. Река света, текущая только для них. По сравнению с темными и заброшенными частями отремонтированные места светились намного ярче, напоминая светлячков в траве или весело мерцающие огни гирлянд. Земля как раз была видна сквозь “рукава” космической станции. И это было прекрасно.

Постоянные сумерки Цитадели создавали впечатляющий вид.

Джеймс подумал, не это ли видела Лола, когда истекала кровью, а рядом лежал мертвый Андерсон.

− Ну и махина, − пробормотал себе под нос Кайден. − Не вижу причин, почему бы им не любить тебя. Лучшие места…*

Почему-то Джеймсу показалось, что он разговаривал совсем не с ним, погрузившись в одному ему известные воспоминания. Для Джеймса в словах Кайдена не было никакого смысла, поэтому он просто промолчал. 

Лица Джеймса коснулся ветер, и он на мгновение удивленно замер. На Цитадели не могло быть проявлений настоящей погоды. И спустя секунду он осознал, что, скорее всего, система оксигенации и рециркуляции воздуха каким-то образом создала быстрый ток воздуха на такой высоте, или, возможно, это просто была разрушенная часть Цитадели со своей особенностью, отголоском природы.

− Мы с Шепард делаем вид, что вернулись на Землю. Что мы молоды, встретились где-то в переполненном городе. Никаких Жнецов. Просто случайная встреча, а под нами раскинулся город, − тихо проговорил Кайден. − Иногда мы сидим здесь часами и просто разговариваем. Обо всем и ни о чем. О наших днях, о нашей работе, о нашей квартире. О том, как она скучает по работе, но не может смириться с возможностью быть сломанной снова. О команде первой Нормандии. О Мордине, Тейне, Легионе. Говорим о СУЗИ, о Джокере. О Горизонте. О мальчике. О Вермайре и о том, как мы с Эш там чуть не погибли. О Марсе.

Кайден замолчал на секунду и сделал глоток.

− Мы говорим о том, как она скучает по Андерсону. Так сильно, что иногда не может дышать. Как бы она хотела сказать ему, что любит его, прежде чем он умер. Обо всем, о чем она захочет поговорить. Иногда ветер высушивает ее слезы раньше, чем это успеваю сделать я. Иногда она целует меня, и я забываю обо всей красоте, раскинувшейся под нами, потому что ее лицо затмевает все это. Иногда она делает и то и другое одновременно, и я вижу, как каждый огонек разбивается на призмы в слезах, застывших на ее ресницах.

Джеймс промолчал, а к горлу подступил ком. Он и понятия не имел, что отношения могут быть такими. Невозможно оценить чужие чувства со стороны. Он думал, что давно уже все понял: Шепард и Кайден вместе, они любят друг друга. Но, как и раньше в этот же день, в больничной палате, с Кайденом, свернувшимся на краешке постели Шепард, и ее синими пушистыми носками, Джеймс внезапно почувствовал смущение от глубины слов Кайдена о том, чем они занимаются в обычное время. И речь шла вовсе не о сексе.

Джеймс взял бутылку виски, которую Кайден протянул ему, и сделал большой глоток. 

− Должно быть, ты сегодня испугался, − наконец сказал он после долгой паузы. − Мне очень жаль.

− Не стоит. Я знал, во что ввязываюсь, когда женился на ней. Я бы ни за что на свете этого не изменил. Она всегда была кем-то большим, чем просто моя жена или подруга. Она − коммандер Шепард. Мы были бы дураками, если бы думали, что после войны все будет нормально. Хотя и надеялись на обратное.

Джеймс сделал еще один глоток, почувствовав, как на него накатывает меланхолия. 

− Дом уже отремонтирован? СБЦ все еще рылся в поисках улик, когда я уходил.

− Нет. Я не мог этого вынести. Схватил то, что мне было нужно для Шепард, и ушел. Сегодня я не буду спать дома. Переночую в больнице, там есть койка. Я позвонил ремонтнику, чтобы он завтра пришел починить окно, и охрана здания следит, чтобы у нас больше ничего не украли. Но я пока не хочу туда возвращаться. Пребывание там меня слишком злит, − хрипло произнес Кайден. − А мне нужна ясная голова. Я должен провести расследование.

− Ты уверен, что тебе следует этим заниматься? − спросил Джеймс, нахмурившись и сделав еще один глоток. − Думаешь, Эш не справится? Я обязательно помогу, и ты не сможешь удержать меня, _cuate_.

Кайден улыбнулся.

− Спасибо. Я... ценю это. Я знаю, что мне не следует заниматься этим делом, но и меня ничто не удержит от этого. Эш и я будем работать вместе, как обычно. У нас есть оружие, которое нужно отследить, и преступник, которого нужно допросить. Мы выясним, кто пытался убить мою жену.

Кайден забрал у Джеймса бутылку и допил одним глотком. 

− Черт возьми, маме негде остановиться. Я надеюсь, что она подумала о том, чтобы забронировать отель. Обычно она остается с нами.

− Твоя мать, конечно, это нечто. Ты никогда не говорил, чувак, что она такая горячая штучка.

− Вега, я извергну на тебя этот восхитительный кебаб, если ты еще раз скажешь что-нибудь подобное, − предупредил Кайден. − Моя мать не горячая штучка. Она − шестидесятипятилетняя вдова.

− Ладно, ладно. Я просто так сказал, − Джеймс рассмеялся над злым выражением лица друга. − Эш в любом случае больше соответствует моему вкусу.

− Да, кстати, насчет Эш − я забыл свою предыдущую речь, но если ты... 

− Если я сделаю ей больно, ты убьешь меня, я знаю, − прервал его Джеймс.

− Хорошо. Я не знаю, что там у вас происходит, но постарайся...

− Не наломать дров? − спросил Джеймс.

− Да. Что-то типа того.

Они надолго замолчали, но тишина между ними не была напряженной. Огни домов холодно сверкали в их глазах, а хранитель издавал слабые хлопающие звуки, когда ремонтировал что-то непостижимое для Джеймса.

Кайден обхватил голову руками и глубоко вздохнул. 

− Надеюсь, мама больше не будет приставать к Шепард насчет детей. Я сказал ей, чтобы она прекратила.

− Сильно достала?

− Да, − Кайден потер глаза, разом постарев. − В прошлый раз мама сказала Шепард, что она не становится моложе, и разглагольствовала о том, каким милым я был в детстве. Она просто стара и одинока и хочет внуков, но не понимает, что иногда обижает Шепард своими придирками. Ты знаешь, моя мама и Шепард любят друг друга, но в последний раз, когда она подняла этот вопрос, Шепард вступила с ней в серьезный спор и назвала ее назойливой старой летучей мышью. Вот почему мама уже давно не была на Цитадели. Было приятно увидеть сегодня, что они забыли обо всем этом.

− Вот черт, серьезно? − удивился Джеймс. − Шепард не очень любит детей, да? Я в этом ничего не понимаю, но думал, вы, ребята, давно все спланировали. Шепард уже лучше, вы теперь женаты, война закончилась.

− Ну и что? Война − не единственная причина, чтобы не иметь детей. Я не говорю, что они мне не нужны... но я хочу, чтобы Шепард была счастлива. А она − никогда... Я не знаю, − Кайден щелчком выбросил последнюю сигарету в темноту, наблюдая, как она грациозно полетела вниз. − Отвратительная привычка, − произнес он. − Напоминает мне о проклятом Призраке. Чертов сукин сын. Я снова закурил только после того, как Шепард получила травму в прошлом году. Двадцать лет коту под хвост. Просто было поводом очистить голову, выйти из больницы на две минуты. Шепард все равно − черт, да она сама иногда курит, словно сигареты больше не вызывают рак! Но все же я не должен дымить рядом с ней. Мне не нравится, что она видит, как я это делаю.

− Я не осуждаю тебя, Кайден. У всех нас есть дурные привычки. Так уж получилось, что у тебя есть виски, сигареты и братание. В таком порядке. А я? Мне нравится выбивать дерьмо из кого-нибудь.

Кайден тихо хмыкнул. 

− Мне вообще не следовало начинать.

Плечи Кайдена поникли. Он открыл вторую бутылку виски и сделал большой глоток. Джеймс видел, что биотик уже напился, но голову он продолжал держать прямо.

− Мы потеряли ребенка, − внезапно сказал Кайден, его пристальный взгляд был устремлен на горизонт, сотканный из мерцающих огней.

Сердце Джеймса замерло, а лицо вытянулось. 

− Что? М−м−м, мне очень жаль, − пробормотал он, не зная, что еще сказать. − И когда же? О Боже, пожалуйста, не говори, что сегодня…

Кайден покачал головой, теребя остатки обертки от своего кебаба. 

− У Шепард был выкидыш несколько лет назад, − он швырнул вниз обертку, тут же подхваченную ветром, и усмехнулся. − На самом деле, это было не совсем так... ведь она тоже умерла. Это произошло после атаки коллекционеров, но я позволил этому случиться, позволил ей уйти. А несколько дней назад... Я так разозлился на Джокера, хотя и не должен был бы, но когда он позвонил к нам домой и начал ругать Шепард из-за СУЗИ, я вроде как сорвался.

− Черт, − выдавил Джеймс, неуклюже пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова.

− Миранда Лоусон рассказала ей об этом только через несколько месяцев после ее пробуждения. Она была больна. Цербер планировал вернуть к жизни ребенка, _нашего_ ребенка, используя что-то наподобие проекта Лазарь, чтобы он стал своего рода выкупом или способом удерживать Шепард, но Лоусон убедила Призрака не делать этого. Они просто... выбросили его, когда оживляли ее. Я узнал об этом только в прошлом году. Мне сказала Шеп, когда мы снова были вместе.

Огни мерцали в его темных глазах. В его увлажнившихся глазах. 

− Я оплакивал его.

− Я понятия не имел, − произнес Джеймс, не зная, что еще можно сказать своему лучшему другу. Он почувствовал себя ужасно косноязычным и глупым. Он и понятия не имел, что они имели дело с чем-то подобным. − Это было во время войны?

Кайден кивнул. 

− Да, она рассказала мне об этом сразу после нашего настоящего идеального свидания на Цитадели. Я просто помню, что был шокирован... и обижен, что она не сказала мне раньше. 

Он вздохнул. 

− Но я понял, после Горизонта и Марса, после всего этого, я видел, что она просто не могла взять и рассказать мне об этом. Она горевала гораздо дольше, чем я. У нас почти не было времени, чтобы просто сесть и обсудить все, что произошло между нами. По-моему, я только сказал, что мне очень жаль. Мы много об этом не говорили, погрузились в работу и борьбу со Жнецами. Я чувствовал себя виноватым. Очень сильно виноватым. И не был уверен, почему, или как поступить правильно. После истории с клоном... у нее случился нервный срыв, она рыдала в течение двух часов, пока я обнимал ее. Я не знаю, думаю, что вся эта ситуация выбила ее из колеи. Если они смогли сделать клона... Она испугалась того, что они делали с ее телом. Долгое пребывание в больнице только усилило эту фобию. Ты видел, что произошло сегодня в машине скорой помощи.

Кайден на секунду замолчал и продолжил.

− Мы впервые встретились перед Иден Прайм. − Он снова мягко улыбался. − Именно в Рио, а не где-нибудь там, в Доках. Я посмотрел на нее и подумал, что она какая-то невоспитанная штатская девчонка, с плохой осанкой и кожей, которая видела слишком много солнца.

Джеймс фыркнул. 

− Держу пари, ты об этом пожалел.

− Вскоре она надрала мне задницу. Я был... я почувствовал к ней влечение, очень сильное. А потом началась погоня за Сареном, и мы все это время были вместе. А потом она умерла. После Цербера, войны... иногда казалось, что все, что было между нами, − это боль и кровь. И только после войны мы действительно начали просто жить, понимаешь? − Джеймс кивнул, и Кайден снова отвернулся. − Мы соорудили могилу в саду. Простую и маленькую, рядом с большим дубом.

Джеймсу вдруг стало их очень жаль. Он представил себе, как они стоят рядом с огромным дубом, а в земле - пустая могила.

− Без имени или чего-то еще, но это уже было хоть что-то, − Кайден повел плечами, словно ему стало холодно, и снова потер лицо. У него пробивалась борода, глаза немного налились кровью. − Это был первый раз, когда я увидел ее плачущей, с тех пор, как она впервые очнулась от комы и спросила, действительно ли Андерсон мертв.

Джеймсу вдруг захотелось побежать обратно в больницу, забраться в постель к Лоле, надеть ей пушистые носки и целовать ее в лоб, пока она снова не начнет улыбаться.

− Звучит глупо, да? − сказал Кайден, наконец поворачиваясь лицом к Джеймсу, свесив ноги с отвесного обрыва. − Оплакивать того, кого мы по сути даже не знали.

− Ты имеешь право горевать, если тебе больно,− искренне произнес Джеймс, так же искренне желая утешить своего брата по оружию. − Для этого нет никаких правил. Это только твое, личное.

− Мы построили свою жизнь с нуля, − кивнул Кайден, снова глядя на высокие башни. − И нам очень хорошо вместе. С каждым днем я люблю ее все больше. Больше, чем я когда-либо думал возможным. Сейчас нам уже не нужно сражаться. − Он улыбнулся, кривя губы в усмешке. − За исключением моментов, когда кто-то вламывается в окно нашей гостиной. Я женился на любви всей моей жизни. Сколько мужчин могут похвастаться этим? Я − счастливчик. Зачем разрушать все хорошее?

Джеймс подумал, что это прозвучало так, словно Кайден пытался от чего-то себя отговорить. Но вместо того, чтобы высказать эти мысли вслух, он кивнул и похлопал друга по спине.

− Пожалуйста, не говори Шепард, что я тебе рассказал. Это очень личное. Ма не понимает, что каждый раз, когда она говорит о детях... У Шепард такое выражение лица.

− Я думаю, что Лола была бы отличной мамой, несмотря ни на что. И, блин, тебе бы очень понравилось быть отцом.

Кайден улыбнулся, и его лицо озарилось затаенной надеждой. 

− Ты так думаешь?

− Черт возьми, да, − с энтузиазмом ответил Джеймс. − Лола уже мама для всей команды _Нормандии_. А я заранее согласен поработать няней − я буду крутым и веселым дядей Джимми. Я видел тебя с детьми, у тебя талант, чувак. Ты никогда не кричишь и не говоришь с ними свысока. Если у меня когда-нибудь будут дети, то я точно буду брать пример с тебя, а не со своего старика.

Кайден нахмурился. 

− Он плохо обращался с тобой, не так ли?

Джеймс произнес это быстро, как будто срывал пластырь или упрямо прилипший к коже кусочек меди-геля.

Это совсем не больно.

− Он пиздил меня каждый день. Использовал как мальчика на побегушках, заставляя доставлять наркотики. Но будь я проклят, если когда-нибудь буду так же относиться к своим детям.

− Ты говоришь, как Шепард, − кивнул Кайден без тени осуждения на лице. − Тебе пришлось быть очень сильным, чтобы пройти через это.

− Я знаю, что мама Шепард была... ну, как мой старик. Мы с ней уже говорили об этом. Как справиться с оставшимся гневом. Она − хороший человек.

Кайден заерзал на месте и снова грубо похлопал его по спине. Джеймс почувствовал, как биение его сердца немного успокаивается. 

− Ты хороший человек, Джимми Вега, − сказал Кайден. − Очень хороший человек.

Он встал и, несмотря на количество выпитого алкоголя, держался на ногах увереннее, чем когда они вышли из бара. Его биотика и, возможно, печальные мысли быстро отрезвляли. _А может прохладный ночной воздух тоже имел к этому какое-то отношение_ , предположил Джеймс.

Прежде чем Кайден начал спускаться вниз, он повернулся и в последний раз посмотрел на открывающийся вид. 

− Ему... или ей сейчас было бы почти три года. В последнее время я много об этом думаю. Да... много.

Он начал спускаться вниз, медленно, но уверенно, как будто делал это уже тысячу раз. Джеймс подумал, что, скорее всего, так и есть.

− Ты можешь рассказать мне все, понимаешь? − произнес Джеймс, тоже начиная спускаться. − Ты... ты и Лола − лучшее, что случилось со мной за долгое время. Раньше я был в полном раздрае, но сейчас я не знаю... думаю, вы помогли мне найти что-то лучшее в себе. Я не хочу разочаровать Шепард. Я намерен до конца пройти курс N7, чтобы она могла гордиться мной.

− Она уже гордится тобой, Джеймс, − рассмеялся Кайден. − Она любит тебя как брата, и если ты знаешь ее хотя бы наполовину так хорошо, как я думаю, ты поймешь, насколько это много.

Их ботинки коснулись земли, и кровь прилила к голове Джеймса, когда он посмотрел вверх, на высоту, с которой они только что спустились.

− А теперь пошли, − сказал Кайден. − Ты должен вернуться в казарму, а я пойду выпрашивать больничную койку у медсестер или сниму номер в гостинице. Я вызову тебе такси.

Джеймс, спотыкаясь, поплелся за ним, возвращаясь в суматошную суету жилых кварталов, оживленных даже в середине ночи.

− Прямо за вами, сэр, майор Аленко, сэр, − крикнул он Спектру, насмешливо отдавая честь.

Кайден небрежно закинул руку ему на плечо, а затем оттолкнул.

− Смотри, Вега, если ты нарушишь субординацию, я отправлю тебя чистить клозет или что-нибудь еще похуже. Только моей жене позволено нарушать субординацию.

Джеймс рассмеялся и толкнул Кайдена в спину. Тот споткнулся и упал на цветочную клумбу, а Вега рассмеялся еще громче, уверенный, что еще чуть-чуть − и все выпитое вырвется наружу. Стайка азари хихикнула, глядя на них бесстыжими глазами, но Джеймс отвел взгляд. Больше ничего подобного. Он серьезно настроен быть с…

Кое-кем.

Может быть, Эш позволит ему выспаться у нее…

Он поднял свой омни-инструмент, неуклюже нажимая цифры для связи с Эш.

− Алло? − ее голос прозвучал сонно и невнятно. − Чего надо? Сейчас три часа тридцать минут. Лучше бы Цитадель сгорела дотла.

Кайден вылез из куста, которому проиграл в неравной борьбе, и прошипел:

− Ты − идиот! Ты что − по пьяни звонишь Эш?! Она тебя убьет.

− Кайден, это ты? − спросила Эш, и Кайден бросил на Джеймса злобный предостерегающий взгляд.

− Ну да! Это я, Эш, − отозвался Спектр почти трезвым голосом, едва Джеймс открыл рот, намереваясь ответить. − Извини, нажал не те кнопки на своем коммуникаторе. Возвращайся ко сну. Здесь нет никаких проблем.

− Пошел ты, Аленко, − проворчала она так, как может ворчать только женщина, разбуженная в три часа ночи. − Завтра я убью тебя за то, что ты прервал мой сон.

− Я буду ждать с нетерпением, − прощебетал Кайден и хлопнул по кнопке на омни-инструменте, чтобы отключить его.

Спектр щелкнул Джеймса пальцем по лбу, оставив на нем жгучий красный след и спокойно встретив свирепый взгляд Веги.

− Послушай, − сказал он, − если ты хочешь произвести впечатление на девушку, звонить ей в три часа ночи − это не лучший способ. Пфф, любитель! Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что Стив прав насчет тебя. Ты совершенно не умеешь обращаться с женщинами.

Джеймс моргнул, вяло пытаясь сформулировать свои мысли. 

− Я хотел переночевать у нее дома.

− Ничего подобного, Вега. Ты пойдешь в казарму. Прямо сейчас.

Кайден затолкал Джеймса в такси − их ночь определенно закончилась. Пока мысли Веги беспорядочно текли, погружая его в дрему на заднем сидении авто, он решил, что, возможно, однажды он и Эш тоже смогут подняться на леса, создав свой собственный мирок секретов и долгих разговоров.

Ему бы это понравилось, подумал он. Кто-то, с кем можно поговорить, например, как Кайден с Шепард.

***

Кайден пробрался в палату Шепард, кивнув стоящему на страже Бау. Он подавил смешок. Похоже, Эш использовала свои чары, чтобы втянуть в это и саларианца. Спектр почувствовал внезапный прилив благодарности к коллеге за все, что она для них сделала.

Шепард перевернулась на другой бок, когда услышала, как он вошел. Она явно не спала. 

− Прости, − тихо сказал он. − Я просто поставлю раскладушку и дам тебе поспать.

− К черту все это, − прошептала она в ответ. − Поднимайтесь на борт, майор.

Шепард усмехнулась и приподняла одеяло, чтобы он мог забраться к ней в кровать. Кайден тихо рассмеялся и стянул с себя сапоги. Ее тело было теплым и мягким, когда она обняла его и мягко вздохнула, положив голову ему на грудь. 

−Так-то лучше, − пробормотала она, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и глубоко вдыхая. − Твое место рядом со мной.

Она схватила его за руку и провела ею под своей рубашкой до бедра, и он в ответ стал мягко поглаживать ее. Ее собственная рука скользнула под его рубашку и почесала живот, покрытый жесткими волосами.

− Шепард...− предупреждающе произнес он. − Это же больница. Медсестры выгонят меня тут же, несмотря на то, что мы заплатили за отдельную палату.

− Расслабься. Я не собираюсь насиловать тебя прямо сейчас. У меня нет на _это_ сил, − сказала она, тихо рассмеявшись. Его рука скользнула по ее животу, поглаживая атласную мягкую кожу, совершенно новую после пересадки трансплантатов.

− Хм, − мурлыкнула она. − От тебя пахнет виски и дымом.

− Прости. Я могу уйти, если тебе это неприятно.

− Нет, останься. Мне нравится. Пахнет, как ты. Док говорит, что я выйду отсюда через пару дней. Говорит, что я выгляжу нормально.

− Все в порядке?

− Да. В основном. Нужно подержать меня под капельницей или типа того, чтобы поднять мое кровяное давление и проследить за инфекцией, но кроме этого... Скоро я буду свободна, как птица.

Кайден поцеловал ее волосы. 

− Я рад. Я приведу квартиру в порядок к тому времени.

− Хм, − снова мурлыкнула она, засыпая. Ее руки все еще обнимали его за талию.

Она подняла голову, сонно моргая, и прижалась губами к его губам. Кайден подумал, что ей хочется целомудренного поцелуя, но ее рот приоткрылся под его губами, и он с радостью ответил ей взаимностью. Она была сладкая на вкус, как арбуз и клубника, которые мама, без сомнения, впихнула в нее. Ее кожа была теплой, а дыхание хриплым, и Кайдену показалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвется, когда поцелуй закончился.

Он еще немного полежал, убеждая себя, что они не могут заниматься сексом в больнице. Шепард шмыгнула носом у него на груди, он не спал, но дремал. Ее рука поглаживала его тело, и он чувствовал, как что-то теплое расцветает в его груди, маленькое, уязвимое и предназначенное только для нее.

Что-то блеснуло серебром во мраке, и он нахмурился.

− Шепард, а от кого этот шикарный подарок?

Она посмотрела на пакет, лежащий на боковом столике. 

− Я... Я не знаю. Но я его не заметила. Я много спала днем. Должно быть, его доставили, когда меня не было в палате.

Кайден вылез из кровати, принес пакет к кровати, снова забираясь к ней.

− О-о-о, − по-детски проворковала Шепард, и Кайден ухмыльнулся. − Может быть, это подарок от Касуми или Самары. Я убью за одну из тех биотических штук для азари, которые носит Самара. Она говорит, что на мне это будет выглядеть нелепо, потому что у меня есть волосы, но мне все равно. По-моему, это просто потрясающе. Ни одному наемнику не убить меня, пока я буду выглядеть, как самая горячая штучка на поле.

− Похоже на цветы, − сказал Кайден и открыл пакет.

В нос ударил отвратительный запах.

Личинки вывалились на постель, когда Кайден потянул за серебристую ленту.

Шепард приглушенно вскрикнула и чуть не упала с кровати. Ее тут же стошнило прямо на простыни.

Кайден сорвался и бросился к раковине, швырнув в нее гнилой пакет. Это было отвратительно. Все это. Сгнившие цветы, а также нарочито собранные личинки, приютившиеся на розовых, любовно изготовленных конфетти и папиросной бумаге.

На пол упала записка, но он не обратил на нее внимания и бросился к Бау.

− Заприте больницу! Сейчас же. Кто-то был здесь, когда она спала. Никто не войдет в эту палату без моего разрешения. Дайте мне имена всех докторов и медсестер и не впускайте сюда никого, кроме моей матери, Джеймса Веги или Эшли Уильямс.

Бау кивнул, даже не удивившись. Он вытянулся в струну одним быстрым движением, и с бывалой выправкой Спектра пролаял в свой омни-инструмент, запуская блокировку.

Кайден бросился обратно к Шепард. Она неуверенно выползла из постели, шатаясь на месте, и с отвращением посмотрела на личинок, которые все еще копошились на пропитанной рвотой постели.

Кайден подошел к жене и обнял за плечи. Она дрожала.

− Что это еще что за хуйня? − прорычала она. − Какого хрена кто-то прислал ее мне?

− Я не знаю, − яростно произнес он, делая акцент на каждом слове. − Но я собираюсь это выяснить. Я тебе обещаю.

Шепард кивнула и, наконец, отстранила его, присев в кресло для посетителей. 

− Я в порядке. Мой желудок − нет, но я в порядке.

Кайден наклонился и поднял упавшую записку. Она была написана, вероятно, с помощью ВИ, чтобы нельзя было отыскать отправителя.

______________________________________________________   
_"Коммандер Шепард._

_Я − твой самый главный фанат. Я просто обожаю тебя. Я был опечален, услышав о твоей травме, но если ты спишь с собаками, не нужно удивляться блохам._

_Я наблюдал за тобой. Я видел, как ты ходишь по своей квартире. Ты была голая после душа, а с твоего тела капала вода. Я видел, как ты позволяла этому человеку прикасаться к себе. Я не понимаю. Ты намного лучше. Ты должна оставаться чистой. Я уверен, ты поймешь, почему я наблюдал. Твои окна такие большие. Ты практически пригласила меня войти. Я думаю, ты хотела, чтобы я увидел, чтобы заставить меня ревновать. Я думаю, ты представляешь меня, когда Аленко прикасается к тебе._

_Я его ненавижу. Я ненавижу то, что он делает с тобой. Пожалуйста, ты должна бросить его. Он − яд. Он умрет, если это нужно, чтобы заставить тебя образумиться._

_Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но сделаю это, если будешь продолжать игнорировать меня. Мы все должны идти на жертвы ради общего блага._

_Ты же настоящая икона. Пройдут тысячи лет, и ты превзойдешь Иисуса в качестве объекта для поклонения. Но ты не нуждаешься в подтверждении своей божественности. Ты прикоснулась к разуму богов и вышла победителем. Ты прошла через большее, чем кто-либо в истории._

_Тебе нет равных, кроме меня._

_Ты научишься видеть это. Я прислушивался к твоим предупреждениям насчет Жнецов. Я принял тебя всерьез. Когда ты умерла, я был опустошен, но я знал, что смерть не сможет удержать тебя, и ты возродишься, став еще сильнее._

_Как только я понял, насколько ты особенная, я узнал о тебе все, что мог. Я бы спас тебя еще ребенком, если бы мог. Я бы спас твоего брата._

_Пожалуйста. Прекрати эту ерунду. Иди ко мне._

_Искренне твой,  
горячий поклонник."  
____________________________________________________________

Кайдена едва не вырвало виски и съеденной едой вслед за Шепард, но он стиснул зубы, дрожа от ярости.

 _Я убью его_ , подумал он. _Я собираюсь убить того, кто следит за ней, медленно и мучительно_.

− Кайден? − встревоженно произнесла Шепард, увидев, как он вспыхнул, омыв палату синим сиянием. − Что там написано? Ты же знаешь, я не очень хорошо читаю.

− Ничего, − прохрипел он. − Я разберусь с этим. Пошли, я уведу тебя отсюда.

Он нежно взял ее под локоть, и она в ответ обняла его за талию. Они оставили позади палату, полную личинок, и направились в поисках медсестры и чистой комнаты.

− Кайден? Я думаю, что мне бы очень понравилось, если бы ты принес мой пистолет N7 Орел, пожалуйста. И мой военный усилитель. И кобуру с дополнительной обоймой.

− Я принесу их завтра первым же делом.  
_______________________________________  
* "Big place," Kaidan mumbles under his breath. "No reason they wouldn't like you. Best seats in the house."  
 **Прим. переводчика** : Если кто не помнит, Mass Effect 1 Разговор у панорамного окна на площади между рынками и клиникой. И отсылка к последнему разговору с Андерсоном.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за поддержку и редактуру моих переводов.

− Хорошо, ма. Сделай это. Запусти апельсин мне в голову как можно сильнее.

Кайден остановился, прежде чем войти в больничную палату, слушая, как Шепард дразнит его мать.

− Шепард, милая, я не буду бросать в тебя апельсин, − запротестовала мама.

− Мы уже говорили об этом, помнишь? − терпеливо произнесла Шепард, но он уловил скрытое раздражение в ее голосе. − Я прошу, а вы швыряете в меня первым, что подвернется под руку, миссис Аленко.

Кайден улыбнулся про себя. В ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия. С того момента, как они познакомились, и его мать решила, что любит Шепард, она настаивала на том, чтобы общаться с ней не иначе, как с настоящей дочерью. В глубине души он знал, что Шепард очень нравится, когда вокруг нее суетятся и балуют. Для его жены это оказалось в новинку, поскольку у нее никогда не было настоящей матери. Но он также знал, что Шепард умела использовать эту слабость и против его мамы. Акцент в обращении на "миссис Аленко" неизменно вел к капитуляции его матери, поскольку говорил о том, что Шепард злилась.

Мать Кайдена не смогла больше иметь детей после его рождения. Он не знал, был ли это вопрос фертильности... или родители просто не хотели рисковать, столкнувшись с теми же проблемами, что и при его воспитании. Биотик, постоянные наблюдения врачей, тайная организация, отправившая их сына в летний лагерь ужасов.

Он подозревал, что Шепард − та самая дочь, о которой мама всегда мечтала... хотя и несколько нетипичная.

− О, Шепард, пожалуйста, не зови меня так, − предсказуемо ответила его мать. − Я хочу, чтобы ты звала меня мамой.

− Тогда брось этот чертов апельсин, ма.

Кайден распахнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда его мать изо всех сил швырнула апельсин в голову его жены. Ма по-прежнему плавала три раза в неделю и работала в саду наравне с другими рабочими. Так что бросок получился не таким уж и слабым. 

Вспыхнул синий свет, и фрукт улетел в окно, размазав свои оранжевые внутренности по стеклу.

− Неплохо, − сказал Кайден, хотя и знал, что это так себе результат по сравнению с тем, на что способна Шепард в полной силе. Апельсин разбил бы окно вдребезги, если бы она подключила свой супер-пупер-усилитель. Сегодня утром они ходили к ее доктору, чтобы установить усилитель военного класса, но врач наложил вето на эту идею, и Шепард осталась с биоусилителем, предназначенным для гражданских. 

Кайден едва ли видел жену настолько несчастной в последнее время, но пока он ходил за ее пистолетом, она явно нашла способ выплеснуть свое разочарование.

Кайден чувствовал себя больным, когда принимал душ в квартире этим утром, и не только от похмелья и созерцания их разрушенного дома. Увидев подарок, который прислал сталкер, Кайден понял, что преследователь Шепард начал свою игру.

Он не знал, что будет делать, если потеряет ее.

По крайней мере, окна починили. Кайден убедился, что на этот раз специалисты установили стекло со специальным покрытием, пуленепробиваемое и непрозрачное снаружи.

− Спасибо, − ответила Шепард, улыбаясь ему, когда он прошел в палату. И тоже солгала. Она так же хорошо, как и он, знала, что ее сил в настоящей битве надолго не хватит.

− Вот, − сказал он, протягивая ей сумку с оружием. − Твой пистолет Орел и обоймы. Оружие заряжено, и я добавил несколько модов. Надо быть готовыми ко всему. А еще я принес твою потайную кобуру.

Она взяла сумку. Ма странно приглушенно кашлянула, когда Шепард, не обращая внимания на окружающих, задрала подол рубашки Кайдена, которую использовала в качестве ночнушки. Ее голое бедро выглядело бледным в свете раннего утра, когда она застегнула обвивший ее ногу ремень кобуры.

Кайден усмехнулся и, не в силах сопротивляться, наклонился вперед, чтобы притянуть ее за бедра вплотную к своему телу. Его рука скользнула по задней части ее колена, поглаживая мягкую кожу. Она рассмеялась, едва не упав, но он удержал ее, обхватив рукой за талию.

− Ну и ну, миссис Аленко, − хрипло прошептал он ей на ухо. Она хихикнула, и ее волосы защекотали ему нос. − Ты так соблазнительна этим утром. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю, когда ты смертоносное оружие прижимается к своим ногам.

Шепард улыбнулась своей опасной лисьей ухмылкой. 

− Хм, − сказала она, и вибрация этого звука отдалась по телу Кайдена вплоть до тех мест, которые так сильно скучали по ней. Ее груди прижались к его груди, невыносимо мягкие и теплые. Она прижалась к нему всем телом, а потом ее руки скользнули вверх по его затылку, чуть выше порта усилителя.

− В этом и заключается мой коварный план, − проворковала она, глядя на него из-под тяжелых век. − Я хочу, чтобы тебя выгнала отсюда шокированная твоим поведением медсестра. А потом убегу с Джимми, чтобы играть в блэкджек весь день напролет.

Он хрипло рассмеялся и поцеловал ее в шею. Она задрожала.

Он провел рукой по ее бедру, выше ремня от кобуры, и только собирался наклониться и поцеловать ее в губы, когда...

− Кайден Аленко! Немедленно прекрати.

Шепард хихикнула и оттолкнула его, когда мама решительно прошагала к нему через палату и ударила по плечу только что сложенным одеялом.

− Честное слово, Кайден. Она же раненая женщина. Я не знаю, в какие игры вы двое играете, но Казимир и я никогда так не наглели. Медсестра может войти и увидеть вас в любой момент, не говоря уже о том, что прямо рядом с вами стоит твоя собственная мать! Вы когда-нибудь слышали о приватности? Это далеко не новая концепция, − фыркнула она, с выражением крайнего отвращения закатывая свои темные глаза.

Кайден покраснел, проклял виски, все еще струящийся по его венам, иначе объяснить свое поведение он не мог. Шепард, похоже, даже не обратила на это внимания, самодовольно прикусив губу, пока его мать таращилась на них.

Он был _уверен_ , что Шепард это даже веселит.

− Прости, ма, − сказал он, потирая затылок. − Я, э-э... Да... извини.

− Проехали! − бодро произнесла Шепард, натягивая рубашку и снова забираясь в постель. Она выглядела немного бледной, поэтому его мать засуетилась, надев ей на лицо кислородную канюлю. − Так чем ты планируешь заняться сегодня, пока я тут застряла?

− Я иду на допрос с Эш, − ответил Кайден, подходя к ее кровати.

− Джеймс хочет пойти с вами, − сказала Шепард. − Ему было бы полезно посмотреть, как Спектры разбираются с подобными делами. Возьми его с собой, ладно? Это отличная тренировка для N7.

− Шепард... я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

− А почему нет? − требовательно спросила она. − Это как день "Приведи своего ребенка на работу". Он получает ценный опыт, а ты − большого мускулистого парня, который с легкостью может запугать и при необходимости выбить все дерьмо из мудаков, которые пытались меня убить.

− Наверное, я все равно не смог бы его остановить, − пробормотал он и пожал плечами.

Она права. Это не совсем входит в протокол Альянса или Спектров, но у Джеймса есть голова на плечах и он отлично владеет техникой запугивания. Он выглядит как самый суровый, самый жесткий космический пехотинец, татуированный и массивный, но эта иллюзия для Кайдена была разрушена еще вчера, когда он нежно вложил глупого розового плюшевого мишку в руку Шепард. Кайден всегда знал, что у Джеймса очень доброе сердце, и данный факт он изо всех сил старается скрыть. Спектр подумал он со вздохом, что этим Вега не так уж сильно отличается от его жены, наверное, поэтому они так хорошо ладят.

− Будь осторожен, лейти, − нахмурившись, произнесла Шепард. Его сердце сжалось, когда она назвала его ласкательным прозвищем. − Этот чувак может охотиться и за тобой. И не думаю, что в этот раз я в состоянии спасти все задницы.

Он наклонился и прижался к ее губам, даря ей их несостоявшийся поцелуй. Она прижала ладони к его лицу и страстно поцеловала в ответ. Ее губы были слегка сухими и потрескавшимися, но они оставались лучшими для Кайдена. Ее пальцы погрузились в его волосы, и ему почти физически пришлось заставить себя оторваться от нее.

− Я вернусь позже, хорошо? − сказал он, пытаясь уйти от нее. − Ничего не открывай. Если в палату войдет кто-то, кого ты не знаешь, просто швырни его в стену, хорошо?

− Да ладно? То, что я на некоторое время выпала из обоймы, не сделало меня тупой, и я буду тебе признательна, _дорогой_ , если ты прекратишь обращаться со мной как с идиоткой.

Кайден вздрогнул. Его мать снова неловко кашлянула и сняла несуществующую пушинку с одеяла.

Когда Шепард произносила любое другое ласкательное имя, кроме "лейти" или "любимый", он понимал, что у него большие проблемы.

− Извини, Шепард. Конечно. Я просто...

Выражение ее лица немного смягчилось.

Кайден знал, что чрезмерно оберегает жену и, возможно, тем самым оказывает на нее давление, но остановиться не мог.

− А что, если это окажется медсестра? − спросила Шепард, приподняв брови. − Может быть, мне и бедную Флоренс Найтингейл бросить в стену, окончательно укрепив свою репутацию неуравновешенной старой клячи?

− Я об этом позаботился. Тебя могут посещать только близкие друзья и доктор Джедан. Здесь не должно быть никого, кого бы ты раньше не встречала.

Она кивнула. 

− Мы с ма будем пускать апельсины по всей комнате и заниматься чем-то подобным. Это будет очень интересно, − она закатила глаза. − Ты точно не можешь меня отсюда вытащить?

− Вообще-то, Шепард, − вмешалась мама, − я надеялась, что мы сможем немного поболтать о моей племяннице. Мне до смерти хотелось рассказать тебе о ее маленьком сыне. Вы с ними еще не встречались, они большую часть года проводят в Сингапуре. Малышу всего три года, но он такой умный! Может быть, в семье подрастает еще один будущий альянсовец. Так напоминает мне Кайдена, когда он был мальчиком. У него была такая кудрявая копна волос, что просто...

Шепард резко стала отстраненной, словно ее лицо скрылось за непроницаемыми ставнями.

− Мама, можно мне поговорить с тобой на улице, пожалуйста? − спросил Кайден. − Увидимся позже, Шеп.

Его жена махнула в ответ рукой и перекатилась через спину, сворачиваясь в клубок и натягивая одеяло до плеч, даже не кинув привычное “люблю тебя” на прощание. 

Его мать вышла на улицу, и он последовал за ней. Она выжидательно подняла брови.

− Сегодня утром Шепард очень сердитая, Кайден. Конечно, я бы тоже испугалась, − она вздрогнула. − Из всех мерзких вещей − именно личинки...

Кайден кивнул. 

− Я знаю. Поэтому не дави на нее, хорошо? Не надо этих разговоров о детях.

− А вот и надо!

− Мама, перестань, ладно? Пили меня сколько угодно, но, пожалуйста, оставь Шепард в покое.

Его мать слегка фыркнула. 

− Ну, в самом деле, Кайден! Ты же не ждешь, что я не проявлю любопытства. Она…

− Что?

− Она была бы такой хорошей мамой, − выпалила она, и Кайден закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнув.

− Мама, сейчас не сороковые, сколько можно?!

− Нет-нет, выслушай меня, − быстро заговорила она, и Кайден, скрестив руки на груди, бросил взгляд на часы на своем омни-инструменте.

Ему уже пора выдвигаться, чтобы успеть встретиться с Эш и Джеймсом в посольствах.

− Ты так хорошо ладишь с детьми, Кайден. Я почти ожидала объявления о том, что вы ждете пополнения в семье, каждый месяц после свадьбы. Видно же, что вам хорошо вместе! Казимир всегда хотел, чтобы у тебя была семья, настоящий дом, близкий человек. Ты же полжизни провел в космосе. Я уже отчаялась когда-нибудь увидеть, как ты остепенишься, но потом ты привел домой эту замечательную женщину, и я просто... 

− Мама, у нас и вправду все хорошо! У меня есть она. Так что хватит. Или мне придется попросить тебя уйти, а этого никто не хочет. Ты ее расстраиваешь.

На мгновение лицо его матери приняло потрясенное выражение. 

− Я же не нарочно! Ты совершенно прав. Я просто увлеклась. Больше вы ничего от меня не услышите по этому поводу.

− Спасибо. Мне нужно бежать, хорошо?

Он наклонился и быстро поцеловал ее в щеку.

− Будь осторожен, Кайден, − крикнула мама ему вслед, когда он побежал по коридору.

− Так и будет!

***

Эш смотрела, как Кайден с мрачным выражением лица идет по залу. Джеймс шел рядом с ним, одетый в свою обычную обтягивающую футболку и форменные альянсовские штаны. Она прислонилась спиной к кулеру с водой и на секунду залюбовалась видом.

Кто сказал, что в присоединении к Альянсу нет никаких дополнительных бонусов?

− Уильямс, наш преступник уже готов? − спросил Кайден, подойдя ближе. Эш недоуменно моргнула от его официального тона. “Уильямс” обычно использовалось только в полевых условиях, перед подозреваемыми или другими Спектрами.

Что ж, если ему это нужно, Эш готова надеть маску профессионализма. 

− Да, Аленко. Он в четвертой допросной. В наручниках и нервничает. Не уверена, что мы сможем что-то из него вытянуть. Судебно-медицинская экспертиза пока не нашла совпадений по оружию. Серийные номера спилены, или они просто украли оружие, когда их выгнали из Альянса. После войны невозможно отследить каждого. Слишком много мертвых. Слишком много падальщиков, − она кивнула в сторону Джеймса. − А это что за запаска?

− Привет, я тоже рад тебя видеть, Эш, − сказал Джеймс, явно уязвленный ее комментарием.

− Извини, − произнесла она. − Я вовсе не это имела в виду.

− Лейтенант Вега будет следить за происходящим из наблюдательного пункта, − сказал Кайден, явно не настроенный на светскую беседу, и направился к комнате для допросов.

− Ладно, просто интересно, − сказала Эш, с интересом взглянув на Джеймса, когда они последовали за Кайденом.

Джеймс пожал плечами и прошептал вполголоса, чтобы Кайден не услышал: 

− Он все еще нервничает из-за Лолы. Плюс похмелье. Это моя вина.

− Так это _ты_ звонил мне в пьяном виде, − обвиняюще произнесла она, но тут же подмигнула ему. − Я так и знала, что это не Кайден.

− Что я могу сказать, _cariño_? Я думал, что у меня будут проблемы со сном, и мой плюшевый мишка не собирался мне в этом помогать.

Эш с трудом подавила неуместное хихиканье. Она решительно проигнорировала трепет в груди и то, что ее щеки не переставали гореть. 

− Ну да, конечно. В следующий раз, когда ты позвонишь мне так поздно, тебе лучше надеяться, что твой плюшевый мишка защитит тебя от моего ботинка, глубоко засунутого в твою задницу.

− Обещания, только обещания, − он ухмыльнулся ей.

− Если вы двое закончили флиртовать, я бы хотел попытаться раскрыть покушение на свою жену и найти ее преследователя. Но знаете, если у вас есть дела поважнее... − вмешался Кайден, и глаза Эш расширились от его тона.

− Аленко, это же пять секунд.

− Пять секунд, за которые к ее постели можно было бы доставить еще несколько подарков с личинками! Может быть, в следующий раз они задушат ее во сне, а меня не будет рядом, чтобы остановить это, потому что я застрял здесь, наблюдая, как вы двое строите друг другу глазки.

Эш изумленно посмотрела на него. Кайден редко бывал резок с кем-то, не говоря уже о ней.

− Прости, Кайден, − смущенно пробормотал Джеймс. Он вошел в наблюдательный пункт, и Эш закрыла за ним дверь, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что плечи его поникли.

Как раз перед тем, как Кайден открыл дверь комнаты для допросов, она снова захлопнула ее.

− Послушай меня, лейти, − тихо зашептала она, и он отвел глаза, услышав свое прозвище. Шепард не единственная любила хитрить. −Ты думаешь, ты единственный, кто о ней беспокоится? Нет! Мы все переживаем. Я помчалась в больницу, как только услышала о случившемся. Я ни на секунду не переставала думать об этом деле. Я знаю, что ты злишься. Я знаю, что ты расстроен. Я видела письмо и понимаю, почему ты не сказал Шепард, что в нем написано.

Кайден отстранился от нее, проводя рукой по волосам. 

− Ей вовсе не обязательно это видеть.

Он тяжело вздохнул, и Эш подождала, пока он сможет взять себя в руки, прежде чем продолжить.

− Я знаю, что ты Спектр и выше меня по рангу, что можешь вести это дело так, как тебе нравится, но не смей срываться на мне. Может, она и твоя жена, но и моя лучшая подруга тоже. Ты же мой партнер. Не босс. И ты не босс для Джимми. Он здесь потому, что хочет помочь Шепард. Потому что заботится о ней, как и все мы.

Кайден сделал паузу, прежде чем снова заговорить. 

− Прости меня, Эш.

− Ничего страшного. Ты можешь извиниться перед Джеймсом позже. Я знаю, что ты сходишь с ума от беспокойства, − произнесла она, слегка сжав его руку. − А теперь пойдем туда и надерем кое-кому задницу.

***

− Джона Берк. Сорок пять лет. Безработный. Уволен из Альянса пятнадцать лет назад за плохое поведение, − перечислила Эш, читая файл на своем омни-инструменте. Кайден сидел со скрещенными руками рядом с ней и смотрел на наемника, прикованного наручниками к стулу напротив двух Спектров.

− У тебя криминальное прошлое. После завершения своей позорной карьеры в Альянсе ты был арестован за сексуальное насилие и побои, но вышел пять лет назад из-за хорошего поведения. Сразу же исчез в системе Термина, где, по-видимому, и зарабатывал на жизнь в качестве наемника. Верно?

− Ага, − ответил Берк. − Все верно. Я устроился на эту работенку с Шепард, чтобы подзаработать немного денег. И ничего больше, милая.

− Кто обещал заплатить? − спросил Кайден, наклоняясь вперед. − Сколько кредитов?

− Послушай, сынок, − сказал Берк и ухмыльнулся ему, сверкнув желтыми гнилыми зубами. − Тебе придется придумать что-нибудь получше, если ты хочешь, чтобы я заговорил. И не беспокойся, пытаясь играть хорошего полицейского. Я это все уже видел.

− Ладно, тогда начнем с самого простого, − сказала Эш, пытаясь разрядить гнев, проявляющийся в каждой морщинке на лице Кайдена. − Какова была цель?

− Нам было приказано похитить ее, − сказал Берк, пожав плечами. Он щелкнул наручниками за спиной. − Обещали бонус за любые сочные вещички. Вот почему я пытался найти ее кружевные трусики. Они стоят сотню кредиток за штуку. Я собирался оставить одни, чтобы радовать себя поздно ночью. Все твердеет при взгляде на эту крошку.

Кайден странно неуклюже двинулся в кресле, словно едва удерживался от того, чтобы перескочить через стол и придушить Берка. Эш под столом надавила ногой на его стопу, даже не взглянув на него.

 _Успокойся_ , − попыталась она сказать ему без слов.

Берк улыбнулся Кайдену, сжав губы и посылая ему шутливый поцелуй. 

− Кажется, кто-то из моих приятелей сбежал с ее кольцом. Повезло. Оно стоило тысячу кредитов.

− Ах ты, сукин сын, − рыкнул Кайден, и Эш застонала.

− Кайден... − предупреждающе произнесла она.

− Кайден? − повторил наемник, и его лицо просветлело. − Кайден _Аленко_?

Он откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на них совершенно иным взглядом. 

− Точно. Ты же Спектр. Не удержался и кинулся на допрос. Ах ты, бедный ублюдок! Ты ведь ее муж, не так ли? Ох-хо-хо, − хрипло рассмеялся он. − Знал бы ты, что мы планировали для твоей дорогой маленькой жены. На твоем месте, сынок, я бы увез ее подальше. У человека, который нанял меня, глубокие карманы. Очень глубокие.

Кайден резко встал и начал расхаживать по комнате, и Эш мгновенно поняла, что это была ужасная идея − впустить его сюда. Он же совершенно не объективен.

− Ладно, хватит! Ты уже все объяснил, − рявкнула Эш на Берка. − Ты подвел своего работодателя. Ты ему ничем не обязан. Расскажи нам все, и мы могли бы заключить какую-нибудь сделку, чтобы уменьшить твой срок.

− Хорошо, милая, − сказал он, наклоняясь вперед и пристально глядя на ее грудь. − Обещай, что ты заступишься за меня, и я расскажу тебе все, что знаю.

− Отлично, − мгновенно ответила Эш размеренным и спокойным голосом. Она уже больше года служила Спектром, и если он думал, что сможет вывести ее из себя, то сильно ошибался. Ради Бога, она не моргнув глазом встречала _Жнецов_. − Говори.

− Я знаю о нем не все. Ну, или не очень много.

Он громко рассмеялся им в лицо. Кайден издал яростный горловой звук, и сердце Эш на миг замерло.

− Ты тупая сука, − выплюнул Берк. − Нас наняли через экстранет. Мы просто толпа отчаявшихся людей, которым нужны кредиты. Мы даже не знали, что это была коммандер Шепард, пока не нанесли удар по дому. Я думал, что они похожи друг на друга. Что босс назвал ее Шепард только для проформы или типа того. Я не знаю. Думал, что какая-то случайная баба, похожая на нее. Наверное, надо было тщательнее наводить справки... Нам сказали только, что она биотик, и нужно ее вырубить, прежде чем брать. Моему боссу пришла в голову блестящая идея выстрелить ей в ногу, но он промахнулся и попал ей прямо в руку. Рана, видимо, оказалась серьезной, судя по количеству крови на кухне, − добавил он с выражением крайнего безразличия на лице.

Наемник похотливо облизнул губы, глядя на Эш. Ему было все равно, что Шепард чуть не истекла кровью на своей кухне. Чуть не умерла в доме, где каждодневно боролась с болью и цеплялась за каждую попытку вернуться к нормальной жизни, чтобы, наконец-то, расслабиться. Чтобы чувствовать себя в _безопасности_.

Эш глубоко вздохнула, подавляя свою ярость, и попросила у Бога сил, чтобы не достать пистолет и просто не пристрелить этого ублюдка.

− Эй! − рявкнул Кайден. − Смотри ей в глаза. 

Эш бросила на Спектра уничтожающий взгляд, но он не сел обратно.

− Откуда вы знали, что застанете ее в одиночестве? − спросила Эш, проверяя свой омни-инструмент, чтобы быть вдвойне уверенной, что он записывает каждое слово. − Она живет не одна.

− Как раз перед тем, как мы напали, нам прислали детальный график ее деятельности, а также Аленко, − сказал Берк, указывая на Кайдена. − У нас были фотографии и планы, в которых окна указывались как слабое место. Она должна была быть одна. Судя по всему, в подготовку было вложено чертовски много времени и сил. Я не знаю, может, месяцы сбора данных по одному человеку. Босс тоже на них взглянул. Похоже, единственной переменной, помешавшей случайно убить ее или успешно похитить, был тот огромный солдафон. Много наших полегло из-за него. 

Наступила пауза, во время которой Эш стучала по своему инструменту, делая заметки. Скучающий взгляд Берка блуждал по комнате, а Кайден продолжал расхаживать взад-вперед, как дикий зверь в клетке. Эш хотела бы, чтобы он вернул себе хоть часть своего контроля. Кайден совершенно не был похож на себя обычного.

− Как вас наняли через экстранет? − спросила она через несколько минут и нахмурилась. Это был довольно открытый способ нанять наемников, но и самый безопасный.

− В основном, это происходит через рассылку на доске объявлений. Там всегда найдется работенка. Кто-то хочет расквитаться с неверной женой, кто-то поразвлечься. Похищение тут, убийство наркобарона − там. Достаточно легко найти подходящее дело, если осмотреться вокруг. − Он улыбнулся, снова показывая свои гнилые зубы. − Довольно забавно, что это случилось на форуме фан-сайта.

− Что? − резко спросил Кайден. − Они не могут делать что-то вопиюще незаконное и ожидать, что продолжат работать.

− Ты бы удивился. Это один из тех отвратительных сайтов, где полно актеров и все такое.

− Актеры? − хмуро переспросил Кайден, и Эш вдруг показалось, что он похож на ястреба.

− Ну да, ты же знаешь, − Берк ухмыльнулся. − Которые играют роль Шепард. На таких сайтах можно поглядеть, как она берет...

− Не надо, − грубо прервал его Кайден. − Лучше не надо.

Берк пожал плечами. 

− Как хочешь. Бьюсь об заклад, она никогда не делала для тебя ничего похожего на то, что делала для турианца, с которым я видел ее на сайте. В любом случае, там на форуме была своя тема. Искали крепких ребят, обещая хорошие деньги. Мой босс наткнулся на него случайно. Думал, что подзаработает кредитов на какой-то девчонке, похожей на Шепард − кто ж знал, что это по-настоящему? Босс связался с заказчиком через почту в экстранете.

− Какую почту? − Кайден умудрялся говорить сквозь стиснутые зубы.

− Откуда мне знать? − наемник пожал плечами. − Я не веду переговоров. Я всего лишь мускулы. Я расскажу вам о сайте, если скинешь еще один год с моего приговора.

− Договорились,− сказала Эш, прекрасно понимая, что лжет. На самом деле, она не могла влиять на обвинение, а только высказывать пожелания. Но Берку это знать не обязательно, подумала она, пряча ухмылку.

− Это было “shepardsnumberonefan”, все в одно слово, ясно? Там, наверное, уже другой администратор, который все подчищает. Порнушку удалили, форумы закрыли. Чертовски обидно. Этот новый администратор выкупил сайт или что-то в этом роде. Слышал, что он делает это со многими более... откровенными фан-сайтами Шепард. Ебаный благодетель.

Эш посмотрела на Кайдена, молча сообщая, что у них теперь хотя бы есть зацепка. Она встала и направилась к двери, уже планируя как после обеда выведет на чистую воду администратора сайта экстранета, заморозит его активы и проведет арест.

Эш слегка ухмыльнулась. Привилегии Спектра. Никаких чертовых ордеров на арест.

Она обернулась, заметив, что Кайден не последовал за ней, а продолжает сверлить дыру в голове наемника силой своего взгляда. Он, кажется, прирос к месту, его руки, опущенные по бокам, были крепко сжаты в кулаки.

− Ужасно жаль, что работа сорвалась, − пробормотал Берк. − У меня были такие планы на эти деньги.

− Заткнись, − сказал Кайден, и она никогда не слышала, чтобы его голос звучал _так_. Он больше не был похож на себя.

− И что ты сделаешь, _Спектр_? 

Он выплюнул это слово практически как оскорбление.

− Все знают, что ты играешь по правилам. У тебя нет яиц. Вот почему мы собирались взять твою хорошенькую маленькую сучку жену и по очереди трахать ее до бесчувствия, прежде чем отдадим ее человеку, который нанял нас.

Берк снова ухмыльнулся, запах его тела и гнили уже пропитал комнату.

− По крайней мере, я. Я бы показал ей что значит трахаться с настоящим мужиком. Это ей бы не повредило. На самом деле, я думаю, что ей бы понравилось. Сумасшедшей сучке вроде нее. Все знают, что после войны она сошла с ума и потеряла весь запал.

В комнате повисла тяжелая пауза, даже сами молекулы воздуха наполнились электричеством. Кайден буквально затрясся от ярости. Его кулак заискрился темной энергией.

− Аленко, он тебя подначивает, − рявкнула Эш. − У нас все под контролем, и мы уходим. Но не он.

− В том, что ты сказал, было много неправильного, − тихо произнес Кайден. − Но знаешь, в чем ты больше всего ошибаешься?

Берк улыбнулся, выглядя при этом почти неприлично удивленным. 

− И в чем же, Спектр?

Кайден резко бросился через стол, опрокинув его. Прежде чем Эш успела остановить его, Спектр уже набросился на Берка и ударил его кулаком в лицо. Кровь брызнула на пол. Он даже не стал использовать биотику.

Глаза Эш на мгновение расширились, прежде чем она начала действовать.

_Боже всемогущий, Кайден!_

− Аленко! Стой! − крикнула Эш, безуспешно пытаясь оттащить его. Кайден не был хрупким парнем, и хотя сила Эш почти равнялась его, гнев сделал его более опасным.

У Берка уже был полностью разбит нос, а кожа на костяшках пальцев Кайдена начисто содрана. Кровь брызнула на лицо Эш, когда она попыталась встать между ними. Она никогда раньше не понимала, насколько силен Кайден, всегда упускала из виду, что он обученный убийца. Его щенячьи глаза и спокойная, почти застенчивая натура обманули ее, заставив думать, что у него нет когтей.

Она совершила большую ошибку, позволив ему находиться в одной комнате с обвиняемым, теперь она знала это, видя вывихнутую челюсть Берка.

− Кайден! − снова крикнула она. − Прекрати!

Кайден снова и снова бил Берка, и его лицо с каждой секундой все сильнее краснело. Она никогда не видела его таким злым. Это почти пугало.

В этот момент в допросную, наконец, ворвался Джеймс.

− Кайден, чувак! Слезай с него, − крикнул он и оттащил биотика. Мышцы на его руках напряглись, пока он пытался удержать друга.

− Твоя самая большая ошибка была думать, что я следую правилам, когда дело касается ее, Берк! − рычал Кайден, глядя на наемника.

Эш никогда не была в большей растерянности. Она всегда умела держать себя в руках. Она, конечно, могла вспылить, но ни разу глазом не моргнула в ответ на выходки своего друга и не вздрогнула, когда Жнец говорил, что собирается убить ее.

В этот момент она была просто ошеломлена. Обычно Кайден был таким тихим парнем…

− Отпусти меня, Джимми! − заорал Кайден на Джеймса, который еще крепче держал его. − Отпусти меня! Я бы тебя отпустил!

− Нет не отпустил бы! − крикнул в ответ Джеймс. − Потому что ты гораздо лучше. Шепард знает, что ты лучше, чем этот ублюдок! Не будь таким, как мой старик. Когда ты подойдешь к тому дубу, сможешь ли ты по-прежнему высоко держать голову? А? Если ты убьешь его прямо сейчас? − Джеймс встряхнул Кайдена. − Ты сможешь?

Наконец Кайден обмяк в объятиях Джеймса.

− Пошли, майор, − пробормотал Джеймс. − Пошли. Идем, я тебя подлатаю.

Эш посмотрела на искалеченные руки Кайдена. Как минимум, три пальца были сломаны и согнуты под странным углом. Но он, кажется, даже не заметил этого и не чувствовал боли.

Эш оцепенело позвала на помощь врача, безмерно благодарная судьбе за то, что Кайден не убил Берка. Хотя на какое-то мгновение ей показалось, что это не так. Берк лежал на полу и стонал, все его лицо было залито кровью.

Джеймс похлопал Кайдена по спине. 

− Оставь его, _cuate_.

Кайден опустил голову, и Эш больше не могла видеть его лица. Джеймс вывел его из комнаты, оставляя Эш разгребать этот бардак.

− Вот дерьмо, − пробормотала она.

Берк издал еще один влажный стон.

***

− Вот тебе и хороший полицейский! Это было совершенно неприемлемо, − произнесла Эш, врываясь в человеческий офис Спектров после того, как отправила Берка в медотсек для задержанных. − Что _это_ было, черт возьми?!

Кайден сидел за своим столом, а Джеймс перевязывал ему руки.

− А что бы ты сделала, Эш? − тихо произнес он. − Мне жаль, что я сорвался.

Он сделал паузу и затем посмотрел на нее. 

− Знаешь что? Нет, мне не жаль. Этот подонок изнасиловал бы...

Он оборвал сам себя, явно пытаясь сдержать свой гнев. 

− Она была ранена. Она была совсем одна. Если бы там не было Джеймса... 

− Мне все равно, Аленко, − сказала Эш, зная, что ей нужно оставаться рациональной и холодной. Той, кто может дистанцироваться и здраво оценить факты и цифры. − Он просто дразнил тебя. Это классическая психологическая война. Ты же сам меня этому учил, блядь!

Кайден покачал головой, но, несмотря на его отрицание, она увидела по его лицу, что он понимает, что поступил неправильно. Знает, что позволил себе сорваться.

Эш предположила, насколько он был напряжен, если позволил себе настолько потерять контроль.

− Ты отстранен от дела, Аленко. Джеймс и я продолжим работать над этим.

Он резко вскинул голову. 

− Нет.

− Да, − огрызнулась она в ответ. − Ты сам не свой. Принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу. Я думала, ты справишься с этим. Ты никогда не вел себя так на войне, но очевидно, что отношения майора и коммандера остались далеко позади. − Какая-то мысль закралась ей в голову. − Ты больше не воспринимаешь ее как солдата, не так ли?

− Не будь смешной, − сказал Кайден, свирепо хмурясь. − Конечно же воспринимаю. Я очень уважаю ее мастерство. Я бы выполнил ее приказ в мгновение ока. Я пойду за ней в ад и обратно.

Джеймс заерзал, явно чувствуя себя неловко рядом с ним. Он выглядел так, словно разрывался между Эш и Кайденом, не зная, кого поддержать.

− Да, это так. Но когда ты смотришь на нее сейчас, то видишь просто свою жену, − возразила Эш, проходя дальше в комнату и швыряя на стол записки, которые она распечатала со своего омни-инструмента. − У тебя был целый год, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что она состарится вместе с тобой. Что она не умрет в двадцать девять лет. Что ты будешь лежать с ней в постели каждую ночь и не будешь волноваться о том, что Жнецы заберут нас всех завтра. А теперь вся эта история привела тебя в такое бешенство, что я не могу позволить тебе работать над делом. Она для тебя гораздо больше, чем просто еще один солдат…

Она кивнула сама себе, вспомнив Вермайр и то, как дрожали руки Шепард, когда она подняла Кайдена после выстрела. То, как он задерживался рядом с коммандером во время допросов, то, как его глаза следили за ней через всю комнату, или то, как он всегда помогал ей подняться на ступеньку в Мако. Как после ее смерти он так много пил, словно свет ушел из его жизни. Как потрясен был встречей на Горизонте, а потом был так счастлив, когда они наконец-то снова обрели друг друга посреди пылающей галактики.

Эш помнила, как Кайден сидел рядом с больничной койкой, на которой лежала Шепард, и слезы текли по его носу, когда доктор сказал ему, что Горн поджарил половину ее кибернетики, и она уже никогда не будет прежней. Что его любимая превратится в овощ, не будет ходить, говорить, иметь детей или снова держать оружие, даже кормить себя. Что жизнеобеспечение должно быть отключено.

Как он был с ней рядом, на каждом чертовом шагу доказывая, что они ошибались. Как он старательно обустраивал для нее дом, как нес ее вниз по лестнице, когда она не могла сделать даже шаг, не плача от боли. Практически отдал все свои силы, чтобы помочь ей снова подняться.

− А может быть, она никогда им и не была, − закончила Эш. − Теперь я это понимаю.

− Я Спектр, − решительно произнес он. − Ты не можешь меня отстранить, Уильямс.

− Не называй меня "Уильямс". Я хочу, чтобы ты взял отгул до конца дня. Джеймс и я справимся. Иди проведи время с Шепард. Скажи ей, что любишь ее. Я не хочу видеть тебя здесь снова. Мы обсудим это завтра.

Джеймс кивнул. 

− Иди домой, парень. Приведи свой дом в порядок, отдохни немного. Посмотрим, что ты будешь чувствовать потом, хорошо?

Кайден положил голову на руки, очевидно понимая, что он вымотан. Он схватил свой пиджак со стула и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Эш вздохнула. Она знала, что ей пришлось играть роль плохого полицейского, но понимала, что сделала все правильно.

− Ну и что теперь? − спросил Джеймс, поворачиваясь к ней.

− А теперь, Джимми, мы найдем того жуткого чувака из экстранета и выбьем его чертову дверь.

Она перебросила свои волосы, стянутые в конский хвост, через плечо, усаживаясь за свой стол, быстро открыла экстранет и вошла в протоколы поиска Спектров.

Джеймс сел на стол рядом с ней, и она попыталась игнорировать его близость, и то, как его пряный, домашний аромат заставляет ее сердце снова биться − гораздо сильнее, чем на протяжении стычки с Кайденом.

Она была уверена, что ее сестры смеялись бы над ней до упаду. Особенно Сара.

Он наклонился к ней еще ниже. 

− Знаешь, − прошептал он, − ты была _чертовски сексуальна_ в той комнате. Даже не моргнула, когда этот _cabrón_ уставился на тебя. Ты чертовски крута, ты это знаешь?

Эш посмотрела на него снизу вверх и ухмыльнулась, пробегая взглядом по его телу. 

− Ну, что я могу сказать, Джеймс, это не первый _cabrón_ , который пристально смотрит на меня. Мне кажется, что ты прямо сейчас так же смотришь.

− Но я не такой жуткий, как он. И точно не думаю о тебе, как он. Ты красивая, а не просто сексуальная.

В этот момент ей показалось, что в комнате стало очень тихо, а взгляд Джеймса вдруг сделался таким горячим. Звуки, доносящиеся из Посольства и других офисов, смолкли.

− Кроме того, это очень серьезное заявление, мэм, − прошептал он, его лицо приблизилось к ее. − Может быть, я просто очень напряженно думал, и мой взгляд случайно упал на твое лицо.

− Я очень серьезная женщина, − выдохнула она. − И я точно знаю, когда ты смотришь на меня.

Рука Джеймса скользнула к линии ее подбородка, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем челюсть. 

− Как такое возможно? С каждой нашей встречей ты становишься все красивее.

− Джеймс, − хрипло произнесла она. Его губы остановились в нескольких дюймах от ее губ, их дыхание смешалось. 

− Никогда не думал, что буду скучать по тому времени, которое мы провели вместе в разгар войны. Но я скучаю.

 _У него такие красивые глаза,_ подумала она, что совершенно не соответствовало напряженности момента.

Ее консоль подала звуковой сигнал, сообщая о совпадении, и Джеймс отшатнулся от нее, будто обжегшись.

Эш покраснела, когда прочищала горло, и на его щеках появился румянец.

− М-мы нашли совпадение, − пробормотала она, заикаясь и возвращая взгляд к своей консоли. А прочитав данные, выдохнула: − Срань господня!

− Кто это? − с тревогой спросил Джеймс. Их флирт сразу же был забыт.

− Новый администратор? Тот, который начал чистить сайт? Это же Конрад Вернер. Здесь сказано, что он выкупил его около месяца назад.

− Твою мать! Лола сойдет с ума. Она говорила, что он спас ей жизнь во время войны,− Джеймс передернул плечами, а потом поправился. − Ну, попытался, во всяком случае. Она не думала, что он пострадал.

Эш нахмурилась, прокручивая информацию дальше. 

− Нет, подожди. Он не может быть нашим парнем. Он закрывает этот жуткий сайт. Берк сказал, что операция, планировалась, как минимум, несколько месяцев. Вернер же занялся им всего месяц назад.

− Значит, это не он?

− Возможно. Я не знаю. И все же, может быть, этот парень всегда был чокнутым, как какой-нибудь псих. Знаешь, я была там, когда Шкипер впервые встретила его. Но он всегда казался безобидным и, в целом, производил впечатление хорошего парня. Несмотря на, э-э-э, общую жуткость.

Эш резко встала и начала натягивать свою броню Спектра поверх повседневной униформы. 

− Знаешь что? У него есть квартира здесь, на Цитадели. Давай нанесем ему визит.

− Читаешь мои мысли, _cariño_ , − ответил Джеймс, похлопывая себя по твердому, как камень, бицепсу. − У меня тут две крошки, которые просто умирают от желания немного сойти с ума, как Кайден.

− Джеймс... − предупреждающе произнесла она, и он кивнул.

− Да знаю я, знаю. Это не повод для смеха. Я позже поговорю с Лолой. Думаю, стоит сдать ей Кайдена. Вчера вечером он был очень грустным. Думаю, ему нужно, чтобы она вбила в его голову немного здравого смысла. Чувак в один прекрасный день просто взорвется. Нельзя сдерживать свои чувства, как он, и не ожидать, что будешь немного _loco_.

− Ну да, конечно. Я думаю, что _“loco”_ уже взорвался сегодня. С ним все будет в порядке, как только он остынет. На Кайдена можно положиться.

− Мы расскажем ему о Конраде?

− Нет. Мы − точно нет, − мурлыкнула она, открывая Джеймсу дверь и направляясь к выходу. − Давай не будем рисковать, иначе внезапно окажется, что у Вернера сломана челюсть, ключица и не хватает нескольких зубов. О, и еще нос разбит так, что это навсегда заставит его голос звучать, как у волуса с раком легких.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

Кайден открыл дверь в их с Шепард квартиру и попытался отгородиться от ярости, бушующей в нем, от бешеного стука сердца, заставлявшего дрожать руки. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и, наконец, почувствовал, как его охватывает странное оцепенение. Не спокойствие. Ничего похожего на расслабленность; скорее отстраненность от низкого гулкого ощущения тревоги, которое плавало в его голове с тех пор, как он впервые принял вызов по коммуникатору в своем офисе и узнал о Шепард. Но это… уже было кое-чем. Чем-то не вызывающим желание превратить Берка в копошащееся кровавое месиво. Не прокручивающим в его голове ужасных картин того, что могло бы случиться с ней, если бы он не успел вовремя…

Кайден несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. _Она солдат. Она солдат_ , повторил он сам себе.

Она была солдатом, когда SR-1 разбилась. Была солдатом, когда Горн испытывал ее. Она была солдатом, когда он женился на ней.

Эш права.

Его ботинки c хрустом ступали по осколкам разбитой декоративной стены. Он остановился и поглядел вниз, на разломанные части целого, мерцающие в свете окон, почти как сверкающий закат над английским заливом. Если бы он прищурился, то смог бы притвориться, что радужные огни снаружи − это не неестественный неоновый свет, а мягкие рассеянные лучи оранжевого солнца.

После нескольких минут бездействия он отвернулся, подошел к шкафу для хранения вещей, достал метлу и мусорный пакет. Он медленно собрал все осколки стекла, а затем отправился на кухню.

Лужи засохшей крови Шепард встретили его там. Он снял куртку, закатал рукава, наполнил ведро отбеливателем и горячей мыльной водой и встал на колени, чтобы отскрести их.

Щетка, которую он взял, была жесткой, как и моющая смесь, и вскоре он стер свои руки до крови.

Его кожа буквально кричала в агонии, чувствуя боль от разъедающего ее отбеливателя.

 _Берк заслужил это. Он заслужил это и даже больше, чем получил_ , подумал он, продолжая тереть пол все сильнее.

Кости его пальцев болезненно скрежетали друг о друга, и он знал, что нуждается в надлежащей медицинской помощи.

Но по какой-то причине он не хотел ехать в Гуэрту и встречаться лицом к лицу с ней. С яркой, красивой Шепард с ее добрыми глазами, которые видели его насквозь.

Стыд жарко и болезненно отозвался в горле.

У него защипало глаза. Он сказал себе, что это вызвано всего лишь запахом чистящей смеси, а не видом крови его жены, разбрызгавшейся по их вишнево-красным кухонным шкафам.

Обручальное кольцо на его пальце испачкалось кровью. Он не знал, кому она принадлежала − Берку, Шепард или ему самому.

Он больше не мог выносить это.

***

Эш постучала кулаком в маленькую дверь квартиры. 

− Конрад! Конрад Вернер?

Дверь скользнула в сторону, и Конрад Вернер во всем своем белокуром великолепии предстал пред ними, по-совиному моргнув на свету.

− Что? Могу я вам помочь? − спросил он, хмуро взглянув на Эш, а потом, слегка встревоженно − на Джеймса, стоявшего позади нее. Джеймс не сделал ничего, чтобы уменьшить его страх, даже нахмурился еще сильнее и ниже опустил брови.

Эш подумала, что из него вышел отличный бойцовский пес. Во всяком случае, лучше, чем из Кайдена.

И тут же мысленно поправила себя, _если только он не стоит между Шепард и опасностью_. В подобной ситуации Кайден − самая агрессивная сторожевая собака в округе. Сегодня она увидела достаточно доказательств этому.

− Можете. Я − Эшли Уильямс, Спектр. Давайте начнем с того, что вы впустите нас и ответите на несколько наших вопросов, − ответила Эш.

Конрад поджал губы. 

− Уильямс... Эшли. Оу! Я знаю вас. Вы же друг коммандера Шепард! Вы были с ней, когда мы познакомились.

− Да, Конрад. Я служила под началом Шепард. А теперь вы нас впустите? − снова сказала Эш, и слегка повела напряженными плечами. Она старалась казаться спокойной, но из осторожности не убирала ладонь от пистолета. Она сомневалась, что Конрад − это тот, за кем они охотятся, но не могла позволить себе ослабить бдительность. Здесь не было никаких гарантий.

Эш тщательно изучила статистику. Многочисленные жертвы похищений часто сталкивались или даже были лично знакомы с похитителями. Зацикленность на жертве побуждала преступника любым способом сблизиться с ней, проникнуть в ее жизнь. Зачастую это лишь обострялось с течением времени, выливаясь в физическое и/или сексуальное насилие.

Судя по деталям, содержавшимся в письме сталкера, он хорошо знал Шепард или, по крайней мере, тщательно изучил ее. То что она родилась в бедности на Земле, было не так общеизвестно, как ее военные подвиги. И коммандер постаралась похоронить эту часть своего прошлого как можно лучше.

− О-о, конечно, − запинаясь, пробормотал Конрад и отступил в сторону, пропуская их в небольшой коридор.

Джеймс удивленно приподнял брови и прошептал: 

− Я готов на все, Эш. Скажи только слово.

Она переступила порог и, пройдя по коридору, вошла в маленькую гостиную.

Она ожидала чего-то другого. Все было... аккуратно и нормально. Огромный телевизор все еще показывал трансляцию биотбола, но Конрад заметил ее взгляд и выключил его, нервно посматривая то на нее, то на Джеймса.

− Сегодня п-просто мой выходной. Я смотрел игру. Вы же знаете, как это бывает, − сказал Конрад и кашлянул. − Итак, кхм, чем я могу вам помочь?

− Вы управляете “shepardsnumberonefan”? − спросила Эш.

− Да, мэм. Это я, − ответил он, гордо улыбаясь. − Я превращаю его в фансайт номер один как мемориал фактов о Шепард. Думаю, что люди, похожие на нее заслуживают того, чтобы о них помнили.

− Неужели ее должны помнить увековеченной в убогом порно с дешевыми актерами? − прорычал Джеймс.

Конрад побледнел. 

− Нет! Нет! Никогда! Я бы никогда... это совсем не так. Я уже все это удалил. Это вроде как мое хобби.

− Хобби? − спросила Эш, нахмурившись. − Подчищать экстранет? Ты же понимаешь, что это бесполезная работа. В экстрасети миллионы сайтов, посвященных Шепард.

− Я знаю. Но после смерти моей матери я получил немного кредитов, и мне захотелось как-то отплатить Шепард за все, что она сделала для меня и галактики. Поэтому я покупаю наиболее крупные, наиболее... неуважительные сайты и редактирую их.

− _Конрад_ , − удивленно сказала Эш. − Это должно стоить целое состояние. Крупные сайты экстрасети недешевы.

Конрад пожал плечами. 

− Я знаю. Но сейчас я вроде как богат. К тому же моя работа хорошо оплачивается.

Эш долго смотрела на него. 

− _Вы_ богаты?

− Да. Моя мать была богата. Сейчас я работаю на Совет, занимаюсь исследованиями темной энергии и ксенобиологии, − его лицо слегка покраснело. − Мне хорошо платят. Особенно с тех пор, как я помог коммандеру Шепард с информацией о Горне. Я думаю, что она порекомендовала меня им.

Джеймс посмотрел на Эш, как бы молча спрашивая ее, купилась ли она на это. Она внимательно наблюдала за Конрадом, но не смогла уловить лжи в его словах. Он нервничал, но, похоже, не скрывал никакой информации.

− Вы не будете возражать, если мы осмотримся, а, Конрад? − спросила она.

− О, нет! − он махнул ей рукой за спину. − Проходите. Я не возражаю.

− Джеймс, присмотри за ним.

Эш осторожно прошлась по другим комнатам, не находя ни в одной из них ничего, что наводило бы на мысль о преследовании. Она не знала, что ожидала увидеть; может быть, что-нибудь бросающее в дрожь, связанное с Шепард, но это было не так. Он выглядел как нормальный парень, живущий обычной жизнью.

Войдя в спальню, она открыла дверцу шкафа и обнаружила первый намек на тот страх, о котором поведала Джеймсу.

Внутри находился большой плакат с изображением Шепард, но удивительно было то, что он оказался довольно приятным и со вкусом выполненным. С плаката ей улыбалась Шепард, в своих доспехах, сидящая на ступеньках в Жилых секторах. Эш с уверенностью могла сказать, что данный снимок был сделан четыре года назад, потому что она где угодно узнала бы броню, которую Шепард носила на SR−1. Она пригляделась, увидела сбоку голову Кайдена и мгновенно поняла, где было сделано фото. На том маленьком базаре, что рядом с Логовом Коры. Она не помнила, как Конраду удалось заставить Шепард позировать, но в памяти всплыло отчетливое воспоминание о том, что коммандер смеялась над кислым выражением лица Кайдена за спиной Конрада.

Яркий белый цветок, который она не узнавала, был приклеен к плакату. Эш на всякий случай принюхалась и поняла, что он пах точно так же, как волосы Шепард после душа.

− Ладно, это странно, − пробормотала она. − И немного жутковато, Конрад.

Она отодвинула одежду Конрада в сторону, но больше ничего примечательного не нашла, даже свечей. По мере того, как навязчивые идеи уходили, его плакат начинал казаться довольно безобидным.

Она вернулась в гостиную и увидела, как Джеймс напрягает мускулы перед Конрадом, пугая того до смерти.

− Видишь это, _muchacho_? Способен разбить человеку голову, как орех.

На лице Конрада выступили капельки пота. Она незаметно покачала головой, глядя на Джеймса за спиной Конрада, и, судя по всему, Вега был даже немного разочарован тем, что ему запретили и дальше мучить беднягу. 

− Конрад, на коммандера Шепард недавно напали, − сказала Эш. − Вы что-нибудь знаете об этом?

Его глаза расширились.

− Нет! Я ничего не слышал. С ней все в порядке? Ей нужно, чтобы я что-нибудь сделал? − он хлопнул в ладоши, исполнив на месте короткий панический танец. − Боже. Я сейчас же надену свою броню, − произнес он, выбегая из комнаты.

Эш окликнула его: 

− Нет, Конрад! Она в порядке. Мы просто проводим расследование.

Он ввалился обратно в комнату с совершенно безумным взглядом. 

− С ней все в порядке? О, хорошо, слава Богу. Я не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы она умерла сейчас. Она была такой храброй, через столько прошла, и кто после все этого мог желать причинить ей боль?

− Дело в том, Конрад, что у нас есть доказательства того, что организатор нападения на Шепард был связан с вашим сайтом в экстрасети. Мы знаем, что это было спланировано до того, как вы купили его, но, может, осталось что-то, способное дать наводку на личность предыдущего владельца?

Конрад теребил губу, напряженно размышляя. 

− Я всегда знал, что они вели темные делишки. Я имею в виду, коммандер Шепард − классная леди, и она заслуживает уединения и уважения. А совсем не того, о чем говорили некоторые из этих психов. Наверное, это и есть слава, да? Вокруг тебя начинает виться много странных людей, − сказал он, не обратив внимания на иронию своего заявления. − Попробуй тут спокойно выйти из дома… 

− Конрад, сосредоточься, − вмешался Джеймс. − Предыдущий администратор?

− О! У меня тут есть кое-какие квитанции, − Конрад открыл свой омни-инструмент и передал данные Эш. − Я не знаю, есть ли в них что-нибудь полезное. Я лично не общался с тем, кто владел сайтом. У меня есть финансовый консультант, который занимается моими делами. Он стоил немало кредитов, но я хотел быть уверенным, что меня не ограбят. Я же не идиот. Я правда надеюсь, что это поможет, − сказал он с явной гордостью, вероятно, убежденный, что дал им важную подсказку в расследовании.

Эш никогда не понимала этого неуместного восхищения граничащего с одержимостью, но видела, что Конрад искренне принимал близко к сердцу происходящее с Шепард. За это, хотелось ей того или нет, она испытывала к нему некоторое уважение. Сердце этого парня умело сострадать, и, возможно, быть _поклонником номер один_ − не так уж и плохо. Он действительно пытался спасти ее жизнь от того церберовского убийцы, который испортил дозаторы с медигелем, и пытался в одиночку очистить экстранет. С временными результатами... но все же. Это требовало усилий.

− Хорошо. Спасибо, Конрад. Мы будем на связи. Само собой разумеется, не покидайте Цитадель, пока мы не разрешим, или я лично выслежу вас, − предупреждающе произнесла Эш. − Я рада, что вы не имеете отношения к какой-либо преступной деятельности на том сайте.

Он энергично кивнул. 

− Конечно, нет.

Эш повернулась, чтобы уйти, но он остановил ее. 

− Подождите! Пожалуйста, мэм.

Джеймс мгновенно врезался в нее в маленьком холле, прижавшись своей широкой грудью к ее спине. Что-то кольнуло внизу живота Эш. Она оттолкнула его, приказав себе быть профессионалом, а не какой-то застенчивой школьницей.

− Передайте… − Конрад на мгновение замялся. − Передайте коммандеру Шепард: я надеюсь, что она скоро поправится, и очень переживаю за нее. Я не хочу посылать ей никаких подарков, так как она может почувствовать себя неловко, и знаю, что она ненавидит букеты, но просто передайте ей, что я все еще ее самый преданный фанат, и уверен, что она достаточно сильна, чтобы пройти через это и надрать всем задницы.

Эш умудрилась даже слегка улыбнуться ему. 

− Я так и сделаю, Конрад. Спасибо.

***

В скайкаре, направляющемся обратно к посольствам, Джеймс отвернулся от пульта управления и посмотрел на Эш. 

− Так в этих квитанциях есть что-нибудь интересное?

− Нет, − фыркнула она, оторвавшись от своего инструментрона. − Ничего конкретного. Надо будет изучить подробнее, но тот, кто напал на Шепард, богат. Даже очень богат. Я не знаю. Это немного сужает поиск, но и делает его более опасным. Преступник, скорее всего, все тщательно спланировал, и раз его первый план потерпел неудачу...

− У него будет запасной вариант.

− Именно.

− Но ведь она в безопасности в больнице, верно? − озабоченно спросил Джеймс.

− Да, − кивнула Эш. − Кайден обеспечил лучшую охрану. Но Шепард не может оставаться там вечно да и не захочет. Она выйдет уже завтра, и что тогда? Будем вечно оглядываться через плечо? − она покачала головой, хмуро глядя на квитанции. − Нет. Мы должны все выяснить. Где-то здесь должна быть хоть какая-то зацепка. Я прогоню данные через поиск Спектров. Посмотрим, что сможет найти ВИ, может, хоть какие-то аномалии или несоответствия.

− А пока... − сказал Джеймс, установив скайкар на автопилот, чтобы повернуться и слегка стукнуть ее по носу. Эш сморщилась, но в уголках ее глаз появилась улыбка. − Как насчет того, чтобы пойти со мной сегодня вечером в казино и немного выпить? Может быть, расслабиться и даже потанцевать?

Улыбка Эш исчезла. 

− Не знаю, Джеймс... у меня еще много работы. Не думаю, что нам стоит развлекаться, пока этот парень на свободе.

Улыбка Джеймса увяла. 

− О, конечно. Понятно. Я просто подумал, пока ВИ работает…

− Поверь мне, − попыталась она успокоить его, − я бы с удовольствием с тобой куда-нибудь сходила.

 _Ты лжешь_ , − сказал голос у нее в голове. − _Ты могла бы, если бы захотела. Он прав. ВИ не нужно, чтобы ты сидела рядом с консолью. Ты просто трусиха, Уильямс._

− Я знаю, − сказал он, возвращая свой взгляд к дороге и снова беря управление на себя. − В любом случае, я тоже занят. Надо поговорить с Лолой о Кайдене и прочем. Не проблема.

Эш не знала, что сказать, осознавая, что обидела его, но не имея возможности взять свои слова обратно. На скайкар опустилась тишина, и она пожалела, что не может вернуться к их легкому флирту, как в офисе Спектров.

Но она не могла этого сделать. Каждый раз, когда что-то становилось серьезным с Джеймсом, она пугалась. Эш иногда даже не знала, как с ним обращаться, искренен ли он или ведет какую-то игру.

В глубине души она знала, что, возможно, это не единственная причина ее страха. Она видела, как отношения Кайдена и Шепард переживали взлеты и падения… И эти чертовски низкие падения заполняли большую часть времени.

Когда они ругались между собой, Шепард злилась как проклятая. Когда Кайден пришел на ее похороны после гибели SR−1, то выглядел так, словно никогда не сможет подняться со стула снова. Сломленный. Пустой.

Еще хуже было оттого, что ему приходилось скрывать эту боль ото всех, как будто Шепард была для него всего лишь другом и командиром. Эш была живым свидетелем того, как Кайден изо всех сил пытался не расклеиться и едва не потерпел неудачу.

Иногда ей казалось, что никакая любовь не стоит подобного. Неизбежной боли, которую она приносила.

Ее сестра Сара потеряла мужа на войне, и Эш знала, что для нее уже ничего и никогда не будет прежним. Ее сестра была так молода и влюблена, а теперь каждый раз, когда Эш видела Сару, ей приходилось напоминать себе, что из них двоих именно она старшая. С тех пор взгляд Сары стал отстраненным, а на лице от горя появились морщины, которых там не должно было быть.

Может быть, солдатам не суждено вести такую же жизнь, как нормальным людям. Все это было слишком тяжело. Ее отец пытался держать своих девочек подальше от этой жизни. Он знал, как тяжело приходится тем, кого он любит. Ее мать всегда очень беспокоилась о нем, когда он был на дежурстве.

Шепард и Кайден − живое доказательство того, как нелегко приходится, когда сталкиваются любовь и долг.

Джеймс и Эш выбрали опасную работу. Какие гарантии они могут дать друг другу?

_Лучше любить и потерять любовь, чем вообще никогда не любить._

_Иди в задницу, Теннисон_ , подумала она. _В кои−то веки ты ошибся_.

***

− Лола, моя красавица Лола! − громогласно возвестил Джеймс поздно вечером того же дня, входя в больничную палату Шепард, заставив испуганно вздрогнуть мать Кайдена, которая сидела рядом с кроватью. − Ой, простите, миссис Аленко.

Он с удивлением отметил, что Шепард и ее свекровь склонились над настоящим фотоальбомом, а не над коллекцией электронных картинок. В его поле зрения попала фотография, на которой Кайден и Шепард с размазанным по лицам друг друга свадебным тортом ярко улыбались в объектив камеры. Шепард выглядела абсолютно счастливой в свободном, к тому времени уже не совсем белом платье, а в ее волнистых подстриженных волосах примостились крошечные белые цветы. В то время они еще не отросли, но Джеймсу подумалось, что ей все равно очень шло. Шепард же ненавидела свою короткую стрижку, говоря, что она делала ее похожей на двенадцатилетнюю девочку, и он не мог с этим поспорить. Она действительно выглядела молодо. Кайден, потрясающе красивый в своей форме Альянса, улыбался так широко, как Джеймс едва ли когда-либо видел. Джеймс сам помогал ему застегнуть куртку, потому что утром перед церемонией руки жениха слишком сильно дрожали от волнения.

На другом снимке был запечатлен маленький мальчик с кудрявыми волосами и голой задницей. На голове у него была огромная фуражка Альянса.

− Джимми, − радостно позвала его Шепард, жестом приглашая пройти в комнату. − Мы с Ма просто рассматривали старые фотографии.

Она подняла альбом и указала на мальчика. 

− Посмотри на Кайдена и его милую маленькую попку! У него была такая дерзкая улыбка... А эти кроличьи зубы!

Джеймс расхохотался. Он _так подколет_ Кайдена позже.

− О, блин. Это майор? − он покачал головой, проходя в комнату. − Это гораздо больше, чем я хотел бы когда-нибудь увидеть, Лола.

Шепард рассмеялась, нежно улыбаясь фотографии. 

− По-моему, он просто прелесть, − она провела пальцами по фотографии. − Мама говорит, что он все время таскал отцовскую фуражку и бегал по дому голышом. Казимиру приходилось ловить его, чтобы вернуть ее обратно, но он был пронырливым маленьким хулиганом.

− Да, этот мальчик был таким непослушным, − звонко сказала Ами, забирая альбом у Шепард и перевернув страницу к другим фотографиям обнаженного малыша Кайдена. Шепард чуть не согнулась пополам от смеха, увидев Кайдена смотрящим из пенной ванны своими большими карими глазами, с угрюмым выражением лица. − Тощий и верткий. А бегал быстро, как молния. Я не могла заставить его одеться после ванны ни за какие деньги.

Две женщины взглянули на фотографию с одинаковым выражением лица. И появившаяся улыбка на лице Шепард была самой яркой за все последние дни. Джеймс откашлялся, чувствуя себя немного неловко. 

− Да, конечно. Признаю. Он очень милый на этих фото. Но не в сегодняшней реальности. Сейчас он просто заноза в заднице.

− Да, − пожала плечами Шепард, соглашаясь с ним. − Но он _моя_ заноза в заднице.

Джеймс облизнул губы, готовясь испортить ей настроение. Он не знал, заставит ли его рассказ Шепард расстроиться, разозлиться или забеспокоиться, но была большая вероятность что он получит коктейль из всех трех эмоций. 

− Миссис Аленко? Мэм? Я хотел спросить, могу я поговорить с глазу на глаз с Лол... я имею в виду, с Шепард? Если вы не возражаете.

Ами посмотрела на Шепард и кивнула. 

− Конечно, мистер Вега. Мне все равно стоит пойти поесть нормальной еды и немного отдохнуть в отеле. Шепард, дорогая, позвони мне, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Я вернусь завтра, чтобы помочь тебе с выпиской и забрать тебя домой.

− Хорошо. Увидимся позже. Спасибо за сегодняшний день, − сказала Шепард, когда Ами наклонилась и поцеловала ее в лоб. Она вышла из комнаты, кивнув напоследок Джеймсу.

Он постарался не глазеть на нее, когда она уходила. Есть люди, к которым ты не должен клеиться ни при каких обстоятельствах, и мать твоего лучшего друга входит в их число. Хотя он всегда не против пофлиртовать с его женой. Джеймс подавил улыбку. Большую часть времени именно _Лола_ флиртовала с ним, как только поняла, что это смущает его.

Когда Ами ушла, Шепард резко помрачнела. 

− Я не видела Кайдена весь день, Джеймс. Что случилось?

− На допросе все пошло наперекосяк.

Шепард резко села, откидывая одеяло. Она подползла к краю кровати, словно собралась прямо без штанов выскочить из больницы и найти Кайдена.

− То есть как − наперекосяк? − спросила она с опасным блеском в сузившихся глазах.

− Он выбил все дерьмо из нашего подозреваемого. Мне пришлось оттащить его, − пояснил Джеймс и поморщился, когда ее глаза расширились от шока.

− Кайден никогда бы так не поступил, − тут же сказала она.

− Ну, он это сделал.

− _Почему?_

− Тот _pendejo_ все время неуместно отзывался о тебе.

− Неуместно?

− Сексуальные намеки. Описывал, что собирался сделать...

Взгляд Шепарда скользнул в сторону, когда она поняла о чем говорит Джеймс. 

− Не очень приятные вещи, насколько я понимаю? Что именно он описывал? Планы по изнасилованию или что-то в этом роде?

Вега снова поморщился. Ему не хотелось рассказывать об этом Шепард, и он не думал, что Кайден хотел, чтобы она знала.

− Да. Довольно много. Кайден сорвался.

Она сделала паузу. 

− О. Что ж... Тогда да, вероятно, он сделал что-то немного радикальное, − она громко вздохнула, вытащила свою кислородную канюлю и отбросила в сторону со злым взглядом. − Господи. Я знала, что он плохо себя чувствует. _Знала_ , что вся эта история добралась до него.

− Нет, Лола, − попытался успокоить ее Джеймс. − Это не твоя вина.

Она, кажется, даже не услышала его. 

− Какая же я глупая. Я не должна была подставляться. Я хорошо умею убегать и уклоняться. Нужно было двигаться быстрее. Мы не должны были... знала же, что он станет излишне волноваться и опекать меня. Я все время говорила ему, что это ничего не меняет. Что у нас нет никаких гарантий, даже если получится...

Она замолчала и, тяжело нахмурившись, прижала ладонь ко лбу, словно борясь с внезапной головной болью.

− Что получится, Лола? − спросил Джеймс, наблюдая, как она раздраженно встала с кровати и что-то искала вокруг.

− Ты видел мои штаны? − крикнула она, просунув голову в шкаф. − Мне нужны штаны. − Он заметил, как дрожат ее плечи, и на какой-то миг ему показалось, что она плачет.

Но затем Джеймс увидел, как ее руки сжались в кулаки, и от них стали исходить маленькие вихри темной энергии.

Он понял, что она не расстроена.

 _Она в ярости_.

− Воу-воу-воу! Зачем тебе нужны штаны? − почти в панике спросил Джеймс, когда она начала натягивать сапоги без носков.

− Чтобы найти моего мужа, конечно, − процедила она сквозь стиснутые зубы.

− Найти?

− Да, − Шепард посмотрела на него как на тупого. − Ему очень больно. Наверняка он куда-то ушел, чтобы скрыть это ото всех, чтобы не беспокоить меня,− ее голос стал громче, когда она, наконец, нашла свои штаны, а затем яростно бросила их в Вегу в припадке гнева. − Хватит валяться на больничной койке, съеживаясь от страха, пока он проходит через всю эту гребаную херню со сталкерами и цветами, и _мне это надоело, Джеймс_!

Он поймал ее спортивные штаны, прежде чем они шлепнули его по лицу. 

− Да успокойся же, Лола! Ладно тебе, он в порядке.

Румянец на ее щеках был самым ярким за последние месяцы. 

− Нет! − воскликнула она, махнув рукой. − Хватит! _Мне это надоело_. Мне надоело, что он беспокоится обо мне и сам несет это бремя. Это _я_ должна все расхлебывать. Я за это отвечаю. _Я_ − тот, кто все портит, а он расплачивается. Сначала это были тупые ебаные коллекционеры, забравшие моего...

Она оборвала себя на полуслове и тяжело вздохнула. Джеймс виновато отвернулся, вспомнив о здании и реке огней прошлой ночью.

− Я оставила его совсем одного, а потом был Цербер и их дурацкий научный эксперимент, а потом дурацкий Альфа−ретранслятор. Потом все эти майоры и командиры, и Марс с его разбитыми мозгами. И когда мы, наконец, преодолели все это дерьмо, я снова чуть не умерла. Я устала, устала быть оторванной от него! Верни мне мои чертовы штаны, − неожиданно прорычала Шепард Джеймсу и, прошагав через комнату, выхватила их у него из рук. Она посмотрела на него так, словно это он украл ее брюки.

− Я собираюсь пойти домой и выспаться в своей собственной постели. Возможно, я даже трахну своего мужа − и плевать на все, потому что нет ни единого шанса задержать меня здесь даже на секунду!

С этими словами она зашнуровала ботинки, взяла свою дорожную сумку и, смахнув в нее свои скудные пожитки со стола, резко швырнула ее Веге. Затем она подцепила пальцем свой больничный браслет, сорвала его и также кинула Джеймсу, которому уже вправду надоело, что она швыряет в него свои вещи.

Он стоял, ошеломленный, слушая ее бредовые разглагольствования, пока она одевалась.

− Я выписываюсь. Я коммандер-блядь-Шепард. Я делаю то, что хочу, − бормотала она, пока мчалась по коридору, а Джеймс бежал трусцой следом, стараясь не отстать. − Я посмотрю, как они попытаются остановить Спектра.

Налетев в коридоре на врача-саларианца, Шепард схватила несчастного за лацканы пиджака. 

− Эй, ты. Я ухожу. Спектр, лейтенант-коммандер Шепард из палаты в конце коридора. Возможно, ты слышал обо мне. Спасительница галактики.

Она ласково улыбнулась ему − большие голубые глаза, невинные веснушки и неискреннее очарование. Ее улыбка была остра и опасна.

− Посмотри на меня, − она широко развела руки. − Я прекрасно себя чувствую. Да, я лягу на диван и выполнять все предписания врача и прочую хрень. Да, я буду следить за любыми признаками отказа органов из-за чертовой кибернетики. Я все об этом знаю, ясно? У меня и раньше было такое тупое сердце. Я знаю, каково это; не смотри на меня так. Отек, боль, истощение и так далее. Да, я буду принимать все витамины и добавки. Да, я знаю, что у меня назначена встреча на следующей неделе. Нет, ты не можешь меня остановить. Ок? Отлично. Пока.

Доктор изумленно посмотрел на нее. 

− Мэм, вы должны сначала расписаться! Вы не можете просто взять и уйти, − крикнул он ей вслед.

Она раздраженно застонала и направилась обратно. 

− Отлично, доставай свой омни-инструмент. Я подпишу все отказы, которые захочешь.

Врач-саларианец, чьи глаза почти вылезли из орбит, мгновенно активировал инструментрон. Никто не смел ослушаться Шепард, когда она использовала свой командирский тон.

Джеймс даже не следил за разговором, просто, совершенно ошарашенный, безвольно следовал за ней по коридорам, .

Шепард оставила на инструментроне что-то вроде своей подписи.

− Ну вот! − бодро провозгласила она. − Все сделано. Домой, Джеймс.

Он поплелся за ней, даже не представляя, как ее остановить.

***

Шепард ворвалась в квартиру, зовя Кайдена.

− Кайден? Лейти? Где ты?

Она повертела головой, заглянула в гостиную и мимоходом оценив отремонтированные окна.

− _Отлично_ , я снова в деле, детка, − пробормотала она себе под нос. − Дом, милый дом.

Видимо, ей в голову внезапно пришла мысль о местонахождении Кайдена, поскольку она застонала в голос, заставив Джеймса тревожно поглядеть на нее.

− Что такое? Тебе плохо? Я могу отвезти тебя обратно в больницу.

− Нет, − она рассеянно отмахнулась. − Я просто подумала, как мне будет хреново, если он отправился в наше тайное место. Из меня сейчас не очень хороший альпинист.

− Шепард? − раздался голос из кухни, и она побежала на его звук.

Кайден сидел на полу в окружении бутылки виски, окровавленной рубашки и наполовину отмытой лужи.

− Ох, лейти, − выдохнула она и упала перед ним на колени. − Мне так жаль.

Кайден смущенно хохотнул. 

− Почему ты извиняешься? − невнятно произнес он. − Ты же ничего не сделала.

Он посмотрел на нее хмурым затуманенным взглядом. 

− А почему ты дома? Ты же должна быть в больнице. Поправляться.

− Не обращай на это внимания. Док сказал, что я могу идти. Сказал, что домашняя обстановка пойдет мне на пользу. Отвечаю на твой первый вопрос: это моя вина, что меня подстрелили. Я запачкала своей дурацкой кровью нашу кухню. Этого не должно было случиться.

Она придвинулась ближе к мужу, затылком чувствуя тяжесть взгляда Джеймса, стоявшего позади нее.

− Кайден, милый. Твои руки... − произнесла она, взяв его ладони в свои. − Что случилось?

Пальцы были исцарапаны и сломаны. Она нежно коснулась их. Кайден посмотрел на свои руки так, словно совсем забыл, что они у него есть.

− Я врезал парню, который говорил о тебе всякие гадости. Наверное, не надо было. Но я не жалею, − сказала он с легкой ноткой вызова в голосе.

− Ты что-нибудь ему сломал ради этих увечий? − вздохнула она, целуя каждый его палец.

Он криво усмехнулся, его глаза налились кровью от выпитого виски. 

− Да. Сломал кое-что.

− Хорошо. Я бы тоже так поступила, − она обернулась и сказала: − Джимми, спасибо. Теперь все в порядке. Не мог бы ты принести сверху аптечку и стакан воды? А потом тебе лучше уйти, пока я разберусь с майором.

Он перестал пялиться на Кайдена и перевел взгляд на Шепард. 

− Конечно, Лола. Я мигом.

Шепард села на окровавленный пол рядом с Кайденом и серьезно посмотрела на него. 

− Я не вернусь в больницу, так что даже не начинай об этом говорить.

Он сделал еще один глоток виски. 

− Я и не собирался.

− И правильно, − сказала она, забрав у него бутылку и поставив ее на скамейку. − Завтра мы весь день проведем дома в постели. Ты будешь целовать меня, заниматься со мной любовью, и мы могли бы даже принять горячую ванну. Ты можешь вымыть мои волосы, потому что они ужасно пахнут.

Кайден слегка улыбнулся, она улыбнулась в ответ, проведя пальцами по его волосам, и тихо сказала:

− Ты не будешь думать ни о деле, ни обо всей этой ерунде. Мы просто немного побудем вдвоем и забудем о мире. Хорошо?

Он улыбнулся, в его глазах стояли слезы. Он поднял руку и убрал с ее лица прядь потных волос. 

− Ты предлагаешь поправить голову?

− Ммм. Поправить голову. Мне кажется, это хорошая идея, − сказала Шепард, вставая на колени и притягивая его к себе. Она обняла его и нежно поцеловала во все части лица, до которых смогла дотянуться, не поворачивая головы. − Я люблю тебя, Кайден Аленко. Это никогда не изменится. Даже если я... если случится самое худшее, я всегда буду ждать тебя.

Он уткнулся лицом ей в шею, и Шепард почувствовала, как на ее кожу упали горячие капли.

− Я не могу потерять тебя снова.

− Ты не потеряешь, − она взяла его руку и положила на свою кожу, где билась теплая, трепещущая и живая жилка. − Я... я не знаю всех ответов. И никогда не знала. Я совершила так много ошибок. Но я всегда была уверена в тебе. Ты тоже должен быть уверен во мне.

− Так и есть. 

− Тогда просто забудь обо всей этой крови и насилии, − прошептала она на ухо мужу, помогая ему подняться. Он слишком много выпил, и ее сердце болело за него. − Плевать на кухню.

− Вот ты где, Лола, − Джеймс, появившись снова на кухне, поставил аптечку на скамейку вместе со стаканом воды.

Шепард быстро опустошила его одним длинным глотком, пытаясь отогнать головокружение, которое заставляло комнату трястись и вращаться.

− Пошли, − сказал Кайден и повел ее к дивану. − Тебе лучше прилечь.

Шепард схватила аптечку и последовала за ним, едва заметив, как Джеймс вышел, закрыв и заперев за собой входную дверь. Ничего не говоря, она перевязала ободранные руки Кайдена.

В конце концов она легла, почувствовав усталость, а Кайден укутал ее одеялом.

− Прости за сегодняшний день, − прошептал он ей в затылок, когда она закрыла глаза, почти погружаясь в сон.

− У тебя есть право злиться, но ты не можешь позволить страху сломить тебя, Кайден, − прошептала она в ответ. − Я знаю, кто ты такой. Мы пройдем через это.

− Я люблю тебя.

Она крепче прижала к себе его руки, чувствуя его дыхание на своей шее.

− Я тоже тебя люблю. Ты большой болван.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

Был уже поздний вечер, когда Эш, наконец, решила покинуть Посольства и отправиться домой. Ее желудок жалобно урчал, явно намекая своей хозяйке на то, что недоволен тем, что им пренебрегли, а спину нещадно ломило от долгого сидения. Она надежно упаковала свои файлы в шкаф для хранения документов и заперла его с помощью своего омни-инструмента и кодов Спектра.

Она решила, что пойдет домой, поест, вздремнет, а затем вернется в офис, чтобы посмотреть, что там выяснил ВИ. Подключившись к системе Спектров через свой омни-инструмент, она отдала ВИ распоряжение прислать ей автоматическое уведомление, если он найдет что-нибудь полезное в квитанциях. Эш была рада, что не ей придется рыться в этих документах. ВИ сможет найти закономерности, которые она не увидела бы, и автоматически проанализирует их. Она понадеялась, что квитанции могут быть привязаны к физическому адресу. Это долгий путь, но ей нужно найти _хоть что-нибудь_ для Шепард... и, возможно, для Кайдена. Особенно для Кайдена.

Она почувствовала укол беспокойства за него, когда запирала дверь офиса людей-Спектров, но Эш понимала, что если Джеймс сдал его Шепард, та найдет способ справиться. Кайден всегда был под каблуком у Шепард.

Он сделает для нее все, что угодно. Умрет, убьет и даже возьмет чертов отпуск.

− Спокойной ночи, Спектр Уильямс, − сказал Дастен со своего рабочего места перед входом в камеры. − Ведите машину осторожно.

− Спасибо, Дастен, − ответила она, улыбнувшись, когда он сделал большой глоток кофе из дымящейся кружки. − Поздняя смена?

− Да, − вздохнул он, ставя кружку на стол. − Жена злится, но что я могу поделать? Нам нужны деньги. У нас скоро будет четвертый ребенок.

− О, я и не знала. Поздравляю! − сказала Эш, останавливаясь на пути к скайкару и вернувшись к столу, чтобы пожать ему руку.

Он широко улыбнулся. 

− Да. Это стало неожиданным сюрпризом. Ребенок войны. Ну, вы знаете, − он виновато ухмыльнулся. − Празднование победы оказалось довольно унылым… а вот вино на вечеринке было бесплатным .

Эш с легким чувством вины притворилась, что смеется над его шуткой. Она даже не знала, что этот человек был женат, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встречаться с его женой и детьми, а она видит его каждый божий день. Кайдан всегда лучше разбирался в межличностном дерьме.

− Ну, − медленно начала она. − Если вы сейчас испытываете трудности, я уверена, что все здесь, в офисе, будут рады скинуться. На новое кресло для скайкара или все, что вам понадобится.

− О нет, Спектр Уильямс. Нет нужно. Спектр Аленко уже все организовал. Благодаря ему мы смогли позволить себе новую кровать, так что я больше не замученная развалина.

Во рту у Эш пересохло. 

− О. Он уже организовал сбор денег? Я пропустила это.

− Да, пару месяцев назад. На самом деле, он и коммандер Шепард купили нам эту прекрасную подарочную карту в тот дорогой детский бутик в районе Закера. Такая милая пара, − он снова улыбнулся ей, и она молча кивнула.

− Да, это так, − она попыталась не обращать внимания на то, как глупо себя почувствовала.

Она всегда очень много работала. Это было необходимо. И наконец-то фамилия Уильямс перестала быть ярлыком. Альянс относился к ней с уважением, а инопланетные Спектры даже смотрели на нее с завистью. Она и Кайден были великолепны вместе. За каждую награду приходилось расплачиваться долгими ночными дежурствами, проливать кровь, быть умнее и быстрее остальных. Но чтобы упустить все остальное…

Она не знала, стоит ли оно того. Даже Кайден делал перерывы и, казалось, все равно справлялся. Он заботился о своей личной жизни. Шепард всегда была для него на первом месте. Если она плохо себя чувствовала, иногда он даже брал целый день отпуска.

Он регулярно навещал свою маму и всегда тусовался с Джеймсом и другими близкими друзьями с Нормандии, когда они находились на Цитадели. А Эш даже не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз она выбиралась выпить чаю со своей мамой.

Ей подумалось, что, возможно, она совершила ошибку, отказавшись сходить в казино с Джеймсом.

− Как там Берк? − спросила она Дастена, пытаясь продолжить неловкий разговор.

− Дышит, − Дастен пожал плечами. − Он мало говорит, но, думаю, скоро его язык развяжется. Он уже сказал, что теперь ему нужен адвокат, и он хочет заключить несколько сделок.

− Хорошо, хорошо, − Эш кивнула. − Я поговорю с ним завтра. Посмотрим, что еще он выкашляет, − она отошла от поста, стуча ботинками по полированному полу, пока направлялась к выходу, сказав на ходу: − Спокойной ночи!

− Спокойной вам ночи, мэм. Езжайте осторожно.

***

Вернувшись домой, она заперла дверь и осторожно прошла в гостиную. Окинув взглядом царивший в комнате беспорядок, − разбросанные повсюду старые книги, наполовину заполненные стаканы с водой, − она решила, что ее голова слишком забита текущей работой, чтобы сосредоточиться на уборке. Вместо этого она направилась в маленькую кухню, сделала себе бутерброд с сыром и жадно проглотила его, чтобы усмирить свой урчащий живот. 

Эш присела за кухонный стол, молча наблюдая, как за занавесками мерцают огни пролетающих скайкаров.

Она без особого энтузиазма пролистала потрепанную книгу стихов, даже не понимая прочитанных слов.

Поковырялась в ногтях, слушая, как громко тикает будильник в маленькой спальне. Она подумала о танцах, выпивке и о том, как вытянулось лицо Джеймса, когда она сказала “нет”.

Эш быстро поняла, что ей смертельно скучно, она одинока и, похоже, стала трудоголиком. Так не годится. Раньше она была _веселой_. Именно ей приходилось вытаскивать шкипера "в люди" и заставлять Кайдена расслабиться.

Она быстро приняла решение и набрала на своем инструментроне номер, который знала наизусть.

− Шепард, − произнес голос, на последнем слоге превратившись в высокий писк.

Эш нахмурилась. 

− Привет, Леди-Герой. Чем занимаешься?

− Привет, э-э-э, Эш, − медленно и смущенно произнесла Шепард. Она слегка задыхалась.

− Ты в порядке? − спросила она, надеясь, что Шепард не одна и не находится на грани обморока или чего-то подобного. − Ты говоришь как-то странно.

Шепард откашлялась и сказала более твердым голосом: 

− Ага. Жива и… здорова.

− Не похоже, что ты в порядке.

Шепард захихикала, по-настоящему _захихикала_.

Эш сразу же заподозрила неладное. На заднем плане раздался плеск воды, бульканье и низкий мужской смех.

− Ш-ш, Кайден, прекрати, − сказала Шепард сквозь нехарактерный для нее визг. − Щекотно. − Кайден что-то пробормотал, но Эш не разобрала, что именно, и Шепард снова рассмеялась. − Остановись. Ты такой злой.

− Шепард... почему я слышу шум воды? − медленно сказала она. 

− Потому что гидромассажная ванна, как правило, полна воды.

− А почему там Кайден?

− Потому что Кайден обычно находится в джакузи вместе со мной.

Эш застонала, искренне сожалея, что позвонила ей. 

− Боже. Вы же, ребята, голые, не так ли?

− Черт возьми, да, − ответила коммандер без тени стыда в голосе.

Эш закрыла глаза руками, как будто это могло блокировать мысленные образы. 

− Но ведь ты же не разговариваешь со мной, когда вы...? Боже, почему ты вообще ответила на звонок?!

− Ну... _не совсем_ , − сказала Шепард с легкой лукавой ноткой в голосе, которая все объяснила Эш. − А ответила, потому что подумала, что если я этого не сделаю, то вы с Джеймсом выломаете дверь, чтобы проверить, все ли у меня в порядке или возникли какие-то проблемы.

− Ладно, _фу_.

− Ну, так в чем же дело? − прощебетала Шепард. Эш услышала, как Кайден что-то тихо сказал, и снова послышался всплеск воды.

− О боже, − недовольно произнесла Эш. − Может, мне положить трубку?

− Нет, нет, − возразила Шепард таким тоном, как будто выпила много вина или только что проснулась после особенно хорошего сна. − Он пошел принести мне выпить. Я просто сижу здесь и медленно превращаюсь в чернослив. Зато у меня теперь красивые волосы. Мы можем поболтать. Только _быстро_. Что случилось? Обычно ты не звонишь так поздно, шеф.

− Это из-за Джеймса, − ответила Эш, шумно выдыхая и отбрасывая с лица пряди волос. − Даже не знаю.

− Ок, − голос Шепарда прозвучал более деловито, и Эш заподозрила, что она даже выпрямилась в ванне. − Итак, что с ним?

− Он пригласил меня сегодня на свидание.

− Это же здорово! − слишком уж восторженно воскликнула Шепард.

− Шепард, ты что, пьяная?

− Нет. Мне не разрешают пить, − она пробормотала себе под нос что-то вроде "глупый Кайден". − Если я выпью, то могу упасть в обморок и раскроить себе голову, а я слышала, что это может весьма испортить день. Даже моя горячая ванна больше похожа на теплую ванну, так как Кайден не хочет, чтобы я потеряла сознание и утонула или случилось еще какое-то дерьмо. Сказал, что я ему дорога. И еще много всякой сентиментальщины.

Она снова рассмеялась, и Эш подумала (уже не в первый раз), что чувство юмора Шепард иногда бывает очень странным. Хотя, черт возьми, Эш всегда смеется над ее шутками.

− А теперь перестань увиливать и скажи мне, в чем твоя проблема. Знаешь, я думаю, что ты и Джимми отлично подходите друг другу, и я не просто так это говорю.

− Я отказала ему, − простонала Эш. − Но мне, правда, очень хотелось пойти. Почему я сказала “нет”?

− Ладно, это не так уж и здорово. Ох, Эш. Все наладится, − сказала Шепард. Эш подумала, что она говорит скорее как суетливая мать-наседка, кудахчущая над своими своенравными цыплятами. − Но ты должна понимать: я не лучший человек, чтобы давать советы по отношениям.

− Принято, − Эш представила себе, как Шепард бодро хлопает в ладоши, словно они вот-вот приступят к смертельной миссии. Совсем как в старые времена. − Все равно скажи, что мне делать?

− Завали его, − прорычала она.

− Зачем мне его бить? Блин, Шкипер, не все можно решить на спарринге.

− Нет, я имею в виду в _постель_.

− Что? − Эш задохнулась. − Нет! Шепард, пожалуйста. В этом и проблема. Это единственное, что мы и делали. То, что у вас с Кайденом либидо как у подростков...

− Нет, нет, нет, − сказала она, и Эш услышала всплеск воды. Она подозревала, что Шепард яростно замахала руками и затопила половину своей ванной комнаты. − Послушай. Ты слишком много об этом думаешь. Ты горячая штучка. Он горячий парень. Вы оба милые, веселые, успешные и очень подходите друг другу. Но вы все время сталкиваетесь лбами, как бараны, потому что ты слишком много думаешь об этом, а он наоборот − недостаточно. Просто прыгните уже с этого обрыва и посмотрите, где в итоге приземлитесь.

− Я не могу просто так это сделать. А что, если мы просто расшибемся в лепешку и нам станет неловко?

Шепард фыркнула. 

− Как будто раньше было по-другому! Ты месяцами практически выпрыгивала из окна, лишь бы избежать встречи с ним.

− Это да...

− Сходи с ним куда-нибудь сегодня вечером, Эш. Забудь о работе и обо всем, что произошло между вами раньше. Просто иди повеселись и посмотри, где вы в конечном итоге упадете. Если все закончится тем, что вы окажетесь в его постели, будет ли это так уж плохо? Будь смелой и сделай прыжок.

− Ты имеешь в виду − как ты?

Она подумала о том, через что прошла Шепард, обо всем, за что она боролась. Не просто жить, а даже начать отношения с Кайденом. Иногда свадьба казалась им непреодолимой вершиной.

Однако они добрались туда и продолжали карабкаться, даже достигнув верха.

− Я вовсе не смелая, − тихо сказала Шепард. − Некоторые вещи просто... иногда нет пути назад. Люди приходят в твою жизнь, захватывают твое сердце, и ты уже не можешь перестать чувствовать. Как бы ты ни старалась. Падение − это не самое трудное, поверь мне.

Эш закусила губу, встала и направилась в спальню, чтобы порыться в гардеробе. 

− Так ты считаешь, что мне следует встретиться с ним в казино?

Эш сразу же подумала, что ей нужен хороший наряд. Что-то кричащее: _Ты мне нравишься, но то, что я чувствую к тебе, пугает меня, пожалуйста, не топчи мои чувства, или я надеру тебе задницу._

Может быть, платье с открытой спиной…

− Уверена, − рассмеялась Шепард, и Эш подумала, как сильно она любит этот звук. − Надень свой любимый наряд. Потанцуй. Выпей за меня "маргариту". Иди развлекайся, молодость бывает только один раз.

Эш усмехнулась. 

− Шкипер, мы все знаем, что ты солгала о своем возрасте, когда записывалась в армию. Перестань вести себя так, будто тебе сорок.

− Заткнись, − смущенно сказала она. − Я, между прочим, замужняя дама и легко могу дать тебе совет, если захочу. И это не считая звания, так что уважай мой авторитет.

Эш только рассмеялась, услышав ее самодовольный ответ и последовавший за этим смех. В последний год Шепард так редко смеялась, поэтому Эш позволила себе насладиться этим звуком. 

За что и поплатилась, услышав, как Кайден и Шепард целуются в горячей ванне, а после − их голоса.

− Просто иди развлекайся, шеф, − последовала пауза, а потом Шепард промурлыкала: − Эй, Аленко? Хорошая задница. Оооо, ты принес мне апельсиновый сок. Как рискованно.

Раздался еще один громкий всплеск, а затем Эш услышала его голос по коммуникатору.

− Что ж, спасибо, мэм, − почти проурчал он. − Но я могу сказать то же самое и о тебе.

Тьфу. Ей придется выпить в казино не меньше пяти мартини только для того, чтобы забыть сексуальный голос Кайдена.

− Шепард, положи трубку, − потребовала Эш. − Занимайтесь своими грязными делами без меня.

− О Кайден, детка, детка, сильнее, − певуче произнесла Шепард, и Эш почти споткнулась о груду одежды на полу.

− Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? − возмущенно воскликнула она.

Шепард взорвалась бурным смехом, а на заднем фоне послышался хриплый смех Кайдена.

− Так и есть, − обвиняюще прокомментировала Эш. − Я вешаю трубку. Я надеру тебе задницу в следующий раз, когда увижу тебя.

− Можешь _попробовать_. Люблю тебя. Иди и будь повежливее с Джимми, ладно? Он мягче, чем кажется. О, и если не выйдет, значит не выйдет.

− Да, _мама_.

С этими словами Шепард отключилась. Эш на мгновение задумалась, есть ли у нее время побрить ноги, и набрала новый номер.

− Эй, Джеймс! Это Эш. Я тут подумала, может ты все еще хочешь выпить?

***

Джеймс сидел за стойкой бара в казино и пил текилу. Он нервничал, и, вероятно, не стоило пить в данной ситуации, но ему была необходима жидкая храбрость.

Он бросил взгляд на входную дверь, как делал это каждую из последние тридцать минут, и тут появилась она.

Его рюмка упала, и ее содержимое разлилось по стойке бара.

Она − богиня в чистом черном.

Волосы Эш были зачесаны назад в шикарный шиньон, а в ушах блестели маленькие золотые серьги с заклепками. Ее платье с высоким воротом и довольно скромным вырезом ниспадало до колен. Но когда она обернулась, чтобы бросить неприязненный взгляд на шумного крогана на другом конце бара, ему пришлось резко сглотнуть. Вид открывшейся обнаженной спины с безупречной кожей послал импульс в те места, о которых пока не стоило думать.

Ему казалось, что самой красивой женщиной, которую он когда-либо видел, была Лола в день своей свадьбы. Теперь он знал, что неправ. Это Эш. Это всегда была Эш.

− Привет, − сказала она, подходя ближе. − Извини, что опоздала.

− Вау. То есть, все нормально. Спасибо, что пришла.

Пока Эш усаживалась рядом с ним у стойки, он не мог отвести взгляд от ее спины.

− Нравится вид? − спросила она, ухмыляясь. Она никогда не пропускала ни одного его трюка. Лицо Джеймса покрылось румянцем.

− Нет. То есть, да. Ты отлично выглядишь.

− Спасибо, − тихо сказала она и отпила из бокала. − Я ушла с работы и поняла…

Она играла с ободком своего бокала, проводя по нему пальцем снова и снова. Джеймс положил свою руку поверх ее, желая остановить это нервное движение.

− И что же ты поняла?

Эш повернулась к нему лицом, в ее темных глазах отражались сверкающие огни казино. На пухлых губах влажно поблескивала помада, и Джеймсу больше всего на свете захотелось ее поцеловать.

− Я поняла, что мы привыкли мечтать о том, что мы будем делать, когда наступит мир. Лежа на заднем сидении шаттла или на твоей койке, или где бы мы не нашли приют, я всегда мечтала заняться любовью без угрозы для жизни со стороны Жнецов. Я думала, что, когда мы победим ублюдков, шкипер расслабится, Кайден снова начнет улыбаться, а я не буду бояться до полусмерти того, что потеряю тебя, − сказала она, глядя на него снизу вверх. − Я поняла, что пора начать строить новый мир, и мне хочется, чтобы ты был его частью. 

Чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот просто выпрыгнет из груди, Джеймс решил рискнуть и положил свою большую ладонь ей на щеку. Она закрыла глаза и подалась к нему.

Он не знал, что сказать. Никогда не умел находить нужных слов. Это Эш такая умная, красивая и забавная, а он всегда чувствовал себя каким-то тупым болваном, которому повезло завладеть ее вниманием.

− _Cariño_ , − вместо этого сказал он. − Я вообще ничего не знаю. Я просто хочу сделать тебя счастливой. А все, чего я хочу прямо сейчас − потанцевать с тобой. Давай шагнем и посмотрим, как мы падаем?

Что-то из того, что он сказал, заставило ее улыбнуться.

− Падаем, да? − она взяла его за руку и повела на танцпол. − Я могу научиться падать.

Он мягко обнял ее, чувствуя правильность происходящего, и она в ответ положила свои руки на его плечи. Слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, они не отрывали взгляд друг от друга.

Его ладони коснулись ее обнаженной спины, и она вздрогнула.

− Джеймс, − прошептала Эш. − У меня не очень хорошо получается.

− У меня тоже.

Он наклонился, глядя в ее глаза. Танцпол, казалось, замедлился для него, время остановилось. С тех пор, как закончилась война, сильнее всего он скучал по ней − по своей главной отраде.

Он медленно прижался губами к ее губам, и она закрыла глаза.

Джеймсу хотелось нежного, целомудренного поцелуя, но он очень быстро стал жарким. Он легко коснулся языком губ Эш и ощутил клубничный вкус ее помады. Ее рот приоткрылся под его губами, когда он провел руками вверх и вниз по ее спине.

В конце концов, они слегка отстранились, и оба не смогли удержаться от улыбки.

− Ну как? − прошептала Эш, снова прижимаясь мягким поцелуем к уголку его рта. − Все также?

− Лучше.

Она рассмеялась, и он подумал, что не хочет, чтобы эта ночь закончилась.

***

Эш не знала, как это произошло. Нет, правда, сказала она сама себе. Она не имела ни малейшего представления, как эти коктейли с красивым розовым пламенем оказались в ней. 

Она с полной уверенностью заявляла о своей невиновности, когда заталкивала Джеймса в туалет и засовывала руки ему в штаны, вынужденная отскочить, когда вошла сварливая турианка.

Это не она пихала свой язык в его горло, когда они танцевали, и это не она так громко смеялась над его шутками.

Но, ей пришлось признать, что это она запихала его в такси и не прекращала целоваться с ним до самой квартиры.

Она возилась с замком, проклиная свой омни-инструмент, поскольку не хотела прерывать поцелуев ни на секунду.

Джеймс резко выдохнул ей в шею, когда она, наконец, открыла дверь.

− Я никогда не был у тебя дома. Может, приготовить кофе? − ласково предложил он, но она схватила его за ворот рубашки и затащила внутрь.

− Никакого кофе, − пробормотала она, снова прижимаясь губами к его губам. Его руки снова оказались на ее спине, и она подумала: “ _Шкипер, я, черт побери, люблю тебя_ ”.

В ее спальне темно и тихо, свет мерцает сквозь жалюзи. Она пьяна, но не настолько, чтобы не получить удовольствие от вида, которым она залюбовалась, едва сняла с Джеймса рубашку.

− Лейтенант, − игриво произнесла она. − Да ты просто отрада для глаз.

− _Mi amor_ , ты читаешь мои гребаные мысли, − сказал он, стягивая бретельки платья с ее рук.

Она усмехнулась и толкнула мужчину на кровать, забираясь на него сверху.

− Давай посмотрим, где мы приземлимся, − выдохнула она, снова прижимаясь к его губам. Ее волосы − темный свободный занавес, закрывающий мир, − свободно спадали вокруг его лица. Его руки высоко поднялись по ее бедрам, стягивая с нее платье.

− Слава богу, я побрила ноги, − прошептала она, усмехнувшись про себя.

− Я видел тебя всю в крови и чужих кишках, − рассмеялся он. − Ты всегда горяча.

Его пальцы скользнули в ее трусики.

И еще долго Эш не могла произнести связных слов.

***

Искусственный утренний свет бил по глазам Эш, умоляя ее проснуться.

Она застонала и перевернулась, уткнувшись в твердую теплую спину. Ее собственные мышцы приятно тянуло, напоминая о жарко проведенной ночи. 

Она открыла глаза и увидела мягко улыбающегося ей Джеймса. Он пах потом, пряностями и сладким Джимми Вегой. Сердце Эш заколотилось, и оно показалось ей слишком маленьким для эмоций, которые находились внутри него.

Так вот что Шепард чувствовала все время? Это было самое лучшее и самое худшее ощущение в ее жизни.

− Доброе утро, − поздоровался Джеймс. − Ты − отрада для глаз, − она хихикнула, наслаждаясь отголосками прошедшей ночи.

− Хм, − певуче произнесла она. − И ты тоже.

Он наклонился и поцеловал ее, и на этот раз она не почувствовала потребности убежать от него. Прошлая ночь была прекрасна во всех отношениях. Сейчас она знала, что все идет правильно. Пришло время впустить его.

Он по-прежнему улыбался, когда спросил: 

− Яйца? Хочешь яичницу? Я отлично справляюсь с яйцами.

− Яйца − звучит великолепно, − она закуталась в одеяло и посмотрела, как он встает и ищет свои брюки.

Она ухмыльнулась. 

− Эй, Вега? − он посмотрел на нее, подняв брови. − Хорошая задница.

 _Шепард на самом деле не так уж плоха в романтических советах_ , подумала она. _Может быть, несколько ее реплик не повредят..._

− Не так хороша, как у тебя, сладкая моя.

Она снова рассмеялась, но их болтовню прервал визг ее коммуникатора.

Застонав, она перекатилась на другой бок и ответила на звонок, наблюдая, как Джеймс остановился, ожидая ее.

− Уильямс, слушаю.

− Эш, это я.

Она сразу же поняла, что что-то не так, когда раздался голос Шепард. Ее голос звучал так, будто она плачет.

− Шкипер, что случилось? Ты в порядке?

− Вовсе нет. Берк был найден мертвым в своей камере прошлой ночью. Убит. Его кровью заляпаны все стены камеры. Кайдена арестовали за его убийство и нападение на дежурного офицера камеры. Сегодня утром представители СБЦ арестовали его прямо у нас дома. Я чуть не ввязалась с ними в драку, пытаясь помешать им забрать его. Он велел мне отойти. Они надели на него наручники, Эш!

Она практически задохнулась от последних слов.

− Что?! − крикнула Эш, выпрыгнув из кровати, и с голой задницей принялась шарить вокруг в поисках своей одежды. − Почему? Какого черта?! Почему меня не предупредили?

− Его ДНК была повсюду на месте преступления. Его коды Спектра были использованы для доступа к двери камеры. У них есть кадры, − Шепард сказала все это в спешке, едва сдерживаемые слезы слышались в ее голосе. − Я требовала освободить его, но они сказали, что, поскольку я его жена и мне угрожали, то он первый подозреваемый, и моя власть Спектра отменяется, когда речь заходит о нем. Сейчас я собираюсь в Совет, чтобы потребовать его освобождения. − Она практически задыхалась, задыхалась и паниковала, и Эш почувствовала тревогу за нее. Шепард не очень хорошо себя чувствовала, и ей не следовало оставаться одной. Только не со сталкером, находящимся на свободе.

− Они отозвали его чертов статус Спектра. Альянс ведет расследование. Это же чушь собачья! − следом раздался металлический звук, и яростные ругательства Шепард, как будто она ходила по дому и надевала свою броню.

Так или иначе, Эш не думала, что это случайность.

Без Кайдена рядом...

− Он этого не делал, Эш. Я его знаю. Он не стал бы. Встретимся в Башне.

− Шкипер, подожди, мы с Джеймсом отвезем тебя.

− К черту все это. Я не могу больше ждать. Я возьму такси. Я покажу этим сукиным детям, что они мне должны.

После этого коммуникатор погас, и Эш поняла, что ничего уже никогда не будет прежним.

− Джеймс, надень одежду. Сейчас же. Яйца отменяются.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

Джеймс несся вверх по лестнице Башни Цитадели, взволнованный и испуганный окружающим его простором. Он никогда раньше не был внутри Башни. Шепард всегда брала с собой Кайдена или Лиару, если у нее были дела с Советом во время войны.

На землю опускались цветы вишни, маленькие розовые лепестки наполняли воздух своим сладким ароматом. Все вокруг казалось освещенным розовым или красным, свет струился в массивные окна. Фигура Шепард далеко впереди выглядела такой крошечной, и Джеймс вспомнил слухи о том, что её чуть не убило, когда Властелин развалился и почти раздавил ее.

Вишневый цветок приземлился на волосы Эш, бегущей впереди, и Джеймсу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не поддаться желанию смахнуть его.

Его мысли сразу же потекли в другом направлении. Он подумал о ее нежной коже, добром сердце и о том, что прошлая ночь была лучшей ночью в его жизни. У него в голове заиграла музыка, вспомнились жаркие быстрые поцелуи в туалете казино, ее лукавый смех. Шелковистые гладкие ноги под его грубыми ладонями...

− Нет! Это недопустимо. Я _требую_ , чтобы вы освободили его и восстановили его статус Спектра. Лишать его прав совершенно незаконно с вашей стороны.

От минутной слабости Джеймса отвлек сердитый тон Шепард.

Она стояла на трибуне, широко расставив ноги и агрессивно указывая на Совет рукой. Синяя полоса ее брони N7 резко контрастировала с розовым окружением. Ему подумалось, как хорошо это сочетается с ее горящими глазами.

− Черт, − пробормотала Эш. − Она выглядит так, будто уже давно тут.

Лицо у Шепард раскраснелось, волосы торчали диким темно-коричневым ореолом вокруг головы и ниспадали на спину. Каким-то непостижимым образом коммандер сумела влезть в свою броню. Но было все равно заметно как плохо та прилегала, плотно обхватывая живот и свободно болтаясь вокруг ее рук и ног. Вега никогда раньше по-настоящему не задумывался, в какой отличной форме находилась Шепард во время войны, и как странно, должно быть, чувствовала себя сейчас, вплотную соприкоснувшись с напоминанием о своей прежней жизни и поняв, что она осталась в прошлом. 

Джеймс гордился своим телом. Он не знал, что бы сделал, если бы с ним случилось нечто подобное тому, что произошло с Шепард. Она вряд ли сможет вернуться к форме, что у нее была во время войны со Жнецами. Хотя бы по той простой причине, что половину ее кибернетики поджарило Горном.

Только то, что тело Шепард само начало работать и исцеляться, чтобы компенсировать все вживленные импланты, дало ей шанс на выживание. Врачи сказали, что если бы подобное произошло слишком быстро после ее воскрешения (например, после уничтожения коллекционеров), она бы умерла. Все время с того момента, как она очнулась, ее тело наращивало собственные ткани вокруг кибернетики, что и спасло ее. 

Шепард говорила ему, что то, как она в первый раз умерла над Алчерой, было ее первым Горном, первым испытанием. 

Но она никогда не сдавалась, и Джеймсу казалось, что и сейчас она не сдастся. Не тогда, когда речь зашла о Кайдене.

− Я уже говорил вам, Спектр Шепард, что вы не имеете права предъявлять требования Совету, − сказал турианец. И Джеймс заметил, как человеческая женщина-советник неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Он знал, что Шепард сыграла важную роль в ее назначении.

− А где ваши доказательства? − крикнула Шепард. − Мне пришлось побегать и обшарить каждый угол Цитадели, только чтобы Совет хотя бы подумал о лишении Сарена Артериуса статуса Спектра!

Саларианский советник спокойно посмотрел на нее. 

− Вот почему мы сейчас более осторожны. Сначала Сарен, потом вы, Вазир, а теперь и Аленко. Похоже, Спектры слишком долго оставались предоставленными сами себе, создавая проблемы, с которыми мы вынуждены разбираться. Цитадель находится в очень щекотливом положении. Граждане должны чувствовать себя комфортно и защищенно. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы Спектр убивал своих подозреваемых из-за личной мести. В наших собственных посольствах, ни больше ни меньше. Закон должен быть беспристрастен, чтобы не возникло анархии в это нестабильное послевоенное время.

Джеймс почувствовал прилив гнева. Неужели они забыли, что Шепард “создающая проблемы” − это причина, по которой они все еще живы?!

− Передайте его мне, пока вы проводите полное расследование, − попросила Шепард, явно пытаясь успокоиться. − Я возьму на себя всю ответственность.

Советники нервно переглянулись.

− Мы не можем, − объяснила Тевос. − Вы не можете быть беспристрастной стороной. Угрозы адресованы вам. Вы могли вступить в сговор с Аленко. Вы его жена, и одного вашего слова недостаточно.

− Что?! С чего это вдруг из-за того, что мы женаты, вы перестали доверять мне и не можете поверить, что я не подстрекала никого к убийству?

− Нет. Мы не можем, − ответил турианец.

Шепард затрясло от ярости.

Эш сделала шаг вперед, и советники посмотрели на нее.

− Совет слушает Спектра Уильямс, − произнесла советник по правам человека.

− Советники, какие вы имеете основания для задержания Спектра Аленко? − спросила Эш. Джеймс подумал, что она неплохо справляется, демонстрируя свой профессионализм, но он все равно услышал скрытый гнев в ее голосе. Она должна выглядеть просто коллегой Кайдена, не более того. Он покосился на Эш украдкой и увидел, как она коснулась рукой спины Шепард, но та, кажется, даже не заметила этого, пристально глядя на Совет.

− У нас есть запись с камер наблюдения. У нас есть его ДНК на месте преступления. Были использованы его коды Спектра.

− Я же говорила вам! − возмущенно крикнула Шепард. − Он всю ночь проспал рядом со мной. ДНК можно подкинуть.

− Разве вы не спали, коммандер Шепард? − спросила азари. − Мы знаем, что вы ранены. Неужели он не мог выскользнуть из дома ночью? Когда СБЦ арестовало его, вы все еще находились в постели наверху, а он был внизу, уже одетый в свои доспехи. Вы хотите это опровергнуть?

Шепард сделала паузу, и Джеймс сразу понял, что она собирается солгать. Ее глаза нервно забегали по сторонам.

− Да, я это опровергаю, − произнесла она, облизав пересохшие губы. − Я проснулась вместе с ним сегодня утром. Он был со мной всю ночь.

Турианский советник хмуро посмотрел на нее, и было совершенно очевидно, что они купились на ее заявление в той же степени, что и Джеймс.

То есть никак.

− Вы свободны, коммандер Шепард. Мы понимаем, что вы находитесь под большим давлением, и предоставляем вам определенные права и привилегии как герою галактической войны и Спасителю Цитадели, но вы не можете испытывать наше терпение. Вы все еще работаете на нас.

Шепард зарычала. 

− Ненадолго, черт возьми, если вы так обращаетесь с человеком, который всегда, _всегда_ защищал вас! Который встал на пути моего пистолета только для того, чтобы исполнить свой долг перед вами.

− Это правда, − успокаивающе произнесла советник азари. − Но ваш брак со Спектром Аленко все усложнил. Вы знамениты, и ваша слава распространяется на него. Пресса уже пронюхала о смерти Берка. Каким образом, мы не знаем. Но в любом случае, этот факт плохо отразится на нас, если мы ничего не сделаем. Уже есть кадры, просочившиеся в Экстранет о том, как Аленко накануне избил Берка до бесчувствия. Мы были готовы проигнорировать это, если бы это не было обнародовано... однако пресса уже провела собственное расследование по этому делу и признала его виновным. Наш авторитет пошатнулся. Мы должны действовать. Это же просто скандал.

Шепард затрясло, и Эш поспешно шагнула к ней, но коммандер быстро взяла себя в руки. 

− Это все часть плана, − тихо сказала она. − Они преследуют меня, поэтому используют его, чтобы причинить мне боль. − Она обернулась, а потом почти про себя пробормотала: − Как могла просочиться информация? Деятельность Спектров совершенно секретна...

Ее лицо было призрачно бледно.

− Успокойся, ладно? − прошептала Эш, успокаивающе касаясь ее спины. Джеймс знал, что это просто на случай, если Шепард решит упасть прямо с подиума на поблескивающее внизу стекло. − Мы с этим разберемся. Кайдену не поможет, если и ты лишишься своего статуса Спектра.

− Отлично, − пробормотала коммандер и большими шагами спустилась с подиума. − Я все равно закончила с этими идиотами. Я собираюсь навестить своего мужа.

Советники негромко возмущенно воскликнули, но Шепард даже не оглянулась на них. Она не считала себя хоть чем-то обязанной им.

Джеймс и Эш поспешили за ней, не обращая внимания на Совет. Шепард позволила себе устало опуститься на пол только за углом, вдали от глаз Совета. 

− Для тех, кто стоит за этими событиями, это всего лишь игра, − быстро сказала она, глядя на них. − Они пытаются уничтожить Кайдена, чтобы добраться до меня. А для этого нужно убрать его с дороги. Они разрушают его карьеру и используют прессу, чтобы добиться своего.

− Я знаю, Шепард, − сказала Эш. − Мы с этим разберемся. Мы очистим его имя.

− Тот, кто дергает за ниточки, имеет доступ к каналам Спектров. Я собираюсь убить его, − Шепард произнесла это, как клятву, и, поднявшись, бросилась к выходу.

Джеймс остановил ее, схватив за руку.

− Эй, эй, Лола. Мы с этим разберемся, хорошо? Мы не позволим майору гнить в тюрьме, − пообещал он, обняв ее. На мгновение Шепард положила голову ему на грудь, плечи ее затряслись, но потом она оттолкнула его и пошла вперед. Ее лице было застывшим, как железная маска.

***

Снаружи Башни царил хаос. В считанные секунды они оказались внутри мгновенно материализовавшегося скопища представителей прессы. Когда Шепард вырвалась из Башни, они бросились к ней, толкаясь, чтобы привлечь внимание.

− Командир! Коммандер Шепард? Ваш муж − убийца, − крикнула ей в лицо одна из белокурых тощих гарпий-репортеров. − Как вы себя чувствуете?

− Вы думаете, это стресс от войны? − крикнул другой, натыкаясь на нее. Брызги его слюны попали ей на лицо, и Шепард с отвращением вытерла их.

− У него роман на стороне? Как вы справляетесь? Может, вы встречаетесь с кем-то еще?

− Многим солдатам Альянса пришлось уйти в отставку из-за ПТСР. Неужели Аленко не отошел от ужасов войны? Может ли это быть влиянием Жнецов?

Джеймс выбежал вперед и встал перед Шепард, оттесняя толпу назад.

Шепард не поднимала головы и ничего не говорила, и Эш, прикрыв ее собой, рявкнула на репортеров: 

− Без комментариев! Без комментариев. Прочь с дороги!

− Ходят слухи, что вы долго пробыли в больнице. Это правда, что вы ждете ребенка?

− Коммандер! Будет ли Спектр Аленко уволен из Альянса?

− Есть ли хоть доля правды в слухах о том, что вы нарушили правила братания, когда вместе служили на Нормандии?

Им пришлось бороться за каждый шаг при подходе к скайкарам. Джеймс почувствовал, как его конечности дрожат от ярости. _Это то, с чем ей приходится иметь дело все время? Со стервятниками, клюющими ее труп?_

Они смогли добрались до машин только после того, как Эш пригрозила арестовать всех, кто встанет у них на пути.

Неудивительно, что Шепард и Кайден прячутся в своей квартире так часто, как только могут, размышлял он, наблюдая за отрешенным лицом коммандера. Неудивительно, что их тайное место находится высоко над городом, где их никто не может найти.

Лола сидела в скайкаре и смотрела, как пресса копается в каждой детали ее жизни.

Джеймс иногда думал, что она заплатила за победу больше, чем кто-либо из них.

***

В штаб-квартире СБЦ Шепард один раз кивнула Бейли, и он немедленно распахнул перед ней дверь. Джеймс посмотрел, как она входит в комнату, и последовал за ней.

Кайден в ужасной тюремной одежде сидел там, положив на стол скованные омни-наручниками руки. Он поднял взгляд, когда дверь открылась, и его лицо прояснилось при виде Шепард.

Джеймс почувствовал себя очень странно. В глубине души он считал Кайдена своим братом... и, к собственному смущению, своеобразной фигурой отца, хоть майор и был ненамного старше Джеймса. Он всегда выглядел таким уверенным в себе. Никогда не кричал и не выходил из себя (если только это не касалось Шепард). Джеймс восхищался тем, насколько профессионально и серьезно Кайден относился к своей работе. Он всегда был аккуратен и собран, настоящий образец офицера Альянса. Он − пример того, на кого можно посмотреть и сказать: “вот как это делается”.

Видеть его таким, как сейчас... Было ощущение, словно Джеймса ударили под дых, выводя его из себя.

Оттолкнув локтем Джеймса, Шепард мгновенно бросилась к Кайдену и, обхватив его лицо руками, прижалась к нему в долгом поцелуе.

Бейли кашлянул и, пробормотав, что будет снаружи, если понадобится, запер за собой дверь.

− Шепард, − хрипло произнес Кайден, как только она отпустила его. − Я этого не делал.

− Знаю, знаю, − ответила она, пожав плечами. − Я знаю, что это не так, тебя подставили.

Карие глаза Кайдена широко распахнулись, полные тревоги. Его взгляд казался темнее и суровее в свете тюремных огней. 

− Они делают это, чтобы убрать меня с дороги, чтобы я не стоял у них на пути, − сказал он. − Они знают, что я не оставлю тебя, поэтому делают все, чтобы разлучить нас.

− Разделяй и властвуй, − пробурчал Джеймс. − Кем бы ни был наш парень, он пытается забрать ее.

− Только через наши трупы, − рыкнула Эш. − Я все выясню. ВИ уже что-то нашел. Ты здесь долго не пробудешь, лейти.

Кайден серьезно посмотрел на Джеймса. 

− Я хочу, чтобы ты отвез Шепард на Землю, в Канаду. В Саду безопасно.

Шепард тут же возмутилась: 

− Что?! Ни за что! Я останусь здесь с тобой.

Он взглянул на нее, неловко обняв скованными руками. 

− Ты не можешь здесь оставаться. Это очень опасно. Берк сказал, что у этого парня много денег и власти. Он достал материалы Спектров, сфальсифицировал кадры и манипулировал прессой. Как скоро он доберется до тебя? Пожалуйста, милая, просто оставайся в Саду, пока опасность не будет устранена. Я обещаю, что не задержусь здесь надолго, и приду за тобой.

Она покачала головой, и Джеймс, к своему огорчению, увидел в ее глазах панику и слезы. 

− Я не хочу оставлять тебя в таком состоянии, − она показала на наручники и одежду.

− Я недолго буду выглядеть так, как сейчас. Эш разберется с этим, − он встал из-за стола, и Джеймс увидел, что его ноги тоже скованы.

− Господи, Кайден! Что они с тобой сделали? − воскликнул он.

Кайден пожал плечами. 

− Возможно, я немного сопротивлялся аресту. В любом случае, Джимми, я хочу, чтобы ты взялся за свою старую работу, хорошо? Ты лучший телохранитель и единственный человек, которому я могу доверять сейчас, пока Эш работает над делом. Я прошу тебя сопровождать Шепард на Землю вместе с моей матерью.

Шепард снова покачала головой. 

− Нет. Я не буду этого делать. Я тоже работаю над этим делом. Не надо меня отсылать. 

Кайден провел рукой по лицу, украдкой взглянув на Эш и Джеймса, и потянул Шепард в угол. Он что-то зашептал ей на ухо, и Джеймс отвернулся, чтобы дать им хотя бы видимость уединения, но все равно слышал, как они шепчутся.

− Я не могу потерять тебя, Шепард. Особенно сейчас. Пожалуйста, речь не только о тебе.

Шепард прижала руку к губам, стараясь не заплакать. Джеймс подумал, что она выглядит бледной и измученной, хуже, чем когда вернулась домой из больницы. Словно восставший мертвец. Кайден сказал ей что-то еще, что Джеймс не смог уловить, а затем нежно поцеловал в лоб. После долгой паузы она неохотно кивнула.

− Всего на несколько дней, − пообещала она. − И, клянусь, если это не сработает, я сама приду и вытащу тебя отсюда.

Бейли постучал в дверь, и Джеймс понял, что их время истекло.

Кайден поцеловал Шепард снова, долго и отчаянно. Это напомнило Джеймсу о том моменте, когда он видел, как они целовались в Лондоне, перед самым броском к Лучу. Рука Кайдена легла на ее бедро, а она крепко сжала его рубашку.

Джеймс надеялся, что на этот раз у них все выйдет лучше.

Шепард отступила, и Джеймс, шагнув вперед, неловко обнял Кайдена. 

− Не волнуйся, майор. Я прослежу, чтобы она была в безопасности.

Кайден похлопал его по спине. 

− Спасибо, Джимми. Я знаю, что ты это сделаешь.

Эш кивнула Кайдену и крепко пожала ему руку. 

− Ты знаешь, что я сделаю это, лейти. Я прижму этого сукиного сына к стенке, − она перестала трясти его руку и крепко обняла. − Я не могу позволить своему хорошему копу гнить в камере больше недели. Не самое подходящее занятие для полицейского.

Кайден скривил губы. 

− Будь осторожна, Эш. Я знаю, что ты справишься.

Джеймс вышел из комнаты первым, Эш последовала за ним. Шепард − замыкала, ее взгляд не отрывался от мужа, пока Бейли не захлопнул дверь.

Он выглядел измученным, возраст резко отражался в каждой черточке его лица. 

− Мне очень жаль, Шепард, − пробормотал офицер. − Приказ есть приказ. Я бы освободил его в мгновение ока, если бы мог. Этот парень, черт побери, герой.

Шепард кивнула, и выражение ее лица стало жестче. 

− Я знаю, что ты так и сделал бы, Бейли. Я знаю.

***

Джеймс быстро упаковал одежду для более холодной погоды в Канаде. Ами сказала, что там внизу зима и земля полностью покрыта снегом. Он помог Шепард собрать некоторые из ее вещей, и вместе с Эш и Ами они направились к месту, где ярко горел Луч, указывая вниз к Земле, как небесная стрела.

Шепард ничего не говорила, просто молча наблюдала за ним затравленным взглядом.

Пока Ами суетилась вокруг Шепард, поправляя шарф на ее шее и с пыхтением застегивая туфли, Джеймс улучил момент, чтобы попрощаться с Эш.

Утро было таким бурным, что у него не было даже секунды, чтобы побыть с ней наедине. Она как раз говорила с Бау по коммуникатору, координируя их действия, поскольку ВИ выдал ей адрес − склад в районе Закера, на котором позже в этот же день они собирались провести облаву.

Она надеялась, что они вытащат Кайдена уже к концу дня. Это был единственный способ убедить Шепард покинуть Цитадель.

Джеймс хотел бы пойти с Эш, чтобы приглядывать за ней, но знал, что она справится. Кайден дал ему задание, к которому он относился очень серьезно.

− Итак, − сказала Эш, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу у терминала к Лучу.

Вокруг них сновали спешащие пассажиры, и это на самом деле напомнило Джеймсу старомодное расставание в аэропорту, которое он видел в этих клишированных романтических фильмах. Не то чтобы он любил смотреть их...

− Я так понимаю, на этом все?

− Да... Слушай, Эш, я хотел тебе сказать... ну, это же не какая-то интрижка для меня, понимаешь? − слегка запинаясь произнес он. − На этот раз я хочу сделать все правильно. Я тут подумал, когда мы вернемся, и если Нормандия все еще будет пристыкована, может, ты захочешь поужинать со мной?

Эш прикусила губу, почти застенчиво.

− Ты просишь меня быть твоей девушкой?

Он кашлянул, потирая затылок. 

− Я... э−э... Я...

− О, ради всего святого, − вмешалась Шепард. − Да, Эш. Он сказал, что ты ему очень нравишься. Может, вы двое перестанете уже тормозить и просто поцелуетесь?

− Шепард! − возмущенно воскликнула Ами. − Почему бы тебе не оставить их в покое? 

Шепард сложила руки на груди и мрачно пробормотала себе под нос, глядя на Луч:

− Ну, извини, но это гребаное сексуальное напряжение можно ножом резать, а я совсем не в настроении.

Лицо Джеймса покраснело. 

− Ну, ладно. Как я могу спорить с приказом командира.

Отбросив осторожность, он наклонился и прижался губами к пухлым губам Эш.

Она удивленно и приглушенно воскликнула, но затем ее руки обняли его, и Эш ответила на поцелуй столь же горячо. Какие-то зеваки засвистели, но Джеймс вслепую показал им средний палец, и они, рассмеявшись, двинулись дальше. 

Он целовал женщину, в которую, как ему казалось, был безнадежно влюблен, перед лицом неизбежного расставания и думал, что хотел бы навсегда остановить это мгновение, возможно, спрятав его между страницами ее книг со стихами, и сохранить слова и чувства в своем сердце. В вечности.

Ее рот приоткрылся под напором его губ, позволяя его языку проникнуть внутрь, и в этот момент он вспомнил, какая она на вкус. Как земляника, и соль, и песок над Тихим океаном. Она на вкус, как дом и жар мышц после тренировки, как хорошие вещи, которые заставляют его сердце колотиться. А она сама, как прохладная ванна, мягкая и успокаивающая. Она − все, что он когда-либо хотел. Она − та, с кем он хотел бы подняться в тайное место.

Это Эш и это он, и все вдруг стало идеально. На этот раз он все сделал правильно. Он ничего не испортил. Она никуда не убежит. В ближайшее время они собирались съесть на завтрак яйца.

Она отстранилась, наблюдая за ним сквозь темные ресницы. 

− С тобой все будет в порядке. Ты вернешься ко мне, как только я убью этого психопата, и я покажу тебе еще несколько своих танцевальных движений.

− Это обещание, _cariño_? − пробормотал он, убирая прядь волос с ее лица.

− Так и есть.

**_“Следующий Луч до Лондона, Земля, будет через пять минут. Инопланетные посетители, напоминаем, что домашние животные не допускаются. Таможня конфискует всю контрабанду. Турианцам и кроганам напоминаем, что учения с открытым огнем не рекомендуется проводить без надлежащих разрешений. Земные законы вступят в силу, как только вы пройдете за линию. Пожалуйста, приготовьтесь к перемещению. Повторяем…”_ **

Холодный голос позвал их в зону вылета. Эш отступила от него на шаг.

Шепард шаркнула ногами, и Ами похлопала ее по плечу, но она отмахнулась от нее. Джеймс поднял их сумки и кивнул Эш. Она кивнула в ответ.

− Береги себя, Шкипер! − сказала она, но Шепард, ее не услышала. Похоже, она вообще больше ничего не слышала. В ее больших голубых глазах отражалась Земля. Джеймсу показалось, что она выглядит напуганной до смерти. Земля для нее − по-настоящему ужасное место. Она родилась там, но провела каждую секунду своей жизни, пытаясь забыть о ней.

Она не двинулась вслед за Ами.

− Кайден, я больше не хочу этого делать, − прошептала она сама себе. Джеймс понял, что ему нужно ей помочь. Ее глаза остекленели и смотрели в прошлое, на то, что он не мог видеть. Прямо как Кайден на верхотуре в их секретном месте. − Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу. Андерсон... пожалуйста.

− Пошли, Шепард, − тихо позвала Ами. − Нас ждет фруктовый Сад.

− Что... что мне нужно сделать? − заикаясь, спросила Шепард, и это напомнило Джеймсу о чем-то ужасном.

О том, как Хакетт кричал по рации, что Горн не стреляет. Как она ответила, и ее голос звучал, как у мертвой женщины.

О том, как Хакетт велел всем прыгать через ретранслятор, потому что она это сделала.

О раненом Кайдене, лежащем в медотсеке.

О драке, в которую потом ввязались Джокер и Кайден. Драку из-за Сузи и из-за Шепард, оставленной позади. Тело Сузи застыло неподвижно, холодное и сломанное, в то время как Шепард лежала теплая и истекающая кровью среди обломков, и двое мужчин, которые любили их обеих, пытались справиться с этим.

С тем, что оставили ее умирать.

Он мягко взял Шепард под локоть и направил к Лучу. Она вся дрожала.

− Все в порядке, Лола. Теперь это совершенно безопасно. Просто немного потрясет, когда выйдем с другой стороны, но я держу тебя и не позволю тебе упасть. Стало лучше с тех пор, как ты в последний раз проходила через него. Я рядом.

Она что-то беззвучно пробормотала, но слова застряли у нее в горле.

Джеймс оглянулся, чтобы еще раз увидеть Эш, прежде чем Луч затянул его. Она улыбалась.

Странный рывок прошелся по телу, словно он находился на американских горках, прежде чем Цитадель растворилась в ярком белом свете, и вокруг него возник Лондонский терминал.

Он был построен как мемориал всем погибшим на войне, а также как туристический центр. Многие люди теперь работали на Цитадели, в администрации или просто в строительстве на разрушенных секциях, и использовали Луч каждый день для мгновенного перемещения на работу.

Терминал блестел вокруг них, состоящий из яркой стали и современных асимметричных линий. Свет от Луча отражался от каждой поверхности, вызывая резь в глазах Джеймса. Шепард зажмурилась и шагнула.

Она споткнулась и чуть не упала, но Джеймс успел поддержать ее. Шепард затрясло. С другой стороны возникло обеспокоенное лицо Ами.

− Шепард, дорогая? − спросила она. − С тобой все в порядке?

Шепард покачала головой и тут же бросилась к двери в ближайший общественный туалет, находившийся чуть в стороне. Пассажиры с тревогой наблюдали, как она в спешке чуть не сбила кого-то с ног.

Джеймс рванул за ней и вошел в туалет как раз, чтобы увидеть, как ее рвет желчью в раковину. Ее руки дрожали, сжимая фарфор, лицо покрылось испариной.

− Эй, эй. Ты справилась, − сказал он, погладив ее по спине. − Это было круто с твоей стороны.

Шепард выглядела ошарашенной и немой. Она только качала головой и брызгала водой на лицо в тщетной попытке перестать трястись. Ее зрачки были расширены.

Врачи сказали, что после войны у нее был посттравматический синдром, но за последний год ей стало намного лучше. В одно мгновение все старые переживания вернулись к жизни. Им лучше было бы взять проклятый шаттл, потратив чуть больше времени и наплевав на возможный саботаж транспорта.

Но Шепард не хотела рисковать − из-за репортеров, которые разбили лагерь возле ее квартиры и следовали за ней по пятам. Луч казался самым быстрым и безопасным способом добраться до Земли. Тем более, что большая часть флота до сих пор находилась возле Земли, и получение разрешения на шаттл могло затянуться из-за соображений безопасности.

Джеймс понял, что они совершили ошибку. Ами ворвалась в туалет через секунду после него.

− Ну-ну. Я знаю. Это совсем не весело. Пошли, мы поедем домой, устроим тебя. Я приготовлю для тебя старую комнату Кайдена, и ты сможешь вздремнуть. Мы можем посмотреть еще что-нибудь из его старых вещей, − сказала она, выводя Шепард и направляясь к шаттлам.

Шепард согласно кивала, но Джеймс был уверен, что она понятия не имела, что на самом деле говорила Ами. Тем не менее, мать Кайдена продолжила весело болтать, несмотря на молчание Шепард. 

По крайней мере, Альянс предоставил им транспорт до Ванкувера, и Хакетт предложил Шепард охрану. Она отказалась, сказав ему, что Джеймса для нее достаточно.

Он никогда еще так собой не гордился, осознав, что она ему настолько доверяет.

Он не подведет ни ее, _ни Кайдена._

***

Пред ним предстал огромный дом, широко раскинувшийся среди деревьев. В это время года выпало много снега, но для Джеймса вид был просто прекрасен. Он вырос на пляже и всегда считал, что нет лучшего места, но нечто волшебное виделось ему в виноградных полях, покрытых снегом.

Неудивительно, что Кайден без умолку твердит об этом месте.

Здесь, вдали от шума городов, было удивительно тихо. Снег хрустел под его сапогами, когда он взял их сумки из шаттла и направился к дому. Вдалеке он увидел замерзшее озеро, а за ним − огромный дуб.

Джеймс никогда не бывал здесь раньше и никогда не понимал, насколько Аленко богаты, чтобы иметь такую собственность.

Дом выглядел старым, но было видно, что о нем хорошо заботились. Яблони, лишенные листьев, были разбросаны по всему саду. Шепард посмотрела на них, когда плелась к входной двери, и ее взгляд застыл на горизонте, за озером.

− Я так давно не была на Земле, − наконец пробормотала она. − Сейчас холоднее, чем я помню.

− Эй, вы двое, идемте внутрь, − позвала Ами, отпирая входную дверь. − Я приготовлю вам горячий обед и устрою поудобнее.

Внутри Джеймс оглянулся по сторонам. Вокруг было холодно и сумрачно, но Ами быстро засуетилась, зажигая свет и включая отопление. Дом внутри оказался не менее большим, чем выглядел снаружи. Джеймс увидел несколько ступенек, ведущих на второй этаж, и подумал, что там может находиться и вход на чердак.

На стенах были развешаны фотографии маленького мальчика из фотоальбома, который Ами и Шепард просматривали в больнице, но вместе с хмурым мужчиной, который выглядел как постаревшая версия Кайдена.

− Это Казимир, − тихо сказала Шепард. − Отец Кайдена. Кайден говорил, что он держал себя, в некотором роде... сурово, понимаешь? Ему не очень нравилось показывать свои эмоции, но он был хорошим человеком. Очень гордился Кайденом. − Она отвернулась. − Они нашли его жетоны и обручальное кольцо в куче пепла... пепла хасков. Мы с Кайденом не сказали Ами, но подозреваем, что он превратился в хаска... раньше чем Горн испарил его.

Она горько рассмеялась. 

− Разве это не смешно? Я убила своего свекра. Я и вправду хороша в разрушении. Не в созидании.

Джеймс открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но она уже прошла вглубь дома, и он резко захлопнул его.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!

Ужин в этот вечер прошел спокойно. Сад показался Шепард таким тихим после трех лет жизни на корабле, а затем в ее доме на Цитадели. Сильверсан Стрип не спал даже ночью. Она часто сидела у окна, когда было тяжело даже подняться, и смотрела, как скайкары приближались к месту назначения, а огни струились рекой лавы. 

Может быть, по мнению Кайдена это не было _прекрасным видом_ , но это был _ее_ прекрасный вид. Беспорядок, хаос, несовершенство автодороги с ее яркими огнями и бесконечными возможностями − это было ее любимой частью Цитадели. Это был ее дом, ее вечные сумерки.

Она чувствовала себя... странно обеспокоенной, когда садилась за семейный стол − длинный, изрезанный шрамами, он явно часто использовался как место для общения членов семьи. Шепард ела суп и слушала, как Ами болтала с Джеймсом о яблоках и вине или о чем-то еще вроде этого. Она хотела внести свой вклад в разговор, но по правде говоря, не знала, что сказать. Слова казались длинными и тяжелыми, и она почти не говорила с тех пор, как они прибыли. Суп на вкус был как пепел, но она проглатывала его, хотя и с трудом. Ей нужно было оставаться сильной. Она не могла позволить себе быть слабой. Коммандеру Шепард нельзя быть слабой.

Она скучала по Кайдену. Она скучала по его крепкому телу рядом с собой, по его тихому голосу, по тому, что она никогда не чувствовала себя одинокой. По его добрым карим глазам, его улыбкам. Его объятиям. По всему, что было связано с ним. Он был заперт за миллионы миль вдали от нее. Иногда Кайден позволял ей быть слабой, но никогда не смеялся и не осуждал ее.

Она любила Джеймса как брата, но вряд ли смогла бы рассказать ему, как страшно ей было на Луче. О том, что ей все еще неловко, и как бы она хотела, чтобы у нее был стальной позвоночник и титановое, закаленное, пьезоэлектрическое сердце. Как бы ей хотелось избавиться от всех своих дурных мыслей и оставить прежнее "я" позади! Оно было глупым и злым, но принадлежало жёсткой суке, которую Шепард хотелось вернуть.

Ее палец проследил длинную царапину на столе, и Шепард задумалась, не здесь ли Кайден сидел маленьким мальчиком, возможно, случайно испортив стол ножом или вилкой.

Она тихонько фыркнула, и из носа потекло. В доме было все еще холодно и темно, и ее ноги никак не могли согреться, сколько бы носков она ни натянула, а кости болели. Она скучала по климат-контролю своей ультрасовременной квартиры. Сад Аленко восхищал своей красотой, но дом был довольно старым, а отопление явно работало не так хорошо, как это требовалось в середине зимы.

Шепард резко встала из-за стола, чувствуя, что ее тошнит от супа, сердце ноет, а дрожь сводит мышцы судорогой.

− Ма, я пойду спать. Завтра мы посмотрим старые вещи Кайдена или еще что-нибудь. Я устала и замерзла.

Ами, явно поглощенная разговором с Джеймсом о винограде, повернулась к невестке, и ее улыбка поблекла. 

− О. Хорошо, Шепард, дорогая. Я приготовила для тебя старую комнату Кайдена. Ты знаешь, где она находится?

− Да, − она кивнула. − Вряд ли с прошлого раза она сменила местоположение. Спокойной ночи.

− Спокойной ночи, милая. Крикни, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Я буду дальше по коридору.

− Спокойной ночи, Лола, − обратился Джеймс к ее удаляющейся спине. Она рассеянно махнула рукой.

В детской комнате Кайдена было теплее, но ненамного. Шепард быстро разделась, и ее обнаженная кожа покрылась мурашками от холодного воздуха. Она остановилась перед зеркалом, прежде чем натянуть ночную рубашку, ненавидя то, что видела в отражении.

Шрамы пересекали ее живот и бедра, поблекшие от времени, но все еще служившие напоминанием о полученных ранах. Бледные линии блестели в лунном свете.

Она с отвращением отвернулась от зеркала и быстро стянула через голову рубашку. Прижав ткань к носу, Шепард глубоко вдохнула мускусный запах своего мужа. Ее внезапно забившееся сердце немного успокоилось. Обычно он целовал ее и говорил, что она красивая. Он лежал рядом с ней на кровати и ласкал каждый шрам, поклоняясь ей своими глазами, устами, сердцем и разумом. Она хотела его. Она скучала по нему. Ей было так холодно, и глаза защипало от слез.

Ища, чем бы отвлечься, она обвела взглядом комнату, разглядывая модели кораблей Альянса, висящие на стене и аккуратно расставленные на ящиках комода. Легкая улыбка скривила ее рот. Даже в детстве Кайден был таким ботаником!

Ее взгляд остановился на отполированном боку самолета, и она взяла модель истребителя в руки, изучая его. Это была старая модель, которой на вид было не меньше тридцати лет, но хорошо ухоженная, а края были немного потерты в процессе игры. Совсем не такие, как те, что до сих пор стояли в каюте ее Нормандии. Они были практически в идеальном состоянии и стоили кучу денег, но истребитель Кайдена был моделью корабля, с которой мальчик мог бы играть в полях, держа его высоко над головой и издавая звуки полета. Эту модель не засунули бы на полку и забыли. Шепард представила себе маленького мальчика с темными вьющимися волосами, хихикающего и притворяющегося своим отцом, спасающим Галактику.

Она сказала себе, что думает только о Казимире и Кайдене, и больше ни о ком.

Ее палец потер край модели, когда она вспомнила другого мальчика, рыжеволосого, играющего в саду штаб-квартиры Ванкуверского Альянса, и то, как он взорвался на куски буквально через час, сразу после нападения Жнецов. А она только смотрела, будучи не в силах ничего сделать. Она могла бы спасти его! Она должна была заползти в вентиляционное отверстие за ним, вытащить его, брыкающегося и кричащего... если бы ей выпал такой шанс.

Шепард нахмурилась и положила модель обратно. Ему не нужно было умирать. Он только-только начинал жить.

Она медленно улеглась в постель, чувствуя, как ломит мышцы. Перед ее мысленным взором яркой вспышкой возник Луч.

У Шепард снова потекло из ноздрей, поэтому она шмыгнула носом, пытаясь унять насморк. Это не сработало, и она не смогла сдержать короткий приглушенный всхлип, сорвавшийся с губ. По ее лицу потекли горячие слезы.

Она молила Бога, чтобы это прекратилось. Шепард ненавидела это. Ненавидела свою слабость. Это было нечестно. Она намного лучше и сильнее.

Рядом с ее комнатой раздались шаги, и она засунула руку в рот, чтобы заставить себя замолчать, молясь, чтобы Джеймс направился в свою собственную комнату. Она узнала его по тяжелым шагам.

Раздался тихий стук в дверь, и она чертыхнулась.

− Лола? Ты в порядке?

− Я в порядке, − она попыталась сказать это спокойно, но прозвучало так, что сразу стало понятно, что она задыхается от слез. − Я в полном порядке.

− Можно мне войти?

Шепард больше не могла говорить. Она не хотела, чтобы он входил, но и чтобы он ушел, тоже не хотела. В полутьме она увидела, как он просунул голову внутрь, прикрыв глаза.

− Джеймс, я же не голая. Не беспокойся.

Его глаза резко распахнулись.

− О, о'кей.

Черты его лица смягчились, когда он заметил слезы на ее щеках, поэтому она покрепче закуталась в одеяло и повернулась лицом к стене.

− Я вовсе не плачу. Это просто аллергическая реакция на застоявшуюся пыль. Вот и все, − пробормотала она.

Джеймс притворно кашлянул. 

− Да. Да, и у меня, вообще-то, такая же. Мои глаза все время слезятся с тех пор, как мы приехали. 

Шепард ухмыльнулась на его добродушную ложь. 

Он прокрался на цыпочках по комнате, и Шепард почувствовала как прогнулась кровать, когда он присел рядом. Джеймс завозился, и она поняла, что он снимает сапоги. 

− Подвинься, − сказал он, и она послушалась. Шепард услышала снаружи уханье совы и почувствовала огромную пустоту внутри. Ей стало интересно, спит ли Кайден, чувствует ли он себя таким же опустошенным.

Джеймс перекатился на кровать, а она повернулась к нему, уткнувшись головой в его огромную грудь, и начала всхлипывать. Его руки сразу же обняли ее, теплые и большие.

− Я рядом, Лола. Я все понимаю. 

Его рубашка уже промокла от слез и соплей, и она попыталась унять дрожь в плечах, но не смогла. Как же она ненавидела себя за это!

− Я просто... прости, − всхлипнула она, стараясь придать своему голосу твердость. − Я не знаю, что случилось. Я просто так устала и замерзла, и мне одиноко, и я скучаю по нему. И я не чувствую себя в безопасности здесь без него. Мне страшно.

Джеймс посмотрел на нее сверху вниз теплым добрым взглядом. 

− Почему? Из-за сталкера? Ты же знаешь, что он не пройдет мимо меня.

− И это тоже. Но не только. Я не знаю, как это сделать.

− Сделать что?

Она покачала головой, не в силах выразить свои чувства. Она даже мысленно не могла произнести эти слова. Модели кораблей сверкали перед ней в серебристом свете луны. Она чувствовала себя жалкой, как маленькая букашка с оторванными крыльями, которую треплет ветер.

− Я просто хочу, чтобы Кайден вернулся.

Он поцеловал ее в волосы. 

− Да ладно тебе, chica! Ты справишься. Ты пережила даже смерть, значит, сможешь пройти и через это.

Шепард вновь покачала головой, ненавидя себя за то, что он заговорил об этом. Она не столько боролась, сколько терпела и корчилась от боли, пока не научилась дышать, не думая о первой Нормандии, разваливающейся на куски вокруг нее.

− На этот раз я не могу умереть, Джимми. Я не могу себе этого позволить. Мне слишком много нужно пережить, − прошептала она.

Наступила долгая пауза, во время которой Джеймс ничего не говорил, но Шепард и не возражала. Да и что он мог сказать? Никогда нет никакой гарантии, если ты солдат. Они оба были солдатами и знали, что к чему.

− Ты не умрешь. Не строй из себя королеву драмы, − к ее удивлению, сказал Вега.

Шепард фыркнула. 

− Это я-то? Не у меня случается нервный срыв, если дома нет яиц, − она облизнула пересохшие губы, подумав о надвигающейся темной и холодной ночи. Сложно сразу переключиться на другой цикл дня и ночи. − Останешься в моей постели?

− Не думаю, что именно это имел в виду Кайден, когда просил меня позаботиться о тебе, − пошутил он.

Шепард рассмеялась. 

− Ты все равно не сможешь удовлетворить меня, горячий парень. Кайдену приходится месяцами готовиться к ночи любви со мной. Я же сексуальный вампир.

Джеймс громко и раскатисто расхохотался, отчего Шепард всем телом почувствовала вибрацию. Она улыбнулась, игнорируя соленые слезы, которые щипали кожу на щеках, и чувствуя себя немного лучше.

Джеймс поерзал и спрятал ноги под одеяло. Она прижалась к нему, впитывая его тепло. С ним действительно было очень приятно лежать, прижимаясь к его горячему телу, которое было даже жарче, чем тело Шепард, несмотря на ее собственный биотический метаболизм.

− Ты и вправду большой плюшевый мишка, Джимми Вега.

Она переплела свои ноги с его и провела своей замерзшей ступней вверх по его ноге. Джеймс возмущенно вскрикнул.

− Лола, ты просто глыба льда! Как Кайден тебя терпит?

− Он держит меня в тепле.

− Он скоро вернется. Вот увидишь.

Шепард понадеялась, что это не очередная успокаивающая банальность. Она уткнулась лицом Джеймсу в грудь и, попытавшись представить, что это ее муж, закрыла глаза.

− Ах да, кстати. Я вроде как переспал с Эш. Просто чтобы ты знала.

Она снова рассмеялась. 

− Я знаю, идиот ты этакий. Вероятно, весь терминал Луча теперь знает. Но чур, я первая скажу лейти! Он так поржет над тобой. О, мы должны пойти на двойное свидание! − весело воскликнула она, стараясь придать своему голосу бодрость.

Джеймс застонал. 

− Ты самый неподходящий человек для девчачьих разговоров.

− Ты же не девочка.

Он театрально задохнулся, притворяясь обиженным. 

− Но я думал, что мы навсегда останемся лучшими подружками!

Шепард толкнула его в плечо. 

− Я же не Кайден. Это вы можете отправляться вдвоем пить свое пиво и болтать о чувствах, а мы с Эш будем распивать крепкие напитки и бороться в грязи или что-нибудь еще в том же духе.

− Ха. Я бы заплатил, чтобы это увидеть.

Возникла пауза, и рука Джеймса опустилась на ее плечо, мягко сжав его. Шепард в последний раз шмыгнула носом и почувствовала, что слезы, наконец, высохли. Ее живот крутило от переживаний, но ей нужно было справиться с этим. По крайней мере, теперь она точно смогла бы заснуть.

− Мне кажется, − тихо произнес Джеймс, − я и вправду люблю ее. И похоже, уже давно. Я плохо разбираюсь во всех этих чувствах и отношениях, но я пытаюсь.

− Иногда попытка − это все, что ты можешь сделать. Я думаю, она тоже боится за тебя, − Джеймс странно дернулся, и она улыбнулась. − Просто... не сдавайся, ладно?

− Это приказ о внезапной секретной миссии N7? − спросил он.

− Да, − кивнула Шепард. − И я надеру тебе задницу, если ты облажаешься.

За окном пошел снег. Она наблюдала из гнезда одеял и рук Джеймса, как он падает на землю, и постепенно ее веки отяжелели.

 _Кайден_ , подумала она перед тем, как заснуть. _На дубе так много снега. Там так холодно._

***

Эш и ее команда агентов СБЦ бесшумно продвигались по складу, координаты которого ей выдал ВИ.

Здесь было тихо. Слишком тихо.

Из-под ее сапог разбегались крысы. Склад находился в заброшенной части района, по большей части разрушенной, когда Жнецы захватили Цитадель. Неудивительно, что преследователь Шепард выбрал именно его. Никто добровольно сюда не сунулся бы.

Это было отвратительно. Здесь не была отремонтирована даже канализация, и ужасно несло стоками. Эш посчитала, что склад должен был быть чем-то вроде базы для координации действий, но никак не жильем.

Она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что тот, кто сотворил все это с Кайденом и Шепард, должен быть чрезвычайно умен. Возможно, социопат. Без ВИ и его вычислительной мощи (она понятия не имела, как работали эти машины) она никогда бы не смогла связать сталкера с этим местом. Его почти невозможно было отследить.

Сталкер, скорее всего, обладал какими-то навыками взлома или хорошими связями, чтобы иметь возможность получить доступ к записям избиения Берка Кайденом.

Живот Эш в данный момент представлял собой пучок нервов, готовый взорваться. Ее сердце билось быстро, но ровно, когда она подняла пистолет. Что ж, посмотрим, как он выкрутится с пулей в мозгу.

Впереди нее турианский агент СБЦ занял позицию у двери, которая вела в офис.

Эш кивнула, и турианец пнул дверь ногой.

− Чисто! − выкрикнул он глубоким и звенящим голосом. − Похоже, тот, кому он принадлежит, уже уехал.

Эш зашла внутрь. Турианец рядом с ней ахнул от увиденного.

Эш осталась внешне спокойной, но лишь благодаря усилиям воли. Она еще никогда так не злилась и не приходила в такой ужас.

Вся стена офиса была увешана фотографиями Шепард. Детскими старыми фото, которые ему наверняка с немалыми усилиями пришлось откапывать из архивов. Фотографиями молодой Шепард, только-только поступившей на службу, в несуразно большой и из-за этого смотревшейся на ней немного глупо военной форме, с угловатым подростковым телосложением. Снимки обнаженной Шепард, сделанные с помощью огромного объектива через панорамные окна ее дома. Эш моментально захотелось все это сорвать со стены, но ее остановили мысли, что фото понадобятся как вещественные доказательства.

Эш нахмурилась, когда ее взгляд упал на свадебную фотографию. На ней Шепард под руку нежно держал мужчина, но это был не Кайден. Очевидно, сталкер заменил изображение на собственное. По коже Эш побежали мурашки, а спина похолодела.

Она знала это лицо. Она видела его каждый чертов день.

− Срань господня, − выдохнула она. − Позвоните в офис Спектров. Я хочу, чтобы его немедленно арестовали! − рявкнула она на агентов СБЦ, слоняющихся по комнате.

Турианец запустил свой омни-инструмент. Она услышала лишь обрывки разговора, осматривая комнату в поисках дополнительных улик, а потом турианец повернулся к ней, тревожно шевеля жвалами.

− Уже слишком поздно. Он спустился с помощью Луча на Землю больше шести часов назад.

Эш выругалась и выбежала из помещения.

Таков был его план. Доставить Шепард на Землю. Убрать Кайдена с дороги. Он все это спланировал. Он инсценировал свое нападение, чтобы ускользнуть с работы.

Она верила ему, и все это время у него был полный доступ ко всем материалам дела. Он знал, где будет Шепард. Кайден довольно часто говорил на работе о своем доме в Саду, о том, как он удален от города и людей.

Земля совсем не похожа на Цитадель. Там так легко затеряться. Несмотря на все недостатки Цитадели, трудно ускользнуть от СБЦ, если вы ей нужны.

Но этот сталкер никогда не думал, что ему придется прятаться от Эшли Уильямс, и она заставит его пожалеть об этом.

***

Шепард проснулась ночью от желания сходить в туалет. Она поворчала себе под нос, выползая из-под храпящего Джеймса, которому каким-то образом удалось завладеть большей частью кровати.

Упс. Она хмыкнула. Завтра ей придется объяснять Ами, почему он спал в ее комнате. Кайдену было бы все равно, потому что он знал, на что похожи их отношения, но его мать могла подумать, что у нее интрижка на стороне.

Хотя... судя по тому, что Ами не препятствовала их общению, она все понимает. Скорее всего, на Ами подействовало обаяние Джимми Веги, если судить по их задушевной беседе за ужином.

Она только поставила ногу на пол, когда раздался приглушенный крик.

Шепард быстро хлопнула Джеймса по плечу и подала знак рукой, чтобы он молчал. Его глаза потемнели, когда он в мгновение ока натянул сапоги − уже не ее большой плюшевый мишка, а смертоносный космопех.

Шепард молча застегнула свою драгоценную набедренную кобуру, ту самую, которую Кайден принес ей в больницу, и открыла дверь, чувствуя, как колотится сердце.

Ами попала в беду. Она не могла позволить себе поддаться панике.

Джеймс последовал за ней, достав откуда-то пистолет, который, скорее всего, был припрятан на его теле.

Половицы скрипнули под ее босыми ногами, и она прокляла себя за то, что оставила ботинки в гостиной. Тени, казалось, ухмылялись ей.

− Ни шагу больше, − произнес грубый голос, и Шепард повернулась.

Какой-то мужчина приставил пистолет к голове Ами. Ее лицо было искажено ужасом. На женщине была только ночная рубашка, что говорило о том, что ее только что сорвали с кровати.

Лицо мужчины было скрыто тенью, и Шепард не узнала его.

− Отпусти ее, − спокойно сказала она. − Ты ведь здесь из-за меня, верно?

− Я пришел за тобой, милая, − певуче произнес он, его глаза дико сверкали в темноте. − Я знал, что не смогу добраться до тебя на Цитадели, пока там будет твой драгоценный муж. Так что я решил воспользоваться своим запасным планом. Подкинул СМИ видео. Убрал его с дороги. Я убил Берка ради тебя, − пренебрежительно сказал он. − Он все равно был отвратителен. Я бы убил его, даже если бы он не помог избавиться от Аленко. Как он смел говорить о тебе такие вещи?

− Ты убил его? Слил видео? Но как? Как ты попал в камеры и как оттуда выбрался?

Но он ее совсем не слышал, продолжив вещать с безумным видом.

− Я нашел для нас место, где мы сможем жить в мире и спокойствии, прямо на твоей родной планете. Намного лучше. Вот увидишь.

− Земля − не мой дом. Ты заблуждаешься, − отрезала Шепард, не сводя глаз с Ами, пытаясь успокоить ее одним лишь взглядом. − Я убью тебя, если ты причинишь ей боль.

− Только дернись, − прорычал Джеймс, − и моя пуля станет лучшей подругой твоей голове. 

− Нет! − крикнул он. − Шепард пойдет со мной, и вы все уберетесь с нашего пути! Тебя не должно было быть здесь!

Он крепче ухватил Ами за шею.

Кажется, это произошло в мгновение ока. Сталкер толкнул Ами перед собой, поднял пистолет и выстрелил. Джеймс отскочил в сторону и попытался броситься на преследователя. Ами снова закричала, пока они боролись за пистолет. Шепард прицелилась, но не смогла точно выстрелить.

Ее сердце билось в груди бешено, как колибри в панике. Тела сцепившихся мужчин переплелись, словно вихри. Шепард не могла выстрелить, не боясь попасть в Джеймса или Ами, и не могла отбросить их своей биотикой, не поранив их всех.

Раздался выстрел, и Шепард понадеялась, что Джеймс застрелил преследователя. Но ее лучший друг пошатнулся, а затем упал на колени.

Она все делает так медленно! Вечно слишком медленно. Не успела в спасательную капсулу. Не вытащила мальчика из вентиляции. Не уклонилась от Луча. Подставилась под выстрел на собственной кухне.

Ее брат лежал на земле, истекая кровью.

Из груди Джеймса хлестала кровь. Через несколько секунд она уже была рядом с ним. Ами закричала. По стенам и по лицу Шепард стекали капли крови.

− Нет, нет, нет, − она прижала руки к его ране. − Нет, Майло! − она даже не поняла, что назвала его не тем именем, пока оно не слетело с ее губ. Она не могла думать. Она не могла дышать. Он умрет прямо у нее на руках. _Из-за нее_. Опять она во всем виновата. − Ну пожалуйста.

− Лола, − выдохнул Джеймс. − Тебе надо убираться отсюда. Забудь обо мне.

− Нет, нет! Я спасу тебя. Спасу, − прошептала она. Ее руки покрылись его кровью, теплой и алой. Его карие глаза смотрели на нее, тускнея с каждым мгновением.

− Вставай, − крикнул мужчина. − Вставай, сейчас же, или я пристрелю эту суку Аленко!

Шепард поцеловала Джеймса в щеку и встала с окровавленными руками и ненавистью в глазах. Она собиралась убить этого гада.

− Вот что мы сейчас сделаем, − сказал он. − Я отпущу миссис Аленко, и, может, у нее хватит времени, чтобы вызвать "скорую помощь" для этого молодчика. А может, нет, дорогая, это твой выбор. Но сейчас ты пойдешь со мной, чтобы никто больше не пострадал.

Шепард посмотрела на лужу крови, скапливающейся под телом Джеймса. Ее живот странно затрепетал. Она быстро приняла решение. Она снова станет храброй.

− Если я пойду с тобой, мы уйдем прямо сейчас, и ты больше никому не причинишь вреда.

Все в порядке, сказала она себе. Она просто убьет его, как только они уйдут. У нее все еще есть ее усилитель. Он не может полностью обезоружить ее. Она ему не позволит. Как только они выйдут из дома, она засунет его голову ему же в задницу. Ничего страшного. Она собой не жертвует ради других. Это же не Нормандия. Это же не бег к Лучу. Она больше не жертвует своей крошечной надеждой на жизнь.

Он кивнул. 

− Я тебе обещаю. Брось свой пистолет на землю и повернись. Я свяжу тебе руки.

Шепард внутренне поморщилась. Со связанными руками будет тяжелее, но если она использует нужное количество биотической силы, то сможет порвать оковы. Если только он не закует ее в омни-наручники − это сильно повредит ее запястья, но они все еще будут функциональны.

Она бросила пистолет на пол. Бросить кусок металла вниз − все равно что показать волкам свое мягкое брюхо, но она делает это ради Джеймса. Она может быть храброй. Она будет такой же, как раньше.

Ее преследователь настороженно наблюдал за ней, все еще держа Ами за шею.

− Нет, Шепард, − умоляюще произнесла Ами. − Не надо.

Шепард бесстрашно посмотрела ей в глаза. 

− Нет ничего, чего бы я не сделала, чтобы защитить свою семью. Все будет хорошо, мам.

Джеймс издал слабое бульканье, и ей захотелось вернуться в комнату и обнять его. Она хотела, чтобы он был в безопасности на Цитадели вместе с Эш и прожил долгую жизнь.

_Прости, Кайден._

Держа Ами за горло одной рукой, ее преследователь использовал другую, чтобы толкнуть Шепард к стене. Она попыталась смягчить толчок одной рукой, но все же ударилась довольно сильно. Шепард в ярости закусила губу.

Она почувствовала, как он заломил ей руки за спину, а затем повернул, крепко сжимая запястье. Омни-наручники. Прекрасно. Она сожжет себе кожу запястий к чертям собачьим. 

Торжествующе ухмыляясь, сталкер швырнул Ами на пол к обмякшему телу Джеймса, а затем дернул Шепард, ведя за собой.

− Вызови "скорую"! − крикнула Шепард, пока ее уводил преследователь. − Прямо сейчас, Ами! И продолжай давить на рану. Джеймс, пожалуйста, дождись помощи!

− Заткнись, − прорычал мужчина, открывая входную дверь. Шепард сразу подумала о том, как ему удалось проникнуть в дом. Наверное, разбил одно из многочисленных окон и залез. − Забудь о них. Пришло время начать твою новую жизнь со мной. У меня есть для нас маленький дом. Он находится под землей, но я сделал его очень красивым. Тебе понравится. Жнецы оставили его для нас.

Снаружи луна светила бледно и холодно. Снег жег ей ступни, пока она шла босиком, и ветер бил ее по голым ногам. Шепард хотела бы, чтобы на ней было больше одежды. Она снова убила бы Жнеца за свои доспехи.

Как только они оказались на достаточном расстоянии от дома, она нанесла удар.

С криком Шепард собрала энергию в свои ладони и потянула. Наручники натянулись и щелкнули. Она почувствовала запах собственной горящей плоти и ожог от молнии. Шепард знала, что очень сильно сожгла кожу на руках, но, по крайней мере, она была свободна.

Через несколько секунд она повернулась и вытянула руку. Ракета врезалась в сталкера и отшвырнула его на снег. Слабый удар, но уже хоть что-то.

Он проскользил по чистому белому полотну снега, оставляя за собой длинный след, а затем зарычал от гнева. К ее ужасу, он махнул своим омни-инструментом, и его тело окутала техническая броня.

_Пиздец. Тренированный Страж._

Шепард немного отступила, выставив перед собой руки, на кончиках пальцев которых мерцала биотическая энергия. Но сталкер не решался пустить в ход свой пистолет, боясь убить ее.

Шепард знала, что она находится в тактически невыгодном положении, так скудно одетая и безоружная, поэтому она попыталась бросить в него еще одну вспышку биотической энергии. Заряд взорвался, отсекая часть энергии, но не уничтожая полностью броню.

Сталкер бросился на Шепард. Он не хуже нее понимал: его главное преимущество в том, что он крупнее и в ближнем бою имеет больше шансов.

Шепард резко выставила руки, уперевшись в его тело, но получила кулаком в лицо и отскочила назад. Она попыталась защититься, но он снова резко ударил ее в живот. В порыве ярости Шепард ударила нападавшего в челюсть и почувствовала, как его зубы содрали кожу с ее пальцев. Она подняла биотический барьер, попытавшись его оттолкнуть и его техническая броня заискрила. Сталкер потянулся к ее затылку, пытаясь вырвать усилитель, но она резко отвела голову, не позволив ему сделать это.

Он сделал подсечку, и ее больная нога подкосилась, а поскольку он вложил слишком много силы в свой маневр, Шепард не устояла − беспомощно взмахнув руками, она пыталась остановить падение, отчаянно цепляясь за воздух.

Что-то ударило в затылок с ослепительной силой.

Она услышала оглушительный хруст. Он эхом прокатился в ясной ночи, и Шепард поняла, что это происходит не в ее воображении.

− Нет! − крикнул кто-то. − Нет! Нет! Ах ты глупая девчонка!

Она моргнула, глядя на звезды, и самая сильная боль, которую она когда-либо испытывала, пронзила ее череп.

_Раньше эти звезды принадлежали мне. Раньше они были мной. Я привыкла спать среди них. Я и Кайден, где бы мы ни были._

Ее мысли, как блестящие мыльные пузыри, плавали в воздухе и лопались, переливаясь на чернильном фоне ночи.

Она ощутила на губах вкус железа и почувствовала странный запах цветов, яблок и смерти. И запах пепла миллионов, который она когда-то вдыхала на Тессии, когда горел мир. Ее тело дрожало. Она могла видеть дуб под этим углом. Ей хотелось лечь рядом с ним.

_Прости, Кайден._

Она смотрела на человека, который бросил ее на землю и проломил ей череп, и подумала, что его лицо будет последним, что она увидит перед смертью. Она бы предпочла Джокера. Жаль, что она так и не извинилась перед Джокером.

 _Забавно_ , подумала она про себя, когда кровь начала растапливать снег у нее под головой. _Теперь я знаю, кто ты_.

Преследователь бился в истерике. 

− Нет! Нет! Дурочка! Какая же ты дурочка! Там же камень, милая. О, нет, − застонал он. − Ты сама себе навредила. О, твои красивые, красивые волосы, − он ощупал ее череп, и что-то сдвинулось в костях, что-то, что никогда не должно было двигаться. Он завопил еще громче. − Зачем ты дралась, милая? Я бы не причинил тебе вреда.

Он заключил ее в свои объятия, и его лицо было ясно видно в лунном свете. В саду ухнула сова. Ветер свистел в ушах. _Какое прекрасное место, чтобы умереть._ Она предпочла бы, чтобы это произошло не на Земле, но дом Кайдена не так уж плох. Шепард подумала, что хотела бы быть похороненной под этим дубом. Она надеялась, что Кайден не будет плакать. Она терпеть не могла видеть его слезы. Когда он плакал в последний раз, ей хотелось вырвать свое сердце и возвести вокруг него непрошибаемую стену. 

− Прости, прости, прости... − тихо повторяла Шепард до тех пор, пока слова не потеряли всякий смысл и не разнеслись эхом в пространстве. По крайней мере, на этот раз он получит ее тело. Никакого Цербера.

Она чувствовала, как разум медленно покидает ее тело. Маленькая девочка с темными кудрями бежала через виноградные поля с моделью корабля. На мгновение она мелькнула в ее поле зрения и тут же была сожжена лучом Жнеца.

_Красные огни. Луч. У меня болит голова. Миллион сломанных звезд, и только я могу их починить, Кайден. Где ты? Я не вижу твоего лица._

− Дастан, − тихо произнесла она. Ее голос дрожал, будто тонкая паутина на ветру. Все вокруг казалось таким далеким, даже боль исчезла. − Почему?

− Разве это не очевидно? − он улыбнулся со слезами на глазах, а потом наклонился и прижался губами к ее губам. Ее руки слабо дернулись, но она уже была на грани забвения и не могла даже пошевелить головой. − Потому что я обожаю тебя, Шепард.

Последнее, что почувствовала Шепард, прежде чем потерять сознание, как он взял ее на руки. Словно стремясь выразить глубину своего отвращения, она изрыгнула весь мамин суп на его рубашку и провалилась в небытие.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> СПасибо Лана Лейн за редактуру!

Эш бежала. Она бежала так, как никогда раньше. Луч был самым быстрым способом добраться до Земли, поэтому, когда она нарушила все мыслимые ограничения скорости в пространстве Цитадели, она позвонила Бейли, быстро объяснив ему ситуацию с Дастаном и сообщив о том, что у нее есть основания полагать, что он отправился за Шепард.

Он пообещал поговорить с Советом и немедленно освободить Кайдена, но к этому времени Луч уже был в поле зрения ее скайкара, и Эш повесила трубку. Она поблагодарила Бога, когда бежала к терминалу, что все еще хорошо вооружена после налета на склад. Она собиралась припереть этого сукиного сына к стенке. Он обыграл их всех. Сделал из нее дурочку. Воспользовался добротой Кайдена и Шепард. Эш сразу подумала о том, есть ли у него вообще жена и дети. Все это могло быть ложью, придуманной только для того, чтобы подольститься к Аленко и Шепард, заставить их считать его кем-то безобидным. Кайден всегда с особой симпатией относился к людям, которые усердно работают ради своей семьи. 

Когда Эш скользнула по кафельному полу, стремясь к свету, который приведет ее на Землю, в ее голове пронеслась мысль, не взялся ли Дастан за работу в офисе Спектров только для того, чтобы быть ближе к Шепард. Скорее всего, он наблюдал за ней во время войны и только теперь начал претворять свои планы в жизнь. Неудивительно, что он так много знал о ней. Работники офиса Спектров имели полный доступ ко всем видам данных. Он мог получить доступ к кодам Спектра Кайдена без особых усилий и знал, как не вызвать тревоги.

Черт возьми. Люди, которые там работали, должны проходить соответствующее обследование на предмет психологических проблем. Возможно, в хаосе, после войны со Жнецами этим пренебрегли, или он действовал очень продуманно и сумел скрыть свою одержимость. Социопаты обычно так и делают. Как долго он преследовал Шепард? Наблюдал за ней каждый день, когда она приходила на работу? Использовал свою власть и злоупотреблял ею для получения личной информации?

Тот факт, что Шепард находилась в отпуске по болезни и перестала приходить на работу, должно быть, расстроил его и заставил реализовать этот безумный план. Он был лишен удовольствия видеть коммандера в офисе, поэтому начал наблюдать за ее личной жизнью, изобретая наиболее подходящий способ заполучить ее в в свое полное владение.

Эш прыгнула в Луч, игнорируя взгляды испуганных пассажиров и молясь, чтобы она не опоздала к Шепард.

_И Джеймсу._

***

Эш столкнулась со своим худшим кошмаром.

Вокруг Сада было полно полицейских машин. Выпрыгнув из арендованного в Лондоне авто, она заметила странное пятно на снегу, возле которого стояли трое полицейских.

Оно было красным.

Эш прокляла время, которое ей потребовалось, чтобы спуститься по Лучу в Лондон и оттуда переправиться в Канаду. Она потерпела неудачу. Было слишком поздно. Ее сердце стучало как отбойный молоток в груди.

_О боже, Шепард! Нет..._

− Спектр Уильямс, − рявкнула она ближайшему полицейскому, резко взмахнув у него перед носом значком Спектра, который она держала при себе. − Что тут происходит? Я ищу коммандера Шепард.

Полный полицейский средних лет повернулся к ней, указывая на красное пятно, смешанное с белым снегом.

− Спектр, мы рады, что вы здесь. Коммандера похитили. У нас не так уж много зацепок, − коп неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, плотнее запахнув на себе полицейскую куртку, чтобы защититься от холодного воздуха. Эш почувствовала холод, и не только от свежего канадского воздуха. − Судя по всему, ей пришлось очень нелегко. Много следов на снегу. Очень много крови. Преступник мог убить ее и забрать тело. Такие уроды делают все, чтобы получить удовольствие, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду, − он поморщился, очевидно, в этот момент совершенно не наслаждаясь реалиями своей работы.

Эш не смогла сдержать судорожный вздох. 

− _Что?_

− Мы получили срочный вызов. Кто-то вломился в дом и взял миссис Аленко в заложники. Застрелил телохранителя, а коммандера шантажировал их жизнями.

Мир на мгновение перестал вращаться вокруг Эш. Откуда-то издалека она услышала свой удивительно спокойный голос: 

− Застрелил телохранителя? Лейтенант Джеймс Вега?

Коп чихнул и вытер нос. Солнце показалось из-за горизонта, и Эш подумала, что это самый мерзкий рассвет, который она когда-либо видела. Желтые и оранжевые мазки на облаках, казалось, издевались над ней, окрашивая небо в цвета запекшейся крови.

− Да. Так его звали. Его отправили в больницу. Выглядел он не очень. Док думал, он прямо тут и отдаст концы. 

Только благодаря годам военной выучки Эш удалось сдержать крик, который рвался из ее горла.

− Он мертв?

_Джеймс, Джеймс, Джеймс. Пожалуйста, нет. Господи, нет. Нет._

Коп пожал плечами. 

− Ну, когда его затаскивали в машину "скорой помощи", не был. Но в груди у него была чертовски огромная дыра. Еще минута − и он был бы мертв.

Эш на секунду замолкла, уперев руки в бока и отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть, преодолевая ком в горле. Она не знала, как себя чувствовать, как вести себя. _Джеймс._ У нее было так много чувств к нему. Так много спутанных мыслей и эмоций. Когда он прикоснулся к ней прошлой ночью, ее сердце пело, как будто, наконец-то, воссоединилось со своей второй половинкой. Это было почти как поэзия. Она открыла ему свое сердце после стольких долгих попыток отгородиться от него.

Он не мог умереть. Не мог.

Усилием воли Эш подавила все разрастающуюся в груди панику. Но противный внутренний голос напомнил, что Шепард тоже умерла, хоть и казалась бессмертной. И Кайден присутствовал на ее похоронах − не в состоянии ни плакать, ни реагировать, ни даже дышать.

И теперь Эш предстоит сделать то же самое. У нее есть работа. Есть обязанности.

− Хорошо, − сказала она, стараясь говорить спокойно. Эш прочистила горло, и ее глаза защипало от слез. − А где миссис Аленко? Я бы хотела поговорить с ней и узнать, не оставил ли сталкер какие-нибудь подсказки о том, куда мог увести Шепард.

Полицейский жестом указал на дом. 

− Внутри. С ней сейчас наш офицер. Миссис Аленко очень обеспокоена. Сказала, что Шепард сдалась только для того, чтобы спасти ее, − он покачал головой. − Так жаль. Эта женщина − герой для всех нас. Шепард − единственная причина, по которой мой маленький мальчик сегодня жив. Его чуть не разорвали хаски, но − бах! Она выстрелила из той странной штуки, и они просто превратились в пепел.

Коп отвернулся, его пристальный взгляд остановился на большой луже замерзшей крови, и к удивлению Эш, в его глазах заблестели слезы. Она никогда по-настоящему не задумывалась о том, как обыватели воспринимают Шепард. Что они не все придурки и извращенцы, одержимые ее славой. Она поняла, что, возможно, Шепард любят намного сильнее, чем Эш даже могла предполагать.

Внутри дома в гостиной Эш увидела Ами, которая тихо всхлипывала, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

Рядом с ней сидела женщина-офицер, пытаясь утешить.

− Вы не могли бы дать нам минутку? − сказала Эш, показав свой значок, и офицер, кивнув, вышла из комнаты.

Ами подняла голову, ее янтарные глаза были полны слез. 

− О, Эшли, дорогая. Он забрал мою прекрасную дочь! Кайден никогда мне этого не простит. Это была моя вина. Это все моя вина. Он схватил меня, а она была такой храброй. Она сделала это, чтобы спасти меня, − голос Ами все время прерывался тихими всхлипами. − И мистер Вега. Такой милый парень. Он пытался защитить нас, и его застрелили. Повсюду была кровь. И я все кричала и кричала... − она закрыла лицо руками, слегка раскачиваясь взад-вперед на стуле. − Ох, Казимир. Казимир. Ты должен был быть здесь. Ты бы никогда не позволил этому случиться. Наш дом. О, нет.

− Ну-ну, Ами, − успокаивающе произнесла Эш, опускаясь на колени рядом с Ами и крепко обнимая ее. − Я понимаю. Но Джеймс… − она глубоко вздохнула, снова пряча свои слезы. − Джеймс − боец. С ним все будет в порядке. Я его знаю. Он упрям, как мул. Обещаю, я найду Шепард. И верну ее обратно.

Ами молча покачала головой.

От двери донесся шум, крики, звуки потасовки, и внезапно в комнату ворвался Кайден с диким взглядом.

− Где она? − требовательно крикнул он. В его голосе звучала паника. − Где моя жена?

Эш встала, когда он схватил полицейского и встряхнул его, чтобы получить ответ.

− Лейти, − мягко сказала она, отрывая его руки от лацканов пиджака копа. − Он ее забрал. Прости.

− Нет, − немедленно отозвался он, отказываясь верить. − Нет. Он бы не смог. Здесь она была в безопасности. В нашем доме безопасно. Он бы не смог. Где она? Перестань врать мне, Эш.

Кайден даже не был полностью одет. Его синяя броня Альянса была наполовину расстегнута, щитки прилегали недостаточно плотно. И хотя оружие, висящее у него за спиной было полностью заряжено, Эш поняла, что он выглядит как угодно, но точно не готовым выполнять свои обязанности. Лицо Кайдена было болезненно бледным, волосы растрепаны, а на лице отражалась странная паническая надежда, словно Эш вдруг вытащит Шепард из шкафа и скажет, что все это была жестокая шутка.

− Мама, − сказал он, подходя к Ами. − Где Джеймс? Где Шепард?

Ами снова покачала головой и встала. Слезы беспрестанно текли по ее лицу. 

− Кайден, дорогой. Ты знаешь. Ты же видел кровь снаружи. Этот человек схватил Шепард. Джеймс был ранен, пытаясь защитить нас.

Он качнул головой, не веря ее словам.

− Нет. Шепард не могла пострадать. Эта кровь − не ее, − по его лицу пробежала судорога боли. − Боже. Вся эта кровь. Копы сказали, что она вытекла из ее головы. Потому что там были пряди волос. Она ударилась головой, Ма. Она ударилась головой. Что он с ней сделал?

Новые слезы полились по щекам матери Кайдена, когда она потянулась к сыну, и он сгорбился, наклонившись к ней и замерев в ее объятиях.

Эш попыталась отвести взгляд и не смогла. В любой другой ситуации было бы смешно видеть, как высокий крупный Кайден съежился в объятиях своей миниатюрной матери. Ами совсем крошечная, даже, может быть, меньше Шепард, но в этот момент она казалась гигантом со стальным позвоночником. Плечи ее сына тряслись, когда она крепко прижимала его к себе.

− Все будет хорошо, Кайден. Ты справишься. Ты найдешь ее, потому что я знаю тебя. Ты точно такой же, как твой отец. Ты защищаешь тех, кого любишь, − едва слышно прошептала она ему. − Ты можешь считать меня старой дурой, но я заметила признаки. Я знаю, хорошо? Я знаю, как это тяжело для тебя.

Кайден отстранился от нее, заметно успокаиваясь. Эш положила руку ему на плечо и сжала. Он благодарно кивнул ей. Словно забрало, на его лицо опустилась бесстрастная маска спокойствия. 

− Хорошо, − выдохнул он, поправляя свою броню. − Что у нас есть? Куда он мог ее увезти? − он повернулся к Эш. − Как Джеймс?

− Не знаю. Полицейские сказали, что когда его увозили в больницу, он был жив. Но… выглядел он не очень хорошо. Я бы хотела пойти к нему, − она глубоко вздохнула, повернувшись к Кайдену. Его взгляд был полон сочувствия, но ей было бы легче, если бы он злился. Она не могла вынести, когда эти глаза смотрели на нее вот так. − Но сейчас Шепард должна быть на первом месте. Сейчас я могу помочь Шепард, а Джеймсу − нет.

Кайден кивнул. 

− Спасибо, Эш. Меня сводит с ума то, что мы не можем немедленно пойти к нему, но мы должны позволить врачам работать. Кроме того, он первым же и возненавидит нас, если мы потеряем время на него, вместо того, чтобы искать Шепард.

Он повернулся к матери и похлопал ее по плечу. 

− Ты в порядке? Мне нужно найти Шепард, но... Мама, ты была очень храброй.

Ами покачала головой. 

− Нет. Мне было очень страшно. Я была так напугана. А она была самой храброй из нас. Она стояла и едва моргала, глядя на него.

− Я знаю, Ма. Я знаю. Шепард такая. Не вини себя. Она сделает все, чтобы защитить свою семью, ты же понимаешь. Виноват Дастан, − лицо Кайдена потемнело. − Я убью этого ублюдка. Болезненно.

Глаза Ами тревожно расширились от тона Кайдена, но он уже вышел из дома.

Эш последовала за ним, не видя причин успокаивать его. В конце концов, она чувствовала тот же гнев. Единственное, о чем можно было поспорить насчет убийства Дастана − кто из них опередит другого.

***

Снаружи Кайден присел на корточки рядом с пятном крови на снегу. С каким-то болезненным отчаянием он наблюдал, как кровь свертывается и впитывается в землю, невольно отмечая, что это выглядит даже красиво. Полицейские уже успели провести предварительную судебную экспертизу с помощью своих омни-инструментов. К большому острому камню, едва выглядывающему из-под снега, прилипли мельчайшие осколки костей вперемешку с кровью. Фрагменты ее черепа. Скорее всего, она была мертва. Он приложил руку ко рту, не давая вырваться крику. Он не мог снова потерять ее. Шепард нужно, чтобы он был спокойным и рассудительным и _нашел ее_. Она не может быть мертва, в отчаянии крикнуло его сердце, отметая доводы логики. Она не может быть мертва. Они только начали свою жизнь. У них было все, ради чего стоило жить.

За его спиной раздались шаги, и по мягкой поступи он понял, что это не полицейский.

− Совет отпустил тебя? − спросила Эш, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки.

Он бросил на нее быстрый взгляд. 

− Нет. Я сбежал.

Эш моргнула, изумленно глядя на него. 

− Ты ведь шутишь, правда?

Он пожал плечами. 

− А разве похоже, что я шучу? Совет хотел провести расследование. Убедиться, что пресса не разорвет их в клочья. На это нужно время. Я не стал ждать. Ну и черт с ними. Я сказал Бейли, чтобы он выпустил меня прямо сейчас, иначе я вырвусь, а это никому не понравится. Он знал, что я могу это сделать. Черт возьми, я знаю половину их систем безопасности, как свои пять пальцев. Бейли очень кстати оставил ключи от моих наручников. И открыл дверь. И сказал, что я могу взять его скайкар. Я спустился по Лучу, поэтому так быстро попал сюда. Возможно, на Цитадели меня все еще разыскивают как преступника, но им лучше даже не напрягаться по этому поводу. Я не вернусь по-хорошему. Бейли сказал, что задержит Совет и притормозит любые попытки арестовать меня.

− А он не попадет в беду? − недоверчиво спросила Эш.

− Его это мало тревожит. Да и меня. Шепард − самый важный человек в моей жизни. Пусть идут на хуй со своим карьерным ростом. 

Ее глаза расширились от мата, который было так непривычно слышать из уст Кайдена, но ему, похоже,было все равно. Его заботило только возвращение Шепард. 

Дастан мог делать с ней сейчас все, что угодно. Причинять боль. Мучить ее. Все, чем угрожал Берк...

Рука Кайдена, прижатая к бедру, запылала темной энергией, и когда Эш с тревогой поглядела на него, он предпринял отчаянную попытку успокоиться. Но это не сработало. Он крепко зажмурил глаза, уверенный, что и они загорелись голубым огнем, и ненавидящий свою неспособность контролировать себя, когда речь заходила о Шепард.

− Что у нас есть? − спросил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. − Должна же быть какая-то зацепка! Он же должен был куда-то ее отвезти. Он не сможет вернуться обратно через Луч и никогда не получит разрешения миновать флотилию, окружающей Землю.

− Он должен быть на Земле, − ответила Эшли. − Держу пари, что где-нибудь в Канаде или даже поблизости отсюда. Ведь он все спланировал заранее, у него должна быть какая-то конспиративная квартира. Если Шепард…

Она замолкла с виноватым видом, и Кайден закончил за нее фразу. 

− Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь. Если Шепард все еще жива, то ему нужно где-то быстро обосноваться, чтобы оказать ей медицинскую помощь. Он не хотел бы ее убивать. Она для него просто подарок, − он показал на кровь на земле. − Это был либо несчастный случай, либо он разочаровался в ней. Она бы не смогла спокойно следовать за ним, когда покинула дом. Она все еще была разгневана. Похоже, единственный способ, который он придумал, чтобы заставить Шепард идти с ним, это ударить ее головой о камень.

Кайден пристально посмотрел на булыжник, испачканный кровью. Ту самую мелочь, которая, возможно, отняла у него все. Ему хотелось стереть его в порошок, превратить в пыль.

_Шепард. Пожалуйста. Ты не можешь оставить меня. Только не сейчас. Ты же мне обещала. Ты обещала, что с нами все будет в порядке. Что мы будем счастливы. Я не могу тебя хоронить. Снова._

Он встал и посмотрел в свой омни-инструмент, моргая, чтобы прогнать сердитые слезы разочарования.

− Ладно. В его личном деле должно быть что-то, что даст нам ключ к разгадке. Может быть, мы могли бы поговорить с его женой, − пробормотал Кайден, открывая файлы офиса Спектров. И тут же раздраженно воскликнул: − Да, блять! Мой доступ все еще заблокирован. У меня нет полномочий.

− Вот, − Эш тоже встала и открыла свой инструментрон. − Мы воспользуемся моим. Все нормально.

Она открыла те же файлы, к которым Кайден попытался получить доступ, и подняла руку, чтобы голография зависла в воздухе.

Кайден, прищурившись, просмотрел их.

− Дастан Вудс. Сорок два. Никакого криминального прошлого. Ни жены, ни детей, − прорычал он. − Он солгал, чтобы показаться скромным и заставить Шепард и меня доверять ему. Мы дарили ему подарки, черт возьми. Шепард даже попыталась испечь шоколадный торт, чтобы я взял его на работу для жены Дастана, потому что этот ублюдок сказал, что ее донимает утренняя тошнота, а помогает только шоколад. Шепард чуть не спалила всю кухню, но сделала его. Она была так чертовски горда. Блять. Ненавижу ублюдка.

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и перестать винить себя за то, что был таким доверчивым. За то, что позволил истории о воображаемых детях Дастана расположить его к себе. Кайдену казалось, от осознания того, что Дастан просто играл с ними, в животе у него разгоралось пламя гнева. Неосознанно он перевел взгляд на дуб и возненавидел себя еще сильнее. Наступит ли однажды время, когда он перестанет позволять сердцу управлять своей головой?

Откашлявшись, он продолжил читать: 

− Раньше служил в Альянсе, а потом был уволен с почестями и многочисленными благодарностями. Хм, похоже, что он не биотик, но имеет подготовку Стража и даже совершил какой-то прорыв в усовершенствовании технической брони. Специализировался на технике, также работал инженером в некоторых спецподразделениях. Его начальство отмечает, что он имел отличные навыки взлома и был экспертом в работе с ВИ и синтетиками. Что ж, это объясняет, как ему удалось так долго выслеживать Шепард, − выплюнул он и снова замолк, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

− Следует отметить, − продолжила читать Эш, − что он попал в отдел Спектров по управлению и обработке данных благодаря своему впечатляющему послужному списку. Он присоединился к нам как раз в то время, когда Шепард назначили Спектром. Похоже, его одержимость ею именно в то время набрала полную силу.

− Мне сложно представить, что он начал преследовать ее намного раньше, − размышлял Кайден вслух. − Помимо Акузы и работы в программе N7 она не была так уж известна. Я не знаю...

− Разве важно давно ли он одержим Шепард? Он же просто больной, − Эш повернулась к нему с почти испуганным выражением на лице. − Я видела ее детские фотографии у него на стене, когда ворвалась на склад. На некоторых она только молодой рекрут Альянса. Этого сукина сына нужно остановить.

Кайден нашел в себе силы усмирить свой гнев и сразу ощутил, как ему на смену пришла стальная решимость. 

− Он за это заплатит. Я обещаю.

Он снова повернулся к дисплею, проецируемому из инструментрона Эш, и протянул руку, прокручивая изображение.

− Здесь говорится, что он был на Земле в тот день, когда Жнецы напали. У него был отпуск, и он находился дома здесь, в Канаде. О, − Кайден слегка вздрогнул от того, что читал. − Здесь говорится, что он навещал свою сестру и ее троих детей. Он пошел в магазин, чтобы купить кое-какие вещи, а Жнецы... Жнецы послали войска в дом и превратили детей и его сестру в хасков. Он провел остаток войны, сражаясь против них в рядах Сопротивления вместе с Андерсоном. С челноком добрался до Лондона и там тоже помогал воевать. Ни разу не был ранен. Мы, вполне возможно, проходили мимо него на лондонских улицах или даже сталкивались на базе, но не знали об этом.

− И как нам это поможет? − спросила Эш.

− Может, и поможет. Тут говорится, что дом, в котором погибли его сестра, племянница и племянники, все еще цел. Может быть, он отвез Шепард туда? Это всего в нескольких часах езды отсюда.

− Стоит попробовать, − ответила Эш. − Но как же он ее спрячет?

Кайден вытащил схемы на ее омни-инструменте, используя тактильный интерфейс, чтобы прокрутить проекцию вдоль и поперек и пролистать новые данные.

− В этом доме есть что-то странное. Он относительно изолирован, как и Сад. Х-м-м... Я думаю... о, нет!

− Что? − ахнула Эшли.

− Он похож на здания, которые использовались в качестве лагеря Жнецов. Именно в таких местах они превращали людей в хасков. Возможно, там есть какое-то подземное сооружение. Подвал? Вот, видишь? Это есть в записях Альянса, − он перелистнул еще несколько файлов. − Разведчики Альянса собирали информацию о нем во время войны. Жнецы держали там несколько одурманенных, как в лагере для военнопленных. Дом довольно большой. Дастан и его семья были богаты. Большая изолированная конструкция могла бы подойти Жнецам для создания базы, потому что стала бы маловероятной целью для атаки Альянса. Жнецы могли бы усилить систему обороны здания с помощью тяжелых орудий. В городах во время уличных боев солдаты Альянса имели прикрытие на местности, а там...

− А я думала, что Жнецы были сосредоточены в городах и только в конце войны начали передислоцироваться в отдаленные районы.

− Верно. Но всегда есть исключения, шеф. Я полагаю, они сочли тактически продуманным ходом шанс заполучить подобную базу, которую Альянс не сможет найти, и где можно собрать больше войск. Я не знаю. Может быть, Дастан совсем сошел с ума. И для него пребывание Шепард там, где он потерял свою семью, которую она не смогла спасти, имеет какой-то извращенный смысл.

Он кивнул, и Эш закрыла свой омни-инструмент. Оранжево-желтый дисплей исчез. Солнце уже наполовину взошло и теперь светило прямо им в глаза.

Кайден зажмурился и подумал, что не так он хотел вернуться домой.

− Я еще раз проведаю Ма, а потом мы уйдем. Свяжись с Хакеттом и дай ему знать, что происходит. Попроси его прислать подкрепление Альянса, если это возможно, − сказал Кайден, и Эш кивнула, поправив кобуру пистолета и активируя коммуникатор. − Дастан, вероятно, уже готов к нашему появлению. Кто знает, что хранится в этом доме? Зная Жнецов... это будет непросто. Вряд ли у Альянса была возможность зачистить то место. Да здесь повсюду разбросаны останки Жнецов.

Кайден на мгновение подумал, что, если Шепард все еще жива, она проснется в плену в окружении техники Жнецов. В одном из своих худших ночных кошмаров. Как-то она сказала ему, что самым жутким для нее было очнуться во время проекта “Лазарь”. Если она ранена и сознание спутанно...

Он вздохнул, вне себя от беспокойства и страха. 

− Боже, я надеюсь, что с Шепард все в порядке.

Вернувшись в дом, он обнял мать и пообещал вернуть ей невестку.

− Все будет хорошо, Ма. Шепард сильная, − прошептал он в ее волосы, обняв ее и припав к ней как мальчик с мигренью ищущий утешения. − Я больше ее не потеряю.

− Я знаю, что ты это сделаешь, Кайден. Я знаю, − вздохнула она. Кайден повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Ами остановила его. − Послушай... Кайден. Я хотела спросить тебя... как давно ты знаешь? Ведь ты знаешь? Я и сама не сразу заметила эти признаки. Я же не дура. Я имею в виду, вот почему...

− Ма, не надо. Я знаю. Конечно, я знаю. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Сейчас не самое подходящее время. Я не могу себе позволить сейчас об этом думать. Это точно… − он замолк, не в силах ничего объяснять. Было слишком больно думать об этом. Рассуждать. У него и без того было слишком много причин для беспокойства. Если он зациклится на этом, то просто сойдет с ума. Та история никогда не должна была повториться.

Она кивнула. 

− Ты прав. Конечно, прав. Прости. Просто... просто сделай то, что должен.

Кайден нежно поцеловал ее в щеку, взглянул на сапоги Шепард, небрежно брошенные на полу гостиной, и собрал в кулак всю свою решимость.

***

В скайкаре Эш молчала, и Кайден на секунду отвлекся от мыслей о Шепард, понимая, что вел себя немного эгоистично. Он был не единственным, у кого близкий человек попал в беду.

− Как ты себя чувствуешь? Зная о Джеймсе, вряд ли тебе легче. Я и сам хочу его проведать.

Она вздохнула. 

− Для тебя все было так же? Это ужасное чувство в твоей груди? Как будто ты не уверен, что когда-нибудь станешь прежним, если с твоим близким человеком что-то случится?

− Да, − просто ответил он. − Для меня все было именно так. Хуже всего было то, что я прожил два года, будучи уверенным в том, что она умерла и больше ко мне не вернется. Я просыпался каждое утро и на секунду мне казалось, что она лежит рядом со мной и вот-вот перевернется, чтобы пнуть меня в спину. Что она просто окажется рядом. А ее не было.

Эш повернулась к нему со слезами на глазах. 

− Как тебе это удается? − спросила она срывающимся от волнения голосом. − Как ты можешь так любить и при этом продолжать дышать? У меня такое чувство, будто сердце вырывается из груди. Мне никогда не следовало соглашаться выпить с ним! Я знала, что так и будет. Вот почему мы ничего не сделали с этим во время войны. Это просто слишком тяжело.

Он протянул руку и потрепал ее по плечу. 

− Потому что, когда дело касается любви, ты не откажешься ни от одной секунды из того времени, которое вы провели вместе. Даже несмотря на всю боль. Цепляешься за хорошие воспоминания и хранишь их в сердце. Они... уже _кое-что_. Всегда приходится страдать, когда любишь кого-то, шеф. Все дело в цене. Некоторые страдают больше, чем большинство.

− У меня есть чувства к нему, лейти, − сказала она так, словно эти слова значили больше, чем она могла вынести. − И это просто ужасно. Все вокруг меня имеют привычку умирать. Я не хочу превращаться в свою сестру.

− Я знаю, − вздохнул он. − И ничего не смогу сказать, чтобы утешить тебя. Джеймс... Джимми − мой лучший друг. Для Шепард и меня он как брат. А для тебя он значит намного больше, и я вряд ли найду слова, которые позволят тебе перестать страдать. Поверь мне.

Эш снова вернула взгляд на дорогу, закусив губу, а Кайден спустя минуту продолжил:

− С ним все будет в порядке. Как только мы вернем Шепард, то запихнем их в одну комнату и будем смотреть, как она заставляет его смеяться, краснеть и мучиться, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя счастливым. С ними обоими все будет хорошо.

− Ты действительно в это веришь?

− Я должен, − сказал он. − Я не могу даже рассматривать другую возможность.

***

Пробуждение стало для Шепард не самым приятным испытанием.

Было такое чувство, что в ее череп вонзили ледоруб. Сознание просачивалось мелкими каплями. К носу прижимался затхлый матрас. Пахло плесенью и меди-гелем. В этом запахе чувствовалась горечь. Она не могла сказать, была ли это кровь во рту или запахи, захлестнувшие ее чувства. Ничто не имело смысла. Даже лежа на спине, казалось, что она застряла на бесконечной карусели. Она вцепилась в матрас, боясь, что соскользнет с него, и попыталась подавить рвоту, подступающую к горлу. Если бы ее снова стошнило, она легко могла задохнуться.

Она сделала попытку приоткрыть один глаз и тут же почувствовала себя так ужасно, что ей пришлось снова его закрыть. Она успела расфокусированным взглядом отметить темный подвал и светящиеся синие огни. Возможно, она сошла с ума, и потому ей померещилась лаборатория Жнецов. А может, она умерла, и это ад.

Не в силах сдержаться, Шепард слабо застонала от боли, ее нога судорожно дернулась на матрасе.

− О, милая. Наконец-то ты проснулась. Я нанес на рану немного меди-геля, когда привез тебя сюда, но боюсь, что я не очень хороший медик. Не то что _он_.

− Не называй меня так, − это были первые слова, сорвавшиеся с ее губ, прозвучавшие еле слышно и невнятно. По какой-то причине даже в своем почти бессознательном состоянии она отказывалась принимать от своего похитителя домашнее обращение, данное ей Каденом. Почти обезумев от боли, она пробормотала: 

− Кайден − лучший врач, чем ты, тупица. Он не стал бы проламывать мне голову.

Она почувствовала, как Дастан встал на колени рядом с ней и вытер ей лицо полотенцем. Его дыхание стало резким и сердитым.

− Пожалуйста, милая. Давай не будем о нем говорить. Ты же знаешь, что я не делал этого с тобой. Ты сама ударилась.

− Ох, да пошел ты, − слабо вздохнула она, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руки. Она обхватила руками живот, чувствуя, как сминается ткань. Слабый запах Кайдена успокаивал ее. По крайней мере, совсем немного. − Ты сделал мне больно, и я убью тебя. Если ты...

Шепард прервалась, задохнувшись от захлестнувших ее волн боли. Она задумалась, как долго можно прожить с треснувшим черепом. Если у нее повреждение мозга... Если у нее отек мозга, как часто говорят врачи. Она снова пошевелила ногой, пытаясь унять судороги, но услышала звяканье цепи.

− Это ещё что такое? − спросила она, все еще не в силах открыть глаза и бросить вызов свету. − Что у меня на ноге?

− Цепь, маленькая птичка. Чтобы удержать тебя рядом со мной. Я собираюсь вылечить тебя, не волнуйся. Жнецы оставили после себя несколько хороших технологий, над которыми я работал. Мы все уладим в один миг, как только я выясню, как это правильно сделать.

− Ты не сможешь использовать технологию Жнецов. Она больше не работает. Горн уничтожил ее.

− А я починил. Слияние их технологии с нашей. Не волнуйся, это совершенно безопасно.

− Не используй это на мне, − пробормотала она, запаниковав и жалея, что не может пошевелиться. − Не смей.

Шепард снова открыла глаза, и свет проник в самое ее существо. Это было так больно, но она должна оставаться храброй. Она знала, что должна быть настороже, должна планировать, должна попытаться убежать. Скорее всего, это было невозможно, так как она едва могла пошевелить головой. Но она должна была попытаться. Ради ее же блага.

Дастан опустился на колени рядом с ней, его лицо скривилось от беспокойства. 

− О, я всегда забываю, какие у тебя красивые глаза, Шепард. Это то, что впервые привлекло мое внимание. Такие глаза не каждый день увидишь. Такой странный оттенок синего.

Он наклонился и нежно провел рукой по ее лицу. Шепард резко отдернула голову и была вознаграждена еще двадцатью ледорубами, вонзившимися ей в глаза.

Она снова застонала.

− Тебе лучше перестать причинять себе боль. Вот меди-гель, − Дастан показал на свой омни-инструмент и на мгновение замолчал, пока вводил немного меди-геля в ее затылок.

− Хм. У меня здесь есть несколько медицинских приложений. Я тебя просканирую. Посмотрим, может у них найдутся рекомендации по лечению.

− Нет, − прорычала она. − Не надо, просто оставь меня в покое. Отвези меня в больницу. Ты убьешь меня. Меди-гель не починит мой череп. Ты же его сломал. Мне нужна операция. Ты меня понимаешь?

Он не обращал на нее внимания, его глаза горели лихорадочным возбуждением. Инструментрон запищал, и от его лица внезапно отхлынули все краски.

− Нет, нет, нет, − застонал он. − Это совершенно недопустимо! Почему ты так поступаешь со мной?!

Шепард снова закрыла глаза.

− Отвечай мне! − крикнул он. − Почему ты так поступаешь со мной?!

Он схватил ее за плечи и потряс. Она знала, что может потерять сознание в любую секунду, так была сильна боль.

− С. Шепард-Аленко, Капитан-Лейтенант. Флот Альянса. Морской пехотинец. Служебный номер 5923−AC−2826. 11 апреля 2154 года, − произнесла она, не обращая на него внимания. Стандартный ответ, когда солдаты попадают в плен. Имя, звание, служебный номер, дата рождения. Он больше ничего от нее не получит. Она не доставит ему ни удовольствия, ни удовлетворения.

− Нет! Ты тупая сука, я не могу в это поверить. Это меняет наши планы. _Мои_ планы, − прорычал он, а затем, к ее ужасу, поднял руку и ударил ее по лицу.

Тошнотворный звук его плоти, встречающейся с ее плотью, − это последнее, что она услышала, прежде чем ее голова начала пульсировать, и Шепард снова потеряла сознание.

Она сейчас умрет. Она не хочет умирать. Она не хочет умирать на затхлом матрасе в незнакомом месте, где она не может видеть небо или звезды.

_Кайден. Джеймс. Эш. Андерсон. Кто угодно. Пожалуйста... Я не хочу снова умирать в одиночестве._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лейн за редактуру!

Они припарковали скайкар подальше от дома, чтобы шум не насторожил Дастана. Кайден окинул взглядом бесплодные поля, пораженный тем, что даже год спустя они выглядели по-прежнему опустошенными. Фруктовому Саду повезло. Жнецы не добрались туда, и его мать осталась в безопасности вместе с несколькими людьми, которым она предоставила убежище.

Здесь же поля были все еще выжжены и черны. В голове Кайдена мелькнула мысль, что пепел миллионов удобрил эту землю, но неизвестно, вырастет ли, в конечном итоге, на ней трава.

Были ли они с Шепард такими наивными дураками, надеясь, что выжженная земля снова оживет. Стоило ли вообще полагаться на что-то столь хрупкое и непостоянное, как надежда?

Они быстрым шагом неуклонно приближались к дому, Кайден уже держал оружие в одной руке, а на другой пылал активированный омни-инструмент. От него не ускользнуло, что всего несколько дней назад произошла подобная ситуация. И снова они с Эш спешат на помощь Шепард, но на этот раз рядом с его женой нет Джеймса, чтобы поддержать ее. Его живот свело от паники при этой мысли.

− Эш, − сказал он, − мне кажется, я сегодня не смогу быть хорошим полицейским.

Эш кивнула, и ее полные губы мрачно сжались. 

− Так точно, сэр. Я тебя не виню. Если ты не застрелишь этого сукиного сына, то это сделаю я.

Дом был огромен, почти особняк. Даже больше, чем резиденция Аленко.

Но при этом пустой и мертвый.

Совершенно тихий. Боковая сторона дома была покрыта дырками от пуль и запекшейся кровью, смешавшейся с неизвестной жидкостью. Кайден не хотел даже думать, чем здесь занимались Жнецы.

Он посмотрел на Эш и толкнул дверь, открывая ее.

Внутри пахло смертью и страданием, затхлый привкус которых мгновенно поселился в сознании Кайдена, обещая мигрень.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, полностью сосредотачиваясь на текущей задаче, и отрешился от зарождающейся в висках боли.

***

Сознание к Шепард возвращалось рвано, вытягивая ее из беспамятства маслянистыми всплесками. Она чувствовала себя обессиленной, отягощенной болью и болезнью. Ее подташнивало, безумно хотелось пить и есть. Казалось, что каждая ее конечность пульсировала в такт сердцу, а веки распухли. Она подумала, что, возможно, обмочилась, пока была на улице, и горячая струйка стыда пробежала по ее спине.

Она осторожно подняла руку и пощупала голову. Рана под волосами уже запеклась и покрылась засохшими корочками, а в некоторых местах до сих пор сочилась то ли кровь, то ли сукровица. Ее рука сильно дрожала. Ничего не было понятно. Она приоткрыла глаза и даже не смогла заставить себя собраться с силами, чтобы поморщиться от боли. Ей стоило быть благодарной уже за то, что она вообще проснулась.

Но ей было все равно.

Шепард охватила странная апатия при взгляде на танцующие в холодном воздухе пылинки. Кожа покрылась мурашками, и она отстраненно заметила, что все еще одета только в футболку Кайдена и свое нижнее белье. Наличие штанов сейчас ее безмерно порадовало бы, хотя, при здравом размышлении, какая разница, в чем она умрет? Не имело никакого значения, придется ли ей встретить смерть в броне или в рубашке мужа. Ей хотелось бы снова заснуть. Заснуть было легко.

Она равнодушно оглядела комнату, задерживаясь взглядом на светящихся синим светом механизмах, питание которым поставляли генераторы. Во всяком случае, она слышала шум, но не видела их самих. Дастан работал на маленькой скамейке, не замечая, что она проснулась. Шепард полагала, что должна была бы попытаться вырубить его, но сомневалась, что сможет вызвать темную вспышку даже на своей руке. Ей было больно думать, дышать или даже вспоминать о своей уютной квартире и о той жизни, которую они с Кайденом собирались вести.

Комната выглядела, как подвал, как уютное адское логово, усеянное обломками войны. Бетонные стены и скопившийся на них конденсат, с которым не справлялась система циркуляции воздуха. От запаха плесени она сморщила нос. Тут и там вспыхивали огоньки приборов, половина которых не была даже включена. Шепард подумала, что большая часть этой техники, скорее всего, никогда не заработает без кода Жнеца.

Именно поэтому они не смогли спасти Сузи.

_Мне так жаль, Джефф. Я сделала все, что могла. Я пыталась. Мне пришлось выбирать._

_Может, я недостаточно старалась. Может, я эгоистка. Может, это и есть мое наказание. Смерть следует за мной повсюду._

По ее щекам потекли слезы. Она взглянула на приклеенные к стене вырезки о войне и о ней самой. Был даже рисунок, явно сделанный любителем. Это была она сама, с губами, растянутыми в неестественно широкой улыбке. Шепард подумала, что рисунок выглядит странно, даже жутко, но не смогла себя заставить почувствовать какие-либо настоящие эмоции по этому поводу. Это была просто еще одна жуткая демонстрация опасной одержимости Дастана.

Он явно все хорошо спланировал. Шепард заметила пайки Альянса, сложенные у стены, запаса которых хватило бы на долгие годы. В дальней части комнаты виднелась небольшая ванная и еще одна кровать, побольше, чем ее маленький матрас. Дверь, служившая основным выходом из комнаты, была закрыта и заперта. Она разочарованно скривилась, увидев старомодный замок, а не современный, который она смогла бы легко взломать, использовав автоматические программы на своем омни-инструменте. Эти программы были разработаны Кайденом лично и загружались каждую неделю на ее инструментрон, чтобы она никогда не оказалась в ситуации, с которой не могла справиться. Сейчас они были бесполезны. Муж беспокоился за нее. Знал, что с техникой она чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной и ненавидела иметь с ней дело.

Отчаяние овладело ее сердцем, поэтому она отбросила мысли о Кайдене и ухватилась за отвращение к себе, как за жизненную силу.

Она усмехнулась про себя. _Отличная работа, Шепард. Разбила себе голову о камень и застряла в подвале._

Ей понадобятся силы, чтобы сбежать, а их у нее было очень мало. Ногу сводило судорогой, от чего та дергалась сама по себе. Шепард чертыхнулась, когда звякнула цепочка, обмотанная вокруг ее лодыжки.

Дастан вздрогнул и обернулся, широко раскрыв глаза. 

− О! Ты не спишь.

Она ничего не сказала, только медленно моргнула.

Он подошел ближе и присел на матрас рядом с ней, похлопав ее по бедру. Шепард ничего не могла сделать, только сердито посмотрела на него. Ее мысли текли слишком медленно, а конечности казались слишком тяжелыми.

− Прости, что я так вспылил, милая, − сказал он. − Просто ты нашла способ разозлить меня. Клянусь, я очень спокойный человек. Ты сама виновата, что я тебя ударил.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Шепард знала эти оправдания, как свои пять пальцев. Всегда была _ее_ вина, что мама разозлилась и выместила гнев на ней. Это всегда была ее _вина_.

 _Пошел ты к черту_ , подумала она. _Ты сумасшедший, Дастан. И мудак._

− Знаешь, все всегда считали тебя тупой. Но я говорил им, что ты просто по-другому мыслишь, что понимаешь вещи, нам недоступные, − он покачал головой, откидывая волосы с ее лба. − Но сейчас я думаю, что, возможно, был слишком добр к тебе, позволил твоей красоте обмануть меня. Тебе нужно руководство. Тебе нужен кто-то, способный позаботиться о тебе. Я именно тот, кто тебе нужен. Я все сделаю правильно.

Слова застряли у нее в горле, но Шепард удалось прошептать: 

− Только прикоснись ко мне, и я убью тебя. Клянусь. 

Она попыталась не дёргаться и спокойно встретить его взгляд, но бессознательно свернулась в клубок, пытаясь защититься. Он не причинит ей вреда, сказала она себе, съежившись и злясь на свою слабость.

Он тихо рассмеялся.

− Ты еще передумаешь. Смотри. Видишь это?

Дастан порылся в кармане и достал оттуда гроздь мелких украшений.

Шепард с трудом сдержала вздох. Это были ее кольца, болтающиеся на старых обгоревших цепочках вместе с жетонами. Ее взгляд сразу же остановился на обручальном кольце с надписью "До конца времен" на внутренней стороне. Тоска по Кайдену, внезапно затопившая ее, была столь же сильна, как и боль в ее раскалывающейся голове. Ей до дрожи в пальцах захотелось вернуть свой символ победы. Это были ее талисманы против тьмы, доказательства ее стойкости, ее умения выживать. Она потянулась за ними, но Дастан резко отдернул руку. 

− Я забрал их у одного из своих наемников. Конечно, под "забрать" я имею в виду "убить и снять с его холодного тела", − он поднес украшения к свету, наблюдая, как они сияют. − Выглядит дорого, не правда ли? Похоже на настоящее золото, − он поднял обручальное кольцо, которое Ами подарила ей на свадьбу, парное к нему раньше носил Казимир, а теперь носит Кайден. − А это выглядит старым. М-м-м, может какая-то фамильная реликвия Аленко? − он прищурился. − Я могу разобрать только имя внутри.

− Отдай их мне, − потребовала она, позабыв про свое решение не разговаривать с ним.

− Нет, − Дастан сжал ладонь, пряча кольца от Шепард. − Тебе нужно научиться жить без них, чтобы оставить свою старую жизнь позади, − он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, и его губы скривились от отвращения. − Я не могу позволить держаться тебе за старые вещи. Это мусор, ты меня понимаешь?

Шепард ничего не сказала.

− Ты совершила большую ошибку, когда вышла за него замуж, дорогая. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я должен был раньше понять, что происходит. Остановить тебя, − он отвернулся с выражением горького сожаления на лице, сердясь на самого себя. − Я видел, как ты крутилась вокруг него во время войны, но говорил себе, что это просто дружеское участие. Что ты просто играешь с ним, раз уж ты такая добрая. Он ее недостоин, сказал я себе. Думал, ты быстро устанешь от него, и я буду рядом. − он медленно покачал головой. − Я и понятия не имел, что ты с ним спишь. Я допустил ошибку. Я должен был покончить с этим. Может быть, теперь ты не будешь так зациклена на нем. Может быть, ты поймешь, что он на самом деле не любит тебя так, как я.

Он снова печально вздохнул, а Шепард настороженно наблюдала за ним, ожидая взрыва. Она знала, как это работает. Она ждала. 

− Ты совершила большую ошибку, которую нам придется исправить, прежде чем мы начнем, − сказал он, хватая ее за руку. Его хватка была подобна тискам и причиняла боль. Шепард попыталась вырвать запястье, но он сжал пальцы еще крепче, и она вскрикнула. 

− Это поврежденная рука, − скрипнув зубами, произнесла она. − Ты делаешь мне больно.

Она не смогла определить выражение, мелькнувшее на его лице. 

− О, да. Я знаю. А эту кость ты ломала уже много раз, не так ли? − он сжал ее достаточно сильно, чтобы под кожей что-то болезненно хрустнуло. Шепард не могла сказать, был ли это новый перелом или просто хрустнул сустав. Ее затопила боль, способная конкурировать с той, что агонизировала у нее в голове.

Она пристально смотрела на него, когда он резко дернул ее руку, изучая синеватые вены.

− Да, он у тебя под кожей. Нам придется его откопать. Твоя кровь не должна быть запятнана, − пробормотал Дастан, проводя кончиками пальцев по ее руке. Волна отвращения поднялась у нее в животе.

Прежде чем она успела остановить его, он наклонился и прижался губами к ее губам. Шепард плюнула ему в лицо, и он с рычанием откинулся назад. Его щеки запылали от гнева.

− Сучка! Похоже ты не хочешь, чтобы все было по-хорошему.

Он поднялся и быстро пересек комнату, направившись к столу, за которым работал ранее. Спустя мгновение он вернулся, держа в руках то, с чем возился. 

Шепард увидела шприц, наполненный какой-то светящейся шипучей жидкостью. Цвет жидкости просто кричал ей о том, что она не захотела бы, чтобы эта дрянь находилась где-то рядом с ее телом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы позволить ей течь по венам.

Ужас начал нарастать, царапая ее горло.

− Что это такое? − хрипло сказала она. − Я не хочу.

− Тебе нравится? − спросил он, поднося шприц к свету. Голубая жидкость мерцала потусторонним сиянием. − Это то, что осталось после экспериментов Жнецов. Оно обладает целебными свойствами. Конечно, оно использовалось в качестве катализатора процесса превращения в хаска, но все же. Я уже поработал с ним. Лекарство поможет твоей голове. Его использовали, чтобы залечивать раны хасков после того, как их оживляли. И оно также исправит все наши другие маленькие проблемы. Так было и с подопытными Жнецов. Здесь есть записи обо всем, что они оставили после себя. Их было почти невозможно расшифровать, но я взломал систему отдела Исследований и разработок Альянса. Ты не поверишь, на что способна наука Жнецов.

Шепард попыталась сесть, пятясь от него. 

− Нет, я знаю. Жнецы были способны только на разрушение. Ты не должен этого делать. Если ты сделаешь это, я... 

Он протянул руку и снова сжал ее – до боли крепко. Она боролась с ним и одновременно накапливала всю силу, которую могла собрать в своей свободной руке. Это было так же трудно, как набирать воду из родника, которого больше нет. Лишь потрескавшаяся и сухая земля, когда-то плодородная и полная жизни. Несмотря на это, она собрала все свои убывающие силы, опираясь только на чистую волю к жизни.

Дастан коснулся шприцем ее голой руки, но она дернулась, отчего на ее коже осталась длинная кровоточащая царапина.

Так резко, как только могла, Шепард врезала ему ладонью по носу, взорвавшись биотическими синими вспышками. Он пролетел через всю комнату и врезался в стену, застонав от боли. Вспышка, окутавшая ее тело, погасла с шипением.

Она не сможет сделать это снова. Ее усилитель гудел, а голова раскалывалась от боли.

Задыхаясь, Шепард поползла к двери. Ей нужно сбежать. Она не может остаться. Дастан не может так поступить с ней. Каждый вдох вызывал резь в легких – словно ножи вонзались в ее грудь снова и снова. Она была уверена, что из ее головы снова хлещет кровь, руки болели от нагрузки. Она молила Бога Эш о том, что Дастан не успел сделать ей укол.

 _Не думай об этом. Не думай об этом,_ повторяла она про себя. _Подумай о свободе. Паниковать будешь позже._

Всего лишь в нескольких футах от матраса ее нога болезненно дернулась. Цепь, о которой она забыла, потянула ее назад.

− Твою мать! − выругалась она. − Черт бы тебя побрал! − слезы разочарования защипали глаза.

Шепард дернула цепь в отчаянной, но безуспешной попытке освободиться. Она снова и снова тянула за цепь – так, что содрала всю кожу на лодыжке. 

Она подумала было о том, чтобы использовать свой омни-клинок, но сразу поняла, что это скорее поможет ей отрубить себе ногу, чем освободиться, и только приблизит смерть. Шепард лихорадочно соображала, пытаясь придумать, как вырваться на свободу, и прокляла себя за то, что не не догадалась использовать клинок против Дастана. Она применила этот инструмент только один раз за всю войну, он был настолько незнаком ей, что она никогда не использовала его – до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Дастан с трудом поднялся на ноги, техническая броня яростного оранжевого цвета окутала его тело.

− Ах ты маленькая сучка! Ты за это заплатишь, − прорычал он, перевернув ее и навалившись сверху. Он прижал ее к полу всем своим весом. Его дыхание горячо и резко било ей в лицо.

Она его ненавидела. Ненавидела всем своим существом. В этот момент она не чувствовала страха и не хотела прятаться от него. Гнев и ярость были ее давними спутниками. Ее топливом. Ее огнем. Со времени знакомства с Кайденом и окончания войны пламя внутри нее остыло, превратившись во что-то мягкое и спокойное. Ей чаще хотелось просто лежать с ним в постели весь день и купаться в их любви, оставив позади гнев, борьбу и сражения. Конечно, она любила быть активной и подумывала о том, чтобы в обозримом будущем вернуться к своей карьере, но взяв на себя роль, которая позволила бы ей чаще бывать дома. Может быть, даже преподавать. Пинать по плацдарму молодые солдатские задницы и учить их выживать. Она больше не хотела убивать. Она слишком устала. Шепард жаждала чего-то уютного и мягкого, она даже думала освободить комнату от всей своей брони и сдать доспехи в Альянс. Желтый − хороший цвет для стен.

Но в этот момент – раненая, избитая, с переломом черепа и кровоточащей пульсирующей рукой – она хотела убить его. Болезненно. Разорвать ему глотку голыми руками.

Она не должна, блядь, снова умереть.

Образ того, как она душит его голыми руками, доминировал в ее сознании. Шепард хотела бы сейчас иметь возможность использовать несколько биотических трюков, которым научилась на войне. Она знала, как заставить мужчину страдать. Как заставить его молить о смерти. Левиафаны даже показали ей, как управлять кем-то, сводить его с ума. Она сделала бы это, если бы не потеряла столько сил. Она хотела сделать это с ним.

Как он посмел вколоть ей эту гадость? Как он посмел причинить ей боль? Как он посмел забраться на нее сверху, выбивая из нее воздух, нащупывать руками край ее рубашки, шарить по ее бедру?

Никому больше не разрешалось этого делать с тех пор, как она еще ребенком обнаружила силу в своей нервной системе. Ключ к спасению. Больше никому не позволялось запугивать ее. Никому не позволялось лишать ее того, что она любила.

_Война закончилась._

Только одному мужчине позволено целовать ее губы. Прикасаться к ней.

Дастан тяжело дышал. Он прижался к ее губам и пытался протолкнуть свой язык внутрь, поэтому она укусила его, и теплая кровь хлынула ей на лицо.

С воплем она вспыхнула синим биотическим огнем. Ее голова взорвалась болью, словно крича о том, что ее биотика не предназначена для такого давления, но ей было все равно.

Она убьет его голыми руками. Ее ногти царапнули по его горлу, но он быстро пришел в себя и надавил коленями на ее живот, выбив болезненный вскрик из ее легких.

***

Кайден бесшумно шагал по дому, подав Эш знак следовать за ним. Дом казался пустым, в комнатах отсутствовала мебель. Стены были черны от чего-то, возможно сажи, пепла или краски. Он напрягал зрение, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но затемненные окна не пропускали лучей раннего утреннего солнца.

Посреди очередного помещения возвышались Зубы дракона, как кошмарные напоминания о войне, которая никогда не исчезнет из сознания выживших. Кайден подумал, был ли психоз Дастана вызван этим, или он всегда был бомбой замедленного действия, ожидающей взрыва. Шипы стояли во многих комнатах, как безмолвные статуи. Он знал, что означал пепел на полу. Может быть, когда-то он был женщиной, маленьким мальчиком, маленькой девочкой.

Приглушенный крик разорвал воздух.

− Шепард! − крикнул он, ринувшись в направлении этого крика. Похоже, он доносился снизу, из подвала.

− Подожди, − прошипела Эш. − Надо действовать тихо.

Кайден не остановился, устремляясь вниз, к прочно укрепленной двери.

− К черту все это, − рявкнул он. − Она попала в беду.

Раздался еще один вопль, на этот раз похожий на мужской крик боли, и Кайден больше ни секунды не колебался.

− Кайден, − сказала Эш. − Нам нужна взрывчатка, чтобы проникнуть внутрь или выбить дверь каким-нибудь другим способом. Может, достать какой-нибудь рычаг и использовать его...

− Отойди, − перебил он, собирая темную энергию в ладони, которые держал перед собой. − Подальше вверх по лестнице, Эш. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя задело?

− Что ты делаешь? − спросила она. Он покачал головой, молча приказывая ей подняться по ступеням.

Взрыв биотики, вырвавшийся из его ладоней, был самым сильным, с каким он мог справиться. Сильнее, чем он когда-либо создавал.

Сильнее, чем все, что Шепард делала раньше, а он знал, что она одна из лучших ныне живущих человеческих биотиков.

Обычно он был не способен на создание темной энергии, способной взрывать двери, но сейчас стальную пластину сорвало со стены вместе с петлями. На мгновение даже сам Кайден был поражен тем, как легко он протаранил ее, но он сдержал свои эмоции. Сейчас не время. Позже он подумает об этом – когда голову перестанет разрывать мигрень, которая заставит его дорого заплатить за этот подвиг.

Он вбежал внутрь с поднятым пистолетом только для того, чтобы быть встреченным ударом острого оранжевого омни-клинка.

***

Эш про себя отругала Кайдена за отсутствие самоконтроля, так как он едва успел парировать удар омни-клинка своим пистолетом. Оружие разрезало пополам, и пистолет с грохотом упал на пол.

Кайден, не теряя ни секунды, мгновенно активировал свои двойные омни-клинки и вернул удар Дастану, который едва уклонился, от чего по его технической броне пробежал сноп искр.

− Вытащи отсюда Шепард! − крикнул Кайден, и взгляд Эш тут же отыскал скрюченную фигуру на полу.

Она на мгновение задумалась о том, чтобы вместо этого выстрелить в Дастана, но он ловко использовал Кайдена в качестве барьера, выставляя его между ними, чтобы она не смогла сделать прицельный выстрел. Эш отметила модернизированную техническую броню. Неудивительно, что у Шепард возникли проблемы. Даже пули, вероятно, отскочат от нее.

Двое мужчин сцепились яростно, как рычащие злобные львы, в водовороте вспышек омни-клинков.

Она никогда раньше не видела, как дерутся два Стража, но знала, каким будет неизбежный исход. Дастан − мертвец. Кайден − элитный морской пехотинец, каким бы добрым временами он ни казался, и мускулы под его рубашкой предназначены не для того, чтобы выставлять их напоказ.

Дастан уже задыхался, и по его лицу струился пот. Он был крепким мужчиной, мощно сложенным, но ему никогда не сравниться с опытным солдатом. На лице Кайдена читались лишь мрачная решимость и ярость.

Во время войны Эш видела, как Кайден бежал по палубе корабля, полной воющих Тварей, прорываясь к Шепард. Обычный парень с модернизированной технической броней не смог бы остановить его сейчас.

Эш быстро склонилась к Шепард, отмечая в каком ужасном состоянии та была. Собрав волю в кулак, она постаралась не показать ужаса.

Лицо Шепард опухло, по линии волос была размазана кровь. Удивительно, но ей удалось даже слабо улыбнуться Эш.

− Ты успела на вечеринку, шеф, − прошептала она потрескавшимися губами.

− Да, − сказала Эш, стараясь не разрыдаться. − Я успела.

− Меня приковали. Тебе нужно сломать цепь.

Эш хмуро глянула на цепь и кровь, стекающую по щиколотке Шепард.

− Не беспокойся, Шкипер. Я вытащу тебя отсюда, − пообещала она, пытаясь выглядеть спокойной и веселой ради нее. Она завозилась со своим омни-инструментом, ища настройку, которая могла бы расплавить металл и освободить Шепард, не причинив ей вреда.

Дастан яростно заревел, заметив, что цепь вокруг ноги Шепарда превратилась в омни−гель.

Он бросился на них, но Кайден, преградив путь сталкеру, вскинул руку и швырнул его в стену силой своей биотики. Неумолимый, неподвижный, неподкупный.

Эш многого не знала. Она не знала, как быть влюбленной, не испортив все. Она не понимала, как люди причиняют друг другу боль. Она не понимала ни математики, ни кулинарии, ни того, как сохранять порядок в своей квартире.

Но она понимала, что мир может перестать вращаться, пройдет тысяча циклов Жнецов, солнце перестанет светить, а Кайден все равно будет стоять между Шепард и злом.

Она подняла Шепард на руки, почувствовав ярость при виде жуткого состояния раны у нее на голове, и побежала к двери. Она хотела отомстить Дастану за то, что он сделал с ее подругой, но понимала, что Шепард нуждается в медицинской помощи больше, чем в мести. Кроме того, Кайден хорошо справлялся с этим...

− Нет, подожди, − застонала Шепард, хватаясь за доспехи Эш, чтобы остановить ее. − Кайден...

− Шепард, лейти хочет, чтобы я вытащила тебя отсюда.

− Нет. Я не оставлю его здесь одного.

Эш повернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дастан снова попытался вонзить свой омни-клинок в Кайдена, но лезвие едва коснулось Спектра, оставив лишь длинный след на его броне.

Шепард тяжело взмахнула рукой, послав слабую вспышку энергии в спину Дастану. Сталкер пошатнулся. В тот же момент Кайден парировал еще один удар, выставив второй омни-клинок вперед, навстречу падающему Дастану, нанеся удар прямо сквозь его техническую броню в мягкий живот.

Сталкер упал на пол, из раны хлынула кровь.

Кайден едва удостоил его взглядом. Все еще тяжело дыша, он поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Шепард.

Его янтарные глаза казались суровыми, а на лице застыло выражение, которого Эш надеялась никогда больше не увидеть.

Он никогда не выглядел таким. Таким отчаянным, грубым и, самое главное, испуганным. Эш вдруг почувствовала себя вуайеристом, наблюдающим за тем, что ей никогда не предназначалось.

Мысли о Джеймсе вспыхнули в ее сознании. Она ясно увидела его лицо. Его взгляд. То, как он смотрел на нее, – почти так же Кайден в этот самый момент смотрел на Шепард. Как нежно поцеловал ее в то утро, когда они проснулись вместе. Яйца. Она очень хотела попробовать яйца.

Теперь, когда кошмар закончился, тоска по Джеймсу и желание быть рядом с ним наполнили ее.

Кайден двумя широкими шагами пересек комнату, принимая Шепард из рук Эш.

− Я держу тебя, − зашептал он, целуя каждую часть ее лица, до которой мог дотянуться губами, едва она оказалась в его объятиях. − Мне так жаль. Я рядом, я здесь. Мне так жаль.

Шепард тихо заплакала, ее руки обвили его шею. Он взял ее ладонь и прижал к губам, на мгновение закрыв глаза.

− Мне нужно в больницу, − голос Шепард звучал слабо и прерывисто, ее веки медленно опустились, когда она прижалась лицом к груди Кайдена. − На этот раз я не буду жаловаться, клянусь. Все болит.

Умирающий Дастан испустил тяжелый предсмертный вздох, с трудом простонав:

− Но я обожал тебя, Шепард! Почему? Почему бы тебе просто не полюбить меня? Мы с тобой были бы так счастливы.

Эш наблюдала, как Шепард, собрав остатки сил, обернулась и посмотрела ему в глаза.

− Ты совершил ошибку, − прошептала она за миг до того, как ее глаза закрылись.

− Шепард? − встревоженно произнес Кайден.

Она не ответила. Ее рука безвольно выскользнула из его ладони.

Эш подняла свой инструментрон. Она знала, что у нее нет подходящих лекарств, но была достаточно напугана, чтобы хотя бы попытаться.

Она не врач, но даже она могла сказать, что голова Шепард не должна была так кровоточить.

Медприложение на ее омни-инструменте подало несколько сигналов тревоги. Эш не знала, с чего начать. Меди-гель запечатал ссадины и большую рану, но ничего не мог поделать со сломанными костями черепа.

Но теперь в глазах Кайдена не было места ужасу. Он со всех ног мчался к скайкару, Эш следовала за ним, не отставая ни на шаг.

В небе послышался визг истребителей Альянса, но было уже слишком поздно.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лейн за редактуру!

Из всего пережитого самым трудным оказалось ожидание.

Эш сидела в крошечной приемной, ее желудок скрутило от переживаний. Она жалела, что у нее нет пистолета, из которого она могла бы расстрелять свою тревогу и страх. Ей оставалось только сидеть и молиться о чуде. Кайден ушел вместе с Шепард, когда ее увезли в операционную, не позволив врачам разлучить их. Эш была уверена, что он либо разбил лагерь за пределами операционной, либо одолевал вопросами какого-нибудь бедного доктора.

Шепард всю дорогу не приходила в сознание , ее пульс был слабым, но устойчивым. Кайден был вне себя от переживаний и делал все возможное, чтобы стабилизировать ее состояние с помощью своего омни-инструмента. Эш никогда не была благодарна судьбе за его врачебную подготовку так сильно, как в тот момент. Она с радостью сосредоточила внимание на нарушении скоростного режима, а не на попытках спасти чью-то жизнь.

Она никогда так не боялась − не только из-за себя, но и из-за того, что будет с Кайденом, если Шепард умрет. В прошлый раз он едва вынес этот удар. Эш не думала, что смогла бы вытащить его из черной дыры отчаяния вторично.

Ами сидела рядом с ней на неудобном больничном стуле, листая страницы соцсетей на своем омни-инструменте в надежде отвлечься. Даже спустя несколько часов врачи все еще работали в операционной с Шепард и Джеймсом. Это не должно было занять так много времени. Ей не позволили увидеться с Джеймсом. Сказали, что допуск разрешен только членам семьи. Эш пыталась объяснить, что у него нет семьи, даже добавила, что она его девушка и Спектр, но ей все равно запретили навестить его.

Порой, пока тянулись эти долгие, мучительные часы, Эш вставала и приносила Ами кофе. Затем она садилась и методично выпивала свою порцию, чувствуя, что это нисколько не помогает унять всепоглощающее пламя тревоги. 

Она поняла из новостей на омни-инструменте Ами, что пресса уже пронюхала о том, что случилось с Шепард, и в настоящее время выдавала различные версии произошедшего.

Эш закатила глаза и, используя прилив энергии, который дал кофеин, ответила на панические видеовызовы остальных членов экипажа Нормандии. Половина из них вызвалась пересечь галактику, чтобы просто разделить с ней ожидание, но она отказалась. Лиара и Явик находились в какой-то далекой системе, изучая раскопки протеан. Гаррус был на Палавене вместе с сестрой и работал над восстановлением своей родины. Тали же уже наполовину построила свой дом на Раннохе, и не стоило резко срывать ее с места.

Эш ненадолго задумалась о том, чтобы связаться с Мирандой Лоусон, но, представив себе реакцию Кайдена на эту женщину, быстро отвергла эту идею. Их взаимная ненависть была поистине легендарной, и Эш вовсе не хотелось разнимать драку двух биотиков в больничном коридоре.

Нет. Миранда − это последнее средство. Все будет в порядке. К тому же Эш не думала, что коммандер когда-нибудь простит ее, если она позволит Миранде снова работать над коматозным телом Шепард − неважно, при смерти она или нет.

Была причина, по которой у нее в медицинской карточке стояла отметка об отказе медицинского вмешательства. Даже Кайдену пришлось смириться с этим. Шепард собиралась выжить на своих собственных условиях. Она не хотела снова проходить через проект Лазарь.

Эш вздрогнула, подумав о бывшем экипаже Нормандии. У всех была своя жизнь, которая раскидала их по разным уголкам галактики, и с все еще не восстановившейся полностью сетью ретрансляторов прыжки между системами занимали дни, а порой и недели.

Они все равно не успели бы добраться сюда вовремя, чтобы что-то изменить. Да и Шепард не хотела бы отрывать их от работы. Кроме того, она ненавидела суету вокруг себя. Эш подумала, что коммандер не хотела бы очнуться в окружении, пусть даже искренне любящих ее, персон и притворяться, что с ней все в порядке. 

Эш терзала пустую пластиковую чашку, разрывая ее на мелкие кусочки, когда Ами, закончив видеовызов, положила руку поверх ее ладони. 

− Ты должна верить, что с ними все будет в порядке, − мягко сказал она. − Я знаю, что это трудно.

− Вера для меня никогда не была проблемой, − вздохнула Эш. − Все дело в шансах. Невозможно их игнорировать. Надежда ранит больше, когда выясняется, что те, кого ты любишь, на самом деле не в порядке.

− Я знаю, − тихо сказал Ами, закрывая свой омни-инструмент. − Я до самого конца надеялась... что моя семья выйдет из войны невредимой. Мой прекрасный мальчик и любовь всей моей жизни. Я знала, что Кайден был там, на передовой, рядом с Шепард. Я знала, что Казимир тоже не мог сидеть дома и прятаться. За время войны Кайден несколько раз звонил по коммуникатору и каждый раз уверял меня, что все не настолько страшно, как кажется, но я-то знала, − она слабо улыбнулась. − Самое удивительное, что я думала, что это он...

− Что?

− Я думала, что он выглядел намного счастливее, чем в последние два года. Мне это казалось странным, но потом я узнала про Шепард. Я думаю, что пока он был с ней, он считал… что война стоит того, чтобы сражаться до последнего вздоха.

Эш посмотрела на свои руки, перчатки она стянула еще несколько часов назад. 

− Как вы справились с ожиданием, миссис Аленко?

− Эшли, дорогая. Я знаю тебя уже три года. Зови меня Ами, − сказала она, улыбаясь.

Эш нервно кашлянула. 

− Простите. Старая привычка.

Ами дерзко улыбнулась. 

− Знаешь, когда Кайден впервые представил нас друг другу, я подумала, что он, наконец, нашел себе подружку.

Эш выронила свою порванную кофейную чашку. 

− Что?! Кайден и я? Нет-нет-нет! Он мне как родной брат.

Ее щеки запылали от слишком яростного отрицания, и Ами приподняла брови, отмечая это несоответствие.

− Хорошо, − рассмеялась Эш. − Тут я немного приврала. Когда мы только познакомились, мне он показался весьма горячим. Но Кайден бросал такие взгляды на Шепард, что я при всем желании вряд ли смогла бы составить ей конкуренцию. 

Эш откинула голову назад, прислонившись к стене затылком.

− На самом деле это было довольно забавно. Он был похож на влюбленного щенка, мило отирающимся вокруг нее. И при этом складывалось впечатление, что он никогда не замечал, как она таинственно краснеет и начинает наматывать волосы на палец рядом с ним. Как только я увидела, как они в столовой хихикают, как школьники, то сразу поняла, что они пропали. Иногда мне хотелось придушить обоих, настолько раздражало их воркование, − сказала она, ухмыльнувшись.

Ами искренне рассмеялась, в уголках ее янтарных глаз появились морщинки.

− Конечно, теперь я это знаю. Но Кайден всегда был таким замкнутым. Я знала, что он не был в порядке после катастрофы на SR−1, но он отказывался говорить об этом. Я понятия не имела, кого он потерял. Я бесконечно благодарна тебе, что ты была рядом с ним.

− Жаль, что я не могу сделать больше, − вздохнула Эш, а затем лукаво усмехнулась. − Только ни при каком раскладе не сообщайте Шепард, что думали, будто мы с Кайденом вместе.

Ами усмехнулась. 

− Да ладно, мы не раз с Шепард это обсуждали. Раз ее не было рядом, она хотела бы, чтобы ты позаботилась о нем. Она полностью со мной согласна в этом вопросе.

− Да быть того не может! − рассмеялась Эш.

− Все так и есть! Она любит тебя, как сестру.

− Вы хотите сказать, что я единственный человек, которому она не выцарапала бы глаза?

Ами пожала плечами. 

− Да, в большей степени. Возможно, только стала бы преследовать тебя в кошмарных снах, но недолго, может, пару лет. 

− Шепард иногда ведет себя, как сумасшедшая, − Эш фыркнула, а потом всхлипнула. − Боже, я надеюсь, что с ней все в порядке! Я не знаю, что делать без нее. Она всегда была рядом, понимаете? Она научила меня очень многому, самым важным вещам. Не только руководить. Она научила меня заботиться о своей команде, но не просто как капитан, а так, чтобы раскрыть скрытый потенциал каждого. Она открыла мне, как можно любить кого-то всем сердцем. Как выпить десять Маргарит за столько же минут. И как никогда, никогда не сдаваться.

Ами откинула голову на стену и слегка закатила глаза, грустно ухмыляясь. 

− Я думаю, что Казимиру бы она не понравилась. Он бы точно возненавидел Шепард.

У Эш отвисла челюсть. 

− О Господи, неужели? Не могу поверить, что вы только что это сказали.

− Да нет, правда! Она совершенно не похожа на образцового пехотинца, а мой Казимир так привык следовать уставу и оценивать людей согласно кодексу. Шепард очень яркая, независимая. Я думаю, что он бы решил, что с ней было бы очень тяжело справиться. Со временем он наверняка изменил бы свое мнение. Особенно, если бы увидел их вместе. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы он сейчас видел Кайдена. Он научил меня гордиться собой. Все, что мы когда-либо хотели для нашего сына − чтобы он был счастлив, и с Шепард он, наконец, обрел покой.

Слезы снова собрались в уголках глаз Ами, и она слегка шмыгнула носом. Эш приобняла ее за плечи.

− Я уверена, что он видит. Точно так же, как я знаю, что мой отец очень гордится мной сейчас.

− Спасибо тебе, Эшли. Я уверена, что это так. Я знаю, что очень горжусь тобой и Кайденом. И мистером Вегой тоже. Такой приятный молодой человек. Знаешь ли, он мне про тебя все уши прожужжал.

Эш моргнула. 

− Правда?

− О да. Этот парень очень заботится о тебе. Я думаю, что больше супа было на его рубашке, чем во рту, из-за того, что он с такой очаровательной непосредственностью потчевал меня перечнем твоих многочисленных достоинств.

Она покраснела, представив Джеймса, сидящего рядом с Ами и рассказывающего истории о ней. Это было до странности лестно.

− О, − сказал она и тут же закрыла рот, не зная, как ответить на поддразнивание Ами.

− А этот поцелуй на терминале Луча! − Ами рассмеялась и замахала рукой, словно ей стало внезапно очень жарко. На мгновение печаль исчезла из ее черт. − О-хо-хо! Знаешь, когда Казимир поцеловал меня вот так перед самым отъездом на очередной тур... ну, скажем так, он чуть не опоздал на свой корабль. Его паек сократили наполовину. И я почти уверена, что наше маленькое чудо Кайден родился девять месяцев спустя.

Ее глаза озорно заблестели, и Эш поняла, почему они с Шепард так хорошо ладят.

− Знаете, теперь я понимаю, почему люди говорят, что мужчины выбирают женщин, похожих на своих матерей, − раздраженно сказала она. − Вы с Шепард просто ужасные. И злые. И, возможно, порождение сатаны.

Ами снова рассмеялась и похлопала ее по спине. 

− О, Эшли, сотри это выражение со своего лица. Мы с Шепард просто очень дружны... и заинтересованы.

− Скорее любопытны, − фыркнула Эш, но неохотно улыбнулась в ответ.

Внезапно раздались тяжелые шаги, и появился Кайден. Он выглядел измученным, под глазами залегли большие темные круги.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, наполненная ужасом перед плохими новостями... а потом самая большая и светлая улыбка, которую Эш когда-либо видела, появилась на его лице − словно солнце выглянуло из-за облаков.

− Они в порядке!

Ами рядом с ней приглушенно вскрикнула. Эш не могла сказать, то ли от счастья, то ли от глубокого облегчения.

− Шепард… − Кайден нахмурился, теребя в руках перчатку от своей брони и крутя обручальное кольцо. Оно ярко блестело в резком свете флуоресцентных ламп больницы. − Шепард сильно избита. Они подержат ее некоторое время в больнице. Но с ней все будет в порядке.

− Джеймс? − спросила Эш с замиранием сердца.

Кайден мягко улыбнулся ей. 

− С ним тоже все в порядке. Он потерял много крови, но они сделали ему переливание и закрыли рану. Ему понадобится отпуск, но он снова будет в хорошей форме. Сейчас он спит, но ты можешь зайти и посмотреть на него. Я... ну, я вроде как немного подоставал доктора, пока он не согласился.

Эш вскочила и бросилась к нему, обнимая его так крепко, как только могла, выбив из груди друга судорожный стон. Он рассмеялся, и крепко обнял ее в ответ. Она уткнулась лицом ему в шею, вдыхая этот неповторимый Кайденовский аромат и тихонько всхлипнула.

− Я знаю, − успокаивающе произнес он, гладя ее по волосам. Он был таким добрым и нежным, таким непохожим на сурового десантника, который без малейшего колебания вонзил омни-клинок в живот другого человека. − С ними все в порядке.

− Я бы пропала без него.

Она почувствовала, как Кайден кивнул, всецело разделяя ее эмоции.

Эш высвободилась из его объятий, ее лицо покраснело от смущения, когда она смахнула слезы с глаз.

Ами в свою очередь обняла Кайдена. 

− Милый… − тихо сказала она. − А врачи больше ничего не говорили?

Его лицо мгновенно стало стало серьезным, и словно на нем появилась… вина?

Эш нахмурилась. Что происходит?

Кайден покачал головой. 

− Она на мгновение очнулась, когда ее вкатили в операционную, − сказал он хриплым голосом. − Она была расстроена и страдала от боли. Док... они не были уверены.

− Кто-нибудь собирается просветить меня о чем речь? − растерянно спросила Эш.

− Ничего страшного, − сказал Кайден. − Так и есть... все в порядке, хорошо? Тебе нужно повидаться с Джеймсом. Хотя он и не проснулся, я уверен, что ему станет лучше от твоего визита.

Эш закатила глаза. 

− Ок. Я знаю, когда от меня отмахиваются, − она показала пальцем на свои глаза, а потом на Кайдена, пятясь назад. − Я тебя раскусила, Аленко. Ты потом мне все расскажешь.

Кайден покачал головой и снова повернулся к матери. Сердце Эш необъяснимо сжалось, и она подумала, что, возможно, ей не следовало спрашивать.

***

В палате Джеймса пищали мониторы, и Эш мгновенно возненавидела этот звук. У нее едва хватило сил взглянуть на повязку, скрывавшую рану на его груди. 

_Он так разозлится из-за того, что ему испортили татуировку_ , с нежностью подумала она.

Нервничая, она встала у его кровати, не зная, стоит ли ей сесть и взять его за руку или принести ему фруктов, или заплакать горькими слезами. Что, черт возьми, делают нормальные девушки? Кто она ему вообще? Подружка? Это кажется таким незрелым. Напарник? Нет-нет! Кайден − ее напарник. Не Джеймс. Любовник? Да, это казалось более подходящим, но все же грубее, чем ей хотелось бы. Между ними был не просто секс. Она поняла это в тот момент, когда поцеловала его в терминале Луча, в тот момент, когда узнала, что в него стреляли.

Эш глубоко вздохнула. Подруга, не подруга. Ярлыки могут подождать.

− Фу, − пробормотала она. − Я так плохо разбираюсь в этом дерьме.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Эш попыталась взять стул, чтобы присесть рядом, но в спешке задела громоздкими доспехами держатель для капельницы. Он с грохотом упал на пол, несмотря на ее попытки удержать его, и с диким визгом запищали аппараты. 

− Дерьмо! Дерьмо! Вот дерьмо! − выругалась Эш, начиная еще больше паниковать, когда вбежала медсестра и одарила ее осуждающим взглядом, который мог соперничать с неодобрительными взорами Шепард.

Медсестра поставила капельницу обратно, снова на нее взглянула, сузив глаза и вышла из палаты. 

Эш попыталась успокоить свое колотящееся сердце и пылающие щеки.

− Эхе-хе, _chica_. С тобой здесь стало повеселее, − прошептал хриплый голос.

Эш резко повернулась, глядя на Джеймса, которые приоткрыл один глаз.

Ее мозг не смог помочь ей подобрать ни единого слова. 

− О... Эй…

Она внутренне застонала. _Как красноречиво._

Джеймс слабо улыбнулся ей, а затем к нему, видимо, вернулись воспоминания о произошедшем. Он сделал какое-то странное нервное движение. 

− А где Шепард? С ней все в порядке? Миссис Аленко?!

− Ш-ш, − сказала Эш, присев на край кровати и положив руку на его щеку, горевшую лихорадочным румянцем. − Все нормально. Мы поймали злодея, − она отвела взгляд. − Шепард... похитили, но мы ее вернули. Ей немного больно, но она выкарабкается. Она всегда так делала. Она в палате дальше по коридору, ты сможешь зайти к ней позже.

Джеймс произнес что-то по-испански, и каким-то образом Эш поняла, что это очень плохое слово. Он выглядел разъяренным.

− Я не должен был позволить себя подстрелить. Блядь! Ее схватили, потому что она меня спасти хотела. 

Его лицо было бледным, а глаза дико сверкали. Джеймс всегда был по натуре защитником, впрочем, как и Кайден. Его, должно быть, убивало то, что он не смог остановить ублюдка. 

− Джеймс, ты сделал все, что мог. Ты настоящий герой.

− Ты хочешь сказать − герой, которому надрали задницу, − мрачно пробормотал он, с трудом выпрямляясь и морщась от боли в груди.

Эш сразу приняла решение и отбросив всякую осторожность, забралась к нему на кровать. Она нежно прижалась к его губам в трепетном поцелуе.

− Ты − мой герой. Ты тот, за кем бы я пошла без раздумий. Ты очень сильно пострадал, пытаясь защитить Шепард и Ами. Не обвиняй себя, у меня это получается гораздо лучше. И я все равно буду повторять тебе снова и снова, как сильно горжусь тобой.

Он нахмурился и протянул дрожащую руку, чтобы погладить ее по щеке.

− Я рад, что ты прикончила этого сукина сына, _cariño_ , − вздохнул он.

− Ну, в основном, это был Кайден. Но я сделала все, что могла.

− Я уверен, что ты сделала гораздо больше.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

− Я очень рада, что с тобой все в порядке, Джеймс. Я... Я очень волновалась.

Его щеки слегка порозовели, и Эш нашла это до смешного восхитительным.

Наклонившись, она снова поцеловала Джеймса, ощущая трещинки на его губах, вдыхая запах больничного дезинфицирующего средства и... уникальный запах Джеймса Веги.

Отстранившись, она улыбнулась ему, чувствуя, как в уголках ее глаз появляются морщинки, а в сердце − чистое счастье и облегчение.

− Как насчет яиц? − спросил он, по-мальчишески ухмыльнувшись. − Думаешь, медсестра вышвырнет меня, если я попытаюсь стащить что-нибудь прямо сейчас?

Эш рассмеялась и щелкнула его по носу. 

− Как насчет того, чтобы я приготовила _тебе_ яйца и принесла завтра?

− Звучит как райское предложение.

***

Кайден быстро устроил свою мать рядом с Шепард и взял с нее обещание ни на секунду не покидать ее палату.

Просто на всякий случай. Он не хотел, чтобы жена проснулась в одиночестве.

Кайден сказал, что поедет в отдел по борьбе с преступностью Альянса, чтобы убедиться, что каталогизация улик из того дома кошмаров ведется должным образом, но на самом деле ему нужна была лишь одна улика. Он отправился туда, чтобы забрать то, что принадлежит его жене. Кольца звякнули в его руке, когда он крепко сжал их.

В доме в Саду Кайден собрал всю волю в кулак, стараясь не обращать внимания на кровь Джеймса на полу в коридоре, когда забирал сумку Шепард из своей детской комнаты. Он убедился, что упакованы все лекарства и запас чистой одежды. Шепард ненавидела носить больничную одежду, и он хотел, чтобы ей было максимально комфортно.

Быстро приняв душ, чтобы смыть кровь Дастана и запах кошмарного подвала, он вернулся в больницу, одетый в повседневную одежду. Кайден был готов сидеть у постели жены столько, сколько потребуется. Больше ее оставлять он не собирался.

Он с ленцой подумал, попытается ли Совет снова арестовать его и наказать за неподчинение, но понял, что ему все равно.

Кайден вошел в палату так тихо, как только мог, и, присев на стул рядом с кроватью Шепард, кивнул своей матери, негласно попросив об уединении.

Когда его мать вышла, он надел цепочку с военными жетонами и кольцами на шею Шепард. Они легли на грудь у самого сердца, и он по-детски понадеялся, что ее талисманы помогут ей найти путь домой. Путь обратно к нему.

В палате было тихо, шум суеты Ванкувера не долетал до сюда. Это была одна из новых больниц, построенных после войны. Все здесь блестело новизной и выглядело даже лучше, чем в Гуэрте.

За последний год Кайден столько времени провел в больницах, что считал себя настоящим экспертом. Лучи послеполуденного солнца косо падали в окно и пятнами ложились на бледные руки Шепард. Нежно, как будто она призрак, который исчезнет в мгновение ока, он дотронулся до кожи, на которой плясали солнечные зайчики. Его плечи затряслись.

Шепард все еще спала или была без сознания, ее круглое лицо казалось бледной луной даже на фоне хрустящих белых наволочек.

Его руки тоже задрожали, поэтому он положил их на колени, пытаясь успокоиться. Она в порядке. Все будет хорошо. Он должен быть благодарен уже за то, что она не на грани смерти. Она в безопасности, просто глубоко заснула рядом с ним.

Его лицо скривила гримаса, а взгляд скользнул по щеке Шепард, задержавшись на ярко-фиолетовом синяке, который только начал появляться. Ее веки тоже опухли. Врач сказал, что это произошло из-за травмы головы и должно пройти через несколько дней.

Ему подробно объяснили (по мере рассказа он все больше и больше приходил в ужас) степень ее увечья. Врачи сказали, Шепард повезло, что у нее не было повреждения мозга, а сломанные кости черепа не попали в ее мозг. Они собрали черепную коробку по кусочкам. Сто лет назад подобная травма легко привела бы к смерти. 

− Прости, Шепард, − хрипло сказал он женщине, которая его не слышала. Она заворочалась во сне, и он поправил ей одеяло, чтобы ей не было холодно. Она замерзала в больнице. Он должен был принести ей пушистые носки.

− Я должен был быть там. Я должен был понять, что происходит. Остановить его. Мне следовало быть умнее. Все это время он наблюдал за тобой, а я так и не догадался. Никогда не чувствовал в нем угрозы.

− Знаешь, это помогает, если человек, с которым ты разговариваешь, находится в сознании, − сказал голос от двери. − Они, как правило, действительно понимают то, о чем ты говоришь.

Кайден вздрогнул и обернулся.

Возле двери, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял Джокер, который держал в руке пластиковый пакет.

− Я... эм, купил выпивку, − сказал он, указывая на пакет. − Я слышал, что Шепард ранили. Хотел посмотреть, как она. Убедиться, что все в порядке. В новостях, наверно, предлагают десятка два версий произошедшего. Кто знал, что она всегда хотела эти грудные импланты от лучших пластических хирургов Ванкувера? − пошутил он. Кайден даже не улыбнулся, а просто стоял и смотрел на него с каменным выражением лица, загораживая собой распростертую фигуру Шепард.

− Слушай, приятель, − сказал Джокер. − Я пришел сюда, чтобы извиниться перед ней. Я пришел не ссориться. Уйми своего внутреннего сторожевого пса. 

− Я так не думаю, − ответил Кайден. − После вашего последнего разговора она впала в депрессию. Она все время смотрела на фотографию Сузи, − Джокер поморщился, − и выглядела при этом по-настоящему жутко. Ты больше этого не сделаешь. Не сейчас.

− Я же сказал, извини, − произнес Джокер, нахмурившись. Кайден отметил, что на лице пилота была трехдневная щетина, а из-под кепки с эмблемой SR−2 в беспорядке торчали волосы. 

Джокер неловко взмахнул пакетом с выпивкой.

− Я даже опять угнал Нормандию и уже был готов кого-нибудь пристрелить из ее пушек, прежде чем узнал, что ты первым выполнил всю работу. Мне очень жаль, хорошо? − он потер глаза, явно расстроенный поведением Кайдена. − Это было действительно тяжело. Я только сейчас начинаю приходить в себя. Да, я немало наговорил ей в гневе и жалею об этом.

− Но не обо всем?

Джокер пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. 

− Нет. Человек, которого я любил, умер из-за нее.

Кайден открыл рот, чтобы сказать ему, чтобы он убирался к черту и не возвращался, но Джокер поднял руку, чтобы остановить его.

− Но это был единственный выбор, который она могла сделать, − он вздохнул. − И она поступила... правильно. Сузи отдала бы свою жизнь, не задумавшись, за людей, которых любила, чтобы увидеть поражение Жнецов. Так же, как и Шепард. Я должен уважать это.

Кайден тяжело сглотнул, не зная, что сказать. Он все еще чувствовал гнев, который не мог полностью отпустить. Шепард плакала в постели в ту ночь после звонка Джокера, задыхаясь от рыданий, думая, что он спит. Кайден не знал, как все это переварить, примирить в душе понимание горя Джокера и желание наброситься на него, потому что пилот ранил того, кого он любит.

Это слишком сильно напомнило ему о катастрофе на SR−1. А с самим собой труднее всего справиться.

− Она все еще спит, − сказал он вместо того, чтобы принять какое-либо решение. − И ей нельзя употреблять алкоголь, − Кайден показал на пакет. − Спасибо, но не надо.

− Ладно, ладно. Я просто оставлю его здесь "на потом", чтобы она могла тайком выпить, когда медсестры не будут смотреть Видит Бог, я бы так и сделал, − сказал Джокер, ставя сумку на маленький столик. − Эти больницы − просто заноза в заднице.

Кайден покачал головой, разозлившись, что Джокер полностью проигнорировал его слова. 

− Нет, правда. Я не шучу.

Джокер взглянул на него с гневом. 

− Да, неужели?! Вот тебе новость, _майор_ , ты ей не сторож, − он практически выплюнул его звание. − И уж кому-кому, а не тебе тут поливать меня презрением! Ты − тот самый парень, который накинулся на меня четыре года назад, недвусмысленно заявив, что Шепард погибла, потому что пошла спасать меня. Когда-то мы были друзьями. А потом ты запал на нее, и все − я плохой парень, потому что ты, блядь, не смог удержать свой член в трусах.

− Нет, потому что это была правда. Она напрасно погибла из-за тебя! − выпалил Кайден, безмолвное негодование бурлило в нем, ярость стучала в висках. − Ты − лицемер. Ты забыл, что Сузи тоже была частью команды? Как ты смеешь говорить с Шепард о том, каково тебе было?! Приполз сейчас обратно, потому что чувствуешь себя виноватым, когда если бы не ты, то она...

Кайден замолк, заставив себя замолчать. Джокер свирепо взглянул на него в ответ.

− Послушай, я тебя не виню, − сказал Кайден, понизив голос, когда Шепард шмыгнула носом во сне. Он сделал глубокий вдох и снова закутался в рациональность, как в рваный плащ. − Я не... больше не хочу. Шепард сделала единственный возможный выбор. Так же, как ты сделал свой, который считал правильным, когда SR−1 подверглась атаке. Ты только пытался поступить как надо. Я понимаю. Мы все делаем выбор. Не всегда есть альтернативы, как в тот день на Вермайре. Или Раннохе. Иногда правильного выбора не существует.

− Ну и в чем твоя проблема? Я же сказал, что мне очень жаль! Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно мне было добраться сюда? − прорычал Джокер. − Представляешь, как трудно было войти в эту больничную палату?

− Возможно, тебе стоит подумать о том, как тяжело это было для Шепард.

Джокер слегка разинул рот, ошеломленный их внезапной эмоциональной вспышкой. Его взгляд метнулся туда, где лежала Шепард, такая маленькая и уязвимая на фоне всех медицинских приборов.

− Я знаю. Вернее, понял. Я много думал об этом в последнее время. Я был настоящим ослом.

Кайден подошел к нему ближе и кивнул. Наконец-то он почувствовал, что уродливую гноящуюся рану их взаимоотношений удалось хоть немного продезинфицировать.

− Хорошо. Шепард нужно услышать твои извинения. И, в конце концов, я уверен, что она с удовольствием выпьет водки. Просто знай: она принесла в жертву больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, и ей нелегко далось решение насчет Сузи и гетов. Она до сих пор не может спокойно спать.

− Не говори мне о жертвах. И снах, − тихо сказал Джокер. − Я знаю, что такое жертва. Я знаю, как умерла моя младшая сестра. Я знаю, как умер мой отец. Я знаю, как тело Сузи упало на чертов пол с этим металлическим лязгом.

Кайден аккуратно положил руку ему на плечо, помня о хрупких костях Джокера. 

− Я знаю, через что ты прошел. Я тоже потерял своего отца. Я потерял Шепард и сегодня чуть не потерял ее снова. Я знаю, как гнев пожирает тебя живьем. Но хуже всего было то, что Шепард согласна с каждым твоим словом. Она постоянно их повторяет в мыслях. Она все время думает о Сузи. Твоя любимая не забыта, Джокер.

− Я скучаю по ней. Я скучаю по Шепард. Мне надоело все время злиться, − тихо произнес Джокер тоном скорее маленького потерянного мальчика, чем взрослого мужчины. − Шепард была... она была лучшей из моих подруг. Раньше мы всегда заставляли друг друга смеяться. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Мне кажется, я все испортил.

Он подошел к больничной кровати неуклюжей, скованной походкой. Кайден наблюдал, как он взял вялую руку Шепард и прижался губами к тыльной стороне ее руки в целомудренном поцелуе.

− Она выглядит усталой, − сказал Джокер. − Сама на себя не похожа.

Повисла тяжелая тишина, а затем Кайден произнес слова, которые он наиболее ревниво охранял от других и которые были пронизаны всепоглощающим страхом. 

− Она беременна, − выпалил он, чувствуя, как огромная тяжесть спадает с его груди. Ему не хватало Джеймса, с которым он мог бы разделить этот секрет. Кайден хотел, чтобы друг узнал об этом первым после его матери, которая уже догадалась. − Врачи не знают, сможет ли она выносить ее.

Джокер сгорбился и осторожно положил руку Шепард обратно на одеяло. Он не выглядел шокированным или удивленным этой новостью, просто измученным.

− Ее? − спросил он, и его зеленые глаза потускнели.

Кайден пожал плечами, снова теребя свое обручальное кольцо. 

− Это девочка. Мы уже давно это знаем. Мы не хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал об этом без крайней необходимости. Шепард все еще слишком худая, так что ничего не было заметно... но...

Ему хотелось плакать, но он не мог.

− Мы все время боялись. Просто хотели, чтобы это было только нашим делом. Только для нас. Мы... планировали ее. Доктор говорил, что ничего не получится, но Шепард любит доказывать, что доктора ошибаются. Шепард хотела этого... так же как и я. Больше всего на свете.

Он скрестил руки на груди, мечтая, чтобы кто-нибудь понял его чувства и разделил их. Чтобы Шепард снова открыла глаза и объявила, что с ней все в полном порядке. 

− Мы больше не хотели войны, крови и пепла. Мы не думали, что зайдем так далеко.

Он сам не знал, зачем рассказал об этом Джокеру. Он не знал, почему не смог поговорить об этом со своей матерью. Он едва мог сказать это Шепард. Это было нечто слишком драгоценное, тайна, которую они не решались озвучить даже наедине в их квартире.

Он внезапно разозлился на себя, что так и не сообщил новость Джеймсу, когда привел его в их с Шепард тайное место. Когда у него был шанс урвать немного счастья. Притвориться, что все будет хорошо, и наслаждаться этим хотя бы в течение одной ночи. Шепард хотел попросить Джеймса и Эш быть крестными, хотя ни она и ни Кайден не были особо религиозны. Она знала, что Эш будет очень взволнована.

Они просто ждали подходящего момента.

Кайден тяжело опустился в шаткое больничное кресло. Джокер схватил бутылку водки, два пластиковых стакана из раковины и прикатил больничный столик.

− Если верить Чаквас, пить мне нельзя, − он протянул стакан Кайдену, отвинтил крышку с бутылки и разлил алкоголь по стаканам. − Она ругает меня, что это вредно для моих костей. Но то, чего _мама_ не знает, не причинит ей вреда, − саркастически протянул он, придвинув стул и сев рядом с Кайденом. 

− Я не хочу пить, − запротестовал Кайден.

− Слушай, я слышал, ты только что выпотрошил какого-то придурка, который похитил твою беременную жену после нескольких дней психологических пыток, и, очевидно, ты сбежал из-под стражи СБЦ. Ты вроде как крутой парень и заслуживаешь возможности выпить. Если бы Шепард проснулась прямо сейчас, она бы сказала: _пей свою гребаную водку, Кайден, и перестань себя жалеть._

Кайден грустно улыбнулся. 

− Скорей всего, именно это она и сказала бы.

Джокер чокнулся с ним пластиковым стаканчиком, и они опрокинули по порции водки. Жидкость обожгла горло, прочищая голову.

На мгновение Кайдену даже стало немного легче дышать. 

− Шепард любит водку.

− Я знаю. Вот почему я купил ее, идиот. Возможно, ты предупредишь меня в следующий раз, что мой подарок бесполезен. Я купил очень дорогой алкоголь.

− Не совсем бесполезен, − ответил Кайден, делая еще один глоток.

− Я слышал, что ты сбежал из СБЦ, и что Совет ужасно разозлился.

− Ага.

Джокер искоса посмотрел на него. 

− Тебе все равно?

− Да.

− Странно слышать это из твоих уст, мистер Безупречность.

− Это Шепард, − он пожал плечами, как будто это все объясняло. − Теперь она всегда будет у меня на первом месте. Может быть, она всегда и была, − он сделал еще один глоток прозрачной жидкости. − Я подумываю о том, чтобы отказаться от статуса Спектра.

− _Что?_ − Джокер даже поперхнулся водкой.

− Да. Я не знаю. Меня уже тошнит от всей этой херни с Советом. Я хочу вернуться к преподаванию, − он рассеянно похлопал Джокера по спине, и тот перестал брызгать слюной.

Тепло разлилось по конечностям Кайдена, гудящие мониторы почти убаюкивали его своей привычностью. Ее сердцебиение эхом отдавалось в его ушах.

− Ты про своих ребят-биотиков? − спросил Джокер. − Твой отряд?

− Да. Я поддерживаю с ними контакт. Многие уже закончили обучение, но всегда есть еще биотики, которые нуждаются в хорошем преподе.

− Да, − сказал Джокер, протирая глаза. − Через восемнадцать лет ты просто утонешь в них. Во время войны за Землю столько просыпалось нулевого элемента, что это заставит каждую чертову беременную женщину светиться. Я слышал, что многие дети, родившиеся в последние несколько месяцев, такие же... эм... _одаренные_.

− Да. И у многих детей диагностируют рак, − с горечью сказал Кайден, допивая второй стакан и наливая еще. − Я смотрел новости. Как только мы начали пробовать зачать ребенка, это стало одной из причин, по которой мы не хотели жить на Земле. Цитадель не заражена нулевым элементом, − он пожал плечами. − К тому же Шепард не так уж и любит Землю.

Он кинул пристальный взгляд на Шепард, заметив, что ее веки дрогнули. Он подумал, не мешают ли они ее сну, так много разговаривая, или, наоборот, его голос успокаивает ее, сообщая о том, что она не одна. Он надеялся, что действие обезболивающих скоро пройдет, и особенно − что ее тело полностью сожжет их до того, как она проснется. Он терпеть не мог, когда она просыпалась растерянная и расстроенная, не понимающая где находится.

− Я имею в виду... если все выйдет, − Кайден глотнул еще водки, особо не упоминая о том, что может вообще не получиться.

От алкоголя у него развязывался язык, слова сами собой лились наружу.

Джокер бросил быстрый взгляд на Шепард.

− Я не хочу, чтобы меня послали на край галактики расследовать наркобизнес и сгинуть там. А ты-то знаешь, Спектры выполняют опасную работу. К тому же я знаю, что Эш прекрасно справилась бы и без меня.

Джокер снова выпил, поморщившись от крепкого вкуса качественной водки. 

− Альянс не менее опасен. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебя просто сдует с неба. Бум!

− Да, я знаю. Однако Альянс − это не Совет.

− Это верно.

Они сидели в тишине и просто пили − может, минуты, а может быть, и часы. Шепард все чаще принималась метаться во сне, ее пальцы дергались, сминая простыни.

− Мы ходим ужинать в Сад Бога Дождя на Силверсан стрип каждую вторую пятницу. Ничего особенного. Просто обедаем в баре, − наконец натянуто сказал Кайден. − Когда Шепард встанет, может быть, ты присоединишься?

Джокер посмотрел на него глазами, полными надежды. 

− Ты думаешь, она поймет?

− Да, − просто ответил он. − Она знает, каково это − терять близких. Она тоже скучает по Сузи. 

Джокер встал и взял пустую бутылку из-под водки, нетвердо держась на ногах.

− Ты лететь-то сможешь? − спросил Кайден, зная, что Джокеру пора уходить. Снаружи уже наступила ночь, теплый маслянистый свет померк.

Джокер усмехнулся. 

− Это называется автопилот. Пусть мне и влетит, но это того стоило. Я рад, что приехал.

− Я тоже. Как бы там ни было... В последние годы мне было нелегко ладить с тобой, Джокер. Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Джокер кивнул. 

− Я оставлю ей это на счастье, − он снял свою кепку и положил поверх одеяла, прямо там, где поблескивали ее жетоны. Его голова выглядела до странного голой без привычной кепки. 

− Просто, чтобы она знала, что я был тут и думаю о ней. Что Нормандия помнит и думает о ней.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился рядом с Кайденом, безмолвно открыв рот, прежде чем подобрал слова.

− Поздравляю с дочерью, майор. Я уверен, что она такой же боец, как и Шепард.

Шаги Джокера затихли, и Кайден остался наедине с голосами ночных птиц и звуками медицинских мониторов. Длинная зимняя ночь шла своим чередом. 

− Спасибо, − сказал он палате, освобожденной от всего, кроме Шепард и ее легкого дыхания.

***

Где-то посреди ночи Кайден задремал в своем кресле. Странные сны преследовали его. Тени шептали. Он понял, что видит лес и горящего мальчика, и знал, что его мозг воспроизвел то, о чем ему говорила Шепард, в его собственных кошмары. У мальчика нет песочно-светлых волос. У него черные кудрявые волосы семейства Аленко.

Как бы Кайден ни пытался, у него не получалось его спасти. Он все равно бежал, и огонь расцветал над испуганными глазами. На мгновение над деревьями появлялись звезды, и Кайден ненавидел их.

Пепел душил его легкие.

Этой ночью среди его снов появилась и женщина. Она порхала между деревьями, смеясь, и голос ее был легок и воздушен.

− Я иду за тобой, Уильямс. Держи линию! Я достала Аленко с места взрыва, − шептала женщина в его сне отовсюду и ниоткуда.

Кайдена удивляло, почему она произносит эти слова, те же самые слова, которые она когда-то говорила на Вермайре. Он удивлялся, почему в его голове прокручивается тот день, когда она сделала свой выбор.

Он проснулся от того, что кто-то дергал его за рукав, и на мгновение смутился и напрягся.

− Лейти? − прошептал тихий голос. − Сколько времени? И где мы?

Он с трудом выпрямился на стуле, пытаясь избавиться от остатков водочного опьянения. Шепард сонно моргнула, глядя на него.

− Что происходит? Где я? − спросила она, широко раскрыв глаза. В ее словах сквозила паника.

Кайден присел к ней на кровать, протянул руку и нежно убрал волосы с ее лица.

− Тебя забрал Дастан. У тебя болит голова. Ты находишься в больнице в Ванкувере, − он взглянул на свой омни-инструмент, омывший ее лицо оранжевым светом. − Сейчас четыре часа утра. С тобой все будет в порядке. Он мертв, помнишь?

На ее лице появилось облегчение. 

− В Ванкувере? − она облизнула губы, и Кайден подал ей воды, помогая попить через соломинку. Он видел как постепенно к ней возвращалось осознание, которое оживляло ее взгляд.

Внезапно она вздрогнула и болезненно всхлипнула, когда ее раны дали о себе знать. 

− Джимми! Где Джимми? Я должна ему помочь. Помоги мне встать. Я должна найти Джимми.

Она начала выбираться из постели, откинув одеяло. Кепка Джокера упала на пол. Кайден успокаивающе положил руку на плечо жены.

− Тише, милая. Джимми в порядке. И мама в порядке. Они оба в порядке. Я уже заходил к нему. Он дремал вместе с Эш. Я почти уверен, что он проснулся и подмигнул мне. Поверь мне, с ним все в порядке.

Шепард застонала, свернувшись калачиком и обхватила дрожащей рукой живот.

− Он убил ее, да? − спросила она помертвевшим голосом. − Мне так больно.

− Нет, − хрипло произнес Кайден. − Медсестры приходят каждые несколько часов, чтобы проверить твои жизненные показатели. Она держится.

Шепард разразилась слезами, большими и крупными, которые безостановочно катились по ее лицу, и схватив Кайдена за рубашку, притянула его ближе.

Он обнял ее в ответ, и на его глазах тоже выступили слезы. 

− Я слышал, как бьется ее сердце. Она очень упряма. Врачи сказали, что сделают тебе УЗИ позже, если ты захочешь.

Она рассмеялась, мокрая и задыхающаяся от слез.

− Да. Это было бы хорошо. Я хочу посмотреть, − Шепард сдавленно и немного смешно всхлипнула. − Хорошо, что ты всегда был упрямым.

− Я? Это все ты. Она же Шепард. Все Аленко слишком мягкие.

Молча покачав головой, она взяла его руку и прижала к своему животу, как в тот день, когда нашла его стоящим на коленях в лужах ее крови в квартире.

− Ами стойкая, − сказала она, едва сдерживая гордость в своем голосе. − Она пережила, когда в меня стреляли и пинали ногами, а какой-то сумасшедший чувак избивал ее маму. К тому времени, как она родится, ей можно будет присвоить звание N7.

Кайден рассмеялся. 

− Не думаю, что она будет более стойкая, чем парни из N7. И уж не жестче, чем ты.

Шепард откинулась на кровати и провела рукой по лицу. Широкая и удивительно красивая улыбка озарила ее черты. 

− Вот видишь! Я выиграла наш старый спор, а ты даже не заметил.

− Что?

− Ами. Я назвала ее Ами, и ты не возражал. Обычно мне приходится часами слушать твое нытье о том, что мы не можем назвать ее в честь твоей мамы.

− Я просто был милым, потому что ты в больнице. Настоящий джентльмен.

Шепард фыркнула. 

− Выкуси! Никаких отговорок. Я выиграла.

Он поцеловал ее в макушку, снова и снова приглаживая ее волосы. 

− Нет-нет. Я думал, мы договорились насчет Мэри.

− П-ф-ф! Как неоригинально. Кто в наши дни называет своего ребенка Мэри? Ты такой чертовски старомодный.

− Нет, это не так, − запротестовал он, стянул сапоги и залез к ней под одеяло, прижав ее к себе посильнее. Шепард вздохнула, просовывая свои прохладные руки под его рубашку, чтобы погладить обнаженную кожу. − Я просто хочу, чтобы у нее было красивое нормальное имя.

− Ами − _нормальное_ имя. Не спорь со мной. Моя голова убивает меня, − рыкнула она, игриво царапая своими тупыми ногтями его грудь. Он приподнялся и бросил на нее недовольный взгляд, который заставил ее подмигнуть ему. Эффект немного притупился из-за обезболивающих, которые делали мимику ее лица все еще довольно вялой, но он все равно нашел ее очаровательной. − Ты просто хочешь Мэри, потому что постоянно стебешься над моей фамилией.

− Я бы не стал над тобой смеяться, − сказал он, и в каждом его слове сквозила неискренность.

Тепло разлилось по его телу от их доброго подшучивания друг над другом. Его лучшие девушки в галактике рядом с ним − не совсем здоровые, но это поправимо. 

− Кроме того, Ами пишется через “А”, − он театрально шмыгнул носом, и она рассмеялась, уткнувшись ему в грудь. − Все будут писать неправильно.

− Нет, не будут.

− Нет, будут, − ответил Кайден, и его рука пробралась под ее больничный халат. Ее кожа горела теплом. Она вздохнула, когда он нежно погладил холмик груди. Ее глаза медленно моргнули, усталость снова начала овладевать ею.

− Нет, − пробормотала она, поднимая голову для нежного поцелуя.

Он с улыбкой исполнил ее желание. 

− Да, − сказал он ей в губы, наблюдая, как ее глаза напряженно фокусируются на его лице. Он подумала, что если у его дочери будут такие же глаза, как у нее, то он потеряется в них навсегда. И никогда не хотел бы найти себя снова.

− Ну и кто тут упрямый? − Шепард вздохнула мягко, радостно. Зная, что наконец-то отдохнет. Возможно, впервые за много дней она чувствовала себя здоровой.

− Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это, когда твое имя все время пишут неправильно. Даже в свидетельстве о браке, Шепард! − сказал он ей, чувствуя, как все ее тело сотрясается от смеха. − Его написали через “А”!

− Да ладно тебе, это было весело. Я всегда хотела выйти замуж за _Кайдана_ Аленко.

Они слились воедино, как две половинки, которые, наконец, стали целым. Два кусочка пазла с когда-то резкими острыми линиями сгладились, чтобы соединиться. 

Кайден подумал, что одержимость − самая опасная игра, в которую он когда-либо играл. Но она принесла ему наибольшее удовлетворение.

______________________  
 **От переводчика:** Огромное спасибо, что прочли эту работу. Планируется еще эпилог, но точку можно поставить уже сейчас.  
Надеюсь, читать вам понравилось не меньше, чем мне переводить. Если вы найдете возможность перейти по ссылке к оригинальной работе и оставить отзыв автору, уверена ей будет очень приятно.  
Я же хочу еще раз от души поблагодарить свою бету Лану Лэйн, которая на протяжении всего пути поддерживает, дает советы и не покладая сил редактирует мои переводы, от чего они приобретают законченный вид.   
Спасибо всем!


	13. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Лана Лейн за редактуру!

Следующие несколько недель Шепард старалась как можно больше спать. Когда она слишком долго бодрствовала, у нее начинала пульсировать голова, и врачи говорили, что лучшим лекарством для нее сейчас будет отдых.

Кайден почти разбил лагерь в больничной палате жены, наполнив помещение доставленными из их дома вещами. Он принес любимые одеяла Шепард и отказался кормить ее больничной едой, ежедневно поставляя ее любимые блюда домашней кухни.

Время от времени Шепард охватывало беспокойство, иногда ночью она просыпалась, задыхаясь и думая, что снова находится в подвале Дастана или погребена под обломками Цитадели. Кайден всегда был рядом, чтобы поддержать любимую или дать ей выплакаться, или даже положить ее руку на пистолет, который он всегда носил в пристегнутой к ноге кобуре, и пообещать, что никто и никогда больше не сможет забрать ее у него.

Холодный металл пистолета приносил утешение.

Шепард терпеть не могла торчать в больнице, но старалась сохранять рассудительность и спокойствие, понимая, что так будет лучше для нее... и ребенка тоже.

Второй день после ее первого пробуждения был самым насыщенным.

В ее больничной палате появился Джондум Бау и попытался арестовать Кайдена за неподчинение приказам Совета и побег от Службы Безопасности Цитадели.

Все прошло не очень… _хорошо._

Шепард потеряла самообладание и попыталась встать с кровати, чтобы защитить Кайдена, тогда как он запаниковал из-за ее желания покинуть постель. Все это время Джондум Бау отбивался от медсестер, которые пытались выпроводить его из палаты больной, а после ругался с Эш, прибежавшей из палаты Джеймса на крики.

Когда в конце концов Эш заломила руки Бау за спину, Шепард была на грани обморока, а Кайден психовал из-за мертвенно бледной жены.

Потребовалось двадцать минут, чтобы убедить Саларианского Спектра в том, что Кайден не собирается возвращаться в Цитадель или становиться дезертиром, а просто хочет остаться рядом с женой в больничной палате. Бау уступил ему, пообещав доложить Совету, что Кайден больше не причинит им никаких неприятностей.

В тот день Шепард и Кайден приняли решение, что он должен отказаться от звания Спектра и вернуться к обучению своего отряда биотиков.

Это было совсем не трудно. Шепард давным-давно надоели политические игры Совета, а работа Спектра была слишком опасной. Она хотела, чтобы ее дочь росла рядом с отцом. Кроме того, Кайден никогда не испытывал особой радости, выполняя обязанности Спектра, а обучение детей-биотиков было его истинным призванием. Он согласился стать Спектром на полную ставку только для того, чтобы оставаться с женой на Цитадели на время ее выздоровления. И должность командира отделения биотиков подразумевала большее количество командировок и возвращение к правилам Альянса, который давал своим подчиненным гораздо меньше свободы, это также означало, что он будет чувствовать себя более счастливым.

Для Шепард это было самое главное.

Она, конечно, хотела бы вернуться к своей карьере, но начинала понимать, что пока она окружена семьей и теми, кто ее любит, это уже не имеет большого значения. Решения могут подождать. Сейчас ей нужно было восстановиться.

Недели, что Шепард провела в больнице, набираясь сил, постепенно слились для нее в один долгий день. Дастан проломил ей череп и повредил руку, не говоря уже о обезвоживании и массе неприятных ссадин и ушибов. Полученные травмы усугублялись ее ослабленным еще до похищения физическим состоянием... Так что она была рада ненадолго улечься в постель и позволить Кайдену позаботиться о ней.

Впрочем, далеко не все разделяли желание Шепард расслабиться. Джеймс Вега никогда не лежал без дела, даже с пулевым отверстием в груди.

***

Шепард лежала, лениво наблюдая за пылинками, танцующими в свете солнца. Рука Кайдена теплая и большая, мягко держала ее руку, а он сам, полусонный, растянулся в кресле рядом с кроватью. Он всхрапнул, а Шепард, сонно улыбнувшись, погладила свой живот. 

Чуть раньше Ами принесла ей немного свежих фруктов, которые она с удовольствием съела, но сейчас ушедшая сладость покалывала язык и провоцировала бурление в животе. Шепард не знала, возмущался ли ее желудок или она наконец начала чувствовать движения своего ребенка. Она делала отчаянные попытки съедать максимально много, даже когда уставала и еле ворочала руками. Слишком большая потеря веса. Слишком маленький ребенок. Их дочь не должна была быть такой маленькой, и Шепард винила в этом себя. Она забеременела слишком рано; ей стоило подождать до следующего года, когда она полностью выздоровеет. Но они с Кайденом, как два влюбленных дурака, понадеялись, что все получится, хотя на самом деле не верили, что Шепард забеременеет так скоро.

Она нахмурилась, вспомнив о графиках, которые ей показывали врачи. О весе здоровых беременных женщин на таком же сроке и о том, какой отвратительно худой она была. Горн забрал у нее слишком много.

И именно в этот момент большой Джимми Вега решил ворваться в палату и прервать ее тревожные раздумья.

– Лола, моя прекрасная Лола!

Шепард чуть ли не на милю подпрыгнула в кровати, а Кайден в считанные доли секунды вскочил с кресла, вытаскивая на ходу пистолет. 

К счастью, быстрая реакция позволила ему мгновенно узнать Джеймса, и Вега не стал гордым обладателем нового пулевого ранения.

– Джимми! – закричала на него Шепард. – Ты нас до смерти напугал.

Джеймс смущенно потер затылок с видом провинившегося щенка. 

– Прости, Лола. Медсестры сказали, что я могу встать сегодня, и я был очень рад возможности увидеть тебя.

С точки зрения Шепард, он выглядел намного лучше. На лицо вернулся здоровый румянец. Он был одет свою любимую футболку и брюки Альянса (доставленные Эш, без сомнения), и хотя казался значительно похудевшим, Шепард подумала, что давно не видела его настолько живым и веселым.

– Я смотрю кое-что… _встало_ , Джимми, – сказала она с ухмылкой, поддразнивая его.

Кайден кашлянул. 

– Да, Джеймс. Не те слова, которые я бы использовал, но я тоже рад видеть тебя на ногах.

Он пересек комнату и заключил Вегу в неловкие объятия, которые заставили Шепард усмехнуться.

Джеймс дружески похлопал друга по спине, заражая его своим энтузиазмом. Затем он оттолкнул Кайдена в сторону и опустился на кровать рядом с Шепард, в глазах которой плясали чертенята.

Она протянула к нему руки, безмерно довольная возвращением брата, вне себя от радости, что он не погиб, пытаясь спасти ее.

Джеймс наклонился и заключил ее в крепкие объятия, по силе сравнимые только с объятиями встревоженного Кайдена.

В уголках ее глаз собрались слезы, но она сморгнула их. 

– Джимми, спасибо тебе большое за то, что ты сделал в Саду. Ты чуть не умер, защищая меня.

– Да, пустяки, Лола, – прошептал он. – Ты бы сделала то же самое для меня.

Шепард глубоко вздохнула. 

– Я люблю тебя, Джеймс Вега.

Он еще глубже зарылся лицом в изгиб ее шеи. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Шепард открыла глаза и увидела, что Кайден с трудом скрывает довольную улыбку.

– Ой, да, заткнись, – сказала она, смущенно высвобождаясь из объятий Джеймса. – Ты сейчас улыбаешься, но кто будет улыбаться, когда наша дочь родится с ирокезом? Вот именно. Я.

– Дочь? – неверяще произнес голос от двери. – Подожди... вы что, ребята, от нас что-то скрывали? Кайден, ах ты подлый сукин сын!

Эш вошла в комнату, ее каблуки звонко простучали по блестящим больничным плиткам.

Кайден кашлянул и выпятил грудь, когда Шепард закатила глаза, взглянув на него.

– Да, – гордо ответил он. – У меня скоро будет дочь. Это был мой секрет.

Джеймс судорожно всхлипнул и бросился на Кайдена, заключая его в медвежьи объятия, фактически отрывая от пола.

– Джеймс, – выдохнул он, пытаясь освободиться из возбужденной хватки. – Ты сломаешь меня.

Эш тихо взвизгнула и бросилась к Шепард, заключая ее в гораздо более нежные объятия.

– О боже, ребята! Мне это и в голову не пришло. Я имею в виду, вы все время вели себя странно, но я думала, что это ваше обычное состояние… быть странными.

Она легонько хлопнула Шепард по плечу. 

– Леди-герой, почему ты мне не сказала?!

Улыбка Шепард слегка дрогнула. 

– Я... Я не была по-настоящему здорова. В самом начале я сильно кровила, понимаешь? Я просто не хотела, чтобы у всех сразу появились надежды… – она отвернулась от мрачного лица Кайдена. – Тяжело потерять ребенка. Я не хотела всем рассказывать и объяснять, если ничего не получится. Это было наше личное дело. Прости, что скрывала это от тебя. Поверь мне, я так много раз хотела тебе рассказать. Я просто не могла этого вынести...

Последовала неловкая, грустная пауза, и по выражению лица Джеймса Шепард мгновенно поняла, что Кайден рассказал ему о том, кого они потеряли.

Она встретилась взглядом с Кайденом и кивнула. _Все нормально._

– Ну и какой срок? – взволнованно спросила Эш, и Шепард была рада сменить тему разговора на более радостную.

– О-о-о-о, – Кайден весело выдохнул. – Да. Ок. Не убивайте нас или еще что-нибудь... но уже четыре месяца... ну, почти пять. Шепард просто маленькая, понимаете? Мы не думали, что вы ребята не заметите так долго. Мы полагали, что это вроде как очевидно.

Шепард поморщилась. 

– Да. Я думаю, план заключался в том, чтобы сказать вам, когда я начну рожать. Мы даже еще ничего не купили, – она застенчиво улыбнулась. – Я думаю, что мы просто привыкли скрывать это, и честно говоря, рада, что мы это сделали. Дастан... он...

Она замолкла, не в силах закончить фразу. Кайден сделал это за нее.

– Он пытался убить нашу дочь, потому что решил, что Шепард принадлежит ему, а ребенок был проблемой, от которой нужно избавиться. Я не жалею, что мы скрыли это от прессы. Там полно сумасшедших, – прорычал он, его лицо потемнело. – Я не знаю, что бы он сделал, если бы узнал до того, как похитил Шепард. Может быть, первая пуля там, в квартире, попала бы ей не в плечо.

Шепард неловко заерзала, вспоминая о царапающей кожу игле и о том, что следователи рассказали Кайдену о сыворотке Жнецов в шприце, найденном на месте преступления .

Более чем достаточно, чтобы убить их надежду.

Джеймс, похоже, онемел, разинув рот. 

– Что?! Так долго? _Dios_ , чувак! – он повернулся и снова схватил Кайдена, встряхивая его. – Я думал, что мы братаны, и мог бы купить тебе сигару. Хотя, подожди, – он пошарил по карманам, достал очень потрепанную сигару и, тут же раскурив, сунул ее в руки Кайдену. – Вот, покури скорее, пока медсестры не поймали.

Кайден тут же попытался потушить ее. 

– Джеймс, – прошипел он. – Нельзя курить в больнице!

Шепард рассмеялась. 

– Да ладно тебе, Кайден. Сделай это очень быстро и не будь занудой.

– Шепард, я не могу курить рядом с ребенком!

– Они больше не вызывают рак, ты же знаешь.

Из чистого упрямства он окончательно затушил сигару. 

– У меня есть принципы.

Она нежно рассмеялась и потянула его за руку, чтобы он присел на край кровати и поцеловал ее в лоб. 

– Ты и твои принципы.

Джеймс с оскорбленным видом забрал сигару. 

– Прекрасно. Но позже мы с тобой выйдем, напьемся и отпразднуем твое грядущее отцовство, – он яростно ткнул в него сигарой, как будто обещая заставить его заплатить за какое-то непристойное пренебрежение к кодексу братанов. – Ты должен в последний раз вкусить безответственности.

Кайден только приподнял брови.

– Если ты опять напьешься и позвонишь Эш, я тебя прикрывать не стану.

– Джеймс, – рявкнула Эш. – Ты же не собираешься напиться вдребезги? Тебя только что подстрелили!

Джеймс усмехнулся.

– Это не помешает мне хорошо провести время.

Шепард с трудом сдерживала смех, пока Эш, прищурившись, _смотрела_ на него.

– Я имею в виду, да, мэм. Я не буду пить, мэм.

– Так-то лучше, – сказала Эш, улыбнувшись и нежно поцеловав его в губы. – Ты сможешь пить, когда полностью восстановишься.

За их спиной Кайден сделал резкий жест рукой, изображая хлыст, и Шепард на этот раз взорвалась смехом, спрятав голову на его груди, чтобы заглушить свой хохот. 

Джеймс нахмурился. 

– Что тут смешного?

– Да ничего.

***

Позже Шепард подумала, что есть одна хорошая вещь в том, чтобы быть почти убитой.

Джокер пришел к ней через несколько дней, нерешительный и застенчивый.

Кайден сразу же встал, поцеловал ее и пообещал, что будет в коридоре, затем вышел из комнаты и тихо закрыл дверь, бросив предупреждающий взгляд на Джокера.

– Я забыл свою кепку, – выпалил Джокер. – Ты спала, когда я приходил в прошлый раз.

Шепард взяла кепку с ночного столика и повертела ее в руках. 

– Спасибо. Я сохранила ее в полной целостности.

Он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, поморщившись от ее слов. 

– Да. Так что… Я слышал, что тебя обрюхатили. Поздравляю.

Шепард слегка улыбнулась на его “деликатное” выражение. 

– Да. Еле досидели на свадьбе. Медовый месяц прошел как в тумане. Кайден просто животное, – лукаво сказала она.

– Фу.

– Ну, я же не корова, Джокер, – она усмехнулась. – “Обрюхатил”. Очень мило.

Он улыбнулся, как провинившийся школьник. 

– О'кей, возможно, это был не самый лучший способ выразить свои мысли. Но я же парень.

– Кайден умудряется не говорить об этом так, будто я инкубатор для младенцев.

– Ну, ладно-ладно. Извини. Как насчет "Я действительно рад за тебя и уверен, что у ребенка будет лучшая в мире мама"?

Она замолкла, ошеломленная его искренним заявлением. 

– Вау... а, вот так гораздо лучше.

– Это правда. Ты была матерью для всех нас на Нормандии.

– Да я просто пошутила. Мне все равно, если ты считаешь, что меня “обрюхатили”.

– Я знаю, но я серьезно. Ты будешь самой лучшей мамой.

Звенящая тишина повисла в палате, заполненной невысказанными словами, секретами многолетней давности. Она никогда не рассказывала ему о дубе в Канаде и никогда не расскажет.

– Мне очень жаль насчет Сузи.

– Не надо, все кончено, – он сглотнул. – Ты поступила правильно. Ты заслуживаешь быть живой и счастливой. Сузи была бы счастливее всех, услышав о ребенке.

Слезы защипали глаза Шепард. 

– Да. Она бы так и сделала.

Джокер шагнул ближе, его глаза блестели от не пролитых слез. 

– Она наверняка следила бы за тобой каждую секунду. Измеряла бы тебя и ворчала, если бы ты плохо ела.

– Тогда она стала бы синтетической версией Кайдена, – сказала она, пытаясь пошутить.

– Да. Гораздо лучше выглядящая версия, – он облизнул губы, пытаясь найти нужные слова. – Я... Я был очень зол. Вел себя, как кретин.

– Это я знаю. Я тоже.

– Я, действительно, зол, – повторил он, опускаясь на стул рядом с ее кроватью. – Мне было очень больно. Я хотел, чтобы другие страдали, как и я, и в процессе причинил тебе самую сильную боль. Ты этого не заслужила. Ты... ты так храбро сражалась на той войне, и мы были так близки к поражению, и я никогда не должен был судить тебя за то, что ты сделала.

Он протянул руку и взял ее ладонь. Шепард мягко сжала его руку в ответ, ощущая шишковатые костяшки пальцев.

– Я в этом не уверена, – тихо сказала она. – Я сделала выбор, а тебе теперь приходится жить с ним. 

– Ты освободила нас. Прости, Шепард.

Она начала тихо плакать, слезы облегчения и жажды окончательного прощения катились по ее щекам. 

– Сузи, ни секунды не колеблясь, согласилась бы потерять функциональность ради тебя. Она очень тебя любила.

– И я тоже. Она умерла свободной.

– И счастливой.

Слезы стекали по его носу и капали ей на руку.

По ее коже пробежала дрожь, и Шепард поняла, как назовет свою дочь.

***

**_Сад Бога дождя, 6 месяцев спустя._ **

Нурексиус вздохнул, протирая стаканы и сокрушаясь о долгом рабочем дне на Силверсан Стрип. У него почти не было клиентов. Даже ни одного жаждущего выпить крогана.

Проклятые люди. Это все они виноваты. Этот здоровенный космопех Альянса, неуклюже развалившейся в углу с темноволосой женщиной, одним своим видом прогонял всех его хороших, респектабельных турианских клиентов. Глупый, большой, толстый космопех и его громкий рот.

Дверь в его бар распахнулась, и он повернулся, чтобы сердито взглянуть на того, кто решил быть таким громким и грубым. Еще больше людей, без сомнения. Ни у кого из них не было хороших манер.

В комнату ввалилась маленькая взволнованная женщина с большой синей сумкой с желтыми утками, перекинутой через плечо. На ней было красивое платье и аккуратная джинсовая куртка, на ногах – белые кроссовки.

– Кайден, что за ху...

– Шепард! – мужчина, который следовал за ней, вмешался, указывая на ребенка, лежащего в перевязи у его груди. Пучок темных вьющихся волос топорщился на макушке. – В банке для ругательств уже пятьсот кредитов. Ты жаждешь обанкротиться?

Она мило улыбнулась, остановившись, чтобы поцеловать его в губы и нежно провести рукой по мягким волосам человеческого ребенка. 

– Ты ведь не позволишь мне обанкротиться, правда? – спросила она голосом, полным смертельного меда и тошнотворного сахара. – Матери твоего ребенка? Свету твоей жизни?

– Ну, конечно, – певуче произнес он в ответ.

– Ты только подожди, пока карапуз заснет. Твои бедные уши будут кровоточить.

Он ухмыльнулся, и Нурексиус хорошо разглядел их лица, когда они прошли дальше в бар и вышли на свет.

Его сердце слегка подпрыгнуло. Это была _та самая_ Шепард и тот мужчина, с которым она постоянно таскалась. Шепард была его любимым человеком, единственной, кто, в его представлении, обладал хоть какими-то достойными качествами.

Он быстро поправил бокалы на барной стойке и начал готовить ее любимый напиток, пожалев, что не позаботился сегодня утром о нанесении краски на лицо.

Тот, кого звали Кайден, понизил голос, сделав его хриплым и многозначительным. 

– Ты собираешься говорить мне грязные словечки? М-м-м, как мне теперь дожить до вечера с этим знанием?

Нурексиус нахмурился. Этот человек был тем, кто всегда приходил вместе с большим космопехом и разрушал его бар одним лишь своим присутствием.

– Ты сам это знаешь, солдатик. Просто подожди, пока мы не останемся одни.

Нурексиус в ужасе наблюдал отвратительное слияние ртов, которое так любят делать люди. Шепард осторожно держала свою руку на голове ребенка, чтобы не раздавить его.

– Тем не менее, – она отстранилась, по мнению Нурексиуса, после слишком долгой паузы, и рассмеялась. – Я же говорила, что нам надо было взять коляску. А если она начнет капризничать?

– Тогда мы отвезем Ами домой, – он беззаботно пожал плечами, поправляя ребенка на перевязи, и они направились в угол бара. – Ничего страшного, Шепард. Ей нравится спать в перевязи.

– А если ей станет холодно?

– Мы взяли с собой дополнительные одеяла. С ней все будет в порядке, милая. Не беспокойся.

– Хм, – она повернулась и поднесла руку ко рту, словно что-то очень серьезно обдумывая. – Это кажется неправильным. Внезапно я – беспокойная мамашка, а ты – беззаботный парень. Быстро! – она рассмеялась, и у Нурексиуса перехватило дыхание от осознания того, что такое уродливое существо может выглядеть так красиво. – Сделай что-нибудь занудное и ответственное, чтобы я не чувствовала себя старой скучной мамашкой.

– Ты совсем не старая, – мягко ответил Кайден. – И ты совсем не скучная.

– Да, Лола! – крикнул большой космический пехотинец. – Ты вовсе не скучная. Ты и я прошлой ночью зажгли весь мир.

– А то, Джимми, – ответила она, улыбнувшись, когда заметила его. Женщина, сидящая рядом с “Джимми”, встала и практически подпрыгнула к Кайдену, нависая над ребенком.

– О, пожалуйста, Кайден, можно мне ее подержать? Она такая милая!– попросила она, задыхаясь от возбуждения. – Можно? Я буду очень осторожна. Сара дала мне несколько уроков.

Кайден бросил взгляд на Шепард и кивнул. 

– Конечно, Эш. Нам нужно присесть. Ее нужно покормить, а потом ты сможешь подержать ее, пока мы с Шепард пообедаем.

– О нет, дружище. Берегись, – предупредил Джимми. – Помнишь прошлый раз? Мне пришлось оттащить от нее Ами.

Глаза Шепарда озорно блеснули. 

– Ну, Джеймс. Может быть, мой ребенок настолько очарователен, что никто не может устоять. Трудно жить с проклятьем настолько идеальных генов, что все вокруг просто обречены обожать вас.

Она захихикала, а затем наклонилась к груди Кайдена и нежно поцеловала Ами в щеку.

Нурексиус смущенно нахмурился. Его зовут Джимми или Джеймс? Что за глупое человеческое имя.

Всех людей следовало бы называть Шепард. Теперь это гордое, сильное имя. В любом случае, они все выглядят одинаково. Так почему бы не упростить ситуацию?

Все четверо уселись на свои места, и Нурексиус подошел, чтобы принять их заказ, гордо поставив “Маргариту” перед Шепард.

Ее лицо вытянулось. 

– Ой, мне очень жаль. Я просто выпью воды, спасибо. Мне сейчас… – ее лицо слегка порозовело, – нельзя пить алкоголь. Ребенок. Понимаешь?

Нурексиус был в замешательстве. Почему она не может пить?

Неблагодарная. Как и все остальные. Он сделал напиток специально для нее. Он сердито кашлянул, принимая заказы, а затем вернулся с напитками.

К этому времени ребенок уже находился не в руках Кайдена, а лежал у груди Шепард, наполовину прикрытый полотенцем, пока она гладила его по спине.

_О._

Наконец-то до него дошло. Забавные человеческие шишки и младенцы. Он смутно помнил из брифинга во время войны первого контакта, что человеческие женщины делают странные вещи, чтобы накормить своих детей.

Он отвернулся, смущенный тем, что ничего не понял, и поспешно ретировался.

Вскоре еда была готова, и он принес ее им. Большой космический пехотинец по имени Джимми заглотил свою пищу практически в один присест, и, к шоку Нурексиуса, Шепард оказалась не более деликатным едоком, уничтожив свою порцию так же быстро, как и он. Почему-то турианец думал, что она будет есть аккуратно. С осторожностью и деликатностью, почти как юная азари или уважаемый матриарх.

Но она выглядела, как кроганская неряха.

Женщина “Эш” посмотрела на них так, словно ее сейчас стошнит, но быстро переключилась на ребенка, поправляя ему одеяло и строя глупые рожи.

Почему люди не могут общаться со своими детенышами по-туриански, просто сказать: “хороший малыш” – и покончить с этим? Нурексиус подумал, что они выглядят как полные идиоты.

– Джеймс, иногда мне кажется, что ты любишь еду больше, чем меня, – сказала Эш, прервав свою возню.

– Не говори глупостей, _cariño_. Я люблю еду больше, чем дышать, но не больше, чем тебя.

Кайден фыркнул. 

– Отличный пикап-прием, Ромео. Как тебе это нравится, Шепард? Я люблю тебя больше, чем еду.

– Черт возьми, я вся твоя, – ответила она. – Ты что, шутишь? Еда – это самое лучшее. Ты такой романтичный, Джеймс.

Эш вздохнула, практически игнорируя их подшучивание, только ковыряясь в своей еде, загипнотизированная маленьким человечком на ее руках.

– Ребята, как у вас получилась такая милашка? – заворковала она над ребенком. – Посмотри на нее. Она просто идеальна.

Шепард рассмеялась. 

– Знаешь, Эш, иногда я даже не знаю, кто из нас ее родил.

– Что? Крестная мама не может быть немного гордой?

– Совсем немного? – фыркнул Кайден. – Ты чуть не сломала Джеймсу руку, когда Шепард рожала. Ты покупаешь Ами самую лучшую детскую одежду. Она одевается лучше меня!

Эш хитро улыбнулась. 

– Ладно-ладно. Мне нравится ваш ребенок. И что с того? У меня хороший доход, а те пинетки были просто восхитительны, так что они стоили тех трехсот кредитов. И она ужасно симпатичная. Подай на меня в суд за это.

– О нет, – сказала Шепард, рассмеявшись. – Меня все устраивает. Продолжай в том же духе. Я не думала, что это возможно, но ты балуешь ее чуть ли не больше, чем Кайден.

– Да ладно тебе. Это не моя вина, что она папина маленькая девочка, – запротестовал Кайден, забирая ребенка у Эш, когда закончил жевать. – Ешь свой обед, Эш. Ты же сегодня с ней сидишь, помнишь? Еще успеешь ее потискать, когда мы с Шепард уйдем. И Джокер подойдет, когда закончит с ремонтом Нормандии. Постарайся не утомлять Ами слишком сильно, ладно? Джокер скучал по ней, пока Нормандия была в туре.

Несмотря на обещание позволить ей потискать ребенка позже, Эш надулась, когда Кайден взял дочь на руки.

Шепард лукаво улыбнулась и спросила: 

– Чувствуешь себя курицей-наседкой, шеф? Хм? А как насчет мини-Джимми?

Большой космический пехотинец поперхнулся, а щеки Эш стали цвета заката.

– Да пошла ты, Шепард, – сказала она без всякого энтузиазма. – Тебе бы только подкалывать. Мы поженимся только в апреле, после повышения Джеймса.

Шепард рассмеялась. 

– Я просто хотела увидеть лицо Джеймса. А теперь ты должна в банку ругательств пятьдесят кредитов. Правило Кайдена.

– Что?

– Выдохни, шеф. Любой, кто ругается рядом с Ами должен заплатить. Иначе она будет знать, как сказать “трахаться” на трех разных языках, прежде чем ей исполнится три года. Один Заид положил столько кредитов в банку, что мы могли бы купить ей чертова пони. Но, веришь или нет, мы на самом деле пытаемся не превратить ее в избалованного ребенка, независимо от того, насколько в этом нам мешают ее тетушки и дядюшки. Веришь ли, Самара пыталась подарить ей покрывало, которое стоило _тысячи_ кредитов? Дерьмо. Мне пришлось отказаться.

– Шепард, теперь и ты должна кредиты в банку ругательств.

– Пошел в задниу, Кайден.

– Это уже сто кредитов.

Она сморщила нос и начала рыться в кармане куртки в поисках денег. 

– Вот, блин.

– Так куда же вы, ребята, едете? – спросил Джеймс с набитым бифштексом ртом. – Вы раньше никуда не выходили без нее.

Кайден нежно погладил ребенка по волосам, а затем посмотрел вверх, улыбаясь. 

– Наше секретное место было уничтожено на прошлой неделе. Реконструкция наконец-то закончена, и строительные леса исчезли.

– И потому, – продолжила Шепард, – мы собираемся найти новое секретное место. Только вдвоем. Место, куда мы сможем брать Ами. Мы еще не знаем, что найдем, но всегда есть надежда на светлое будущее. На нечто лучшее. Мои друзья научили меня этому.

– Только не находите никаких суши-баров.

– Да пошел ты, Вега.

– Это сто пятьдесят кредитов, дорогая.

– Да ладно, это и ругательством-то не назовешь. Все, мы разводимся, а я забираю Ами и выхожу замуж за Гарруса.

– Ты будешь скучать по мне.

Со своего места Нурексиус хорошо видел малышку. Она не очень-то похожа на мать. Просто ужасно маленькое и мягкое на вид существо с копной черных волос, маленьким носом и пухлыми розовыми губками. Она сонно зевнула, молоко все еще виднелось в уголках ее рта. Ее глаза затрепетали, открываясь, и он мельком увидел грязно-коричневый цвет, прежде чем ее веки снова сомкнулись, погружая ее в сон.

Какое странное маленькое существо, подумал он. Но Шепард казалась счастливой, улыбаясь своему мужу и переплетая свои пальцы с его под столом.

Нурексиус закатил глаза. Неужели они думают, что их никто не видит?

Мда. Юная любовь. Он делает из людей и солдат дураков.

Он сердито схватил стакан, плюнул в него и снова принялся за уборку. А потом услышал, как Шепард тихо спросила Кайдена:

– У нас же все хорошо, да?

– У нас все просто замечательно, Шепард.

___________________________________________  
_Вот теперь Конец! Всем спасибо, кто читал._


End file.
